Le Jeu des Confessions
by liuanne
Summary: Chacun a des confessions à faire. Et quand Marinette se rend compte que si elle continue comme ça, elle ne verra plus du tout Adrien lorsqu'ils entreront au lycée, elle décide de se rapprocher de lui. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était de voir Chloé l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas non plus prévu que son partenaire se révélerait aussi distrayant.
1. I Le début de la fin

_Ce chapitre était tellement long que j'ai été obligée de le couper en deux partie pour que le site accepte de le poster… Sachez cependant que les deux premiers chapitres sont sensés en former un seul :) !_

 _Je suis fière de remplir un peu la section française de ce fandom, avec je l'espère de plus en plus de monde à nous rejoindre ! Pour en revenir à cette fic, il y aura bien sûr une suite ; même si je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitre elle comportera._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous avez le moindre commentaire, la moindre critique (positive ou négative), n'hésitez pas !_

— — —

— — —

Marinette n'avait pas vraiment dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Peut-être une semaine, ou deux. Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle ne parvenait à trouver le juste sommeil, il y avait un tas de raisons à ça, mais souligner le problème seul ne la menait à rien ; elle devait trouver une solution au plus vite.

Elle n'était pas non plus insomniaque. Elle réussissait à se reposer quelques heures chaque nuit, mais en étant entièrement honnête, elle savait que c'était loin d'être suffisant. Marinette était une jeune fille de quinze ans à peine, en classe de troisième, et qui, arrivée à la fin de l'année, tenait à obtenir son brevet des collèges avec — si possible — une mention ; mais ça n'était qu'une infime partie de ses problèmes.

Car, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, la lourde tâche — qui ne consiste en rien de moins que sauver Paris — que portait Ladybug était une source de stress tout à fait supérieure à celle de l'obtention d'un diplôme.

Et il était difficile de mettre fin à un tel cercle vicieux ; Marinette qui ne pouvait s'endormir à cause du stress d'échouer en tant que Marinette et Ladybug, le manque de sommeil qui l'empêchait de remplir pleinement ses fonctions, le stress qui augmentait encore, le sommeil qui ne s'arrangeait pas, etc.

Mais Marinette supportait toutes ces choses. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire autrement, de toute façon. La seule à pouvoir la soutenir entièrement était Tikki, et la décevoir était quelque chose que la jeune fille ne pourrait pas supporter. Elle devait être forte ; pour Tikki, pour ses parents, pour Alya, et pour Chat Noir : ses plus proches alliés. Pour tous ses camarades de classes, et pour Adrien, le garçon dont elle était follement amoureuse depuis le premier regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Pour tout Paris.

Bien sûr, ce contrôle de maths qu'elle avait le lendemain n'était pas une _priorité_ , elle n'avait pas _forcément_ besoin de passer la soirée à réviser, pas vrai ? Il y avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire, pensait-elle.

— Marinette ! La réprimanda Tikki avec douceur. Ne te laisse pas aller comme ça, tes notes doivent augmenter si tu veux pouvoir choisir le lycée que tu veux pour l'année prochaine !

Marinette arrêta de rêvasser, et se releva brusquement, faisant rouler sa chaise de bureau à quelques mètres derrière elle.

— Je sais, je déteste ça ! Répondit la jeune fille avec épuisement. Je _dois_ faire des efforts, mais…

— Tu traverses une période difficile, continua Tikki. C'est normal, tes examens sont proches, et la ville semble de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Mais cette situation est bientôt finie. Tu as toujours réussi à gérer ça, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune Française haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'entrer au lycée lui apporte un quelconque soulagement. Au moins elle sera éloignée de Chloé — si tout se passait bien ; et puis il n'y avait pas d'examens pendant la classe de seconde. À part ça, elle y avait un peu pensé, et il serait certainement plus difficile de continuer à mener sa double vie dans les prochaines années.

Mais ça, elle ne devait pas y penser maintenant. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le sommeil finirait par revenir, très certainement. Elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher à revoir les maths, et d'essayer de dormir convenablement ; une lourde journée l'attendait sûrement.

— — —

— — —

— Écoute, dit Alya d'un ton encourageant, laisse tomber le contrôle de maths, personne ne l'a réussi, de toute façon. Même Sabrina avait l'air désespérée.

— Hm-hm…

Son amie soupira devant son manque d'optimisme.

— Ce midi, on mange avec Nino et _Adrien_. Tu ne vas pas avoir l'air si déprimée devant lui, pas vrai ?

— Ce serait surement mieux que de dire n'importe quoi. Tu m'as déjà vue dire quelque chose de cohérent devant lui ?

— Non, dit Alya en riant, mais il y a une première fois à tout !

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre à nouveau, mais son amie la réprimanda d'un regard sévère.

— Ne te défile pas, dit-elle.

— Je- Je ne me défile pas ! Répondit la jeune fille. D'accord, je vais venir. Tu as raison, je devrais être contente de pouvoir manger avec Adrien, si cette idiote de Chloé ne vient pas tout gâcher !

Elle leva son poing d'un air plus déterminé. Le contrôle n'était pas si important, de toute façon, et quelles que soient ses notes, il irait très certainement au lycée publique le plus proche. Alors, tant qu'elle était dans la même classe que le garçon qu'elle aimait, elle ne devait pas se laisser décourager.

Marinette regarda Alya sortir son portable et répondre à ses messages avec un sourire.

— C'est vrai que tu t'entends bien avec Nino, ces derniers temps…

À ces mots, la concernée éclata de rire, et tapa gentiment l'épaule de Marinette.

— Ne renverse pas les rôles, Mari. Nino est un bon ami, rien de plus. Concentres-toi plus sur ta relation avec tu sais qui !

Marinette soupira joyeusement, et attrapa le bras d'Alya, la rapprochant d'elle. D'accord, son amitié avec Nino aidait, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Elle comptait peut-être un peu trop sur sa bonne étoile ; après tout, les pouvoirs de Ladybug reposaient aussi sur sa chance. Mais ce midi-là ne fut pas si catastrophique. Elle ne parla que très peu, mais avec le plus grand soin, et même si elle était un peu ridicule, personne ne sembla la juger.

Et, bien sûr, Adrien était aussi merveilleux que d'habitude. Ses yeux brillants, ses épaules carrées, son sourire charmeur, absolument tout chez lui attirait Marinette. Et il ne s'agissait pas non plus que de son apparence, même si ce garçon était hypnotisant ; Adrien était quelqu'un de généreux, de juste, toujours prêt à aider les autres, même s'il semblait avoir peu d'amis proches.

— Apparemment, annonça Nino, le collège prévoit une petite fête la semaine prochaine, pour fêter la fin des cours.

— Une semaine avant le brevet ? Demanda Alya.

— J'en ai entendu parler, affirma Adrien en hochant la tête.

Marinette posa son plateau sur le tapis roulant du self, et rejoignit Alya avec enthousiasme.

— Une fête ? Ça peut être bien pour se détendre un peu avant le brevet !

À ces mots, les deux garçons la regardèrent, et la jeune fille sentit ses joues se colorer. Il y avait beaucoup de gens autour, mais un regard — même anodin — d'Adrien suffisait à la déboussoler complètement.

— Tu vas venir ? Demanda le jeune homme, ses lèvres s'étirant en un léger sourire. Certains ont dit qu'ils préféraient garder plus de temps pour les révisions, mais ça sera peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se verra tous ensemble.

— O-oui ! Bafouilla Marinette. Enfin, c'est sûr que ça serait cool de tous partir. Euh, non ! Je veux dire, c'est triste, mais heureusement qu'on peut encore se voir ! G-grâce au brevet, haha…

Marinette mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec agacement. Quelle honte ! Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait dire ! Pourquoi devait-elle toujours réagir aussi bizarrement quand Adrien lui parlait ?

— Je vois, dit ce dernier. C'est vrai que partir n'est pas si mal que ça. Le lycée ne doit pas être si mal.

Marinette n'osa pas rajouter le moindre mot, et se contenta d'un sourire un peu idiot, faisant comme si c'était l'idée qu'elle avait lamentablement tentée d'exprimer.

Tant pis. Un jour, elle réussirait à lui parler normalement ; ça n'était juste pas le bon jour.

— — —

— — —

La nuit, Paris était sans doutes le lieu le plus hypnotisant que Marinette n'ait jamais connu. Assise sur son toit, elle contemplait les rues éclairées, et le passage des gens enthousiastes, surement partis — pour la plupart — passer une soirée entre amis. Ladybug ne pouvait pas se permettre, du moins pas cette fois-ci, de faire preuve de tant d'insouciance. Elle entamait sa patrouille habituelle, comme chaque lundi soirs, et devait retrouver Chat Noir près du cimetière Lachaise.

Pour l'instant, le quartier était empli de rires et animé, mais rien de dangereux ne semblait s'y dérouler. Ladybug s'étira en se relevant, avant de sauter de toits en toits jusqu'à rejoindre son point de rendez-vous.

— Pile à l'heure, énonça une voix familière dans son dos. Je reconnais bien là ma Lady.

Chat Noir, avec un sourire charmeur, se glissa devant elle, et pencha la tête pour lui faire un baisemain, comme à son habitude.

— Le baisemain n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, tu sais, commenta la jeune héroïne.

— C'est ma façon de dire bonsoir, se justifia son partenaire. Le contraire serait impoli, ne trouves-tu pas ? Mais nous pourrions tout aussi bien nous faire la bise.

— Non merci, rit-elle.

Elle s'y était habituée, depuis les quelques années qu'elle l'avait connu. Chat Noir était un _flirt_ , et il ne ratait pas une occasion d'essayer de la charmer. Elle l'avait aussi étonnement rencontré plusieurs fois en tant que Marinette, et il agissait d'une façon semblable avec elle, même si elle pouvait bien voir qu'il était bien plus dévoué à Ladybug.

Elle pouvait le voir, elle n'était pas aveugle. Même si au départ, Ladybug avait pensé que le garçon était pareil avec tout le monde, elle avait vu qu'il agissait différemment avec Chloé, ou avec la plupart des autres filles.

Mais malgré cela, elle était soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui à ses côtés. Chat Noir était quelqu'un de fier, mais aussi loyal et juste, et elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer devoir sauver Paris _sans lui_. Inconcevable.

— On dirait que tout va bien, dit-elle. Faisons tout de même un petit tour au cas où.

— Ma Lady semble bien pressée, répondit le garçon avec un air presque déçu. C'est pourtant une parfaite occasion pour un rendez-vous romantique dans Paris.

— Chat, comptes-tu me faire la proposition à chaque patrouille nocturne ? Demanda Ladybug en soupirant.

Ce garçon pouvait être horriblement persistant.

— Absolument.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, montrant son refus à son partenaire. Chat Noir, toujours face à elle, se plaça à sa gauche et s'assit sur le muret qui séparait le cimetière de la rue passante.

— Si cela te dérange à ce point, dit-il, j'arrêterai. Je n'ai aucune envie de te harceler. Après tout, je suis un _gentleman_.

Le héros lança un regard charmeur à Ladybug, qui haussa un sourcil et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui.

— Il ne va rien se passer aujourd'hui, dit-elle après un léger silence.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Un sentiment de certitude s'était installé en elle, et elle ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer correctement.

— Je le sens comme ça, c'est tout, répondit-elle. Mais assez parlé, allons faire notre tour avant de rentrer.

Chat Noir fut le plus rapide, et se leva avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais, se dit-elle, c'était juste la façon d'être de Chat Noir. Elle accepta le geste avec gratitude, et ils purent enfin se concentrer sur leur mission.

Dans Paris, avançaient joyeusement deux héros ; deux adolescents fuyant leur réalité, servant de témoin l'un à l'autre, seuls capables de se comprendre réellement.

Et cette nuit-là, Marinette retrouva le sommeil ; un sommeil profond et empli de rêves doux et colorés.

— — —

— — —

Mardi et mercredi, Marinette n'enfila pas son costume de super héroïne. Elle et Chat Noir s'étaient mis d'accord pour se répartir les tâches : ils patrouillaient ensemble lundi, ainsi que le week-end ; puis Chat Noir prenait seul le mardi et le mercredi alors que Ladybug devait y aller jeudi et vendredi. C'était ce qui les arrangeait le plus, et ils fonctionnaient ainsi depuis longtemps.

Marinette commença à réfléchir à la fête de la semaine prochaine. Si Adrien — ce qui semblait quasiment sûr — se retrouvait dans un lycée différent, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'occasions de le revoir. Elle n'avait pas donc pas le choix, elle devait s'arranger pour trouver une excuse pour le revoir plus tard.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à se confesser, mais elle pouvait au moins lui demander s'ils seraient en mesure de se revoir parfois, non ? Alya et Nino s'entendaient bien ensemble, alors organiser des sorties tous les quatre pourrait marcher.

Il y avait aussi la question de sa tenue. Marinette comptait bien porter quelque chose de sa fabrication, même si cela risquait de prendre du temps, alors elle ferait mieux de commencer à y réfléchit dès maintenant. Elle hésitait à porter une robe, car cela serait peut-être trop habillé, mais elle pensait être capable de trouver quelque chose de simple et élégant.

C'était cela. _Simple et élégant_. Qu'elle puisse impressionner, mais pas se vanter. Elle ne souhaitait pas non plus être le centre de la soirée, simplement être jolie et, si cela pouvait être possible, se faire remarquer par Adrien. Bien sûr, la tenue seule ne suffirait pas ; et elle aura à paraître plus sûre d'elle, mais ça n'était pas _si facile_ , d'accord.

La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était de se changer en Ladybug. Alors, peut-être qu'elle serait confiante devant le jeune homme. Mais c'était hors de question, elle n'allait pas révéler sa double identité à un citoyen — le mettant potentiellement en danger —, juste parce que cela l'arrangeait.

Mais, se dit-elle, elle _était_ Ladybug, alors pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'un costume pour agir comme elle ?

— — —

— — —

Chat Noir n'aimait pas beaucoup patrouiller seul. Lorsqu'il enfilait son costume, il pouvait enfin se permettre d'agir comme il le souhaitait, alors son raisonnement était le suivant : s'il n'avait plus à être celui qu'on voulait qu'il soit, pourquoi rester _seul_?

C'était insensé, bien évidemment. Il lui fallait un témoin, un public.

Mais ce que les gens penseront, c'est « Chat Noir est une personne sûre de lui, alors le garçon derrière le masque doit aussi l'être ». Il détestait cela. Il n'était pas quelqu'un exubérant, et tenait à sa vie privée ; mais il avait juste besoin de… Relâcher la pression. Et, cela pouvait paraître ironique, non ? Que sa façon à lui de relâcher la pression était de se transformer en super héros, sur qui tout Paris comptait pour le protéger.

L'ironie était quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Il la trouvait plus amusante que _triste_ ; même si parfois il aurait aimé pouvoir crier au monde s'arrêter de voir en lui ce qu'il l'arrangeait. Un mannequin. Un _flirt_.

Alors, le mercredi, lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps libre, Adrien partait tôt et faisait sa patrouille en seconde partie d'après midi, là où les Parisiens étaient tous en train de trainer dans les parcs, de boire un café en terrasse, de rentrer chez eux.

Et, apparemment, là où Marinette faisait ses courses.

Chat Noir sursauta en reconnaissant sa camarade de classe devant la porte d'un magasin de tissus, d'où elle semblait visiblement sortir. Elle comptait les pièces de monnaie dans sa main, et en fronçant les sourcils, rentra à nouveau dans le magasin, pour en ressortir peu de temps après. Le jeune héros décida de lui parler un peu, après tout, aucun danger ne semblait arriver à présent.

— Hey, dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Occupée ?

Marinette se retourna avec surprise vers lui, et cligna quelques fois des yeux avant de lui répondre.

— Hey, Chat Noir, dit-elle. Ça fait longtemps.

Il hocha la tête. Il l'avait rencontré sous cette forme pour la première fois lorsqu'il combattait Nathanael, près d'un an auparavant. Depuis, il ne l'avait que rarement revu, souvent le mardi ou mercredi après-midi lorsqu'il patrouillait.

C'était étrange de voir à quel point Marinette agissait différemment avec Adrien et Chat Noir. Peut-être était-elle moins timide car le reste de la classe n'était pas présent ? Ou que son attitude la mettait plus à l'aise ? Quelle que soit la raison, Adrien trouvait que c'était une fille formidable, et il aurait sincèrement aimé qu'elle agisse plus naturellement avec lui en cours, car ils pourraient être bons amis ; après tout Alya était proche de Marinette, et de Nino également.

— Je t'ai manqué, Princesse ? Demanda-t-il.

— Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

Son sourire confiant et son regard moqueur fixé sur lui le frustrait, d'une certaine manière. Pourquoi se montrait-elle bien plus amicale avec Chat Noir ?

— Tu es retournée dans la boutique, remarqua le garçon, il te manquait de la monnaie ?

Marinette secoua la tête, jouant avec le porte-monnaie qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses petites mains.

— Non, la vendeuse m'avait rendue trop, avoua-t-elle. Je suis allé lui rendre ce qu'elle m'a donné en plus, c'est tout.

— Tu es honnête, dit Chat Noir d'un ton sincère.

Un rire malicieux s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille, qui se remit à marcher rapidement, le forçant à courir pour arriver à sa hauteur et la suivre. Elle croisa ses bras et le regarda, une faible lueur de défi dans les yeux.

— Bien sûr que je suis honnête. Je donne une impression différente ?

— Non.

La réponse était immédiate, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre le temps d'y réfléchit. Bien sûr que Marinette était une fille honnête. Elle était sincère et gentille, pas le genre de personne qui profite des erreurs des autres.

— Tu vois, dit-elle. Alors ça n'est pas la peine d'avoir l'air étonné.

— Je ne suis pas étonné de ton geste, Princesse, se justifia-t-il. Pour un tout petit peu de monnaie, même quelqu'un de relativement honnête ne prendrait pas la peine d'y retourner pour la rendre.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Arrêtons de parler de ça, demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, cette fois-ci ? Je ne te croise jamais avec Ladybug, et moi qui croyais que vous étiez toujours ensemble !

Le garçon offrit un sourire en coin à Marinette.

— Tu veux la rencontrer ? Je pense qu'elle t'aimerait bien. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas l'air d'une fan acharnée, et je te fais confiance, donc—

— Ça ira ! Le coupa-t-elle. Ladybug est certainement occupée, elle a d'autres choses à faire que trainer avec une fille banale comme moi. Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux dire, j'apprécie beaucoup votre travail, mais ça ira.

— Oh, dit-il, surpris. Je vois. Me rencontrer seul te suffit, n'est-ce pas ?

Marinette croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et lança un regard à Chat Noir qui lui parut affreusement familier. Cette expression narquoise, de celle qui décidait d'ignorer ses piètres tentatives de séduction.

— Ne change pas de sujet, je te demandais pourquoi est-ce que Ladybug n'est pas avec toi.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis reprit son attitude normale, tentant d'ignorer le sentiment confus qui embrumait son esprit.

— Euh… Je suis en patrouille, répondit-il.

— Vous ne patrouillez pas ensemble ?

— Pas toujours.

C'était étrange. La façon qu'elle avait de ne l'écouter qu'à moitié. À chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu en tant que Chat Noir, elle lui avait demandé où était son associée, et pourtant jamais elle n'avait semblé réellement intéressée par cette dernière.

— Je vois, dit-elle.

Marinette regarda sa montre et s'arrêta, regardant le jeune héros dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus lagon, calmes mais aussi brillants.

— Je dois retrouver mon amie, dit-elle. C'est l'auteure du Ladyblog, alors je suppose que tu devrais filer avant qu'elle ne te voit et harcèle de questions.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Son ton était trop absent, trop sérieux, pour que la blague semble naturelle. Mais Marinette n'y fit pas attention, elle se glissa dans son dos et le poussa dans la direction opposa à celle qu'elle suivait.

— Vas-y, Chat. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas être confronté à elle.

Il se retourna vers elle et lui offrit un dernier sourire, et un geste amical de la main.

— Merci, dit-il. À la prochaine fois, Princesse. Ce fut un plaisir.

Elle répondit par un léger sourire, et bougea légèrement sa tête, comme pour retourner le compliment. Elle fut la première à tourner la tête, et à mettre fin à leurs retrouvailles.

Chat Noir finit sa patrouille, seul, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à la jeune fille, et de se demander si elle avait quelque chose contre Adrien. Peu importe, pensa-t-il, il pourra toujours lui demander à leur fête de fin d'année si c'était compliqué pendant les cours. Parce que Marinette était une chouette fille, et qu'il serait triste de ne plus la revoir.

— — —

— — —

Les chutes de tissus qui s'accumulaient le sol de la chambre de Marinette semblaient presque faire entièrement partie du décor. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour ranger quoi que ce soit, mais la pièce, habituellement si ordonnée, avait subi beaucoup trop de changements en une unique semaine.

Une semaine, le temps qu'il fallut à Marinette pour confectionner sa tenue.

Une semaine, le coeur lourd, pour se donner le courage de parler à Adrien.

Rêveuse, la jeune fille regardait la nuit étoilée. Une soirée, pensait-elle, pour lui parler.

— — —

— — —

Le gymnase était comme d'habitude, si ce n'était pour les franges de tissus qui se balançaient sur les murs. Deux larges tables étaient disposées au fond de l'immense pièce, et les différents élèves venaient y déposer nourriture et boisson. À part cela, le seul changement notable était la présence de deux enceintes près de l'entrée, et de spots lumineux accrochés au plafond.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup plus de monde qu'un jour normal, et à la place des élèves en sueur, des adolescents en tenue de soirée, souriant et riant aux éclats.

Marinette et Alya arrivèrent légèrement en retard ; mais les élèves allaient et venaient comme ils le souhaitaient pendant toute la soirée, de toute façon. Marinette restait cramponnée à son gilet long, malgré la température élevée pour une soirée à Paris. Elle regardait les autres adolescents avec curiosité.

— De quoi t'inquiètes-tu ? Demanda sa meilleure amie. Personne ne sera aussi bien habillé que toi.

Elle rougit légèrement face au compliment, et pinça ses lèvres rosées les unes contre les autres dans une expression de joie.

— Ne fais pas ça, réprimanda Alya, tu vas faire partir ton rouge à lèvres.

La voix de Marinette était timide, même devant son amie.

— Il est discret, de toute façon…

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude du maquillage ; à part un peu de mascara, elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, et était bien plus intéressée par les vêtements de manière générale. Pour cette fois-ci, elle avait pris l'initiative de s'occuper un peu plus de son visage, parce que c'était une occasion spéciale. Elle était néanmoins restée très discrète : un peu de blush, de crayon, pas grand chose de plus. Et puis, les lèvres.

Ses lèvres étaient colorées, mais c'était aussi important, c'était du moins l'impression qu'elle avait. Les lèvres étaient une partie importante du visage, elles symbolisaient l'attirance, et peut-être la volonté d'attirer, même si elle n'était pas sûre de cela. Pas totalement.

Mais, Marinette pensa, les lèvres colorées sont en accord avec le reste, alors pourquoi pas.

— Marinette, allons poser nos affaires près du vestiaire, indiqua Alya. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester emmitouflée dans ton gilet !

— D'a-d'accord, accepta la jeune fille.

Malheureusement, Chloé arriva à peu près au même moment qu'elles, et lorsqu'elle aperçut Marinette, elle lui lança un regard moqueur.

— Hey, Marinette, lança la jeune blonde avec condescendance, tu t'intéresses un peu à la mode, pas vrai ?

La jeune adolescente hocha la tête, essayant de montrer à sa camarade qu'elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par ses propos.

— Mate un peu ça.

Retirant son propre manteau, Chloé révéla sa tenue pour la soirée avec fierté. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble noir et blanc ; l'élément principal était une robe à manches trois quarts blanche, qui lui retombait à la moitié des cuisses. le haut était décolleté, et la matière légère et élégante. Une ceinture noire mate entourait sa fine taille — Marinette n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais Chloé avait de jolies proportions, en plus d'un joli visage —, soutenant une jupe qui venait passer par-dessus la robe. Elle était également noire, mais des motifs ronds et troués permettaient de voir le tissu blanc en dessous.

Chloé était peut-être nulle pour faire les choses de ses mains, mais elle avait du gout. Marinette essaya de dissiper le sentiment de jalousie qui l'envahissait.

— Pas mal, hein ? Dit Chloé. La collection croisière de Dior. Et j'ai pu l'obtenir uniquement parce que mon père connaît quelqu'un dans le business. Considère ça comme une _avant-première_.

Alya grinça des dents.

— C'est très joli, finit par dire Marinette, à la grande surprise de son amie, qui voulait juste ignorer Chloé. Tu as de la chance.

La fille du maire ouvrit la bouche, mais Marinette l'interrompit en souriant, confiante.

— J'ai aussi quelque chose de spécial, ce soir. Bien sûr, ça n'a rien d'aussi fabuleux qu'une tenue Dior, mais ça me va. Tu peux aussi estimer que c'est une première.

Elle retira son gilet et le posa près des affaires d'Alya, puis tourna le dos à Chloé, entraînant son amie avec elle. Chloé sembla dire quelque chose à Sabrina, qui était près d'elle, surement pour se moquer de Marinette, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Elle portait un _combishort_ bleu pastel, dont les manches courtes laissaient à découvert ses épaules. Le col était en V, mais peu décolleté, car elle n'était pas trop à l'aise avec cela. Même si ni ses jambes, ni ses bras n'étaient couverts, Marinette avait opté pour un double tissu qui la tenait au chaud, et apportait une matière plus rugueuse et raffinée à l'extérieur. Le haut était un peu blousé, et se resserrait au niveau de la taille, avant de terminer dans un short large et confortable.

Elle était particulièrement fière de cette pièce. Elle la mettait en valeur, mais pas de façon embarrassante. Elle avait même customisé des vieilles sandales appartenant à sa mère en y ajoutant des perles bleues pour qu'elles soient assorties à la tenue ; et portait fièrement une fine chaîne en argent qu'Alya lui avait gentiment prêté.

Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait réussi à finir ça en deux semaines seulement, mais elle avait beaucoup travaillé, et était parvenue au résultat qu'elle espérait, et c'était l'essentiel. Alors Chloé pouvait bien se pavaner avec ses vêtements hors de prix.

Alya portait également une jolie robe noire, et avait remplacé ses habituelles lunettes par des lentilles. Cela lui arrivait rarement, et Marinette compris pourquoi ; son amie ne fit que s'en plaindre pendant toute la soirée.

— C'est affreusement gênant, avait-elle dit d'un air embêté. Je n'aurai pas dû en mettre…

Puis, elle avait changé d'avis après avoir reçu des compliments de la part de leurs autres camarades de classe, qui ne manquèrent pas de féliciter Marinette pour sa création.

— C'est étrange, dit Marinette. J'ai l'impression que d'un coup, tout le monde est plus mature.

Alya éclata de rire, un verre de coca dans les mains.

— Y'a que toi pour dire ce genre de choses, Mari. Bien sûr que tout le monde à l'air plus mature ! Si tu te voyais…

— Si je me voyais ?

Alya sortit son portable du sac qu'elle avait gardé, et prit rapidement Marinette en photo, avant de lui tendre l'objet.

— Regarde, dit-elle en souriant affectueusement.

Et, Marinette pensa en sentant ses joues se colorer légèrement, ce soir-là, pour une fois, elle ne regrettait pas son costume de Ladybug.


	2. II Une nuit d'été

Marinette aimait danser. Elle avait, étant petite, prit des cours de danse classique, puis moderne, puis avait arrêté pour se mettre à un sport de combat après avoir reçu la responsabilité de protéger Paris.

Alors, naturellement, elle avait beaucoup dansé. Avec différentes personnes ; surtout Alya, mais aussi Nino, et même Nathanael, qui était venu lui demander une danse.

— Cherchons Adrien, proposa Alya lorsque la salle commençait à être pleine.

Les grandes lumières s'étaient éteintes, ne laissant comme éclairage que les spots lumineux, qui donnaient une ambiance plus animée à la soirée.

— Je- Ça n'est pas grave, marmonna Marinette. On le croisera surement plus tard…

— Ah non ! Insista Alya. Il doit être avec Nino. Tu dois lui parler, et surtout, tu dois danser avec lui !

— Je ne vais pas danser avec- avec _Adrien_ ! S'exclama Marinette en rougissant.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

La jeune fille avait une très bonne raison.

— Je risque de trébucher, ou de dire quelque chose de stupide, ou… ! Je ne sais pas, Alya, mais peu importe la façon dont j'imagine ce scénario, ça ne finit _pas bien_ , d'accord, alors je-

Elle dû s'interrompre, car son amie l'emmena avec elle sans écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Marinette essaya de se dégager, mais Alya lui lança un regard sévère, et elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment d'autres chances. Pour le moment, Chloé parlait avec le DJ, mais bientôt, elle resterait surement collée à Adrien, sans laisser qui que ce soit d'autre l'approcher.

— Il est là, dit Alya en s'arrêtant, alors que Marinette était plongée dans ses pensées.

Lentement, timidement, elle leva les yeux vers le fond de la salle, qu'Alya semblait montrer. Repérer Adrien ne fut pas difficile ; il était debout, devant elle, et le monde semblait tourner autour de lui. Il était habillé comme il aurait pu l'être un jour normal ; chemise en toile bleue, jeans, New Balances sombres, mais pour une raison qui échappait à Marinette, il avait l'air encore plus attirant que d'habitude.

Peut-être était-ce dû aux éclats colorés des spots, qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux verts anis.

Peut-être son demi-sourire, et la façon dont il observait avec retenue et envie les adolescents autour d'eux. Le coin de ses lèvres qui se relevait lorsqu'il replaça correctement une mèche qui retombait trop sur son visage. Le soupir qu'il laissa échapper sans sembler s'en rendre compte.

— A-Adrien ? Demanda la jeune fille, se rapprochant du mannequin.

Il sursauta à l'appel, mais son visage adopta rapidement une expression joyeuse lorsqu'il la reconnut. Marinette sentit son coeur battre très fort, presque au rythme de la musique. Alya s'éclipsa discrètement, sans même saluer Adrien, les laissant seuls dans la conversation.

— Oh, Marinette, dit-il. Tout va bien ?

Maladroitement, elle hocha la tête. Avec le bruit, il était encore plus difficile de se concentrer sur quoi dire, et comment paraître acceptable devant le garçon ? Elle prit une inspiration qu'elle espérait discrète, et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Adrien, décidée à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une craintive et banale élève de troisième, qui ne parvenait pas à aligner correctement trois mots devant lui.

Bien sûr, ça n'était pas si facile.

— O-oui, dit-elle. Alya aussi va bien, mais elle est partie.

Adrien parut étonné par le contact visuel, mais il soutint son regard sans faute. Et Marinette, après avoir encore dit quelque chose d'inutile et stupide, se retenait de baisser les yeux, parce qu'elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. C'était primordial pour elle.

— Je vois, répondit-il. Nino aussi est parti, ils sont surement tous les deux ! Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tu ne trouves pas ?

— C'est vrai…

Bien, pensa-t-elle, une phrase sans bafouiller. C'était court, mais un bon début, n'est-ce pas ? Mieux que quelque chose de long et incohérent.

— Tu es arrivé il y a l-longtemps ?

Les yeux d'Adrien étaient chaleureux. Le coeur de Marinette se mis à battre plus fort encore.

— Pas très longtemps, admit le jeune mannequin. Je pense que tu étais en train de danser avec Nathanael quand je suis arrivé. Vous êtes tous les deux bons danseurs, rajouta-t-il, vous vous démarquez du reste.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, cachant gauchement sa gêne. Elle voulait répondre quelque chose, mais le simple fait d'imaginer Adrien Agreste la regarder danser et être _impressionné_ par elle la faisait fondre, Nathanael ou pas.

— Et puis, continua-t-il, tu es ravissante. Tu as créé ta tenue toi-même ?

Elle hocha la tête, hésitante.

— C'est splendide.

— M-merci, chuchota-t-elle, se trouvant incapable de parler normalement.

C'était normal, c'était on ne peut plus normal, Adrien était juste quelqu'un de gentil, il agirait de la sorte avec n'importe qui. Il avait probablement dit la même chose à Chloé. Cette dernière pensée la fit grincer, mais c'était certainement vrai.

Splendide. Quel joli mot, surtout sorti de la bouche d'Adrien ! Elle était heureuse d'avoir passé autant de temps à perfectionner le vêtement.

— Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je n'ai pas entendu…

— Merci ! Répéta-t-elle très fort pour couvrir le bruit de la salle.

Sa voix sortit trop aiguë, et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers elle, intriguées, mais Adrien lui sourit gentiment.

— Ne me remercie pas, protesta le jeune garçon. Tu es douée, Marinette, je le pense sincèrement.

— Je- toi aussi, dit-elle. Tu es bien plus doué que moi…

Il se mit à rire, cette fois-ci avec un air étonné.

— Moi ? Je serais incapable de créer le moindre vêtement !

Marinette haussa les épaules, osant croiser son regard rieur, quoique teinté d'une légère tristesse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée serait étrange, non ? Peut-être était-elle réellement bizarre.

— Je voulais dire que tu es plus doué que moi, mais pas forcément dans ce domaine. Humm, dans tout le reste, euh, par exemple. Enfin, dans beaucoup de choses en général, je pense… Oui. À part la couture…

Marinette sentit son coeur s'arrêter en même temps que le sourire d'Adrien disparaissait, se rendant compte du ramassis incohérent qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Elle la couvrit d'une main, sentant la peau devenir brûlante sous la gêne. Comment avait-elle pu raconter quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant à Adrien ?

— Je.. Je te trouve bien dure avec toi-même, dit-il.

— Pardon, répondit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, furieuse de sa propre stupidité.

Il secoua la tête.

— Ne t'excuse pas. Mais tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses, tu sais. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de domaines dans lesquels je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, assura Adrien. La danse, par exemple.

Marinette, gênée, secoua ses mains devant elle dans un geste hâtif.

— N-non ! Je suis sûre que tu danses très bien.

Elle se souvint d'Alya, la convainquant de proposer une danse à Adrien. Peut-être était-ce le moment idéal ? Avec un peu de chance, le fait de faire autre chose l'aiderait à évacuer un peu l'embarras dans lequel elle se mettait. Peut-être que ça pourrait marcher. Et puis, bien sûr, le fait de danser avec Adrien en soi était plus qu'attirant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour formuler la demande.

— Tu veux danser ?

C'était Adrien qui avait parlé. La jeune fille dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas crier de surprise, mais cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Un sourire comblé fleurit sur son visage, alors qu'elle donnait sa réponse au garçon face à elle.

— B-bien sûr !

— — —

— — —

Adrien était grand, bien plus grand que Nathanael. Plus petit que Nino, et aussi plus grand qu'Alya. Ses mouvements étaient incroyables, bien que cela ne la surprît pas, pour un adolescent doué en escrime, et de famille aisée, il avait sûrement, lui aussi, pratiqué la danse.

Marinette sentit enfin la chance lui sourire lorsque, dès leur arrivée sur la piste de danse, la chanson changea et donna place à un slow. Elle ne connaissait pas la chanson, mais, bon sang, _un slow_.

 _Un slow_. Avec Adrien Agreste.

Et, soudainement, tout le monde dansait par paires, se lançant des clins d'oeil. Marinette aperçut Alya qui dansait avec Nino, lui lancer un regard encourageant, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que tous les élèves s'étaient eux aussi laissé allé dans un élan d'affection générale. Les garçons et les filles, les filles et les filles, les garçons et les garçons, tous _radieux_.

Marinette se demandait si elle aussi avait ce même air. À son plus grand contentement, elle arrivait à danser plus que correctement, même si le fait d'être aussi proche d'Adrien lui faisait un peu perdre ses moyens. Heureusement, il était un bon partenaire de danse, et le suivre était facile.

Elle mit un certain temps à réaliser la situation. Sa main dans celle du garçon, l'autre main d'Adrien soutenant sa taille ; et son autre main derrière son épaule. Le souffle chaud d'Adrien sur son oreille, l'électricité de ses mèches blondes contre les siennes ; et surtout, leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson, au même rythme que la musique.

Elle était hypnotisée. Incapable de penser à autre chose que « _ne te rate pas, Marinette_ », souhaitant rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

— Adrien ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le garçon la regarda alors qu'elle levait la tête vers lui, les joues rouges, sans pouvoir masquer l'expression confuse qui se lisait sur son visage.

— Mmh ? Répondit Adrien, toujours concentré sur leur danse.

— Eh bien…

La chanson changea, passant à quelque chose d'un peu plus rythmé, et au plus grand regret de Marinette, Adrien s'éloigna d'elle, lâchant sa main et la légère pression qu'il exerçait sur sa taille. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, l'invitant à continuer là où elle s'était arrêtée.

— Je pensais, commença-t-elle, q-que ça serait dommage si, si…

Elle dut prendre une nouvelle inspiration avant de continuer.

— Si on pouvait se revoir. J-je veux dire, de temps en temps, l'année prochaine. Oh, et avec Nino, bien sûr… ! E-et Alya… C'est juste qu'on ne sera plus ensemble, alors…

Elle laissa la phrase en suspens, sans vraiment savoir comment la terminer ; mais Adrien sembla comprendre l'idée, et hocha simplement la tête.

— Tu as raison, dit-il. Nino ne sait pas encore dans quel lycée il sera, mais je suppose que, tous les quatre, nous serons dans des endroits différents pour la plupart… Comme le reste de la classe.

— O-oui, répondit la jeune fille. Ça ne te dérangerai pas, toi ?

Le jeune mannequin lui lança un regard interrogateur, alors qu'un rire franchissait ses lèvres.

— Tu es bizarre, pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? Je suis même plutôt content que tu me demandes.

Marinette joignit ses deux mains ensemble, cherchant à éviter une réaction embarrassante face aux mots d'Adrien. Content. Elle avait bien entendu ces mots sortir de sa bouche, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne semblait pas grand-chose comme ça, mais la jeune Parisienne se sentit comblée.

Alya avait bien fait d'insister pour qu'elle aille lui parler.

— — —

— — —

Marinette, pensa Adrien, était une drôle de fille. D'abord, elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler normalement, évitait son regard, et prenait cet air horriblement gêné lorsqu'il était dans le coin, puis, elle disait des choses plutôt incroyables, et dansait avec assurance, comme si elle n'était plus la même personne.

La timide, maladroite Marinette suivait ses pas, presque sans faire de fautes, et le regardait dans les yeux — bien que cela ne durât pas longtemps —, et lui souriait chaleureusement.

Il était encore loin de la voir confiante comme elle l'était en compagnie de Chat Noir, mais se dit au moins qu'elle ne devait pas _le détester,_ ou elle ne serait pas venue vers lui. À vrai dire, Adrien était heureux qu'elle lui propose de se revoir, et avec Alya. Il n'avait pas noué de liens forts au collège, peut-être parce qu'il était arrivé en cours d'année de quatrième, et que ses camarades avaient tous déjà formé des groupes soudés. Et, surtout, personne ne semblait oser être naturel avec lui, comme si son activité professionnelle et sa famille les intimidaient.

Bien sûr, Adrien détestait cela. Qui allait-il revoir, l'année prochaine ? Sûrement Nino, et Chloé. Au bout d'un moment, Chloé trouverait quelqu'un d'autre qui lui plairait plus, et il n'y aura que Nino. Il était peut-être un peu tard pour nouer de nouvelles amitiés, mais il s'entendait bien avec Marinette et Alya, alors c'était une bonne chose.

Il demanda à Marinette si elle voulait échanger leurs numéros, et elle accepta avec maladresse, mais en souriant.

— Adrien !

Il se retourna, son portable toujours dans la main, alors qu'il rentrait le numéro de la jeune fille.

— Chloé te demande, l'informa une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il haussa les épaules, retenant un soupir agacé.

— Je parle avec Marinette, expliqua-t-il. Si Chloé a besoin de quelque chose, elle n'a qu'à venir me le demander.

Pour ce qu'il savait, il n'était pas au service de Chloé, et, même s'il ne la détestait pas de la façon dont la plupart de ses camarades le faisaient, son comportement condescendant commençait sérieusement à l'irriter.

Tout le monde la voyait comme une fille méchante et désagréable — sauf quelques rares admirateurs, rappelons que Chloé restait une fille jolie et _riche_ —, mais Adrien savait qu'elle ne faisait que chercher l'attention des autres. Certes, elle avait un horrible caractère ; mais aussi une enfance sûrement comparable à la sienne, et personne ne pouvait vraiment se mettre à leur place. Être surprotégé par ses parents n'aidait pas toujours, et pouvait mener à, dans le cas d'Adrien, une difficulté à s'intégrer pleinement aux autres ; et dans le cas de Chloé, à une affreuse, hautaine personnalité.

Mais au moins, Chloé avait eu la chance de pouvoir s'intégrer parmi les autres enfants de son âge depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas, comme lui, dû recevoir des cours à domicile.

— Je vais lui dire ça, répondit la fille avec une grimace, mais elle ne va pas être contente.

Adrien soupira, regardant Marinette avec un air navré. La jeune fille brune rougit un peu, mais soutint son regard quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux.

— Tu peux y aller, dit-elle tout bas. O-on pourra parler plus tard, si tu veux…

Il acquiesça, s'excusant.

— Merci, Marinette, et désolé. À tout à l'heure, peut-être.

— Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle, mettant fin à la conversation.

Il se retourna et suivit ce qu'il supposait l'une des amies de Chloé, il lui fit traverser la salle. Elle s'excusa brièvement de le déranger, précisant que Chloé était de mauvaise humeur ce soir, sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas passé la voir, et qu'elle voulait apparemment danser avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant la jeune fille, qui était en train de parler avec Sabrina. En voyant Adrien, elle lança à son amie un regard sévère, lui intimant apparemment de les laisser, puisque ce fut ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

— Adrien ! S'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle était surprise de le voir. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore vu !

— Non, répondit-il en lui faisait la bise alors qu'elle lui tendait sa joue. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

— Je voulais danser, dit-elle. Je pensais que tu allais m'inviter.

S'agissait-il d'un _reproche_ ?

— Nous pouvons danser, soupira Adrien, mais si c'est juste ça, tu aurais pu attendre que je termine ma conversation avec Marine—

— Oui, oui, enfin, ça n'était pas comme si cette fille était intéressante ou quoi que ce soit. Tu devrais me remercier de t'en débarrasser, ricana-t-elle.

Adrien n'aimait pas le ton, ni la remarque de Chloé. Il y avait toujours eu une certaine tension entre les deux jeunes filles, mais depuis que Marinette avait été élue déléguée l'année dernière, battant Chloé, elle lui vouait une haine sans limites. De son côté, Marinette ne semblait pas non plus l'apprécier, et l'évitait au plus, comme beaucoup d'élèves de leur classe.

— Si c'est pour insulter les autres, dit-il, ça n'est pas la peine de m'appeler, je pense que tu peux faire ça toute seule. Ce n'est pas parce que tu la détestes que tu doives dire des méchancetés sur elle à ceux qui l'apprécient.

Elle haussa les épaules, et fit semblant de s'intéresser à sa manicure jusqu'à ce que le garçon finisse de parler. Il décida de ne pas aller plus loin, certaines fois discuter avec Chloé était juste, vous savez, inutile.

Elle semblait sur le point de l'entrainer sur la piste de danse lorsque son portable vibra. Visiblement énervée, elle dut s'éloigner d'Adrien pour répondre, lui faisant signe de l'attendre pendant qu'elle répondait. Le jeune garçon soupira à nouveau, et l'attendit près de la table, où les autres commençaient à se servir. Il y avait toutes sortes de plats salés et sucrés, certainement préparés dans l'après-midi.

Il prit une part de tarte, cherchant Nino des yeux — après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à rester à attendre Chloé, elle n'aurait qu'à retourner le chercher si elle voulait danser.

Puis, il regarda les desserts. S'il ne se trompait pas, une partie des pâtisseries venait directement de chez Marinette, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner lesquelles. Des profiteroles étaient disposées en pyramide, préparés avec professionnalisme et le logo de la patisserie des parents de Marinette figurait à son sommet, sur une plaque en chocolat.

Il tendit la main pour en prendre, mais se fit bousculer par un autre garçon qui semblait avoir son âge, qu'il reconnaissait à peine. Adrien fut projeté contre la table mais s'arrangea pour ne pas faire tomber la pyramide de profiteroles, et sentit quelque chose tomber par terre, qui appartenait surement au garçon.

— Ah, excuse-moi, gémit-il, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait tomber les gâteaux.

— Tout va bien, le rassura Adrien en se baissant ramasser ce que le jeune homme avait laissé tomber. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

— Merci, répondit-il.

Adrien se releva, tenant dans ses mains un portable — qui heureusement pour son camarade ne semblait pas cassé —, et une carte pliée, d'un rouge vif, sur laquelle le garçon avait ses yeux rivés. Il tendit la main pour récupérer ses affaires, le regardant avec gratitude ; mais fut interrompu par Chloé, qui sauta presque entre eux deux, s'intéressant immédiatement à Adrien.

— Adrien, qui est ce type ? Tu ne t'es pas tâché, au moins ?

Elle se retourna pour lancer un regard hautain au pauvre garçon, qui commença à rougir.

— J-je suis désolé, Chloé… Commença-t-il. Euh, je me demandais… Si je pouvais te parler de quelque chose…

Sa voix n'avait pas une grande portée, et cela eut le don d'exaspérer la jeune Parisienne.

— Quoi ? Dit-elle. Écoute, tu ferais mieux de remettre la table à sa place, elle a été décalée.

Adrien voulut tendre au garçon ses affaires, tenant le portable au creux de sa main, puis la carte entre ses doigts, mais Chloé interpréta le geste comme étant dans _sa_ direction, et saisit le bout de papier avec un sourire.

— Oh, tu as quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Non, c'est à—

— Mmmh ?

Adrien voulut reprendre la carte, craignant ce qu'elle contenait après avoir vu le garçon demander à parler à Chloé, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Elle se retourna pour lire sa carte, puis la referma quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire satisfait. Elle se rapprocha d'Adrien en tendant ses bras vers lui, ce qui commença à attirer l'attention des autres élèves. Adrien voulut faire un pas en arrière, mais se cogna à la table, et dû s'arrêter là.

Chloé se jeta presque dans ses bras avec un gloussement, et sans qu'il eut le temps de la repousser et de lui expliquer la situation, elle enfouit son visage contre le sien, et pressa habillement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Adrien, horrifié, se dégagea immédiatement, tenant Chloé par ses épaules pour la garder éloignée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais, comme il s'en doutait, il ne put pas terminer une seule phrase.

— Écoute—

— Oh mon Dieu, Adrien ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais doué en _poésie_ !

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce garçon avait écrit dans cette _foutue carte_ ?

— Chloé—

— Enfin, c'était un peu maladroit, mais vraiment chou. Bien sûr je savais déjà que tu étais fou de moi, mais _à ce point_ , tu—

— Ce n'est pas—

— Ma réponse est _oui_ ! Dit-elle enfin, rapprochant une fois de plus son visage du sien.

Adrien se déplaça sur le côté, échappant à l'emprise de la jeune fille. Il vit avec effrois que tout le monde les regardait avec intensité, et reconnu les visages de Nino, Alya et même Marinette, qui semblaient stupéfiés. C'était également le cas du garçon à qui appartenait originalement la carte, qui baissa les yeux, évitant le regard d'Adrien.

Il devait absolument dissiper ce malentendu, mais il avait aussi le sentiment que ça serait offrir une horrible humiliation à Chloé, et au garçon, qui se ferait surement rejeter sur-le-champs et en public. Peut-être pourrait-il dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un poème amical, et dire à Chloé plus tard qu'il venait de quelqu'un d'autre ? Peu importait l'excuse qu'il donnait, il devait en trouver une, car s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, tout le monde allait se faire de fausses idées, et il ne les reverrait même pas pour dissiper le malentendu.

— Hm, marmonna Chloé. Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille, d'accord, Adrien ?

Il frissonna à la façon dont elle prononça son nom, et se laissa trainer lorsqu'elle attrapa son poignet pour aller ailleurs.

— Euh, Chloé, commença-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir. Écoute, c'était une erreur, d'accord ? Je n—

— Ah, Adrien, tu es tellement _timide_ , le coupa-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je t'embrasse dans un endroit plus tranquille, c'est ça ?

C'était ridicule. Chloé semblait vouloir donner l'impression de répondre à ses sentiments — qui n'étaient même pas réels —, mais elle avait juste l'air d'une enfant qui venait de gagner un prix à la fête foraine, et qui voulait le montrer à tout le monde. Adrien mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus irrité, mais se rappela que Chloé venait également d'embrasser ses lèvres, et s'interrompis dans son geste.

— Je ne suis pas timide, dit-il d'une voix froide, j'aimerais juste que tu m'écoute deux secondes. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, si ?

Il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'énerver contre Chloé, et il savait qu'elle avait toujours plus ou moins été intéressée par lui, mais il aurait aussi aimé qu'elle agisse de façon plus mature.

Étonnement, elle resta silencieuse.

— La carte, continua-t-il, n'était pas de moi, mais du pauvre type sur qui tu as crié tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé, Chloé, mais je ne comptais pas… Enfin, je n'avais pas l'intention de te demander de sortir avec moi, ou je ne sais pas ce qui était sur la carte.

Chloé sembla retenir sa respiration pendant tout le temps où il parla. À la fin, elle réussit tout de même à sourire.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle, tu préfères que je te demande, _moi_?

— Non, dit Adrien. Je suis désolé, Chloé.

Elle perdit son sourire, puis, à nouveau, entraîna le jeune garçon avec elle, le tirant par le poignet.

— Hey—, protesta-t-il.

— Adrien, dit Chloé d'une voix détachée, j'ai compris. On ne peut pas rester là trop longtemps, ou les gens vont se poser des questions.

Elle se tourna vers lui, une lueur apathique dans les yeux, et soupira.

— Tu ne vas pas… Nier notre relation devant les autres, pas vrai ?

— Quoi ? Si, s'exclama Adrien. Je veux dire, je compte leur dire la vérité, c'est tout—

— Oh, bien sûr, s'étrangla Chloé. Toi, ça ne te gêne pas, tu n'auras pas l'air _ridicule_. Si ça t'amuses de m'humilier ainsi, vas-y je t'en prie.

Adrien songea qu'elle devait être secouée par les événements pour dire une telle chose. Habituellement, elle aurait tout fait pour le dissuader du reste, mais là, elle prenait un air de victime, et il aperçut même les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux.

— D'accord, soupira-t-il. Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était pour ce soir. Mais après ça, plus de mensonges.

— — —

— — —

Le beau, riche, gentil, _merveilleux_ Adrien Agreste était en couple, et avec _Chloé_.

Ce qui, pour Marinette, était certainement la pire chose qui puisse arriver, puisqu'il se trouvait que c'était le garçon dont elle était amoureuse ; et la fille qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Douce, charmante ironie, qui se faufilait dans l'esprit de Marinette, et ne voulait plus en sortir. Ce n'était pas juste, pensa-t-elle, c'était totalement injustifié. Elle avait fait des efforts, plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé en faire, et voilà ce qu'elle récoltait.

Marinette détestait l'ironie.

Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un comme Adrien serait _attiré_ par Chloé ? Il connaissait trop bien son caractère de peste pour entretenir le moindre sentiment romantique à son égard, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle catastrophe !

Marinette était restée près de la nourriture, goutant à tout ce qui semblait à peu près comestible. Bien, pensait-elle, Adrien avait donc cet énorme défaut qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué, peut-être l'avait-elle trop mal observé ?

Elle prit une part de tarte aux légumes, puis une part de clafoutis, une crêpe préparée par Alya, quelques profiteroles de ses parents. Si Adrien aimait Chloé, il ne devait pas être si parfait.

Un verre de jus de fruits, des cannelés. Ou bien, Chloé lui avait fait du chantage ? Cela lui ressemblait bien. Et puis, la façon dont elle l'avait embrassé, juste comme ça ? Inadmissible. Totalement inacceptable.

Douce, douce ironie.

— — —

— — —

Ils ne revirent pas Adrien de la soirée. Chloé revint quelques minutes après s'être éclipsée avec le jeune garçon, et, pour garder ses salles habitudes, commença à se donner en spectacle, ventant à quel point Adrien était fou d'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rejeter le pauvre garçon.

Marinette, en l'entendant parler ainsi de lui, serra les poings si forts qu'ils laissèrent des marques rouges sur la fine peau de ses paumes.

— Marinette, l'appela Alya. Ne fais pas ça, tu vas abimer tes jolis ongles.

Elle savait qu'Alya se fichait de ses _ongles_ , mais voulait simplement donner une raison à Marinette pour qu'elle arrête. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait, et qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

— Écoute, dit Alya, je suis sûre que c'est un malentendu, d'accord ?

Mais, autour d'elle, Marinette entendait tout le monde en parler. Une fille dit qu'elle avait croisé Adrien juste après que Chloé soit revenue, et qu'il lui avait confirmé la nouvelle, même s'il avait semblé un peu bizarre.

— Je ne comprends pas, avait dit Nino. Je connais Adrien, et j'ignorais qu'il était _amoureux_ de Chloé. Ok, il était l'une des seules personnes à la supporter, mais de là à l'aimer…

Marinette haussa les épaules, incapable de parler en contrôlant sa voix. Elle attrapa l'arrière de la robe d'Alya, lui intimant de s'approcher d'elle.

— Je pars, dit Marinette d'une voix basse.

Alya haussa gentiment la tête, ses cheveux caramel retombant tristement derrière ses épaules.

Elle avait besoin d'air, et tant pis pour la fête. De toute façon, elle ne supporterait pas de voir Chloé se pavaner pendant toute la soirée, alors autant rentrer. Mais avant, elle allait se changer un peu les idées.

En sortant du bâtiment, elle se faufila derrière une cabine téléphonique, et appela Tikki.

— Tout va bien, Marinette ?

— Oui, enfin pas vraiment… Mais j'ai besoin de me transformer, maintenant, répondit la jeune fille.

Tikki ne protesta pas, comprenant la demande de Marinette, et se hâta de répondre à la requête.

Une fois transformée, Ladybug s'élança dans le ciel nocturne de Paris, sautant de toits en toits sans fatigue, jusqu'à ce que la tristesse s'en aille.

— — —

— — —

La tristesse ne partait pas. Pas vraiment.

Et, bien sûr, ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Marinette s'était toujours imaginé comme la _future femme_ d'Adrien Agreste, et voir Chloé l'embrasser ainsi, eh bien, cela lui donnait presque l'impression d'avoir été _trompée_.

De toute façon, elle allait dans un lycée publique, et Adrien dans un lycée privé. Elle lui avait demandé s'ils pourraient se revoir, et ils avaient même échangé leurs numéros, mais au final, ça ne se serait sûrement même pas fait. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'un garçon aussi parfait ne pourrait jamais se satisfaire d'elle.

Mais Chloé ?

 _Chloé_? Cette fille obtenait vraiment tout ce qu'elle voulait, et dans le cas présent, ce que Marinette voulait. Elle était sûre qu'elle le considérait comme une sorte de prix, et pas comme une personne gentille et compréhensive, ce qu'il était. Cela la rendait malade.

Ladybug aperçut une forme sombre au loin, près du toit de son collège. Elle se releva avec surprise, alors que la silhouette semblait se tourner vers elle, immobile. En s'approchant un peu, elle discerna le profil d'un garçon, vêtu de noir, et surtout, affligé de deux oreilles de chats.

— Chat Noir ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il fut parvenu jusqu'à elle. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas patrouiller ce soir ?

Son partenaire haussa les épaules, ce qui surprit Marinette. D'habitude enjoué, le garçon n'essaya même pas de lui faire son habituel baisemain.

— J'avais besoin de sortir, dit-il. Je ne patrouillais pas vraiment. Et toi ?

— Mmmh… Je suis libre, tout compte fait. Mais je pensais aussi réfléchir tranquillement au clair de lune.

— Nous sommes pareils, alors, répondit Chat Noir d'une voix faible.

Ladybug ne lui répondit pas. Non, ils n'étaient pas pareils, et elle doutait que le garçon soit dans la même situation qu'elle, mais il avait réellement l'air abattu, et cela ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage.

— Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable.

Elle recula un peu, alla s'assoir contre le mur qui servait de séparation entre le toit et le vide, trouvant l'endroit inconfortable, mais Chat Noir ne semblait pas en état de faire de l'exercice maintenant. Il la suivit sans un mot, et s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle, sans même la regarder dans les yeux.

— Chat Noir ?

La question franchit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Adrien était sûrement avec Chloé, Alya et Nino à la soirée, et Chat Noir ne pouvait même pas la conforter, alors qu'il était un de ses amis les plus proches. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer devant lui, mais se retenir n'était pas si facile.

— Pardonne-moi, ma Lady, répondit-il avec mélancolie, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça.

Ses yeux verts, si étrangement familiers, restaient fixés sur le sol rugueux, lui permettant de garder la tête baissée. Ladybug tendit une main vers le visage de son ami, touchant sa joue du bout des doigts. Il frémit au contact froid. La jeune héroïne finit par permettre le contact entre les chaudes joues du garçon et la paume de sa main.

— Hey, dit-elle, tout va bien, Chat. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, pas vrai ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, puis leva les yeux vers Ladybug pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Elle y lu de la tristesse, de la colère, de l'amertume ; mais aussi une infinie tendresse. Et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, immobiles, yeux dans les yeux. Le garçon finit par lever sa main, et la placer par-dessus celle de la jeune fille, coinçant sa propre main en sandwich entre la joue et la paume du garçon. Il dégageait bien plus de chaleur qu'elle, alors Ladybug n'essaya pas de se dégager, c'était un contact agréable.

Elle essaya de comprendre.

Yeux dans les yeux. Elle avait déjà vécu cette situation _ce soir-là_ ; mais le souvenir paraissait à présent douloureux. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser plus longtemps, et presque inconsciemment, tourna légèrement la tête, rompant le contact qu'elle avait établit avec Chat Noir.

Il libéra enfin sa main, mais au lieu de la laisser partir, positionna sa paume contre celle de Ladybug, comme s'il avait peur de briser quelque chose s'il la lâchait.

— C'est difficile de mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, admit-il au bout d'un moment. C'est comme si tout le monde s'attendait à ce que j'agisse parfaitement, et je ne peux pas faire ça, parce que personne n'essaye de comprendre ce que _moi_ , je ressens.

Marinette ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais cela la fit se rendre compte d'une chose : elle ne connaissait rien de la vie de Chat Noir. Pas un nom, ni un visage, un passe-temps, un lieu. Rien de tout ça, et elle ne s'y était jamais réellement intéressée. Elle s'était toujours imaginé que c'était un garçon qui sortait beaucoup, sûrement avec un tas de filles, et qui ne prenait pas les choses sérieusement.

C'était stupide, elle s'en rendait compte. Ladybug avait toujours pu compter sur son partenaire, et elle savait mieux que personne que c'était un garçon bien plus sincère qu'il n'y paraissait.

Sa paume était chaude, comme ses joues, et elle referma ses doigts, prenant la main d'un Chat Noir silencieux.

— Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois parfait, dit-elle.

Un soupir pour réponse.

— Tu es pourtant celle pour qui j'aimerais me débarrasser de tout défaut.

Elle sentit une douce chaleur se propager dans tout son corps. Les mots étaient peut-être maladroits, mais ils lui remontèrent le moral.

— C'est pas possible, ça, répondit-elle en riant, tu en as trop !

Une expression contrariée commença à se dessiner sur le visage masqué de Chat Noir, qui rapprocha son visage du sien, les yeux brillants d'éclats de Lune.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil, ma Lady. C'est comme cela que l'on réconforte un ami abattu ?

Ladybug fit la moue, néanmoins contente d'avoir réussi à le rendre un peu plus jovial. Mais un simple rire ne suffisait pas, et c'était comme avec elle, la tristesse ne partait pas.

— Non, riposta-t-elle calmement. Mais, si tu veux, j'ai ma propre façon de réconforter mes amis.

Tirant sur la main de Chat Noir, qu'elle tenait toujours, elle le força à se rapprocher d'elle, et à se positionner à sa droite. Elle tendit ses jambes, les gardant serrées pour qu'elles puissent servir d'oreiller, et montra du doigt ses propres cuisses, faisant signe à son ami de s'allonger contre elle.

Hésitant, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme penchant lentement la tête, comme pour demander la permission. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le garçon comprit son geste comme une invitation, et avec un air presque embarrassé — _presque_ , et c'était quelque chose d'inhabituel pour lui —, se pencha et posa sa tête sur les jambes tendues de la jeune fille.

Chat Noir, allongé contre elle, devait pouvoir entendre les battements de son coeur.

Il devait pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son souffle.

Ladybug tendit la main vers son visage, caressant les cheveux de son partenaire, soyeux et parfumés, chose dont elle pouvait se rendre compte à cette distance. Si elle n'avait pas eu de tissu couvrant ses mains, elle aurait pu sentir sa peau lisse sous ses doigts, ou jouer avec les douces mèches blondes. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il y avait chez Chat Noir quelque chose d'incroyablement captivant, et elle ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux.

Il y avait, dans la forme de sa mâchoire, quelque chose de familièrement attirant, Ladybug ne savait pas quoi, mais c'était un sentiment qui grandissait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Il y avait aussi, dans la façon dont il retroussait son nez quelques fois, quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vu avant.

Mais, elle pensa, c'était stupide, parce qu'elle connaissait Chat Noir, pas le garçon sous le masque. Chat Noir était familier, et c'était normal ! Elle le connaissait depuis des mois, même des années ! Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la visite de Tikki la première fois, que Tikki lui avait dit qu'il existait quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour l'aider, elle était destinée à le rencontrer.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'effort. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le connaitre réellement — même sans enlever leurs masques, n'étaient-ils pas suffisamment proches pour pouvoir se parler librement ? Sauf que Chat Noir avait besoin de parler, et qu'elle avait l'impression que le garçon allongé contre elle était quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait rien, et cela la mettait en rogne.

— Merci, dit-il dans un souffle.

Marinette, dans son costume à poids, sourit fièrement, et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé de Paris. Elle apprendrait à connaitre Chat Noir, se promit-elle.

Le vent d'été, ce soir-là, traversait les bâtiments plongés dans l'obscurité ; emportant avec lui le chagrin d'amour de Marinette, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans une tendresse emplie de mélancolie, caressant doucement les cheveux de son compagnon.


	3. III Construction

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite (cette fois-ci, le chapitre est à la bonne longueur ;) je suppose que la plupart des chapitres seront longs de 4k à 6k mots environ !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

— — —

— — —

Elle ne voulait plus disparaître.

Plus Adrien essayait de l'oublier, pire la situation était. Et, bon sang, comme il avait essayé de l'oublier ! Ladybug était hors de portée, il se l'était dit depuis longtemps déjà. Elle était bien trop brillante, courageuse, imbattable, _magnifique_.

Adrien était une personne fière, et il avait suffisamment d'estime pour se dire qu'il avait, si incroyable que cela puisse paraître, une chance. Mais il s'était rendu compte que depuis tout ce temps, elle ne semblait pas répondre à ses sentiments, et ses avances avaient plutôt l'air de l'agacer. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas juste changer comme ça, et arrêter d'agir comme Chat Noir, mais il s'était dit, peut-être un jour où il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement, qu'il arrêterait.

Si Ladybug ne l'aimait pas, alors il ne ferait que l'embarrasser. Et si elle venait à l'aimer, alors elle irait aussi vers lui, comme Chat Noir allait vers elle.

Si aujourd'hui, elle l'aimait, alors plus rien n'avait de sens, parce qu'elle aurait été comme lui, à chercher son identité, et à accepter ses propositions de rendez-vous nocturnes. Adrien pensait que l'amour était ainsi, simple et naturel ; si deux personnes s'aimaient, alors elles pouvaient se rapprocher aisément, et plus rien de mauvais ne pouvait leur arriver, c'était ce que les livres disaient, c'était ce que sa mère lui avait un jour dit.

Sauf que ce n'était pas si simple, et il était dans une situation complexe lui-même — dont il n'avait évidemment pas tous les éléments en main (Il aurait pu le savoir, un jour, et suivre Ladybug pour se rendre compte qu'elle était la gentille, douce Marinette ; et Marinette, amoureuse d'Adrien, aurait finit par tomber amoureuse de lui aussi si elle pouvait l'accepter. Sauf que ce n'était pas si facile, et Adrien ne savait pas qui était Ladybug, il ignorait aussi les sentiments que Marinette lui portait).

Et puis, comme tout droit sortie d'un rêve, Ladybug, _sa_ Ladybug, était apparue au moment où il avait besoin de réconfort, et, Dieu qu'elle l'avait réconforté. Elle lui avait soufflé des mots gentils et apaisants, le serrant contre son corps, et l'autorisant à écouter la douce mélodie de son coeur. Cette mélodie, il l'aurait écouté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien entendre d'autre.

Elle était à blâmer. Si Adrien pensait à elle, même dans les moments où il aurait dû penser à n'importe quoi d'autre, c'était entièrement sa faute.

Elle _savait_ qu'il l'aimait, même si, à proprement parler, il ne s'était jamais réellement confessé à elle. Elle l'avait forcément remarqué. Alors, pensa-t-il, lui donner de faux espoirs de cette façon, ce n'était pas juste.

Son portable vibra sur son bureau, le ramenant à la réalité (et il détesta cela, si Adrien avait pu rester sur ce toit, cette nuit-là, allongé contre Ladybug, il l'aurait fait pour sûr). Nino lui demandait comment s'était-il débrouillé pendant les examens, et si son inscription au lycée avançait bien. Il lui répondit, choisissant ses mots avec soin : oui, tout s'était bien passé et, avec un peu de chance, il aurait une mention. Non, il n'était pas au courant pour le lycée, car son père avait insisté pour s'occuper lui-même des inscriptions.

Nino lui proposa de sortir, comme cela faisait presque deux semaines que les deux adolescents étaient restés soit chez eux à travailler, soit dans leur classe, pestant contre les sujets du brevet. Adrien lui répondit presque immédiatement par l'affirmatif, le garçon avait besoin de sortir, et ça n'était pas son père qui allait l'aider sur ce plan (enfin, d'une certaine manière, c'était ce qu'il faisait en lui organisant les shooting photos de plus en plus fréquents, mais ça n'était pas exactement une manière de se détendre).

Et puis, aujourd'hui, son père était absent, alors Adrien ne fit même pas d'efforts ; il enfila un sweat gris, un jean et des baskets, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop sophistiqué, parce qu'il n'allait que sortir avec Nino, et qu'il en avait assez de devoir soigner son apparence en permanence.

Le ciel était couvert, et c'était sûrement dû à son habituelle malchance. Il espérait juste qu'il ne se mettrait pas à pleuvoir. Adrien avait eu l'occasion de sortir de temps en temps, portant le costume de Chat Noir, mais sans ça, il se sentait incroyablement seul. Lui et Ladybug avaient eu à combattre au moins trois collégiens transformés en vilain, sûrement à cause du stress des examens, et encore plus de lycéens qui eux, avaient leur bac. C'était une période incroyablement épuisante, et il espérait sincèrement que ses résultats resteraient corrects.

Il ne pouvait pas, bien sûr, en parler à Nino, encore moins à Chloé, mais le voir lui retirait déjà un poids des épaules, comme s'il réalisait enfin qu'il y avait des gens (enfin, il pouvait au moins compter une personne) qui tenaient à lui. Il aurait aussi espéré que Marinette lui parle un peu, parce qu'ils avaient tous deux échangé leurs numéros.

Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Adrien, un jour après l'avoir aperçu en tant que Chat Noir après avoir combattu un super-vilain, lui avait envoyé un message pour lui demander comment elle allait. Mais jamais il n'avait reçu la moindre réponse, et n'avait pas insisté. Il se sentait un peu frustré, mais Marinette était une fille timide, et si elle était mal à l'aise avec lui, eh bien il n'allait pas la _harceler_.

Arrivé au coin de la rue, Adrien aperçut le café auquel son ami lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il entra, sentant au passage plusieurs regards sur lui, et il fut content de s'être habillé de façon si banale ; peut-être que les gens le reconnaîtraient moins facilement ainsi.

Il repéra enfin Nino assit au fond de la large pièce, à une table qui lui paraissait étrangement choisie, car trop grande. Il y avait plein de tables pour deux près des fenêtres, alors pourquoi s'embêter à aller au fond alors qu'ils n'attendaient personne d'autre ? Sauf que, Adrien finit par remarquer, Nino n'était pas tout seul, et le garçon dû s'arrêter de marcher quelques instants en se rendant compte que nul autre qu'Alya, ainsi que Marinette étaient assises avec lui.

C'était imprévu. Le choix des vêtements lui parut soudainement pas si intelligent que ça, surtout devant Marinette. Marinette était intéressée par la mode — il était bien placé pour le savoir, vu qu'il avait porté une de ses créations un jour (un chapeau décoré de plumes de pigeon, et c'était une très jolie pièce, même s'il y était allergique. Adrien admirait le travail de sa camarade, et avait été plus heureux qu'embêté de porter sa création) —, et il paraissait aussi peu soigné devant elle.

Nino et Alya semblaient absorbés dans une discussion dont il ignorait totalement le sujet, alors que la jeune fille semblait rester un peu à part, fixant un point sur la table, l'air absente.

— Hey, commença Adrien en arrivant devant eux.

— Adrien ! S'exclama Nino. Tu tombes bien, mec, on aimerait avoir ton avis là-dessus.

— Sur ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— La relation entre Ladybug et Chat Noir, répondit Alya avec un grand sourire.

— Pardon ? Réagit Adrien. Vous êtes encore là-dessus—

— Tu te souviens du film pour Halloween ? Demanda Nino. La façon dont il parlait à Ladybug rend la réponse _évidente_. Ils sont totalement ensembles !

Adrien tira une chaise pour s'assoir, à côté de Nino et face à Marinette, dont les joues étaient devenues toutes rouges dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Elle lui souffla un « Bonjour » discret, baissant légèrement sa tête.

— Marinette, demanda Alya, tu en penses quoi, toi ?

— Et toi, Adrien ? Demanda Nino au même moment.

Adrien haussa les épaules, essayant de prendre un air détaché afin de masquer l'embarras qu'il ressentait. Mais Nino le regardait avec un air pressant, alors il ne réfléchit pas trop.

— Ils forment un beau couple. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose entre eux…

D'une certaine façon, sa réponse semblait affreusement artificielle. Il était sûr que si Ladybug pouvait l'entendre parler, elle détesterait cette répartie, et il se sentait complètement idiot. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

— Ils se connaissent sûrement dans la vraie vie, peut-être qu'ils sont en couple. Ce ne serait pas étonnant.

C'était un joli rêve, certes. Nino hochait la tête frénétiquement, apparemment entièrement d'accord.

— Mmh, je ne suis pas sûre, commenta Alya, oui ils ont l'air proches, mais…

— Je suis d'accord avec Alya, s'exclama soudainement Marinette, surprenant tout le monde. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ensembles. J'ai plus l'impression qu'ils sont de bons amis.

— Chat Noir a pourtant l'air vraiment amoureux de Ladybug, dit Nino.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas de Ladybug, répondit Marinette en secouant la tête. En tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air intéressée.

L'égo d'Adrien prit un certain coup. Était-ce si évident ? Donnait-il l'impression d'importuner Ladybug ? Et, pour lui, c'était d'autant plus blessant que la gentille, timide Marinette était celle qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il resta muet quelques secondes, et soupira.

— Tu as sûrement raison, Marinette. Je pensais juste que ça serait plutôt cool, pas vrai ? Que les deux héros de Paris soient en couple.

La jeune fille baissa légèrement la tête, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux (Adrien commençait à s'y habituer, même si c'était dommage, après tout Marinette avait de si jolis yeux). Elle hocha la tête comme pour le remercier, mais ne sembla pas vouloir en dire plus. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait fait depuis la fête, pour qu'une telle gêne s'instaure une nouvelle fois entre eux.

Mais, le coeur d'Adrien semblait lourd, parce qu'il était là, ridiculement fier, à espérer que Ladybug le regarderait un jour de la même façon qu'il la regardait. Sauf que ça n'était pas à lui d'alimenter de fausses rumeurs parce qu'il vivait dans un rêve inaccessible, _utopique_.

Et, le soir, lorsqu'il revêtit son costume de Chat Noir, il se dit qu'après tout, pour faire disparaitre ce sentiment de culpabilité, il avait juste à rendre son utopie _réelle_.

— — —

— — —

Marinette ne revit pas Adrien des vacances. Pendant des heures, elle resta à fixer son portable comme si c'était un objet magique, et elle pensait au garçon, et à la joie qu'elle ressentirait s'il lui envoyait un message. Il l'avait fait, un jour et elle n'avait pas osé répondre, et maintenant c'était trop tard pour le faire de manière naturelle. Pire encore, elle l'avait revu, accompagnée de Nino et Alya, et il n'y avait même pas fait illusion.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était la veille de la rentrée, elle ne put même pas se rassurer en espérant être dans la même classe que le garçon, et quel réconfort ça aurait été !

Elle espérait au moins être avec Nino, Rose, Alix et Nathanael, les seuls élèves de sa classe actuelle qui seraient dans son lycée. Bon sang, même sa meilleure amie serait loin d'elle ! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel sort ?

Marinette ne revit pas Adrien, et elle n'eut pas le courage d'aller elle-même à sa rencontre. Alors, même si Chloé était à blâmer (et qu'elle ne savait pas non plus qu'Adrien n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sortir avec elle), elle restait la seule fautive. Pour une fois, elle cessa se croire en sa bonne étoile.

— — —

— — —

— Ma Lady, attention !

Elle se redressa soudainement, ramenant son pied au-dessus du sol, alors qu'elle était en train de marcher sur le bord d'un toit. Chat Noir la regardait, soucieux, la main tendue vers elle comme préparé à la rattraper si elle venait à tomber.

(Le geste lui sembla amusant, surtout avec l'expression alarmée de son partenaire ; bien sûr qu'elle avait la situation en main, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas tomber).

— Tu t'inquiètes trop, Chat ! Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, Tu sais bien que je ne risque rien _maintenant_.

Le garçon haussa les épaules, reprenant une posture plus confiante en s'avançant vers elle.

— Les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes, alors pour ma part, tout va bien. En revanche, je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne pour une coccinelle.

Ladybug se laissa aller au jeu, profitant d'une chaude journée de septembre pour s'amuser un peu avec son partenaire. L'Akuma qu'ils avaient eu à battre avait été relativement faible, et ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'utiliser le _Cataclysme_ de Chat, ou son propre _Lucky Charm_ ; leur laissant tout le temps qu'ils voulaient sans que leurs identités ne soient révélées.

— Je ne sais pas non plus, dit-elle, je n'ai jamais essayé. Tu veux que l'on tente l'expérience ?

Elle avait dit ça — elle se l'avouait —, rien que pour voir la seconde de panique s'exprimer sur le visage de son partenaire, sa bouche ouverte en protestation et ses yeux verts affolés pendant quelques secondes.

— C'était fourbe, remarqua-t-il.

Mais, il ne devait pas tellement être en état de choc, car à peine eut-il prononcé les mots qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, posait une main au creux de son dos, l'attirant vers lui avec un sourire assuré (et Marinette ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer les dents blanches parfaitement alignées, et surtout, surtout, les lèvres rosées, douces, captivantes).

— En fait, murmura-t-il à la jeune fille, même si tu décidais de sauter, tu n'aurais rien à craindre, parce que je te promets, je le jure sur _ma vie_ , que je serais toujours là pour te rattraper.

Pour une fois, elle eut beaucoup de mal à faire preuve de son habituelle répartie.

— — —

— — —

Il avait essayé, s'était efforcé, promis, ordonné d'arrêter de penser à elle, mais il devait manquer de conviction.

Ladybug.

Le mot résonnait avec tant d'élégance ! Ladybug. La langue qui s'écartait du palais pour la première syllabe, — _La_ —, les dents resserrées en un sourire ravi — _Dy_ —, et les lèvres pincées l'une sur l'autre — _Bug_ — avant de s'écarter soudainement, comme si on offrait un baiser. Ladybug. Adrien n'arrivait pas à penser à un mot plus joli, si cela existait réellement.

Ça n'avait pas, en tout cas, la même consonance que cet autre prénom : _Chloé_.

— Adrien, tu m'écoutes ?

Soupirs.

— Désolé, Chloé, je pensais à quelque chose d'autre.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et se rapprocha de lui pour lui parler plus facilement.

— Je disais, reprit-elle avec un calme froid, que cette classe _craint_. Personne ne semble avoir le moindre respect pour moi, et ils sont tous si _suffisants_ !

Adrien renifla, regardant son amie d'enfance en levant un sourcil, parce que de tous, c'était elle la plus suffisante — à arriver le premier jour, criant son statut (et, bon sang, elle n'était pas la fille d'un ministre ou quoi que ce soit). Les autres, également pour la plupart issus de familles relativement aisées, ne se pliaient pas à ses exigences comme c'était le cas les années précédentes — si l'on ne comptait pas une partie des élèves, et surtout Alya et _Marinette_.

Chloé était de mauvaise humeur. Il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas le remarquer, et peut-être était-il trop _gentil_ avec elle, parce qu'il semblerait que le reste des élèves les prenne pour un couple.

Adrien était habitué à être un peu à l'écart du reste, c'était une réalité. Les gens lui souriaient, oh, il était ce garçon _mannequin_ , fils de ce génial créateur de mode, ils ne pouvaient pas juste l'ignorer. C'était désagréable. Il n'arrivait pas à créer des liens convenables, solides, et Nino n'était pas là pour le soutenir.

— Peut-être que tu devrais t'excuser, répondit finalement le jeune homme, se retournant vers sa voisine. Je pense que s'énerver contre le responsable de classe en lui criant que son statut social n'est pas aussi élevé que le tien n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Elle haussa les épaules, prenant une expression hargneuse.

— Mais tu aurais vu la façon dont il me regardait ! Quel crétin, celui-là. Tu veux que je te dise, Adrien ? Dans cette classe, il n'y a que toi qui sois cool. Même Sabrina faisait une meilleure amie que ces pauvres types.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu, parce que, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il savait que Sabrina manquait beaucoup à Chloé, et qu'elle n'avait plus avec elle de fille pour, euh, parler de trucs de filles.

Le prof leur lança un regard sévère, leur intimant le silence, et il ne répondit pas, mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien à ajouter. Si elle voulait se faire respecter, elle n'avait qu'à agir de façon plus mature, et par la même occasion, ne pas lui attirer des ennuis, _à lui_ , juste parce qu'elle le connaissait.

Adrien soupira une fois de plus — et il faisait ça souvent, dernièrement —, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre sur sa droite, avant de se remettre à penser à Ladybug.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il ouvrira son cahier, il remarquera le nombre considérable de petites coccinelles dessinées dessus. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elles lui porteront chance.

— — —

— — —

— Tu ne te demandes pas qui je suis ?

Ladybug se retourna vers son partenaire, assis en tailleur sur un muret au-dessus d'elle. Il la regardait pensivement, soutenant sa tête avec ses mains.

— Tu aimerais ? Demanda-t-elle. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, _chaton_.

Chat Noir, sans vraiment changer de position, adopta une expression d'incompréhension totale. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressortait le sujet, mais Marinette sentit que pour une fois, il était sérieux.

— Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par répondre. Tu n'as pas envie de me connaître, même pas un tout petit peu ? Nous travaillons ensemble depuis déjà si longtemps !

Ladybug lança son yoyo, qui s'accrocha à la barre de fer juste derrière Chat Noir, et se hissa à ses côtés. Dans son regard, elle lut de la sincérité, et de l'affection, et, elle ignorait s'il avait lui-même appris à la connaître un peu mieux, mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas résister à ce regard. Elle s'accroupit, arrivant à sa hauteur, et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Bien sûr que je veux te connaître. Mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que l'on doive dévoiler nos identités, pas vrai ?

Avec un clin d'oeil, elle lui sourit, et il lui sourit aussi, et Marinette espérait du fond du coeur que jamais, jamais leur relation ne changera.

— — —

— — —

En classe, Marinette pensait beaucoup.

(C'était une mauvaise chose, d'accord, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et tant pis pour les cours).

Elle pensait beaucoup à Alya, bien sûr, qui était en lycée professionnel et qu'elle voyait au moins deux fois par semaine, ce qui lui paraissait bien trop peu. Mais elle passait aussi un temps fou à penser à Adrien, et malheureusement à Chloé. Elle se demandait s'ils étaient toujours ensembles, mais de toute façon, même si ça n'était plus le cas, elle était sûr qu'il aurait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre d'ici là.

Étrangement, elle pensait aussi beaucoup à Chat Noir. Elle était actuellement très satisfaite de leur relation, et de la façon dont ils pouvaient se faire confiance l'un à l'autre. Après cette nuit où, le coeur brisé, elle avait réconforté son partenaire, les choses avaient changé en entre eux — et de manière incroyablement positive. Ils parlaient d'eux, sans réellement le faire, mais ils se _parlaient_.

Ce n'était plus seulement les avances de Chat, et ses refus ; ce n'était plus seulement la vue merveilleuse d'un Paris sans danger pour un soir lors d'une patrouille, et les banalités échangées sur le temps. Bien sûr, Chat Noir étant Chat Noir, il tentait toujours de glisser des questions un peu indiscrètes, à la recherche de son identité, mais il semblait également respecter son besoin de rester cachée. Elle pensait même que ses vaines tentatives pour découvrir qui elle était n'étaient plus qu'une plaisanterie qu'il sortait à chaque fois pas habitude, c'était en tout cas l'effet que cela lui donnait.

Le portable de Marinette vibra dans sa poche, et elle répondit au message d'Alya avec un sourire ; Adrien n'était plus là avec elle, mais elle avait d'autres amis. Elle pouvait compter sur Alya, ou Chat Noir pour la soutenir.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Marinette entendit quelqu'un crier au secours et se cacha pour se transformer en Ladybug, pour ensuite courir vers la direction où elle avait entendu les appels. Elle aperçut en premier un homme qui semblait avoir l'âge de ses parents, entouré par des barreaux sortis du sol, recouverts d'une plaque de tôle qui l'empêchait de sortir.

Bon sang, pensa-t-elle, qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Elle avait toujours trouvé étrange le fait que beaucoup de personnes qu'elle connaissait, ou avec qui elle avait déjà parlé, se retrouvaient transformées en vilain (même si le fait d'être dans la même école que Chloé devait aussi aider). Et apparemment, elle ne pouvait pas marcher normalement dans la rue sans tomber sur l'un d'eux. Ce qui, en fait, pouvait aussi être perçu comme de la _chance_ , puisqu'ainsi, elle pouvait se débarrasser de l'Akuma plus rapidement.

Elle se dirigea vers l'homme en cage, et lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. Il la regarda avec panique, et répondit d'une voix étrangement robotique.

— Ladybug, dit-il, Dieu merci. Un juge de notre Cour suprême est soudainement devenu étrange et s'est transformé ! C'est de ma faute, ajouta-t-il apparemment contre son gré, nous avons dû faire face à des complications administratives et je—

— Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit Ladybug, qui souhaitait régler l'affaire rapidement. Je vais aller le suivre et résoudre le problème, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous serez bientôt délivré !

Quelques mètres plus loin, une forme humaine se tenait sur un toit, et vu le regard effrayé que les autres citoyens lui lançaient, ce devait être le juge. Elle se lança à sa poursuite, se servant de son yoyo pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Ce n'était pas difficile de le reconnaître, il portait une longue cape noire, et un marteau qui devait faire la taille de son bras.

— Hey ! Cria la jeune héroïne, Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire qu'effrayer de pauvres citoyens ?

L'homme, qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, la regarda avec agacement, et brandit son marteau vers elle, l'abaissant brusquement. Il ne fut pas difficile pour Ladybug de l'esquiver, mais en s'abattant sur le toit, une onde de choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle se retrouva accroupie et un peu sonnée.

— Allons donc, jeune fille, grogna le vilain, je parie que vous aussi, vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous reprocher.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le rembarrer, mais se rendit compte que son propre corps ne lui obéissait pas.

— Bien sûr, dit-elle à contre-coeur. Je mens à tous mes proches, presque tous les jours, à propos de ma double identité.

Ça, pensa-t-elle avec colère, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche à nouveau pour se reprendre, une main agrippa son avant-bras et la tira sur le côté, lui permettant d'éviter un nouveau coup du juge. Elle se retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, face à Chat Noir.

— Tout va bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, décidant de parler le moins possible — puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce qu'elle disait, c'était sans doutes la meilleure chose à faire.

— Il semblerait, continua Chat Noir, que ce type soit en mesure de nous faire dire la vérité lorsqu'il s'adresse immédiatement à nous. Et s'il parvient à nous toucher avec son marteau, une sorte de prison sort du sol et—

— Seulement lorsqu'il s'adresse à nous ? L'interrompit Ladybug avec soulagement. Ça veut dire que là, quand je te parle, je ne suis pas obligée de dire la vérité ?

Le garçon secoua la tête, mais un sourire en coin commença à se former sur ses lèvres, et Ladybug se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour le faire réagir ainsi. Elle resta quelques instants à regarder ses lèvres d'un air suspect.

— Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Oh rien, répondit son partenaire avec amusement. Je me demandai s'il y avait quelque chose que tu voulais me cacher.

Ils durent interrompre leur conversation lorsqu'un nouveau coup de marteau les effleura, et qu'ils firent simultanément un bond en arrière, chacun d'un côté différent. Chat Noir cria quelque chose au juge, qui le suivit, et s'arrangea pour le faire descendre du toit. La jeune fille approuva son geste ; elle craignait que les détonations du marteau ne cassent les murs fins, alors que sur le sol, elle se sentait plus en sécurité.

— L'Akuma est dans le marteau ! Cria Chat Noir.

Oh, elle s'en doutait bien. Elle s'estima même plutôt chanceuse ; ce juge n'avait pas l'air si puissant que ça, ses mouvements étaient habiles mais plutôt lents, et son marteau trop encombrant pour qu'il puisse la rattraper s'ils s'engageaient dans une course-poursuite. Dernièrement, Ladybug utilisait de moins en moins son _Lucky Charm_ , certainement parce qu'elle avait gagné une certaine expérience au combat.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen d'arracher le marteau des mains de son adversaire sans le toucher (enfin, sans qu'il ne le tienne encore, et qu'il puisse l'enfermer), il eut le temps de se désintéresser de Chat Noir pour se jeter sur elle. Un bond sur la gauche, une roulade en arrière, un saut de mains ; elle réussit à esquiver tous ses coups. Mais le juge lui offrit un grand sourire.

— Dis-moi, Ladybug, commença-t-il, à qui tenez-vous le plus ?

Elle sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, alors qu'un frisson d'effroi traversa sa colonne vertébrale. Elle pensa à beaucoup de personnes ; ses parents, Alya, Adrien, Nino, ses camarades de classe, Chat Noir. Si elle sortait un nom, elle les mettrait en danger, et c'était hors de question.

Elle sentit une main couvrir sa bouche, étouffant le son qui en sortait. Elle sentit aussi, au même moment, le souffle chaud de Chat Noir dans son coup, qui était arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de parler. Un sourire rassuré et confiant se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que son ami retirait sa main. Tout allait bien, et si elle était forcée à prononcer la moindre information compromettante, elle savait qu'il serait là pour l'en empêcher.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Ils esquivèrent un nouveau coup, et se retrouvèrent près d'une des prisons créées par le juge, qui enfermait une mère et sa fille. Ladybug regarda la petite dans les yeux, lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Cela semblait être encore plus facile que prévu.

La super-héroïne se glissa près de son partenaire, et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

— Peux-tu essayer de l'occuper un instant ?

Il hocha la tête, mais un air sérieux restait visible sur son visage.

— Ça ira ? Demanda-t-elle. S'il tente de découvrir ton identité…

Le garçon pressa ses deux mains contre sa propre bouche, puis les enleva avec un petit rire.

— Je m'empêcherais juste de parler, la rassura-t-il.

— — —

— — —

Adrien faisait le malin, et ça n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Lorsqu'il devenait Chat Noir, c'était un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il avait renoncé à cacher depuis longtemps.

Mais, bon sang, il n'était en réalité pas rassuré. Il n'était absolument pas sûr de pouvoir s'empêcher de parler en évitant les coups du juge en même temps, et il pourrait très bien en dévoiler trop sur lui sans le vouloir. Il ne voulait pas ça. Bien sûr.

Il fit de son mieux, sachant que sa Lady trouverait un moyen de se débarrasser vite de l'Akuma, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Ce regard bleu lagon, aux éclats confiants qu'il connaissaient si bien. Elle savait quoi faire, et lui demandait de l'aider ; pas question qu'il ne la laisse tomber.

Lorsque le vilain essaya de parler, Chat Noir prit le risque de se rapprocher de lui, venant lui frapper violemment la joue de sa jambe gauche, afin de l'empêcher de s'exprimer. Bien, pensa-t-il, s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher lui-même de parler, il n'avait qu'à l'empêcher, lui, de poser des questions. Malheureusement, il était compliqué de se rapprocher trop du juge sans se faire toucher, et son coup rapide ne suffit pas à lui faire lâcher le marteau.

Chat Noir devait agir vite, le temps que le juge était encore un peu sonné. Il recula, sur une terrasse d'un café en palissades, et vérifia que plus personne n'était dessus (bien sûr, la terrasse était déserte, les gens n'allaient pas juste rester là à boire leur coca en regardant le combat).

— _Cataclysme_ ! S'écria-t-il en tendant sa main vers le ciel, avant de la mettre violemment en contact avec le bois.

Le sol s'effondra, lui laissant à peine le temps de reculer pour éviter de tomber avec le super-vilain. Comme il le pensait, il y avait une pièce juste en dessous — sans doutes remplie d'alcool, mais ça n'était pas ce qui allait les aider à le battre.

À ce moment, Ladybug réapparut avec dans les mains un objet long qui ressemblait à un gros bout de ficelle. Elle plia un genou et lança une extrémité en l'air, qui vint s'enrouler autour du manche du marteau. Elle tira un coup sec, remontant l'objet vers elle, et cassa le marteau en deux, pour ensuite respecter son rituel de purification.

C'était une chose que Chat Noir avait du mal à comprendre, n'avait-elle pas juste à lancer son yoyo en purifiant le papillon ? Devait-elle systématiquement prononcer les mêmes paroles à chaque fois ? D'une certaine façon, il trouvait ça charmant, et assez amusant.

Sa bague émit un discret bip, et il eut le temps de suivre Ladybug, qui alla remettre la ficelle, ou plutôt la corde à sauter, à une petite fille qui venait être libérée.

— Oh, dit-il, je pensais que tu avais eu à utiliser ton _Lucky Charm_.

Elle lui sourit avec amusement.

— Je suis devenue une experte pour me débrouiller avec n'importe quel objet, lui fit-il remarquer. Hey, les objets que j'obtiens sont toujours si… Aléatoires. Ce n'est pas si surprenant.

Il secoua la tête.

— Ma Lady—

 _Bip_.

— Tu devrais y aller, Chat, remarqua sa partenaire.

Il grimaça, mais ne partit pas tout de suite.

— Ma Lady, reprit-il, la raison pour laquelle tu avais peur que l'on soit obligés de se dire la vérité l'un à l'autre…

— _Chat_.

Il pouvait sentir un léger agacement dans sa voix, et aussi de l'hésitation.

— De quoi avais-tu peur ? Que je te demande ton identité ? Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça, continua-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, et lui lança un regard urgent qui lui intimait de partir avant que son costume ne disparaisse. Après tout, ils étaient encore dans la rue, et des gens pourraient les voir.

— Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-elle rapidement. C'est rien du tout, Chat, tu dois y aller.

— Ou alors, dit-il en souriant, tu es tombée amoureuse de moi et tu ne veux pas me l'avouer, et tu—

Elle soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel (et Adrien sentit son coeur s'arrêter, même un geste aussi banal devenait si gracieux lorsque c'était elle qui l'effectuait).

— Ne te fais pas de fausses idées. À bientôt, Chat, merci.

Juste avant de partir, elle leva son poing vers lui, pour leur check habituel. Chat Noir répondit au geste, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce rougissement léger mais présent sur ses joues, était-ce de la gêne ? Pour une fois, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle lui offrit un peu d'espoir.

— — —

— — —

 _J'avoue ne pas être trop contente avec ce chapitre, même s'il suit de toute façon le schéma prévu pour cette histoire (eh oui :D je connais enfin la fin de cette fic, et j'espère bien réussir à la terminer, haha). J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même, un petit peu. Je suis plus du genre à apprécier une évolution lente mais approfondie des sentiments des personnages dans une histoire, mais j'aimerai pas non plus y passer trente chapitres, donc je vais essayer d'accélérer les choses hahaha,, enfin, bref, merci d'avoir lu :) !_


	4. IV Un jour de pluie

La première fois qu'Adrien avait vu Ladybug, il venait d'avoir quatorze ans, et il regardait avec émerveillement la super-héroïne sauver Paris, sur l'écran géant qu'il venait de recevoir. Le garçon était resté sans voix, et pendant les heures qui suivirent, ne put détacher son regard de la jeune fille, changeant de chaîne jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une nouvelle diffusant des images d'elles.

Il se souvenait de l'excitation générale qui avait gagné Paris, ce jour-là, et des gros titres qui étaient à peu près restés les mêmes pendant des semaines, voire des _mois_. Une héroïne à Paris, disaient-ils, notre nouvelle gardienne, l'appelaient-ils.

Et, deux ans plus tard, il avait seize ans, et il regardait toujours l'écran avec la même fébrilité, un sourire idiot peint sur son visage.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, pile deux années après la première apparition de Ladybug, ce qui signifiait très exactement un an, dix mois et trois jours depuis celle de Chat Noir. Adrien ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment arriver devant Ladybug pour fêter leur « un an, dix mois et trois jours », mais il pouvait très bien lui fêter ses deux ans à _elle_ , ça ne devrait pas être un problème.

Il regarda sa montre, qui indiquait à peine quinze heures. Pour leur patrouille habituelle, il lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se retrouver un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, et elle avait accepté, devinant sûrement que c'était un jour spécial. Adrien avait envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, surtout depuis qu'il la connaissait un peu mieux. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours beaucoup observé, mais Ladybug n'était pas le genre de personne à étaler sa vie privée ; ils surveillaientt Paris ensemble, mais elle refusait sa relation avec Chat Noir de s'étendre plus loin que cela. Mais, si Adrien avait pensé pendant un certain temps qu'elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui autrement, il voyait qu'il se trompait.

Le jeu évoluait, d'une certaine manière. Elle s'intéressait à lui, à sa vie en général, sans pour autant chercher à lever le masque.

Adrien soupira, et se releva, ouvrant sa fenêtre sur le ciel couvert de Paris.

— Plagg ! Appela-t-il, Transforme-moi !

Le kwami n'eut même pas le temps de se plaindre (et vu la quantité de fromage qu'il s'était vu offert, Adrien ne l'aurait pas toléré de toute façon), et fusionna avec la bague du jeune garçon pour lui donner son apparence de super-héros.

Il se glissa hors de la chambre, et grimpa sur le toit avec discrétion. Il se dépêcha de bouger, pour ne pas attirer de soupçon sur sa maison. C'était une après-midi de novembre, et les rues étaient froides, moins bondées que d'habitude. Malgré cela, il ne ressentait pas vraiment le froid, du moins pas dans son costume.

En se rendant sur le lieu de rendez-vous, il passa devant un fleuriste, et eut le droit à un bouquet de fleurs, en échange de quelques selfies avec le propriétaire et ses enfants. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, et Adrien était de toute façon déjà habitué à poser. Le bouquet était principalement composé de roses, dont les couleurs oscillaient entre le blanc et le rose, et même s'il aurait bien aimé lui offrir des roses rouges qui rappelaient son costume, il ne voulait pas en faire des tonnes non plus. Il ne tenait surtout pas à mettre Ladybug mal à l'aise, surtout lorsqu'il pensait être sur la bonne voie avec elle.

Il adressa un dernier signe de main au fleuriste, avant de se hisser sur un muret plus haut.

Chat Noir ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que les choses devenaient plus compliquées que prévues. Il ne pouvait se servir que d'une main, l'autre tenant le bouquet, et était habitué à s'aider de ses deux mains pour courir. De plus, un vent glacial se faufilait entre les toits, abimant au passage ses fleurs. Lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir, le bouquet ne ressemblait plus à rien, et Adrien n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose pour les protéger. Il se sentait idiot d'offrir quelque chose d'aussi amoché à sa Lady. Le garçon finit par jeter les fleurs dans une poubelle, non sans regret.

Il lui restait encore quelques minutes à peine pour arriver au point de rendez-vous, mais les toits mouillés et glissants devenaient plus dangereux, et il devait avancer avec précaution.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en haut du toit convenu, il était en retard, sans fleurs, et trempé. Ladybug était recroquevillée dans un coin plus ou moins abrité du vent et de la pluie, et elle leva ses yeux vers lui avec soulagement.

— Chat ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu oses faire patienter une _lady_ ?

Son ton était rieur, et il essaya d'oublier la situation pathétique dans laquelle il se trouvait.

— Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, répondit-il en prenant un ton volontairement contrarié. Si ma lady le souhaite, je suis à ses ordres pendant le reste de la journée.

Ladybug secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Elle se releva en tentant d'essorer ses couettes basses chargées d'eau et marcha jusqu'à lui. Il regarda sa main, et la prit avec délicatesse pour la porter à ses lèvres, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dès qu'ils se voyaient.

— Dans ce cas, dit Ladybug, j'ordonne que nous allions nous abriter quelque part. Patrouiller dans ces conditions ne semble pas très productif, si ?

Il secoua la tête, envoyant des gouttes d'eau valser autour de lui.

— Les chats détestent l'eau, fit-il remarquer.

— C'est ce que je pensais.

Le vent était devenu bien plus fort qu'avant, et entrainant la pluie dans une direction presque horizontale. Adrien ne trouvait pas qu'il soit sécurisé de se promener sur les toits ainsi. Mais il semblait que Ladybug veuille toujours passer un peu de temps avec lui, alors il ne protesta pas ; il essaya juste de penser à un endroit convenable.

Ladybug marcha jusqu'au bord du toit (ce qui fit grincer le jeune homme, qui avait toujours peur qu'elle glisse de cette hauteur et se blesse réellement), et pointa du doigt le parc en face d'eux.

— Ça me semble bien, dit-elle.

Chat Noir haussa les épaules, dubitatif.

— On ne peut pas s'abriter dans un _parc_ —

— Il y a une serre, le coupa la jeune héroïne. Elle devrait être ouverte la journée.

Il hocha la tête avec lenteur, lui donnant raison. Les deux héros descendirent rapidement pour se réfugier dans la serre. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais possédait ce côté majestueux que toutes les serres ont (c'était du moins ce qu'Adrien avait toujours pensé). Ils pouvaient, à travers le verre embué, deviner les contours de gigantesques plantes, et de petites fleurs colorées.

La porte était ouverte, et Adrien sentit immédiatement la chaleur humide le réchauffer.

— Woah, dit-il, ça va être difficile de sécher dans ces conditions !

— Au moins, on ne va pas mourir de froid. Et il n'y a plus de pluie.

Ladybug prit le devant, s'enfonçant dans l'allée qui devenait sombre, à cause des plantes hautes qui formaient un arc au-dessus de leurs têtes.

— Je ne suis jamais rentrée ici, avoua la jeune fille, mais je suis à peu près sûre qu'il y a une école d'Art pas loin. Il doit y avoir un coin où les étudiants peuvent…

Elle s'interrompit, lorsqu'au bout du chemin, ils tombèrent sur des fauteuils et petits canapés disposés en cercle.

— Bien deviné, sourit le garçon avec un clin d'oeil.

Il passa devant pour s'installer confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils. Ladybug s'assit en face de lui, d'abord avec retenue, ses jambes croisées ; mais elle ne tarda pas à s'étirer et à s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil avec un petit soupir de contentement. Chat Noir, qui s'était lui-même replié sur lui-même dans une position très _féline_ , la regarda avec amusement, ses oreilles en silicone se dressant affectueusement sur sa tête.

— Mmh ? Quoi ? Finit par réagir sa partenaire.

— Rien…

— Si, il y a quelque chose, _chaton_ , répondit-elle. Tu me fixes.

Il haussa les épaules, essayant de prendre un air détaché.

— Comment ne pas fixer une lady aussi sublime ?

Elle fit la moue, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Tu te moques de moi parce que je me mets à l'aise ? Tu n'es pas très bien placé pour faire ça, si je peux me permettre.

— Hey ! Je ne me moque pas, et, ce genre de poses est plutôt naturel pour moi, _si je peux me permettre_.

Le petit rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de Ladybug lui donna envie de danser. Il pensa à son père, à la pression qu'il lui mettait avec son job de mannequin ; à Chloé, qui n'aidait pas vraiment avec ses caprices. À Nino, qu'il voyait très rarement. Personne n'arrivait à le rendre aussi heureux que _Ladybug_ , personne ne semblait tenir à lui à part elle (et, d'accord, peut-être Nino aussi, mais il le voyait de moins en moins et même s'il n'était pas en tord, Adrien était un peu fâché à ce propos). Personne ne le regardait avec amusement comme elle.

Il soupira. Au final, la personne la plus proche de lui était quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait même pas l'identité. Et qui ne connaissait pas la sienne. Quelle ironie.

— Tout va bien ? Demanda Ladybug, qui lui lançait un regard inquiet.

Il hocha la tête.

— Tu veux en parler ?

Ladybug se leva, toujours sur son fauteuil, et sauta sur le canapé d'à côté, puis celui d'encore à côté. Elle répéta ce manège jusqu'à arriver au fauteuil d'Adrien, qu'elle commença à escalader.

— Ladybug ? Demanda-t-il.

— Pousse-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

— Mais—

— Tu es à mes ordres pour la journée, rappela-t-elle. Il y a bien assez de place pour deux.

Il se poussa contre l'accoudoir droit, lui laissant assez de place pour s'installer à côté de lui. Il retint sa respiration le temps qu'elle s'assoie, car elle était vraiment _proche_ , et que malgré le fait de la connaitre depuis presque deux ans, il n'était pas habitué à une telle proximité (à part de rares occasions, d'accord, comme après la fête de fin d'année au collège, mais ce n'était pas habituel).

Il essaya de se détendre. Ladybug était presque collée à lui, elle portait un parfum sucré et doux, et avait calé son épaule contre la sienne. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, et entreprit de retirer les rubans dans ses cheveux encore trempés, donnant un coup de coude au visage de Chat Noir.

— _Hey_!

— Désolé, mais c'est insupportable de démêler ça après. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Les deux phrases avaient été prononcées sur le même ton et sans aucune coupure, et il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle lui posait une question. Il se sentit embarrassé, mais aussi heureux qu'elle ait remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son humeur habituelle. Peut-être était-ce le manque de blagues.

— _Chat va_.

Bon, d'accord. C'était horriblement mauvais, même lui pouvait le voir. Il pensa qu'il avait rarement fait un jeu de mots — si l'on pouvait encore appeler ça comme ça — d'aussi mauvais gout, et cela eut l'air de confirmer les soupçons de Ladybug, plutôt que de les dissiper.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air trop sérieux, puis lui donna un autre coup de coude, cette fois-ci dans les côtes.

— D'accord, d'accord, grimaça-t-il. C'était une erreur, ma Lady.

— Quoi donc, ta _blague_ ? Ou bien le fait de ne pas me répondre ?

— Les deux, admit-il. La blague plus encore.

— Je peux adhérer à ça.

Elle lui offrit un autre sourire, qu'il comprit comme sincère et encourageant. Et, encore une fois, quel joli, charmant, et plaisant sourire. Adrien sentit son coeur battre plus vite que d'habitude, et il espérait que le bruit des gouttes d'eau contre les tôles transparentes de la serre suffisait à masquer le bruit de son pouls.

Il soupira.

— Tout change, dit-il. Ou pas assez. Il y a des personnes que je ne vois plus, d'autres que je vois _trop_. Il y en a que j'aurais toujours aimé voir _plus_ , mais qui ne pensent apparemment pas comme moi. Et il y en a qui ne changent pas, et qui n'essayent pas de changer, qui devraient être là quand j'ai besoin d'elles, pas pour me mettre plus de pression sur le dos.

Ladybug hocha doucement la tête, faisant retomber ses cheveux détachés devant ses épaules. Quelques mèches vinrent trouver une place devant ses yeux lumineux, et elle secoua un peu la tête en arrière pour les chasser. Chat Noir essaya de se concentrer sur les larges feuilles vertes, ou les guirlandes de lavande qui les entouraient.

— C'est de ma faute, pourtant, continua-t-il. Je ne dis rien et je me laisse déborder par tout ça.

— Affronte-les, dit-elle avec fermeté. Tu es Chat Noir, non ? Si tu peux dire ce que tu veux à un super-vilain en train de terroriser la ville, tu dois bien pouvoir discuter avec ton entourage.

Il avait envie de croire ses paroles ; et sorties de sa bouche, elles paraissaient bien plus naturelles que dans ses pensées.

— Mais combattre des vilains semble si _naturel_. Tu dois trouver ça idiot, rit-il.

— Pas du tout.

Il se retourna surpris vers elle, s'attendant à un regard moquer au moins. Ce ne fût pas ce qu'il trouva.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, clarifia-t-elle. C'est facile d'avoir l'air plus sûr de soi quand on porte un masque, et qu'on ne peut pas juger la personne que nous sommes vraiment.

Il hocha la tête à son tour. Les discussions qu'il avait avec Ladybug étaient toujours ainsi ; très floues, mais ils se comprenaient toujours.

— Je suis pareille, continua-t-elle. J'ai été amoureuse du même garçon pendant des mois, et je n'ai jamais osé le lui dire. Au final, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment remarqué, et je ne le reverrais probablement plus jamais. Il m'a filé entre les doigts, et c'est de ma faute, parce que je n'ai jamais rien fait, au final, même si j'essayais de me convaincre que si.

Chat Noir cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ahuri par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. _Ladybug aimait quelqu'un_ ? Il sentit un gout amer se propager dans sa bouche, en pensant qu'il existait un type assez stupide pour ne pas la remarquer.

Mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'en fait, les choses étaient plutôt à son avantage. S'il reformulait ses mots, il obtenait ceci : Ladybug était amoureuse d'un gars apparemment stupide, mais qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle et que du coup, _rien_ n'était arrivé entre eux ; et qu'ils avaient été séparés pour une raison ou une autre, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. S'il comprenait bien, Ladybug était en train de le laisser tomber.

 _J'ai été amoureuse_. C'était du passé, pas du présent. Elle ne l'aimait plus.

Enfin, peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle avait dit l'aimer pendant des mois, il ne savait pas trop. Mais ça ne lui semblait pas si mauvais que ça. Peut-être même que c'était là l'explication à ses refus répétés, peut-être qu'il avait maintenant une chance.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il malgré lui. Il devait être aveugle et—

— Oh, Chat, rit-elle, tu ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit, ni ce qui s'est passé.

— Si, je sais, grimaça-t-il.

Bien sûr qu'il ne savait _pas_.

— Je veux dire, se reprit-il, que je sais qu'il est complètement impossible de pouvoir ignorer une personne aussi… Éclatante.

— Ne dis pas de choses stupides, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

— Je suis très sérieux.

Ladybug ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres frémissantes et humides, et il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des _détails_ , des reflets rosés, de la peau lisse et des courbes ravissantes qu'elles formaient. Des lèvres qui semblaient à court de mots.

Ladybug dû se pousser un peu pour lever son bras gauche sans trop le pousser, ce qui rappela à Chat Noir que la chaleur qu'il sentait contre son corps émanait d' _elle_ , et qu'ils étaient _trop proches_.

Trop proches. Bien trop proches. Beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop proches.

Elle approcha sa main du visage d'Adrien, finissant par frôler ses joues chaudes de ses doigts, malheureusement recouvert du tissu de son costume.

— N'en fais pas trop, Chat, rappela-t-elle.

Il n'en faisait pas trop. Il en faisait juste assez, et même trop peu, et c'était stupide, comme s'il pouvait en faire trop pour _Ladybug_ ! Elle ne pouvait pas dire — trop —, elle ne pouvait pas le penser sérieusement.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus bas qu'à son habitude.

Le bout des doigts, touchant le bord inférieur de son masque. Puis, une ligne imaginaire, jusqu'au creux de sa bouche ; et au niveau de sa mâchoire.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle simplement.

Chat Noir redressa très lentement son dos, remontant sa tête de quelques centimètres, au niveau du visage de la jeune fille. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque, et il eut du mal à savoir quoi faire de ce _presque_. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste rester comme ça, c'était ridicule, et la chose la plus frustrante qu'Adrien ait jamais vécue.

Ladybug avait laissé sa main contre son visage, et il avait positionné ses bras autour de ses propres jambes repliées contre son torse ; il devait faire quelque chose, plutôt que de rester là, à bêtement espérer qu'elle ferait le premier pas.

Il finit par bouger son épaule gauche, pour se positionner bien face à elle, et posa très délicatement sa main sur le haut du dos de Ladybug, devinant la matière lisse du costume, et les cheveux engourdis par la pluie. S'il n'avait pas eu ses gants, il aurait pu ressentir tout cela avec beaucoup plus de précision, mais il ne pouvait maintenant que _penser_ aux sensations. La jeune héroïne vint poser cette fois-ci la paume entière de sa main sur sa mâchoire, comme pour l'immobiliser, et ramena son visage hypnotisant plus près du sien.

Pas assez près, pensa Adrien. (Ce qui était assez drôle, parce que s'il se souvenait bien, quelques minutes plus tôt, il se prenait la tête parce qu'elle était _trop_ proche, beaucoup, beaucoup trop proches).

Lorsqu'il en eut assez d'attendre, il bougea lui-même son visage, ramenant simplement son menton en avant, pour venir embrasser délicatement les lèvres de la fille face à lui, suffisamment lentement pour qu'elle puisse se dégager si elle le voulait. Il essaya de se concentrer, il essaya vraiment. Le parfum sucré, la sensation humide et _satinée_ , le bruit incessant d'une tempête et de battements de coeurs — il ne savait même plus s'il s'agissait des siens ou pas —, tout le poussait hors de son esprit.

Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, et ça n'était pas grand chose ; un simple _effleurement_. Mais Adrien se retrouva à vouloir renouveler l'expérience, et c'était la première fois que Ladybug le laissait dépasser _cette_ limite. Elle n'avait pas refusé, il lui avait laissé le temps et la distance pour se dégager, et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et, lorsqu'il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son visage, il remarqua que ses yeux étaient brillants, et qu'ils n'abritaient aucune place pour la déception, ou le regret. Les joues roses, ce fut cette fois-ci Ladybug qui s'avança vers lui, joignant leurs lèvres ensemble.

Adrien, _Chat Noir_ , sentit les douces lèvres chercher une ouverture, une _faille_ dans son baiser. Il écarta légèrement ses propres lèvres, frémissant en sentant le sourire satisfait de Ladybug contre sa bouche, qui obtenait apparemment ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pinça la lèvre inférieure du garçon des siennes, avant de le mordiller doucement, et de continuer à explorer sa bouche. Une langue tremblante vint toucher la sienne, et Adrien sentit qu'il ne tenait plus. Il se mit à accélérer le mouvement, prenant à son tour la liberté de faire _ressentir_ quelque chose d'autre à Ladybug. Il devait être maladroit, _ils_ devaient l'être, mais peu importait, vraiment.

Le baiser avait un gout fruité, aux éclats de vanille, comme si elle avait mangé une pâtisserie avant, et il se retrouva à lui-même vouloir dévorer cette pâtisserie. Peut-être que s'il l'embrassait encore plus, il pourrait deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Et comme Ladybug ne se retenait visiblement pas, passant son autre main dans ses cheveux blonds, et agrippant ses mèches avec force dès qu'il bougeait contre elle ; il décida qu'il n'avait pas non plus à se retenir. Une main dans le bas de sa nuque, l'autre traçant des cercles sur la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille, il l'attira contre lui encore et encore et _encore_ , pour ne pas avoir à arrêter de l'embrasser.

Évidemment, il dû bien s'arrêter au bout d'un moment, ne serait-ce que pour _respirer_. Mais Adrien tenta de retarder ce moment au maximum, alla même jusqu'à penser que, après tout, tout allait bien, rien ne lui disait qu'il avait réellement besoin de respirer, peut-être qu'il pouvait rester comme ça pendant des heures sans mourir. C'était faux, et il manqua d'air avant Ladybug, s'éloignant avec regret. Elle respirait lentement et avec force.

— _Je_ —

Elle s'arrêta. Chat Noir haussa un sourcil.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, si c'est une bonne idée.

Et voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'arrêter pour respirer. Ladybug recula, le regard chargé d'hésitation, mais les joues toujours rouges et les lèvres encore humides.

— C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Adrien se trouva incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose que « reviens » (et donc quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il _s'empêcha_ de parler). C'est moi qui ai initié tout ça. Oh, Chat, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Elle avait posé une main contre sa bouche, fronçant ses jolis sourcils. Elle semblait totalement perdue, et le fait qu'elle ne parte pas — comme il s'y serait attendu —, mais qu'elle dise à voix haute tout ce qui lui passait par la tête était, du point de vue du garçon, absolument _adorable_.

— Je ne comptais pas t'embrasser, je crois, rajouta-t-elle. _À la base_ , je veux dire. Je crois que je voulais t'embrasser quand je suis venue m'assoir à côté de toi.

Malgré sa déception, il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres.

— Ce matin, continua-t-elle. Je me suis levée en me disant, oh, ça fait deux ans déjà, et ce _fichu Chat_ , quelques mois en moins—

— Ça fait depuis un an, dix mois, et trois jours, interrompit-il, amusé.

— Oui, fit-elle, _bref_. Je veux dire, je me suis réveillée et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de passer un peu de temps ensemble, mais je ne comptais pas… Je veux dire, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'embrasser !

— Mais… Intervint le jeune héros, rallongeant la syllabe avec amusement.

Elle lui lança un regard contrarié, comme pour lui dire qu'elle en avait assez qu'elle l'interrompe, et qu'elle était en train de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et qu'il ne faisait que l'embrouiller davantage. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Chat Noir la trouvait magnifique malgré l'air agacé, et résista à l'envie de l'embrasser encore.

— Mais, dit-elle, c'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé.

Elle soupira.

— J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, dit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de la rassurer, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

— Je dois y aller, soupira-t-elle encore, et mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête.

Il n'osa pas la rattraper. Si Ladybug voulait du temps, il pouvait lui en laisser, mais il voulait qu'elle soit sûre de ses sentiments. Il savait qu'elle ressentait au moins un petit quelque chose pour lui, et elle savait qu'il l'aimait, d'une certaine façon. Mais il avait toujours besoin de le dire proprement, de lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas comme ça avec n'importe quelle fille.

Il réfléchit à un moyen de le dire en montrant sa sincérité, et que cela soit trop embarrassant.

Ladybug commençait à partir. Il devait se dépêcher de lui parler, cela lui paraissait _essentiel_. Elle glissa hors du fauteuil, et il sentit la température chuter lorsque leurs corps n'étaient plus serrés contre les autres. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, et lui offrit un sourire léger, mais affectueux.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, Chat. J'ai agi trop vite, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû… Ça ne veux pas dire que je considère ça comme une _erreur_.

Lentement, Chat Noir hocha la tête, et regarda Ladybug tourner les talons et partir. Il resta quelques minutes seul, dans la chaleur de la serre, et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres fraichement embrassées, où la déclaration d'amour brulait encore. Il se promit de lui parler le plus rapidement possible.

— — —

— — —

Il y a un an, dix mois, et trois jours, Marinette s'était promise de ne jamais, jamais tomber amoureuse de ce garçon prétentieux, fier et agaçant qu'était Chat Noir. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il avait fait le malin, agit en véritable _flirt_ , et elle l'avait trouvé insupportable.

Elle se souvenait bien ce que qu'elle avait pensé. _Je vais vraiment devoir travailler avec ce type ? Vraiment, Tikki_ ?

Mais elle était là, des mois plus tard, à remettre en question sa bonne parole, et revenir sur ses fondamentaux. Chat Noir était son partenaire, il était fidèle et courageux, et avait un grand sens de la justice. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas retirer le fait d'être aussi agaçant, car bon sang, il était affreusement agaçant. Mais c'était un côté de sa personnalité qu'elle venait à apprécier (peut-être pas non plus, d'accord, disons qu'elle pouvait le supporter), et elle avait aussi compris qu'il agissait ainsi pour certaines raisons. Parce qu'il pouvait enfin dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, grâce au masque qu'il portait, et que du coup, il ne s'en privait plus et disait tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Parce qu'il cachait peut-être certaines angoisses.

Elle ne savait pas exactement, mais elle s'y était habitué, et voilà où cela l'avait mené. Un baiser — hum — _plusieurs baisers_.

D'accord, il avait été, au cours de ces deux derniers mois, la seule personne de qui elle avait vraiment été proche ; sans compter Alya, qu'elle voyait très rarement. Rose, Nino, et Nathanael, qui étaient dans sa classe, étaient des personnes avec qui elle s'entendait à peu près bien, mais leurs relations restaient limitées. Nino n'était pas tout à fait le genre de personne qui mettait Marinette à l'aise, bien qu'elle appréciait son honnêteté ; Rose était, disons, dans un monde un peu à part ; et Nathanael était au moins aussi timide qu'elle, ce qui rendait leurs conversations un peu… Gênantes.

Elle ne voyait plus Adrien. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois entier, plus quelques semaines, elle ne l'avait même pas _croisé_ depuis. Elle était sortie avec Nino et Alya, mais il n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pas osé lui envoyer de messages, et elle s'était trouvée complètement idiote de s'être même permise de penser qu'ils resteraient en contact. Pour tout avouer, Marinette avait même peur de demander comment les choses se passaient avec Chloé, et lorsque Alya l'avait fait à sa place, Nino avait répondu qu'ils, pour le citer, « étaient collés ensemble, pour la plupart du temps ».

(Bien sûr, si Marinette était allée jusqu'au bout de la question, elle aurait pu apprendre que ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'ils étaient en couple, et qu'en fait, si Nino savait cela, c'était parce qu'Adrien passait son temps à se plaindre de Chloé, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle changea rapidement de sujet pour effacer au plus vite l'image de ses deux anciens camarades ensemble).

Marinette avait beaucoup pleuré. C'était son premier véritable chagrin d'amour, et si elle avait pu se raccrocher à l'espoir que peut-être, éventuellement, avec beaucoup de chance, Adrien l'appellerait, elle avait abandonné ce rêve idiot. Elle avait pleuré tout contre son oreiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à une _éponge_ , et qu'elle ne trouve plus aucun côté sec pour sécher ses larmes.

Et après ça, elle avait chassé Adrien de son esprit. Elle n'avait plus le droit d'espérer quoi que ce soit, elle ne le connaissait même pas _si bien_ que ça. Alors elle avait décidé de l'oublier, de ne plus être amoureuse de lui, jamais.

Sauf que, le jour suivant, qui était arrivé tout sourire, embrassant le dos de sa main et murmurant des mots gentils et des stupides jeux de mots à son oreille ? Chat Noir. Et qui, des semaines durant, s'était confié à elle et lui avait répété et répété qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, qu'il serait toujours là pour la réconforter et l'aider s'il en était capable ? _Chat Noir_. Pour Marinette, difficile de d'ignorer plus longtemps le garçon qui illuminait sa journée dès qu'elle le voyait, parce qu'elle se sentait alors aimée et confortable.

Marinette secoua ses cheveux mouillés après sa douche, et les enroula dans une serviette, refermant les derniers boutons de son pyjama rose. Elle pensa au regard plein d'espoir de Chat Noir quand elle l'avait embrassé, et se sentit coupable. Ne cherchait-elle pas juste un peu d'attention ? Ne se servait-elle pas de lui ? Juste parce qu' _il_ n'était plus là, elle se mettait soudainement à voir Chat Noir différemment ? Cela lui semblait trop facile, et injuste envers son coéquipier.

Mais elle avait aimé ce baiser. Elle avait aimé le gout des lèvres de Chat Noir, la douceur de son regard, et, bon sang, _elle avait aimé ce baiser_. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si injuste que cela ; Chat Noir la rendait radieuse, et n'était-ce pas le plus important ? Peut-être que les choses avançaient juste trop rapidement pour elle.

Elle était prête à se coucher, mais Marinette trouva soudainement le besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Elle appela Tikki et prit une grande respiration.

— Tikki, transforme-moi !

Lorsque son costume fut bien en place, elle attrapa son yoyo pour regarder son GPS. Comme elle le pensait, une patte verte était visible, pas si loin d'ici. Chat Noir était transformé, et il était dehors, dans le même parc que celui dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que si, à ce moment précis, il regardait aussi son GPS, il pourrait repérer sa localisation, et retrouver son identité. Elle sortit rapidement par le balcon, paniquée à l'idée que cela puisse arriver.

— — —

— — —

— Chat Noir !

Elle le repéra rapidement. Oh, ça n'était pas bien compliqué ; les garçons déguisés en chat ne courent pas les rues, et elle l'avait repéré sur son GPS.

Il était assis au bord du chemin qui traversait le centre du parc, sur l'herbe probablement encore mouillée, le visage enfouis dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence, alors Ladybug avança calmement, réfléchissant à quelque chose de gentil à dire. Elle se sentait stupide. Elle n'avait pas le droit de rendre des gens tristes à cause de son égoïsme, et certainement pas Chat- _je-ferais-tout-pour-toi_ -Noir.

Elle savait qu'il accepterait de l'embrasser. Alors elle l'avait fait. C'était aussi simple que ça, et en même temps, affreusement compliqué, parce qu'elle ne savait pas la véritable nature des sentiments du garçon pour elle (elle se doutait bien qu'il tenait à elle, mais elle ne savait pas exactement, et ils n'avaient jamais eu _La_ discussion).

— Chat Noir, répéta la jeune fille plus doucement, lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Un sursaut sembla l'animer, et il commença à lever sa tête, avant de la baisser à nouveau, refusant de la regarder dans les yeux.

— Chat Noir, ça ne va pas ?

 _Bien sûr que ça ne va pas, imbécile, et tu es la principale raison à ça_ !

— Non, c'est… C'est juste, répondit-il d'une voix un peu étouffée, que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

Ladybug porta une main à son visage, essayant de cacher son angoisse et sa culpabilité.

— Oh, Chat, je suis désolée, je… Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans un tel état ! Je n'aurais jamais dû… _Pardon_ …

À ces mots, il releva brusquement la tête, et elle aperçut une lueur de panique dans ses yeux, ainsi que des traces rouges juste en-dessous de son masque — _avait-il pleuré_? Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

— Je— _Non_! Ce n'est pas ça Ladybug, je te jure, expliqua-t-il d'un ton pressé. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne vient pas de toi, et je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer.

Cela ne la soulageait pas vraiment. Elle se dit que quelque chose de plus personnel le blessait, et détestait cette idée. Elle savait, depuis leur rencontre après la soirée de fin de troisième, qu'il avait des difficultés avec son entourage proche.

— Alors qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. Que fais-tu là ?

Il baissa les yeux.

— Je me suis disputé avec mon père, dit-il d'une voix lasse. J'ai eu envie de sortir, et va savoir comment, je me suis retrouvé ici. Sauf que la serre est fermée.

— Avec ton père ? C'est de lui que tu parlais quand tu disais qu'on te mettait trop de pression ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

— Oui, répondit Chat Noir en hochant la tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer maintenant.

— Il est tard, contra-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas envie que son partenaire reste dans le froid, dehors, et _seul_. Il était tard et elle devait elle-même rentrer. Elle n'avait pas souhaité bonne nuit à ses parents et ils finiraient par rentrer dans sa chambre.

Elle sentit une goutte de pluie s'écraser sur son nez, la ramenant au problème de Chat Noir.

— Chat Noir, répéta-t-elle, tu dois rentrer chez toi et te mettre à l'abri.

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant, et hocha la tête avec hésitation. Marinette tourna les talons en lui faisant signe de la suivre, ne souhaitant pas rester totalement exposé au vent et à la pluie.

Dès qu'elle se retourna, elle sentit Chat Noir agripper sa main et s'approcher d'elle en la faisant tourner sur elle-même pour qu'ils soient face à face. Ses lèvres étaient tremblantes (elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était à cause du froid ou d'autre chose), et il semblait chercher ses mots.

— Attends, demanda-t-il. Attends, Ladybug.

— O-oui ?

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire face à cette situation. Même en connaissant plus Chat Noir, et en sachant qu'il n'était pas toujours le garçon de bonne humeur et fier qu'elle avait connu d'abord, elle n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'expression chez lui. Dans la serre, elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait penser à autre chose, mais il avait gardé sa bonne humeur. C'était différent.

— Je…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'irritation. Quel que soit le conflit interne auquel il semblait livré, la jeune héroïne espérait qu'il réussirait à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Elle voulait l'aider, même si elle voulait aussi rentrer rapidement. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, un regard interrogateur dirigé vers Chat Noir, attendant d'entendre ces mots.

— Je t'aime.

Marinette redressa la tête avec surprise.

— Que- _quoi_ ?

— _Je t'aime_ , reprit Chat Noir avec sérieux.

Elle pensait qu'il allait parler de son père, ou lui confier un de ses problèmes ! Elle n'avait pas- enfin, elle ne pensait pas… Complètement prise au dépourvu, elle ne répondit pas, observant le visage du jeune homme. Les éclats de lumière provenant des lampadaires éclairaient sa peau maintenant légèrement rosée, montrant son embarras. Ses yeux verts anis étaient deux pierres brillantes et reflétaient toute l'affection et la sincérité du monde.

— Chat Noir… Murmura-t-elle, Est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour ça ? Je veux dire, ça me fais vraiment plaisir de t'entendre le dire, mais…

— Tu avais l'air inquiète, tout à l'heure, dit-il. Je voulais être _sûr_ que tu le saches.

Elle se rappela qu'il tenait toujours sa main lorsqu'il l'agrippa un peu plus fort.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, reprit-il, je ne te demande pas de répondre maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête, sentant son coeur se soulever. Le vent amena violemment ses cheveux contre son visage maintenant trempé. Elle songea qu'elle aurait certainement à prendre une autre douche en rentrant.

— Merci, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Chat Noir approcha sa main de ses lèvres, et y déposa un baiser doux et honnête, caressant furtivement ses phalanges mouillées.

— Chat, dit-elle, il faut rentrer, maintenant. Nous parlerons plus tard. De ça et de ton père, si tu veux.

— D'accord, dit-il d'un ton absent.

Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment prêt à retourner chez lui, alors Ladybug tenta de lui lancer un regard encourageant, souriant doucement et ouvrant ses yeux, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle le soutenait. Elle serra sa main contre sa paume, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de chaleur. Puis, dans un geste non calculé et précipité, elle se rapprocha et, sur la pointe des pieds, vint frôler sa joue de ses lèvres, avant de reculer et de se partir.

Il se faisait vraiment tard.

Elle n'eut pas le courage de se retourner pour voir l'état dans lequel il était, et lança son yoyo en l'air pour se hisser de toits en toits.

— — —

— — —

 _EHH OUI._

 _Leur relation avance plutôt rapidement, mais je tiens vraiment à venir à bout de cette fic et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire un chapitre supplémentaire où Chat Noir et Ladybug se rapprochent, désolé ! J'ai planifié la plupart des chapitres (je n'ai pas le détail des derniers, mais la trame principale), en fait, je pense que l'histoire fera une quinzaine de chapitres (si mes plans ne changent pas, je suis à 9 chapitres détaillés pour l'instant, et il me reste toute une partie de l'histoire ^^)._

 _Sinon, la vie personnelle d'Adrien sera plus détaillée au prochain chapitre, vu qu'ici nous n'avons que le point de vue de Marinette. Pauvre petit chou C:_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, il a été le plus amusant à écrire en tout cas !_


	5. V Décisions importantes

Marinette eut du mal à comprendre quel sort s'était abattu sur elle lorsque, deux jours après sa _sortie_ avec Chat Noir, elle se retrouva près du portail du lycée, face à un Nathanael confus et hésitant.

C'était pourtant une semaine comme les autres ; le froid s'installait lentement, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela puisse la rendre plus attirante. Elle s'était regardée dans son miroir le matin même, et elle n'avait _pas_ changé, toujours la même figure banale, la même maladresse. Pourtant, lorsque son camarade de classe s'était présenté devant elle avant la pose déjeuner, et lui avait demandé de l'attendre à la sortie du lycée, elle avait ouvert de grands yeux ahuris.

Et, Nathanael était là, les mains pressées l'une contre l'autre, signe de la tension qui émanait de lui. Il avait le regard baissé et les joues rouges, presque autant que les mèches qui se baladaient sur son visage. Marinette le vit prendre une grande inspiration et relever un peu la tête.

— M-Marinette, commença-t-il, je voulais que tu saches que… Je trouve que t'es une fille super, et, je t'ai toujours trouvé vraiment _magnifique_ et gentille et intelligente…

Marinette retint sa respiration, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter face à tant de compliments.

— J'aimerais, continua-t-il après un petit silence, que nous soyons plus qu'amis. S-si tu ressens la même chose, bien sûr.

Sa confiance semblait commencer à s'effondrer, alors qu'il passa une main dans sa nuque, essayant de se calmer. Sauf que, lorsque Marinette le vit effectuer ce geste, elle pensa à Adrien, qu'elle avait vu — assise juste derrière lui pendant des jours — agir de la sorte des centaines de fois. Adrien, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis _deux mois_.

Marinette se gifla mentalement, d'une part parce qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus penser à lui, que c'était injuste et totalement désespéré. D'autre part, parce que Nathanael était devant elle, et attendait sa réponse avec embarras mais bienveillance, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était insultant. Seulement, Marinette ne pouvait pas répondre positivement au garçon.

— Nathanael, commença-t-elle lentement, parlant avec le plus de douceur possible, m-merci de me porter de tels sentiments, et crois-moi, cela me rend vraiment heureuse. Tu es un ami important pour moi, tu sais…

Elle choisit ses mots avec grand soin, essayant de parler clairement.

— Mais, dit-elle, je ne peux pas retourner ses sentiments, je suis désolé. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais pas de cette façon.

Il hocha la tête, essayant de garder un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais elle voyait bien qu'il se forçait. Elle se sentait coupable de le rejeter ainsi, réellement, mais ne pouvait pas agir autrement. Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit, et ne changerait pas ses mots.

— Je vois, finit-il par répondre. Tant pis… J'espère que nous pouvons toujours être amis…

— Bien sûr ! Dit Marinette avec encouragement. J'espère que les choses resteront bien entre nous.

Le garçon hocha la tête, et finit par se retourner, lui adressant un signe discret de la main. Marinette secoua sa main en retour, le regardant partir rejoindre un groupe d'élèves un peu plus loin.

Marinette se permit enfin se soupirer.

Lui répondre avait été assez gênant, mais elle avait réussi à le faire sans réels problèmes. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de rejeter le garçon sans lui laisser de chance, certes, mais l'inverse aurait été injuste envers lui. Elle avait assez de problèmes de coeur comme ça pour le moment, et son coéquipier aux jeux de mots douteux n'y était pas pour rien.

Rentrant chez elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point cette histoire aurait été simple si elle avait été capable de rejeter Chat Noir de la même façon que Nathanael. C'était idiot ; elle en était consciente, et si elle avait pu le faire, elle n'aurait pas terminé contre lui, à l' _embrasser_.

Lorsque Marinette arriva enfin dans sa chambre, elle s'effondra sur sa chaise de bureau avec épuisement. Chat Noir l'épuisait. Tout était de sa faute, elle pouvait au moins se dire cela. Quel idiot, insouciant, et _adorable_ Chat. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait _ça_.

— La prochaine fois que je le vois, souffla-t-elle, je— _ugh_ !

Tikki, au son de sa voix, sortit de son sac et se mit à bouger frénétiquement devant son visage.

— Tu es dure avec lui, Marinette !

— Je ne pense pas être si dure que ça… Et tu sais bien que je ne vais pas lui crier dessus pour rien ! Je suis juste… Trop confuse pour ça !

Tikki la regarda avec ses immenses yeux, un air presque boudeur affiché sur son petit visage. Marinette détestait quand elle faisait ça ; en fait, elle n'aimait pas être en désaccord avec son kwami, car Tikki était bien trop adorable pour qu'elle puisse avoir le dernier mot. Et elle perdait toujours face à cet air-là.

D'accord, peut-être qu'elle faisait preuve de mauvaise foi. Le fait que Tikki soit âgé de quelques centaines d'années lui donnait _peut-être_ une expérience que Marinette n'avait pas. Peut-être.

— Tu ne peux pas te tourmenter ainsi pendant des jours, finit par dire Tikki d'une petite voix. Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en pinçant ses lèvres. Elle avait besoin de conseils.

— Tu devrais lui faire plus confiance. À Chat Noir, je veux dire. Même si tu ne t'engages pas dans une relation amoureuse (Marinette sentit son visage chauffer en entendant ces mots), vous pouvez apprendre à mieux vous connaitre. Fais-lui confiance.

— Mais je… Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas faire attendre infiniment ! Il finira par trouver quelqu'un d'autre, et puis… Et puis…

Tikki laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux, qui parut comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Marinette.

— Oh, Marinette, dit Tikki, si tu étais plus honnête avec toi-même ! Comment peux-tu être paniqué à l'idée qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre et ne pas avouer que tu l'aimes !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose pour la contredire, puis la referma en se rendant compte que ça ne servait à rien. Jouant avec l'arrière de ses boucles d'oreilles, Marinette soupira une nouvelle fois.

— Il n'y a pas que ça, Tikki, bougonna-t-elle. Si jamais je, euh, j'acceptais de lui donner une chance, ça voudrait aussi dire révéler nos identités, pas vrai ?

— Je suppose que oui, répondit Tikki. Si vous choisissez d'être honnêtes.

Marinette se releva brusquement, les mains appuyées sur son bureau. Cela eut l'air de surprendre Tikki, car le kwami voleta quelques centimètres plus loin.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça !

— Tu sais Marinette, soupira Tikki, dans le passé, Ladybug et Chat Noir finissaient souvent par se dévoiler leurs identités. Tu connais Chat Noir depuis presque deux ans, et tu sais qu'il ne dira rien à personne.

Marinette mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, l'air coupable. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'autre, et elle faisait confiance à Chat Noir avec sa vie, elle savait qu'il ne la mettrait pas en danger, mais…

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Marinette ?

Elle joignit ses mains ensemble, paume contre paume, essayant de ne pas montrer son stress. Amusée de le constater, c'était la pause que Nathanael avait prise un peu plus tôt.

— Il va être déçu, finit-elle par articuler lentement.

Son ton était trop brisé à son gout, et Tikki ressentit immédiatement sa détresse. En se rapprochant d'elle, le kwami parla d'une voix douce.

— Bien sûr que non, Marinette. La Marinette que je connais est douce, gentille, sûre d'elle et douée à ce qu'elle fait. Comment pourrait-il être déçu ?

— Ah oui ? Renifla Marinette. C'est pour cela qu'Adrien ne m'a jamais lancé un regard ?

Tikki soupira, secouant la tête.

— Tu as toujours agi différemment avec Adrien. Alors que tu n'as aucune difficulté à parler au reste de la classe—

— Je sais ! L'interrompit la jeune fille. Mais si les choses changeaient avec Chat ! Si je me mettais à agir stupidement ! Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça, de toute façon ! Je ne sais même pas vraiment si je l' _aime_ ! Je ne peux pas juste l'utiliser comme excuse pour oublier Adrien, ça ne serait pas juste… !

Tikki se posa gentiment sur l'épaule de Marinette, se frottant contre la joue de la jeune fille.

— Calme-toi, Marinette, chuchota-t-elle. Nous allons parler, d'accord ? On prendra le temps qu'il faudra, et à la fin, tu auras pris ta décision, d'accord ? Tout ira bien.

Marinette sourit timidement, heureuse d'être accompagnée d'un kwami aussi adorable et parfait. Elle hocha la tête, prête à parler sincèrement.

Et, après avoir parlé pendant toute une nuit, et pendant _des heures_ le lendemain, Marinette avait enfin une réponse à donner à Chat Noir.

— — —

— — —

Assit en tailleur sur son lit, le visage reposant sur ses mains, Adrien soupira pour la dixième fois au moins en se rappelant la sensation des lèvres de Ladybug sur les siennes.

— Ok, mec, je sais que tu es heureux de me revoir, mais là ça devient bizarre, dit Nino, le sortant de ses pensées.

— Mmh ? Répondit le garçon, passant une main dans ses cheveux à peine secs.

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire depuis tout à l'heure, et je suis sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je dis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Adrien releva la tête vers son ami, réalisant qu'il le laissait parler depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, et qu'il n'écoutait plus. Comme si son esprit était resté sur une image, un nom. Ladybug, Ladybug, _Ladybug_.

Il essaya de chasser les yeux lagon, les lèvres pulpeuses et le parfum sucré, et haussa les épaules dans un geste d'excuse. Il n'avait pas vu Nino depuis un bon bout de temps, et c'était injuste envers lui de l'ignorer ainsi, surtout qu'il le regretterait après.

— Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose.

Nino soupira, comme pour souligner à quel point Adrien était à la ramasse.

— Je sais que tu penses à autre chose, dit-il, je te demandais justement _à quoi_ est-ce que tu pensais.

Adrien hésita quelques secondes, évitant de regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas, bien sûr, lui avouer qu'il avait _embrassé_ Ladybug, et qu'elle l'avait même embrassé sur la joue après. Qu'il pensait avoir un certain effet sur elle, même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'où tout cela allait les mener. Mais le problème était le suivant, et c'était la première règle d'or du « Code des potes » de Nino ; ils devaient se dire la vérité. Quand quelque chose arrivait, en bien ou en mal, ils devaient en parler, même s'ils ne donnaient pas tous les détails.

Alors, Adrien se dit qu'il pouvait déguiser l'affaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de nommer Ladybug, et c'était très bien ainsi. Alors il finit par planter ses yeux dans ceux de Nino, et avec un air qui se voulait sérieux et, si possible, _impressionnant_ , il lui sortit la phrase sans hésitation.

— J'ai embrassé la fille que j'aime.

Nino arrêta quelques instants de jouer avec la casquette qu'il avait dans les mains, et lui répondit d'un demi-sourire.

— Alors _c'est_ arrivé, huh ? Dit-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

— Euh, c'était juste un baiser, répondit Adrien en fronçant les sourcils. Mais oui, je suppose que _c'est_ arrivé.

Il n'était pas doué avec les sous-entendus, certes. Nino se moqua gentiment de lui, mais finit par hocher la tête avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à… De la fierté ? Adrien n'était pas sûr, mais il ne pensait pas être loin de la vérité.

— Premier baiser ? Demanda Nino.

Le jeune homme soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

— Non, tu _sais_ bien…

— … Sans compter Chloé ?

Adrien rit amèrement en repensant à l'histoire idiote et aux rumeurs auxquelles il avait dû mettre fin. Au final, il n'était même pas sûr que ses anciens camarades soient au courant de ce qui était vraiment arrivé.

— Oui, dit-il, et il m'est déjà arrivé d'embrasser d'autres personnes, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Et puis…

Il s'interrompit, laissant les choses non dites, devinant que son sourire permettait à Nino de comprendre où exactement il voulait en venir. Et cela ne rata pas.

— Je vois, sourit le garçon. C'était _ce genre_ de baiser, c'est ça ?

Adrien ne parvint pas à empêcher ses joues de se colorer lorsqu'il hocha la tête.

— _Intense_? Rajouta Nino.

— Bon sang, Nino, grogna Adrien.

Il le regarda rire et croiser ses bras sur son torse. Nino se redressa et se hissa sur le matelas, s'asseyant près de lui, le dos calé contre le mur, et les jambes repliées.

— Qui ? Finit par demander son ami.

Que devait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas parler de Ladybug, et dire qu'il s'agissait d'une fille de sa classe ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée non plus. Adrien grimaça, embêté de devoir mentir une fois de plus.

— C'est, euh, une fille que j'ai rencontrée lors d'un shooting photo.

— Une mannequin ?

— Non, répondit précipitamment Adrien (il savait que Nino irait chercher des photos sur internet s'il lui disait cela). C'est, hum, la petite soeur de ma maquilleuse. Elle traine souvent dans le coin, je la vois de temps en temps.

— Sans déconner ? S'exclama Nino d'une voix excitée. Tu crois que je pourrais la rencontrer, histoire de voir quel genre de fille c'est ? Elle doit être vraiment cool pour prendre place à Ladybug.

Adrien fronça les sourcils, et cligna des yeux, prenant l'air de celui qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit. Nino leva les yeux au ciel.

— Mec, je ne suis pas _aveugle_ , tu sais. L'année dernière, c'était évident que tu avais le béguin pour elle. Enfin bon, même pour toi, ça devrait être difficile.

Adrien ne pouvait qu'agréer. Même pour lui, Chat Noir, les choses étaient difficiles, mais si elles avançaient comme il l'espérait, son rêve pourrait bien devenir réalité. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

— Tu crois que d'autres personnes l'ont remarqué ? Demanda Adrien, presque timidement.

Nino prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

— Je ne crois pas. Chloé ne fait définitivement pas attention à autre chose qu'elle-même… Peut-être Alya ou Marinette, je ne suis pas sûr.

— Alya ? Marinette ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Adrien, qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

— Eh bien, reprit Nino, Alya est très observatrice, elle remarque ce genre de choses. Et si Alya sait quelque chose, Marinette le sait aussi. Surtout te concernant, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Adrien ne comprit pas le dernier commentaire. D'accord, Alya et Marinette étaient de chouettes filles, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elles avaient une raison de faire particulièrement attention à lui. Peut-être que c'était sa réputation ? Il était plus ou moins connu, Alya était dans l'information, il l'intéressait sûrement dans ce sens. Il demanda toujours, pour être sûr.

— Comment ça ?

— T'es sérieux ? Rit Nino, Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué ! Je pensais que tu savais.

Ok, pensa Adrien, ça n'était apparemment pas ce qu'il pensait. Cela ne fit que le rendre plus curieux.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Je ne sais pas, hésita Nino, je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire… En même temps, vous ne vous voyez plus vraiment, alors…

— _Nino_.

— D'accord, mec, répondit Nino. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'es jamais remarqué. (Interceptant le regard irrité d'Adrien, il se dépêcha de continuer), Marinette s'intéresse à toi.

— Pourquoi est-ce que Marinette s'intéresserait à moi ?

— Sérieusement, Adrien ? Elle a le béguin pour toi, tout le monde doit le savoir sauf toi. Probablement depuis le jour où tu es arrivé.

Adrien sentit sa mâchoire grincer sous la surprise, et regarda Nino avec des gros yeux.

— Tu crois que Marinette… ? Ça ne peut pas—

— Bien sûr que si, contra Nino, tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'elle devenait toute rouge dès qu'elle te parlait ?

— _Si_ , mais…

Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Marinette soit _amoureuse_ de lui ! Il s'était toujours dit qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise pour certaines raisons, et qu'elle ne tentait pas à se rapprocher de lui. Elle n'avait jamais répondu à son message, et elle évitait de lui parler, comment aurait-il pu le deviner ?

— Veinard, lança Nino, mais le fait que tu ne sois pas dans sa classe cette année va probablement en soulager certains.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu as déjà regardé Marinette ? Répondit Nino. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi elle a autant de succès.

Adrien songea qu'effectivement, il se souvenait que Nathanael était amoureux d'elle. Il se demandait si d'autres garçons de sa classe ressentaient la même chose pour elle ; et Nino disait vrai. Marinette était très jolie, vraiment, même s'il ne s'attarda pas sur elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Ladybug maintenant, et peut-être que si la jeune fille s'était plus approchée de lui, les choses auraient été différentes. Elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Il s'arrêta de respirer, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de _blâmer Marinette_. Il aurait aimé être proche de plus de monde, d'accord, ça n'était pas une raison pour penser quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

— Ça va ? L'interrompit Nino. Tu tires une sale tête. De toute façon, ça semble bien se passer pour toi, non ?

Adrien haussa les épaules, offrant un pauvre sourire à son ami.

— Nous verrons bien.

Nino hocha la tête, et grimaça.

— Et ton père ?

Adrien s'immobilisa. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour sourire, comme s'il se tenait devant un appareil photo.

— Ça va, mentit-il. Les choses s'arrangent.

— — —

— — —

Après avoir raccompagné le jeune homme jusqu'au portail, lui promettant de le tenir au courant des nouvelles avec la « soeur de sa maquilleuse », Adrien retourna dans sa chambre un soupir contrarié. Il ferma la porte et s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond avec tristesse.

Il était fatigué ; non, _épuisé_. Dernièrement, son père avait considérablement augmenté le nombre de shooting photo auquel il devait participer, l'avait fait poser et jouer pour une demi-dizaine de campagnes publicitaires, et sollicitait de plus en plus sa présence aux soirées et conférences de son milieu. Et, pour être honnête, Adrien détestait cela. Il avait toujours accepté de poser rapidement pour l'aider, mais ça n'était plus _que_ cela, clairement.

Son père était en train de chercher à débuter sa carrière, or Adrien ne voulait pas faire carrière dans la mode. Il était trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'il souhaitait faire, mais il savait qu'il était intéressé par les sciences, et s'il devait penser à un métier qui le faisait rêver, c'était celui d'ingénieur. Pas mannequin. Certainement pas.

Il y a deux jours, juste après avoir retrouvé Ladybug dans la serre, son père l'avait fait demander (oh, Adrien n'attendait même plus de lui qu'il vienne lui-même lui parler), pour lui annoncer quelque chose qui l'avait particulièrement secoué.

— Je t'ai obtenu un contrat avec une compagnie partenaire, avait dit Gabriel Agreste d'un ton froid. Tu pourras poser pour un magazine mensuel, qui sera vendu dans onze pays différents. Je pense que ça sera un bon début, je ne tiens pas à trop te charger pendant le lycée.

Adrien avait ouvert la bouche, complètement abasourdi.

— Je- Je pense que tu aurais pu me demander, avant de—

— Allons, Adrien, avait interrompu son père. Ce genre d'opportunité ne se rencontre pas tous les jours. Sois reconnaissant.

Reconnaissant. _Reconnaissant_. Dès que le mot était sorti de la bouche de son père, Adrien avait senti un frisson le parcourir, et avait pensé que cette fois-ci, il allait trop loin.

Il avait crié, comme rarement il l'avait fait, faisant même sursauter Nathalie. Il avait dit à son père que, non, il n'acceptait pas l'offre, c'était _hors de question_ , ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il était lycéen, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il n'était pas _reconnaissant_.

Puis, il regarda son père, qui lui lança un regard froid et presque agacé, comme s'il fixait une mouche qui s'agitait vainement devant lui.

— Tu as fini ? Avait-il demandé. Arrête d'agir aussi futilement. Tu commences le mois prochain. Nathalie, peux-tu le ramener dans sa chambre ?

Adrien ne s'était jamais senti aussi invisible. Il avait eu l'impression d'être traité comme un objet plus que comme une personne, et aussitôt de retour dans sa chambre, s'était enfuis sous son costume de Chat Noir, désespéré de retrouver le confort de la serre. Il n'avait pas trouvé la serre, mais mieux : il avait trouvé Ladybug.

Sur son lit, Adrien soupira, et passa ses mains froides sur ses tempes, les massant pour se relaxer. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à son père maintenant, il avait envie de penser à Ladybug. Ladybug, Ladybug, _Ladybug_. La courbe gracieuse de son nez, ses longs cils découpant la nuit, les reflets argentés sur ses cheveux. Il vint toucher ses lèvres avec son pouce, se remémorant tous les détails qu'il avait remarqué chez elle ce jour-là.

Il repensa à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait. Sa façon de se dresser fièrement sans se faire marcher sur les pieds ; de toujours vouloir aider les autres, sans rien demander en retour. Toutes les fois où, même dans les situations les plus compliquées à gérer, elle se posait et réfléchissait calmement à la meilleure riposte. Son intelligence, son humour, sa gentillesse. Il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver de défaut.

Adrien espérait vraiment qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé juste pour lui faire plaisir. S'il y avait une chose qu'il craignait, c'était qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui uniquement par peur de le blesser. Il se promit de ne plus rien tenter, et de ne pas essayer de l'embrasser sans clairement demander son accord.

Il pensa aussi à une chose qu'il aurait aimé faire depuis longtemps déjà. Dévoiler son identité. Montrer qui il était sans son masque. Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à être aussi sûr de lui qu'avec le costume de Chat Noir, mais il y pensait très sérieusement. Il voulait que Ladybug l'accepte pour qui il était vraiment, avec et sans le masque. Bien sûr, il souhaitait aussi découvrir qui elle était, mais ne voulait pas la forcer. Et, même si elle ne souhaitait pas encore montrer son identité, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle serait contre le fait qu'il dévoile la _sienne_.

Adrien regarda sa montre, et constata qu'il était encore tôt, à peine quinze heures. Il appela son kwami.

— Plagg, j'ai besoin d'envoyer un message à Ladybug, dit-il.

Une plainte étouffée se fit entendre à travers le tissu de son sac, et Adrien leva les yeux au ciel.

— Plagg, dit-il plus fermement, _transforme-moi_!

Flagg ne put résister à l'appel et Adrien se retrouva bientôt dans son costume noir, de larges oreilles sombres dressées sur sa tête. Il appuya sur la pâte verte de son bâton, sélectionna l'option « messages » — que lui et Ladybug avaient découverts il y a peu (bon sang, il pouvait même se connecter sur internet, à peu près partout ! Ce truc était génial). Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis se décida finalement à lui en envoyer un. Même si Ladybug ne portait pas son costume actuellement, son kwami finirait par la prévenir.

 **[14:53]** _ **Chat Noir**_ : Bonjour, ma Lady ! J'ai à te parler. Pouvons-nous nous retrouver vers 16h près de Notre-Dame ?

 **[15:03]** _ **Ladybug**_ : Je pourrais être là vers 16h30, ça te va ?

 **[15:04]** _ **Chat Noir**_ : Bien sûr ! :3

Habituellement, il aurait rajouté une petite remarque pour lui dire à quel point il était impatient, mais il n'avait pas envie, à ce moment précis, de pousser les choses, alors il arrêta la conversation là et lorsqu'il fut assuré que Ladybug ne lui répondrait plus, il retrouva sa tenue habituelle.

— — —

— — —

— Ma Lady, la vérité, c'est que je suis…

S'interrompant, Adrien laissa partir le costume noir, et le masque, révélant son visage. Il se mordit la lèvre, et grimaça alors que Plagg éclata de rire devant la démonstration.

— _Plagg,_ grogna-t-il, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Face à lui, son miroir reflétait un jeune garçon incroyablement stressé et qui n'avait rien de spectaculaire.

— Crois-moi, petit, répondit Plagg, toujours hilare, c'est drôle. Ça fait au moins une demi-heure que tu t'entraines _pour rien_ ! Tu es revenus au point de départ.

Adrien était bien obligé d'admettre que Plagg avait raison. Il avait d'abord pensé que la meilleure chose à faire serait de retirer son costume, puis s'était demandé s'il ne serait pas mieux de simplement donner son nom, au cas où quelqu'un les verrait. Mais il s'était repris, il n'était pas connu à ce point, Ladybug n'avait aucune raison de connaitre son nom — enfin peut-être son nom de famille, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le connaissait, lui —, c'était une approche absurde. Il avait pensé à l'amener près d'une affiche de lui, ou lui amener un magazine où il posait, mais cela le faisait juste passer pour un prétentieux.

Au final, il était revenu à sa première idée, la plus simple. Et Plagg se moquait de lui.

— Arrête de rire, le gronda Adrien, si jamais j'avais l'occasion de faire ça aujourd'hui…

— Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de rendre la révélation particulièrement _spectaculaire_.

Le garçon leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, se défendit-il, et—

Un frappement à sa porte l'interrompit, et il lança un regard alarmé à son kwami, qui comprit et se cacha dans son sac immédiatement. Adrien ouvrit pour trouver Nathalie. Elle portait une pochette qu'elle tendit au jeune homme, lui demandant de le suivre.

— Mon père ? Demanda Adrien avec un froncement de sourcils.

Nathalie réajusta ses lunettes avec un regard visiblement embêté.

— Il souhaite que nous fassions quelques mises au point sur votre emploi du temps. Il ne sera pas là, cependant.

Adrien soupira lourdement, montrant clairement son désaccord. Son père ne pouvait pas juste l'ignorer et faire comme s'il acceptait le job. C'était absurde.

— Désolé, Adrien, ajouta son assistante. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, promis.

— — —

— — —

À seize heures trente, Marinette était assise sur un toit, faisant face à Notre-Dame. Pour la saison, elle trouvait la température plutôt confortable, mais l'atmosphère était pesante, comme annonçant un orage. La forte odeur de goudron mouillé la dérangeait un peu, mais ça n'était pas pire que le reste ; le bruit de la circulation, le ciel gris, trop sombre pour l'heure.

Peut-être était-elle trop stressée. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment pris la bonne décision concernant Chat, mais elle ne reviendrait pas sur ses mots. Pas pour le moment, du moins.

Seize heures quarante, il était en retard. C'était la deuxième fois en quelques jours seulement, et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son partenaire. D'une certaine façon, le fait qu'il ne soit pas ponctuel l'angoissa davantage. Elle pensa à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il pouvait être en retard, et à la perspective qu'il se soit encore disputé avec son père. Elle espérait qu'ils avaient pu mettre les choses au clair depuis, car Chat ne méritait certainement pas ça. Ne pas être capable de révéler leur secret privait Ladybug comme Chat Noir d'une relation normale avec leurs parents, elle était la première à en être consciente.

Seize heure quarante-six, son yoyo émit un bip strident, la faisant sursauter. Elle l'ouvrit, voyant l'image de Chat Noir s'afficher. Il essayait de la joindre. Elle appuya sur le petit téléphone vert, prête à recevoir l'appel.

— Allô ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait à Chat Noir depuis la nuit où il s'était déclaré, et elle espérait que sa voix n'était pas bizarre. Mais une voix essoufflée lui parvint à l'autre bout du fil.

— Ah, euh, Ladybug, commença-t-il. J'ai un petit problème.

Marinette se leva, contrariée. La voix du jeune homme semblait pressée, et elle compris avait besoin de son aide.

— Akuma ? Demanda-t-elle, ne prenant plus la peine de faire une phrase. Où ?

— À deux pâtés de maisons de là où tu es, lui répondit la voix. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à entendre des cris.

Lorsque Marinette éloigna le yoyo de son oreille, pour se concentrer sur les bruits autour d'elle ; elle entendit des gens discuter aux bars, elle entendit des voitures klaxonner, le vent souffler, et elle entendit des gens crier.

— — —

— — —

 _AKA Adrien, Marinette et la fatigue._

 _Bon, ce chapitre était plus court que d'habitude. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je veux me concentrer sur le super-vilain au chapitre suivant :D Il va se passer pas mal de choses, aussi (rire démoniaque), alors c'est normal qu'il y ait moins de contenu dans celui-ci. J'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur la vie actuelle d'Adrien, même si ça n'était pas très long. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu !_

 _La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je me suis aussi bien avancée dans le chapitre suivant. Il est déjà plus long que celui-là en tout cas, haha, mais je dois encore le boucler :) !_

 _Concernant le fameux « Code des Potes » dont parle Nino, c'est une petite référence à la série How I Met your Mother, pour ceux qui connaissent !_

 _++ Merci beaucoup pour vos gentils messages :D !_

 _LadybugChatnoir : Haha, voici la suite xD ! Mais pour ce qui est de mon rythme de travail, c'est difficile de répondre. Disons que j'ai été plus active pendant les vacances, et que cela dépend de ma motivation. Saches cependant que le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt ;) (dans 2 ou 3 jours je pense ?). Merci beaucoup !_

 _coco-chan : Je suis vraiment flattée que tu apprécie autant/ ! J'aurais bien aimé de prévenir des sorties, mais ton e-mail ne s'est pas affiché dans le message (les liens et adresses sont bloqués par le site, je crois). Si tu veux suivre l'histoire, le meilleur moyen serait sans doutes de t'inscrire sur le site et de « suivre » l'histoire, et tu devrais recevoir un mail automatique à chaque nouveau chapitre :)_


	6. VI Plus nettement

Adrien n'avait jamais compté sur la chance pour l'aider. Lorsqu'ils étaient en mission, il comptait sur celle de _Ladybug_ , mais il s'était résigné et avait accepté sa malchance. Être Chat Noir n'avait pas que de bons côtés, et parfois, il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il était celui qui portait ce fardeau (et, juste après, se rappelait que sans cela, Ladybug serait la malchanceuse, et il de ne voulait certainement pas ça).

Mais ce jour-là était particulièrement horrible.

(C'était ce qu'il pensait pour le moment, d'accord, il avait vu Nino et la journée _n'était pas finie_ ; mais la succession d'évènements horriblement agaçants ne le mettait pas de bonne humeur, lui qui était venu avec la charmante intention de révéler son identité à la fille qu'il aimait tant).

La réunion avec Nathalie avait pris plus de temps — et de négociations, pour être exact —, qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Et puis, au lieu des yeux brillants comme la Lune et des jolis sermons de Ladybug, il faisait face à un homme écroulé, gémissant et qui avait l'air complètement perdu. Lorsque Adrien essaya de l'aider à se relever, l'homme se laissa d'abord faire, puis trébucha, tombant sur ses genoux. Il posa ses mains sur le sol et commença à tâter le goudron autour de lui. Ses yeux semblaient vitreux, et étaient fixés sur un point fixe alors qu'il essayait de trouver quelque chose auquel s'accrocher ; et cela percuta Adrien. L'homme ne pouvait plus voir.

Il voulut lui parler, mais une sorte de rayon coloré frappa le trottoir près de lui avec un bruit sourd, si bien qu'Adrien crut qu'il avait détruit une partie du goudron. Ce n'était pas le cas, et le sol était intact, ce qui soulagea le garçon ; au moins il n'avait pas à craindre que des gens soient blessés. Il roula sur le côté pour éviter un second rayon, cherchant la source de ce dernier avec précaution. En tant que Chat Noir, ses sens étaient légèrement plus développés que la norme, même s'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'y faire.

 _Le toit_ , lui dictèrent ses sens.

Il se retourna et s'accrocha à une fenêtre voisine pour se hisser vers le haut. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu utiliser son bâton, mais il devait pour cela effectuer un trajet en ligne et serait une cible facile aux yeux du vilain. De fenêtres en fenêtres, il monta habilement jusqu'au haut de la vieille maison, s'accrochant fermement à la gouttière pour se hisser sur le toit.

C'était un garçon, peut-être un peu plus âgé que lui ; à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux châtains. Cachant ses yeux, quelque chose qui ressemblait à des lunettes, composé d'une large barre rouge, semblait être à l'origine des rayons. À part cela, Adrien constata que leurs costumes étaient semblables : simples et sombres, bien que celui du vilain comportât quelque chose en plus, un dessin qui ressemblait à un avion en papier vu de haut.

— Hey, _Postman_ , appela Chat Noir, et si tu venais par là ?

L'autre se retourna et, avec irritation, lança un rayon en sa direction, que Chat Noir parvint à éviter.

— Je ne suis pas _Postman_ , dit-il avec haine, je suis le Séparateur.

Adrien devait agir avec précaution ; il pouvait facilement se faire toucher, et les rayons laser étaient trop rapides pour qu'il puisse tous les éviter. Il se hissa sur un toit voisin, pour qu'il soit plus difficile de le cibler.

— Le Séparateur ? Demanda-t-il. Ça n'a pas l'air cool, ça !

— J'ai été séparé de mes amis et ma famille ! Répondit le vilain, Je suis ici, seul et désorienté, et je suis sûr que je ne leur manque même pas ! Maintenant, tout le monde verra ce que je ressens.

Adrien se baissa, et remarqua un bout de papier qui ressortait légèrement de l'une de ses poches. Peut-être s'agissait-il de l'objet infecté par l'akuma ? Une carte postale ?

— Étudiant ? Questionna Adrien.

— Plus maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, il réussit à peine à éviter le rayon, et décida de redescendre pour essayer de se cacher. De toute évidence, il ne parviendrait pas à saisir l'akuma seul, encore moins dans un endroit dégagé comme celui-ci. Il devait vite appeler Ladybug.

Le jeune homme décida de passer par l'intérieur du bâtiment pour descendre, c'était ce qui semblait être le plus prudent. Lorsqu'il se sentit assez loin du Séparateur, il saisit son bâton et joignit sa partenaire, lui indiquant qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il espérait qu'elle serait rapidement là. Ils se dépêcheront de vaincre le super-vilain, et ils pourraient parler.

Se retrouvant une nouvelle fois dans la rue, il décida de progresser vers Notre-Dame, qui n'était qu'à quelques rues. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas juste laisser les victimes du Séparateur allongées par terre, comme plongées dans un profond désespoir. Il s'approcha de ce qu'il pense être une famille, se demandant pourquoi est-ce que malgré leur non-voyance, ils ne se blottissait pas les uns contre les autres, attendant que cela passe. Il s'accroupit devant une très jeune fille, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle frémit à peine au contact.

— Q-qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

— Je suis Chat Noir, expliqua Adrien, faisant de son mieux pour parler d'une voix calme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ladybug et moi allons régler le problème, et votre vue reviendra. En attendant, essayer de vous regrouper avec ceux que vous connaissez…

Il la sentit frissonner.

— Aidez-moi, plaida-t-elle d'une voix chargée de sanglots, comme si elle n'écoutait pas ce qu'il lui disait. J'ai- j'ai _besoin_ -

— Tout ira bien, rassura-t-il.

Il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre Ladybug. De toute évidence, le Séparateur faisait plus qu'enlever la vue à ceux qu'il touchait. Adrien espérait que tout irait bien.

Il eut l'impression d'apercevoir une silhouette au loin. Ladybug ? Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle avait disparu. Il plissa ses yeux pour la retrouver, fouillant les toits et les murs du regard. Se cachait-elle ? Il avait besoin d'elle _maintenant_. Il espérait réellement qu'elle ne tenterait pas de l'éviter, même si elle voulait le rejeter, car leur travail d'équipe en serait affecté.

Puis, il y eut un éclair coloré.

Il avait baissé sa garde.

— — —

— — —

Lorsque Marinette arriva près de la scène, elle eut le temps de voir brièvement le super-vilain, et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il touchait les autres avec des rayons lasers. C'était un peu cliché, certes, mais aussi dangereux, et ils ne pouvaient pas l'attaquer de face. Elle décida de se cacher pour le moment, et de rejoindre Chat avec discrétion, comptant sur l'effet de surprise pour pouvoir vaincre le vilain.

Sauf que Chat Noir avait dû l'apercevoir, parce qu'il restait debout, comme un idiot en plein milieu de la rue, la cherchant du regard. Ladybug grogna en voyant leur ennemi arriver derrière lui. Son partenaire était complètement exposé ! À quoi pensait-il ?

Lorsque Chat Noir s'en rendit enfin compte, il était trop tard pour éviter le rayon. Mais _elle_ n'était pas loin, et eut le temps de lancer son yoyo juste à temps, qui arriva quelque part entre lui et le vilain, réfléchissant le rayon, qui alla toucher un bâtiment à côté.

Elle sauta de son abri, relançant son yoyo pour l'enrouler autour du bras de son partenaire, l'entrainant rapidement avec elle derrière un bâtiment.

— Tu es en retard, fit remarquer le garçon, essoufflé.

— _Tu_ étais en retard aussi, répondit-elle. Et je viens de te sauver, non ?

Il sourit, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

— Merci, ma Lady, souffla-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais afficha un air amusé pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère. Parfois, il faisait des choses un peu stupides, mais elle était pareille, et ils étaient partenaires, ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

— De rien, chaton, dit-elle.

Elle regretta à peine ses mots, lorsqu'elle vit l'air clairement satisfait du garçon. Allons donc, appréciait-il le surnom ? Elle résista à l'envie de réprimer (gentiment), mais ils avaient d'autres choses à faire, pas vrai ? Et purifier cet akuma en faisait partie.

— Tu as pu l'approcher ? Demanda-t-elle. Quels sont ses pouvoirs ? Tu as repéré l'akuma ?

Il haussa les épaules, l'air contrarié.

— Je ne suis pas sûr… Il dit se nommer le « Séparateur ». Quand il touche les gens, ils deviennent aveugles, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça s'arrête là, ils ont l'air d'être dans un sale état. J'ai essayé de discuter avec une victime, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup réagir au son de ma voix… Et je pense que l'akuma est dans une sorte de carte postale dans sa poche.

Elle hocha gravement la tête. Ils allaient retourner dans l'allée principale, et tenter d'arranger les choses. Elle réfléchit rapidement ; Chat Noir pourrait essayer de le distraire, après tout il ne pourrait pas les attaquer en même temps. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse toucher par l'un des rayons, mais même si cela arrivait, si elle lui piquait la carte postale, elle aurait juste à purifier le papillon et arranger les choses, il retrouverait immédiatement la vue.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander son avis à Chat, mais un bruit retint son attention.

— Chat, demanda-t-elle, est-ce que le Séparateur est déjà venu dans cette rue ?

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

— Il venait de cette direction, je dirais que oui. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais…

Marinette avança sur quelques mètres, jusqu'au coin de la rue. Il y avait une femme de l'âge de sa mère, agenouillée sur le trottoir, et elle semblait chercher quelque chose ; ou _quelqu'un_. La rue était plutôt étroite, aussi Marinette ne tarda pas à repérer la voiture décapotable arrêtée en urgence sur la voie. Juste à côté, un bébé était allongé sur le sol. Elle se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, et soupira lorsqu'elle sentit les petits battements de son coeur.

Elle songea au scénario le plus probable : sa mère avait dû arrêter la voiture et avait voulu courir avec son bébé pour s'abriter, mais avait été touchée par le rayon et sur le coup, l'avait laissé tomber. Le bras du petit était tout égratigné, mais aucune autre blessure n'était apparente, alors Marinette supposa qu'elle avait dû se baisser à ce moment. La femme se hissa sur la route, à côté de la voiture, en rampant.

— A-Alice ? Murmura-t-elle. Alice, bébé, où es-tu ?

— Ladybug ? Appela Chat Noir, d'un peu plus loin. Tout va bien ?

— Oui ! Cria-t-elle. J'arrive dans deux minutes.

La femme s'était arrêté.

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

— Oui, c'est Ladybug, dit Marinette d'une voix lente et calme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre bébé est en sécurité. Je vais vous emmener à l'intérieur d'un immeuble, le temps que ça passe. C'est trop dangereux de rester sur la route.

Elle réussit à l'aider à se relever, tout en gardant le bébé dans les bras.

— J-je crois que je peux tenir debout, dit la femme. Est-ce que je peux l'avoir ?

Marinette l'amena près de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle lui remit la petite, s'assurant bien que la femme la tenait fermement.

— Merci, murmura cette dernière.

— Tout ira bien, répondit-elle. Attendez ici.

Elle devait se dépêcher de rejoindre Chat Noir. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, et le vilain était certainement dans la rue d'à côté. Elle voulut appeler son partenaire, mais il lui parla avant qu'elle eut le temps de le faire.

— Ladybug, dit-il, dépêche-toi. Je ne sais pas où est le Séparateur, je ne l'entend plus.

Elle courut vers lui, lui faisant signe de la suivre, et ils retournèrent dans la rue où le Séparateur était il y a quelques minutes encore. Mais à part les quelques personnes touchées, il n'y avait plus rien. Chat Noir sembla s'arrêter de bouger, de _respirer_.

— Je n'entends rien, dit-il très bas. Il se cache.

— _Qu_ —

— Ladybug, continua-t-il dans un murmure, _cache-toi_. Cachons-nous jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse, on ne peut pas se permettre de se faire toucher.

Elle hocha la tête, et se glissa dans une voiture encore ouverte, suivie par Chat Noir. Les vitres étaient fermées, et à priori, s'ils se baissaient suffisamment, le Séparateur ne pourrait pas les voir. Près d'elle, elle sentit la source de chaleur qu'était Chat Noir. Elle calqua son rythme cardiaque sur le sien, sa respiration sur la sienne, et tenta de se faire la plus petite possible. Elle espérait que le Séparateur apparaîtrait rapidement, car elle n'aimait pas avoir à se cacher comme cela. Ils entendirent bientôt la voix du vilain qui les appelait (comprenant sûrement qu'ils se cachaient), mais il semblait encore loin. Ils se firent tout petit, prêts à sortir dès qu'il serait plus proche.

Leurs têtes étaient baissées. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se regarder dans cette position, mais Marinette s'autorisa à lui lancer un coup d'oeil. Elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait la même chose, et retint un sourire. Les yeux émeraudes, aussi beaux que des pierres précieuses, furent la dernière chose que Marinette vit avant de se rendre compte qu'ils faisaient une erreur.

Ils avaient pensé pouvoir sortir de la voiture si jamais le Séparateur s'approchait, et être protégés s'il était loin, car ils étaient à l'intérieur.

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas protégés. Les rayons n'étaient pas arrêtés par les vitres. Et ils pouvaient se réfléchir.

 _Le rétroviseur_.

— — —

— — —

Marinette avait l'impression de se _noyer_.

Il y a quelques secondes, elle regardait les jolis yeux de Chat Noir, puis juste après, elle ne voyait plus rien. Tout était noir. Noir, noir, _noir_. Bien sûr, Marinette avait déjà été confronté au noir, elle s'était déjà déplacé dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, et arrivait même à se déplacer sur les toits de Paris lorsqu'elle ne voyait presque rien. Cela n'aurait pas dû la gêner autant.

Elle avait mal au coeur. Elle essaya de bouger, mais son corps était engourdi, et elle n'arrivait pas à sentir, à _toucher_ correctement. Quelle était cette matière sous ses doigts ? Touchait-elle au moins quelque chose ? Elle n'était même pas sûre.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais elle n'entendait même pas ce qui se passait autour. Elle sentit son corps trembler, ne sachant même plus où elle était, dans quelle position, ne ressentant plus rien, ni les sons, ni les odeurs.

Cela la rendit folle.

 _Chat Noir_ , pensa-t-elle, où était Chat Noir ? Était-il toujours à côté d'elle ? Elle voulait revoir les émeraudes brillantes encore une fois, et se rassurer.

Elle tenta de se calmer. Elle était sûre que Chat Noir ne l'avait pas laissé, et il fallait qu'elle réagisse. La femme à qui elle avait parlé avait pu lui répondre, cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait résister, au moins assez pour pouvoir entendre à nouveau. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle commença à ressentir, mais ce n'était pas _normal_. Les bruits étaient distordus, les sensations ne semblaient pas réelles. Elle eut l'impression que son corps était déplacé quelque part, mais elle ne pouvait même pas dire si c'était vrai, ou bien si son sens de l'équilibre l'avait aussi complètement lâché.

— … _ybug_ …

Elle avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau le sol froid sous ses jambes.

— _Ladybug_ !

… _Chat Noir_?

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la voix, mais ne parvint qu'à comprendre que quelques mots, bien qu'elle comprit que Chat Noir était celui qui lui parlait, et qu'il répétait en partie son nom.

— Ladybug, entendit-elle plus clairement, tout va bien, Ladybug, je suis là, tout va bien.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de gémir. Marinette essaya de s'imaginer l'expression qu'elle devait avoir pour Chat ; elle lui offrait probablement un visage paniqué, voire désespéré. Mais elle pensait pouvoir se calmer plus facilement. D'une certaine façon, la voix de son partenaire semblait l'aider à émerger. D'accord, tout était froid, et confus, et lointain. Mais il était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle pouvait le faire, certainement. Il comptait sur elle, et elle refusait de le laisser.

 _Elle ne le laisserait pas seul_.

Chat Noir avait besoin d'elle, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas purifier un akuma, et parce qu'il avait besoin de son affection — elle l'avait bien compris à présent, le garçon était rejeté par sa famille et n'avait personne à qui vraiment parler (tout comme ; elle avait Alya et ses parents, mais ils ne savaient pas tout).

— Nous sommes à l'abri pour le moment, d'accord ? Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne te sentiras pas mieux. Reste avec moi.

Elle essaya de parler, elle devait parler. Elle réussit à sentir le costume de Chat Noir contre ses doigts, et essaya de _faire quelque chose_.

— Tout ira bien, tu as vu les victimes, dehors ? Certaines arrivaient à bouger, tu- tu vas aller mieux, d'accord ?

 _Parler_. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas réussir à parler ?

— Je suis avec toi, Ladybug, répéta son partenaire, je t'aime.

— — —

— — —

Un léger son s'échappa de la bouche de Ladybug, et même s'il était plutôt incohérent, Adrien réussit presque à entendre son nom. Il soupira, heureux d'y voir un signe que la jeune fille soit en mesure de l'entendre.

Lorsqu'elle s'était écroulée, il avait compris l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise, et avait immédiatement réagi. Il était sorti de la voiture et avait, à l'aide de son Cataclysme, fait tomber un immense panneau publicitaire entre eux et le Séparateur pour leur donner le temps de se cacher quelque part. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire autrement, et il n'était pas question de se faire toucher lui aussi.

Ladybug semblait dans un sale état. Elle respirait bruyamment, son corps entier tremblant et de temps à autre, gémissait comme si elle ressentait une immense douleur. Sa peau était glaciale, et plus pâle que jamais, et il détestait la voir comme ça. Il savait qu'elle devrait au moins être capable de pouvoir _marcher_ , mais cela demanderait sûrement du temps. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider ?

Il était conscient que la seule façon de la guérir était de purifier l'akuma, mais c'était Ladybug qui purifiait les akumas, pas lui. Il ne voulait pas trop attendre. Plus il attendait, plus le vilain était à l'aise avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, plus il était dangereux et plus il faisait de victimes. Vu l'était dans lequel sa partenaire semblait être, il songea qu'être touché par son rayon ne devait pas être très agréable.

Mais il y avait bien une fois où il avait été possible de contrer l'effet d'un akuma sur eux. S'il en croyait ce qu'il avait vu sur le Ladyblog (et ce que Ladybug avait refusé de lui raconter en détail), Ladybug avait déjà réussi à le libérer de l'emprise d'un super-vilain : le Dislocoeur. Elle avait contré son pouvoir en _l'embrassant_ (il avait été incroyablement frustré de l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre).

Si le Séparateur procurait une impression d'isolement et de solitude à ceux qu'il touchait, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule, n'est-ce pas ? Les pouvoirs du Séparateur semblaient avoir affaire avec la rupture avec les autres, et la solitude. Il savait que Ladybug était forte, elle pourrait y arriver.

Il continua à prononcer son nom, et des mots doux ; il caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse et se montra patient. Elle réagissait de mieux en mieux au son de sa voix.

— … Chat Noir ?

Le son était faible mais elle parlait ! Il sourit, fier de voir la technique marcher, et la jeune fille se battre. Elle avait été touchée depuis très peu de temps, et elle semblait se sentir mieux déjà.

Il continua à lui parler, et elle lui répondit quelques autres fois, d'une voix de moins en moins faible. Il était assis, adossé à un mur (il s'était glissé dans un hôtel vide, derrière un comptoir), et avait allongé Ladybug contre ses jambes. Il sentit sa main contre son torse, et lorsque ses doigts bougèrent enfin, il sourit.

 _Bip_.

Il grimaça en entendant le son qu'émit sa bague. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes, mais Ladybug ne pouvait pas le voir, et il souhaitait qu'elle sache qui il était de toute façon.

— J-je crois que je vais mieux, murmura Ladybug. J'ai envie d'essayer de me lever—

— Attend, demanda-t-il, tu trembles encore, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

Elle grimaça, et bougea encore ses doigts.

— Je veux quand même essayer.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas capable de voir, alors Adrien fit de son mieux pour la soutenir, et se décala sur le côté, la tenant comme une perle précieuse pour ne pas la faire tomber. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ses jambes formèrent un arc, prêtes à la tenir debout. Il appuya sur son dos, la faisant lentement remonter vers le haut.

 _Bip_.

Ladybug ne sembla pas entendre le bruit, elle était trop concentrée sur sa position. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se releva entièrement, et Adrien fit de son mieux pour amener ses mains au mur, qu'elle puisse s'y appuyer correctement.

— Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il. Je te lâche ?

Elle hocha la tête, et il s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Elle se servait du mur, mais au moins, elle semblait tenir. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et son expression sérieuse, elle abordait un rictus concentré. Même ainsi, Adrien la trouvait belle. Ladybug resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis essaya de se décoller du mur, tentant un pas sur le côté. Mais il y avait une pile de feuilles étalées par terre, la jeune fille trébucha dessus, et Adrien dû se précipiter vers elle pour la rattraper. Il s'adossa au mur, la tenant dans ses bras, et glissa jusqu'à une position assise.

 _Bip_.

— Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Ladybug enfouit son visage contre son torse, prenant quelques secondes pour se calmer.

— Je vais bien, marmonna-t-elle. Je crois que la chute m'a désorienté un peu, désolé. Je vais reprendre mes repères et réessayer

— D'accord, répondit-il.

Ils attendirent un peu, toujours enlacés, et même si Ladybug avait sûrement déjà remarqué la façon dont elle était contre lui, elle ne faisait rien pour se dégager. Il se dit que c'était un bon signe. Le Séparateur semblait avoir rejoint une autre rue, car il n'entendait plus rien.

Son attention se dirigea vers le visage de Ladybug, notant avec joie qu'elle semblait aller mieux ; son visage était plus détendu, ses sourcils relevés, comme si elle s'était endormie. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, et c'était rassurant. Ses paupières tressaillirent plusieurs fois, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

La dernière patte de son anneau s'éteignit, et il grogna. Son costume de Chat Noir disparu, remplacé par les vêtements normaux d'Adrien ; t-shirt sombre, chemise blanche, jeans. Ladybug sembla noter un changement et fronça les sourcils.

— Chat ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, je vais—

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Ladybug avait ouvert les yeux, et il se plongea dans le lagon familier, tendre et chaleureux. Elle ne parlait pas, et il se demanda si elle pouvait le voir. Ses yeux semblaient vitreux, et ses pupilles cherchaient un point à fixer. Elle réussit à reculer légèrement sa tête, lui faisant face. Le garçon retint sa respiration, alors qu'elle plissait les yeux, comme si elle essayait de regarder quelque chose de très loin.

Puis il vit son expression se figer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et bloqua ses épaules, refusant de bouger.

— A-Arien ? Demanda Ladybug d'une voix abasourdie.

— — —

— — —

Au moment où Marinette avait senti qu'elle pourrait enfin ouvrir les yeux, elle avait hésité. Cela ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes, et le costume de Chat avait eu le temps de se transformer en coton sous ses doigts. Oh, même privée de sa vision, elle pouvait bien deviner ce qui s'était passé, et ses sens lui revenaient plus clairement. Le garçon qui la tenait était Chat, son partenaire, la personne à qui elle avait décidé de donner une chance, et il restait cette personne, masque ou pas.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour la première fois, la perspective d'être avec lui sans masque ne lui parut pas effrayante, et elle décida qu'elle devait voir si elle avait retrouvé la vue de toute façon. Il était resté près d'elle jusqu'à ce que son sentiment de solitude disparaisse presque, même si elle en ressentait toujours les effets. Elle voulait le regarder.

Elle se souvenait de toutes les fois où il avait dit, en riant, qu'elle ne serait pas déçu. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux à ce moment-là, mais sentit néanmoins un sentiment d'excitation lui parcourir l'échine. Elle avait décidé d'être avec lui, c'était la moindre des choses, non ? C'était ce qu'il voulait aussi, elle en était presque sûre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut irritée de constater qu'elle ne voyait rien de _net_. Elle faisait face au vêtement de Chat, et même de près, c'était difficile de le voir en détail. Mais Marinette réussit à s'imaginer le tissu avec précision, car elle l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises : sombre, avec des rayures jaunes, violettes, vertes… Et une chemise blanche par-dessus. Amusée, elle voulut regarder le visage de Chat Noir. Elle avait déjà vu ces vêtements, portés ainsi.

Elle essaya de se concentrer au maximum pour améliorer sa vue, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce qu'elle voyait. Le nez et la mâchoire, elle pouvait les reconnaitre. Les cheveux blonds et les yeux brillants aussi. Quelque chose la gênait, _si seulement elle pouvait voir plus nettement_! Son coeur commença à s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, alors que l'image d'un garçon semblable se dessinait dans sa tête. Il avait les joues rouges, et un air désemparé qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu chez lui. Surtout, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, bien plus que d'habitude, si bien qu'ils passaient presque au-dessus de ses yeux.

Adrien Agreste.

Adrien. A-D-R-I-E-N.

 _ **Adrien**_ était devant elle.

Ce qui n'était pas normal, car Chat Noir était censé être devant elle. Pas Adrien. Chat Noir, _sans le masque, et_ —

— A-Adrien ?

— Oui ? Répondit-il en levant un sourcil surpris.

Comment ça, « oui » ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il ne pouvait pas être- il ne pouvait pas…

— Chat Noir ? Répéta-t-elle plus bas.

— Oui ? Dit-il encore, un sourire aimant sur ses lèvres.

Quoi.

Quoi.

 _Quoi_ ?

Un geste trop brusque de la tête, et sa vue se brouilla encore. Elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler et retint un cri de stupeur devant une telle révélation. Elle sentit sa détermination à bouger partir en fumée, parce que — tenez-vous bien —, elle était dans les bras d' _Adrien Agreste_! Il la sentit probablement se tendre dans ses bras, car il plaça une main dans son dos et traça une ligne le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme pour la calmer.

— Shhh, fit-il avec douceur, ne t'inquiète pas, prend ton temps pour te relever.

Elle espérait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir la teinte qu'avait prit son visage. Elle devait probablement être toute rouge ; ou toute pâle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Les doigts remontaient et redescendaient le long de son dos.

 _Adrien_.

— Tout va bien ?

La voix lui semblait incroyablement proche. Elle tenta de répondre, mais un balbutiement incompréhensible sortit de sa bouche, et Chat N— _Adrien_ se mit à rire.

— Je suis si beau que ça ? Demanda-t-il.

 _ **QUOI**_.

Étonnement, entendre une blague de Chat Noir dans la bouche d'Adrien lui semblait… Bizarre, elle ne savait pas trop comment décrire la scène. Mais elle devait se calmer. Chat Noir était Adrien, d'accord. Il restait la personne qu'elle avait connue pendant presque deux ans, le garçon maladroit avec ses jeux de mots horribles, et un de ses meilleurs amis. Qui _flirtait_ avec elle. Le problème, c'était que tout son cerveau ne coopérait pas, et elle se retrouva avec un empilement de pensées absurdes qui ressemblait de près à cela :

 _Oh mon Dieu. Adrien Agreste a flirté avec moi pendant presque deux ans. C'est une blague, ça ne peut pas— il m'appelle « Ma Lady » oh mon Dieu. Je l'ai_ _ **embrassé**_ _lors de l'incident avec le Dislocoeur et.. Et… Dans la serre ! La serre !_ _ **J'ai embrassé Adrien Agreste dans la serre**_ _et je ne le savais même pas !_

— Pardon, dit le garçon d'un ton inquiet, comme effrayé d'être allé trop loin avec sa précédente remarque, Ladybug ?

 _Est-ce ça veut dire que je fantasme sur Chat Noir depuis des mois ? J'ai des photos de Chat Noir dans mon bureau, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne, il serait bien trop satisfait…_

— Uhh, Ladybug ? Je crois que j'entends des cris, on devrait essayer d'y retourner…

Marinette se calma instantanément. Elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya une nouvelle fois de se relever. Elle voyait encore flou, mais son équilibre était bien mieux. Elle n'avait pas le temps de paniquer, pas maintenant, quand les gens avaient besoin d'elle. Au moins, elle ne voyait pas Adrien _clairement_.

— Tu peux te retransformer ? Demanda-t-elle au garçon, sans se retourner vers lui.

— Bien sûr, ma Lady. _Plagg, transforme-moi_ !

Marinette osa enfin se retourner, et fit face au Chat Noir qu'elle avait toujours connu. D'une certaine manière, elle était plus à l'aise comme cela. Elle lui sourit et appela son _Lucky Charm_ , décidée à en finir rapidement.

Une boîte en carton lui tomba dans les bras, et elle sourit. C'était presque trop facile.

Les deux héros sortirent de leur cachette, et Chat dû porter Marinette pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, la menant jusqu'à quelques rues plus loin, où Le Séparateur semblait les chercher. Marinette avait envie d'en terminer au plus vite, et de retrouver ses facultés habituelles. Elle plissa les yeux pour observer le vilain, sa boîte en carton toujours dans ses mains. Elle devait trouver un moyen de lui mettre la boite en carton sur la tête, mais il y avait quelques petites difficultés. Bien sûr, elle ne craignait plus le rayon, alors il était plus prudent qu'elle y aille, mais elle marchait à peine droit, et il n'aurait aucune difficulté à l'éviter. Chat Noir devait le faire, mais il ne devait pas se faire toucher.

La silhouette lointaine du Séparateur était étrangement difficile à cerner, à cause d'une sorte d'éclat, comme s'il avait…

 _Oh_.

— Chat Noir, dit-elle en souriant, j'ai une idée. Dépose-moi sur le bâtiment derrière lui et passe par l'autre côté pour arriver devant lui. Lorsque tu vois que je suis en place, essaye de siffler pour attirer son attention, mais ne t'avance pas.

— Euuh, d'accord ?

— Et prend ça, ajouta-t-elle en lui confiant la boite en carton. Dès que tu peux, met-la-lui sur la tête et lance-moi l'objet infecté par l'akuma.

Elle n'était pas sûre de bien discerner son visage, mais il lui sembla qu'il hochait la tête. Il se baissa pour qu'elle monte sur son dos, et se glissa discrètement dans un bâtiment qu'elle lui avait indiqué, l'accompagnant dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Elle voyait de mieux en mieux, jusqu'à pouvoir presque discerner les petits chiffres qui indiquaient les étages.

— Cet escalier semble mener en haut, lui dit Chat Noir en indiquant le chemin.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air grave.

— Vas-y, souffla-t-elle.

Il sembla hocher la tête, et tourna les talons. La vue imparfaite, Marinette le vit se fondre dans la masse floue du paysage, ne sachant plus s'il était encore près d'elle ou pas. Elle sentit ses sens vouloir s'ébranler encore, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire grand-chose, mais elle devait le faire. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte du toit, après avoir attendu suffisamment longtemps pour que Chat Noir ait eu le temps de se glisser de l'autre du bâtiment.

Heureuse de le constater, la porte ne grinça pas, et Marinette supposa que sa bonne étoile était toujours présente, finalement. Elle chercha Chat Noir des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas, preuve qu'il était bien caché. Mais il dut la repérer, car quelques secondes plus tard, un sifflement retentit en sa direction, résonnant dans les rues Parisiennes. Le Séparateur semblait concentré sur le paysage, sûrement à leur recherche, et ne manqua pas de relever la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit. Il tourna son visage vers l'endroit où devait être Chat Noir, le cherchant.

Marinette sourit et compris que c'était à son tour de passer à l'action. Elle aurait bien demandé à Chat Noir de prendre sa place et de l'attaquer par-derrière, mais elle savait que le vilain n'était pas idiot, il avait compris qu'il pouvait utiliser un système de réflexion pour exploiter au mieux son pouvoir. Et si elle ne se trompait pas, il avait en sa possession un objet qu'il pensait utiliser comme un atout.

Sauf si elle le retournait contre lui.

Elle sourit lorsqu'il ramena son bras devant son visage, regardant _quelque chose_. Un bout de miroir, peut-être une partie de rétroviseur cassé. Il devait penser qu'on l'attaquerait par-derrière, et assurer ses arrières. Lorsqu'il regarda dans le miroir, il vit Marinette — ou plutôt Ladybug — dans son dos, dans une position de combat, et il dut penser qu'il avait gagné. Avec un sourire, il utilisa ses étranges lunettes pour envoyer un rayon en sa direction, qui ne manqua pas de la percuter, mais elle ne sentait plus rien à présent.

Incapable de voir pendant qu'il utilisait son pouvoir, Chat Noir eut le temps de se précipiter vers lui et de glisser la boîte en carton sur sa tête, la bloquant avec sa main droite pour qu'il ne puisse pas le toucher. De sa main libre, il chercha l'item akumatisé et l'envoya à Ladybug dès qu'il le trouva.

— Je n'attaque jamais mes adversaires dans leur dos, dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle espérait convaincant, tout en déchirant la carte postale.

Le papillon noir apparut, et elle réussit à lancer son yoyo pour le purifier, bien qu'elle ne saurait dire comment elle avait fait en voyant aussi mal (plus tard, elle supposerait que Tikki l'avait aidé, et même si le kwami insistera sur le fait que Marinette avait réussi sans aide, la jeune fille n'en doutera jamais). Elle lança son _Lucky Charm_ dans les airs, réparant les dégâts partout autant d'elle. À ce moment précis, elle sentit le vent doux contre ses joues et les couleurs du monde lui revenir, la laissant dans un état tellement vivifiant qu'elle eut du mal à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, pour ressentir à nouveau cette réalité incroyable. Derrière elle, elle _sentit_ quelqu'un arriver.

— Wow, c'était… Intelligent, lui sourit Chat Noir. Et dangereux. Il aurait pu se concentrer sur moi…

— Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle fièrement, il a sûrement pensé être plus malin que nous, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler encore, profitant de la délicieuse sensation du son distinct et intelligible de sa voix, mais s'interrompit soudainement en se rappelant d'un petit, minuscule, _insignifiant_ détail.

Marinette se surprit à regretter les nouvelles —ou pas si nouvelles — sensations qu'elle expérimentait à nouveau, car elle pouvait facilement sentir son visage chauffer au souvenir d'Adrien Agreste la tenant dans ses bras, le regard doux et plein d'inquiétude.

Chat la regardait avec un sourire radieux, et elle détourna les yeux sous l'embarras, ne sachant trop comment réagir dans une telle situation. Mais si elle se souvenait bien, il y avait des choses qui restaient à dire, et ils s'étaient retrouvés pour cela.

— Chat, finit par dire Marinette d'une voix douce, nous devons parler.

— — —

— — —

 _Titre alternatif : RIP Marinette._

 _Héhéhé, fin du chapitre ! Je sais, c'est un peu méchant de ma part, mais il faut bien répartir l'action dans les chapitres ;) !_

 _Petites précisions sur le vilain, au cas où ça ne semblait pas clair : Marinette était capable de contrer son pouvoir car elle se rappelait qu'elle n'était pas seule, la ramenant à la réalité. En gros, le pouvoir du vilain est d'exploiter la solitude des gens pour les laisser sombrer dans le désespoir. D'un autre côté, la femme avec son bébé arrivait aussi à se débrouiller correctement car elle était consciente qu'elle avait des responsabilité en tant que mère et était tellement inquiète à l'idée de laisser son bébé seul qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser seul._

 _ **Autres petites remarques**_ _: j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, et j'avoue ne pas en être entièrement satisfaite, sans vraiment réussir à l'améliorer. Je ne suis apparement pas faite pour les scènes d'actions, et j'espère que la situation est assez claire… Et encore, j'ai dû modifier pas mal de choses parce que c'était trop confus déjà. Avec un peu de chance, ça suffira à rendre les scènes plus compréhensibles… (Par contre, c'était amusant de décrire Marinette paniquer à l'idée que Adrien = Chat haha)._

 _D'autre part, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos retours très agréables :) ! Vos commentaires me font énormément plaisir, j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite !_


	7. VII Une réponse brûlante

Marinette regarda Chat Noir retenir sa respiration, et la regarder avec un air hésitant, puis décidé. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi il pensait, mais cela lui permit de se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé un peu trop sérieusement. S'attendait-il au rejet ? Elle essaya d'adoucir son expression, souriant timidement et lui faisant signe d'approcher.

— Bien sûr, marmonna-t-il. Parler, ajouta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un mot inhabituel, nous devons parler. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ven—

— Oh, Chat, rit-elle, ne sois pas si stressé.

Cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment elle devait réagir face à lui : aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, Chat Noir était _Adrien,_ et accessoirement le garçon qu'elle avait aimé au premier regard, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt.

— Ladybug, dit-il soudainement, tu vas mieux ? Tes facultés sont revenues ?

Elle tordit ses mains, se rendant compte qu'elle était embarrassée devant _Chat_. C'était étrange. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était censé arriver ; d'accord, il lui arrivait de rougir lorsqu'il était vraiment proche, mais à présent, le simple fait d'être face à lui la mettait dans une situation embarrassante.

Elle hocha la tête, faisant de son mieux pour paraître sûre d'elle, affichant son sourire habituel.

— Oui. Merci, Chat, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu n'avais pas été là…

Il haussa les épaules.

— Tu es _Ladybug_ , contra-t-il, bien sûr que tu aurai réussis à te débrouiller sans moi…

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Considérer Chat et Adrien comme une seule et même personne lui paraissait tellement absurde qu'elle le regarda un moment en essayant de superposer l'image de son ancien camarade à celle de son partenaire. Cela ne marchait pas. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes personnalités, _cela ne marchait pas_. Elle était encore trop sous le choc pour pouvoir se poser les bonnes questions, et agir normalement.

Ce fût lui qui rompit le silence gênant.

— Tu, hum, tu me connais ? Je t'ai entendue dire mon prénom, alors…

Elle regarda ses yeux pleins d'attentes et inclina légèrement la tête.

— Je… Désolé ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement, le faisant sursauter.

— Q- _Pourquoi_? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Marinette soupira, et s'empressa de s'expliquer.

— Je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu étais d'accord avec ça, répondit-elle. Je veux dire, de te voir sans le masque…

Elle était embarrassée et tentait réellement de lui offrir des excuses, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il riait, et cela lui procura un sentiment d'irritation, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, clarifia-t-il, ça m'évite une façon plus embarrassante de me présenter.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre. Chat se rapprocha d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Marinette sentit son hésitation, et supposa qu'elle devait avoir le même air perdu que lui. Oh, quelle situation embarrassante !

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, souffla le garçon. Me connais-tu en tant qu'Adrien ?

Peut-être qu'elle devait répondre. Elle n'était pas obligée de tout lui avouer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je… Je t'ai vu dans des magasines, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis de près le travail de ton père, et, euh, le tien aussi…

Il haussa un sourcil, essayant de prendre un air satisfait, mais elle remarqua aisément ses joues rougir. Il ne la tromperait pas aussi facilement, et elle voyait bien qu'il était aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Elle était bien placée pour savoir à quel point la perspective de dévoiler son identité était angoissante, même si elle ne comprenait pas non plus sa réaction.

Il n'était pas juste n'importe qui, comme _elle_. Il n'était pas juste quelqu'un d'horriblement ennuyant et _normal_ , comme elle l'était ; il était Adrien Agreste ! Adrien, au visage angélique et aux sourires splendides. Adrien, aux paroles douces et généreuses. Adrien, au coeur d'or.

Pourquoi serait-il paniqué à l'idée qu'elle soit déçue ? Comment pourrait-elle _possiblement_ être déçue ? Bien sûr, tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui, et sur Chat Noir semblait changer dans son esprit maintenant _nébuleux_ , mais le mot auquel elle pensait n'était certainement pas « déception ».

— D'accord, dit lentement Chat Noir, a-alors tu, euh, m'apprécies ?

Marinette essaya de ne pas devenir folle à l'idée qu'elle faisait rougir et _bégayer_ Adrien Agreste, et hocha maladroitement la tête.

— Et, essaya-t-il, et…

 _Bip_.

Marinette porta une main à ses boucles d'oreilles, prenant soudainement un air paniqué. Elle eut le temps de voir l'air dépité de Chat Noir, et commença à tourner les talons. Elle ne comptait pas l'éviter, et elle devait lui parler clairement, mais là maintenant, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle était trop embrouillée.

— Attend, plaida-t-il. S'il te plait, Ladybug.

Elle secoua la tête, mordant sa lèvre en sentant la détresse dans sa voix.

— Je viendrais te retrouver, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent sous la surprise, et elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Une expression stupéfaite mais douce s'affichait sur son visage, alors que la promesse semblait s'ancrer dans son esprit.

 _Oh, Marinette_ , pensa-t-elle. _Dans quel pétrin est-ce que tu t'es mise_ ?

— — —

— — —

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça_?

Alors que Tikki la regardait faire les cent pas, Marinette n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, de fermer les yeux et de se dire que vraiment, ce n'était pas grand chose. Que ça ne changeait en rien Chat, ou Adrien. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle découvrait qu'ils — qu'il — étaient la même personne que c'eut été différent un jour.

Sauf que c'était faux, Marinette ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait penser autrement. Cela changeait _tout_. Elle avait connu ces deux personnes, différentes mais toutes deux importantes pour elle, et cela la mettait en rogne. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trompée, de ne jamais avoir connu Adrien, de ne jamais avoir connu Chat Noir.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle qui se pensait proche de Chat Noir ; elle qui pensait tout savoir sur Adrien ! Comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? Comment pouvait-elle prétendre les aimer tous deux alors qu'elle n'avaient pas été capable de les reconnaître ?

(Sous la confusion, elle continuait à les considérer comme deux personnes différentes, elle devait vraiment arrêter de faire ça).

Des larmes de frustration commencèrent à germer au coin de ses yeux, et Tikki trouva finalement le besoin d'intervenir.

— Marinette… Murmura-t-elle. Ne le prend pas trop à coeur, tu devrais être heureuse, non ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire une croix sur Adrien pour aimer Chat !

Marinette hocha la tête, utilisant sa manche pour essuyer les pleurs.

— M-mais Tikki, gémit-elle, c'est tellement… Frustrant ! Les _jours_ que j'ai passé à me demander si je pouvais vraiment aimer Chat à cause de… De _lui_ ! C'est stupide ! Ça n'a aucun sens !

Le kwami cligna ses grands yeux, souriant à Marinette pour la rassurer.

— Et à quelle conclusion es-tu parvenue ?

La jeune fille renifla, refusant de regarder Tikki en face.

— L-la conclusion que j'aimais C-Chat, dit-elle à travers le tissu qui frottait son visage.

— Tu vois ? Demanda Tikki. Tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse de Chat juste parce qu'il est Adrien ! Cela veut dire que tu as découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité, et que tu l'aimes pour tout ce qu'il est. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Marinette s'arrêta même de respirer pour écouter les gentilles, apaisantes paroles de Tikki. Elle sentit son coeur battre fort dans sa poitrine à cette nouvelle perspective, et ses petits sanglots se transformèrent en éclats de rire.

— Oh, Tikki, répondit-elle, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas pleurer.

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, s'amusant à la faire rouler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Tu te rends compte ? Ajouta Marinette avec émerveillement, Ça veut dire que je suis tombée deux fois amoureuse de lui !

— Tu vois ? Fit Tikki. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Marinette rougit, et baissa la tête.

— Je m'en veux toujours de ne pas avoir été capable de les— de le reconnaitre, avoua-t-elle.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle voyait les similarités. D'accord, il y avait le plus évident : mêmes boucles blondes (bien que soyeuses et douces pour Adrien, décoiffées pour Chat), les mêmes yeux brillants comme des émeraudes (là aussi elle avait une excuse : le masque de Chat Noir modifiait légèrement la couleur de ses yeux, rendant même ses orbites vertes. Elle avait toujours cru que ça avait aussi une influence sur la couleur de ses yeux ; apparemment pas).

Puis, il y avait le reste. Sous l'identité de Chat et d'Adrien, il était dévoué aux autres, donnait, avait une certaine fierté, était incroyablement attirant, et gentil. Chat était bien plus extraverti, lançait sans arrêt des blagues, par rapport à son côté timide sous le costume. Mais après tout, ne faisait-elle pas exactement la même chose elle-même ? Marinette n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, Ladybug était confiante et forte. En tout cas, plus forte que Marinette. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Adrien uniquement parce qu'il se permettait plus de libertés sous son apparence de super-héros, alors qu'elle était pareille.

— Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, répondit Tikki au bout de quelques instants. Je ne pense pas qu'Adrien ait fait le rapprochement non plus.

Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas penser à ce qui arriverait s'il découvrait que sa bien-aimée Ladybug n'était _que_ Marinette.

— Tu vas lui dire ? Demanda Tikki.

— Lui dire ? Répéta Marinette, Non, non, je ne vais pas- Il serait incroyablement déçu.

Tikki lui fit les gros yeux, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'absurde. Marinette regarda ailleurs, ne souhaitant pas approfondir le sujet.

— — —

— — —

Elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir. C'était un problème, la semaine reprenait le lendemain et elle avait une journée bien chargé le lundi.

Marinette soupira, se retournant dans son lit, encore et encore, mécontente de retrouver ce sentiment de fatigue dont elle s'était débarrassé, quelques mois plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle savait très bien pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, et plus que de l'inquiétude, c'était un sentiment d'excitation qui la maintenait éveillée. Elle n'avait pas eu _la_ conversation avec Chat Noir, Adrien, peu importait. De surcroit, elle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait, mais ne l'avait pas encore fait.

Ses draps l'étouffaient, et elle dû se découvrir et sortir une jambe, puis l'autre du lit, se relevant en position assise.

Marinette ne savait pas exactement quand elle pourrait parler au garçon, _le plus rapidement possible_. Cette situation était insoutenable pour elle, et devait l'être pour Chat Noir aussi. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre qu'un akuma arrive pour lui parler, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne connaissait pas l'emploi du temps d'Adrien. Elle savait où il habitait, et compte tenu de sa réputation, pouvait prétendre avoir fait une recherche pour le retrouver ; mais encore fallait-il qu'il soit chez lui.

Puis, Marinette se dit que tant pis. Tant pis pour sa nuit, et pour celle d'Adrien.

À cette heure, il était _forcément_ chez lui.

— — —

— — —

Adrien attendait Ladybug. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à trouver le sommeil avant de l'avoir vue, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait. Certes, elle n'avait pas précisé _quand_ — peut-être était-ce naïf de penser qu'elle passerait si tôt —, mais elle l'avait dit. Adrien avait d'abord laissé sa fenêtre ouverte, et de faibles lumières dans sa chambre même lorsque la nuit était tombée, mais au bout d'un moment, il dû bien se résigner et enfiler le t-shirt et le jogging qui lui servaient de pyjama.

Il referma la large fenêtre avec regret, déçu à l'idée que Ladybug ne soit pas aussi hâtive que lui. _Je viendrais te retrouver_. Il aurait aimé partir à sa rencontre, mais il ne savait rien d'elle. Pas sous sa forme de citoyenne, du moins.

En s'enroulant dans ses couvertures, il se dit qu'elle passerait certainement le lendemain, et sourit dans la pénombre. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait un shooting photo de prévu, et il devait avoir l'air présentable, mais à vrai dire, il ne s'en préoccupait pas trop. Peut-être que si les choses tournaient mal, son père comprendrait qu'il n'est pas fait pour être mannequin et le laisserait tranquille.

À force de laisser la fenêtre ouverte trop longtemps, la large pièce était froide, emplie de courants d'air dont le garçon se protégeait grâce à sa couette. Plus que jamais, il se sentait seul. Il pensa au regard paniqué que Ladybug lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sans le masque, et eut un pincement de coeur en pensant à l'état instable de la jeune fille plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé prendre le coup de l'akuma, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose. Était-ce cette culpabilité qu'elle ressentait dès que lui s'interposait entre elle et un vilain ? _Non_ , pensa-t-il immédiatement, _ça n'a rien à voir_. Ladybug était tout simplement plus importante de Chat Noir, puisque c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir de purifier les akumas.

En soupirant, Adrien se retourna encore pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son réveil. _**4:00**_.

Trop tard (ou plutôt _trop tôt_ ). Il devait essayer de dormir, même si l'idée de sécher le shooting photo et les cours du lendemain le tentaient, il ne pouvait pas juste se permettre de fuir ses responsabilités. Ça ne l'amènerait à rien, et il aurait juste plus de travail plus tard.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais le visage de Ladybug revenait à chaque fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la réaction qu'elle avait eue devant lui. Il avait senti son regard craintif (ce qui était une mauvaise chose), mais elle avait aussi dit qu'elle aimait son travail (ce qui était une bonne chose). Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait bien fait de se dévoiler, mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait pas être changé.

 _Toc, toc, toc_.

Le bruit le fit froncer les sourcils. Il devait probablement s'agir du vent, ou de la pluie, et il n'avait pas besoin de cela maintenant.

 _Toc, toc,_ _ **toc**_.

Il retint sa respiration pour se concentrer sur les coups. Une autre série se fit entendre, et il était sûr que ce n'était pas le vent, ou quoique ce soit en rapport avec la météo. Un enfant qui lançait des pierres sur sa fenêtre ? Peu probable.

Ladybug ?

Il se leva précipitamment et ouvrit les stores, pour découvrir la jeune héroïne accrochée aux barreaux de son balcon. Il ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, et elle sourit presque timidement, secouant sa main vers lui. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, puis attrapa sa main pour l'aider à se hisser à l'intérieur.

Son corps était froid, et elle semblait un peu fatiguée, mais il supposait qu'il n'avait pas lui-même l'air en grande forme. Cependant, la voir semblait illuminer sa nuit, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Étrangement, elle ne leva pas les yeux au ciel comme elle le faisait d'habitude ; et il jura presque qu'elle _rougissait_. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de planter ses yeux lagons dans les siens, le regard sérieux et, bon sang, _incroyablement séduisant_.

Il s'empressa de refermer la fenêtre, les mettant à l'abri du froid de novembre, et montra à Ladybug son lit du bras, lui proposant de s'assoir dessus, alors qu'il tira sa chaise de bureau pour se tenir face à elle. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet — la pénombre était trop intimidante et intime pour le moment, mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre se réveille dans la maison. Il savait que son père travaillait souvent tard, et s'il était couché, Nathalie s'occupait peut-être encore des dossiers.

Ladybug sembla hésiter un peu avant de s'assoir, croisant ses fines jambes. Elle s'accommoda à la chaleur de la pièce, et les légers frissons qui parcouraient son corps disparurent rapidement.

— Désolé, finit-elle par murmurer, Le moment n'est peut-être pas très bien choisi…

Adrien secoua hâtivement la tête.

— Non, répondit-il, je ne pense pas que j'aurai réussi à m'endormir de toute façon.

— Nous sommes deux, alors, rit-elle discrètement.

La douce lueur de sa lampe éclaira sa peau claire, et le sourire paisible dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il lui retourna le geste, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Ils étaient tous deux conscients qu'ils devaient mettre les choses au clair sur leur relation — Adrien s'étant déjà déclaré, il attendait surtout la réponse de Ladybug —, mais aucun d'eux ne savait comment entamer la discussion. Ladybug était assez réservée lorsque les choses venaient à sa vie privée, ce qui contrastait fortement avec son aptitude professionnelle en mission. Adrien imaginait qu'elle cherchait ses mots avec soin, et il espérait que ce n'était pas pour le rejeter.

— Ladybug ? Finit-il par demander.

— Mmh ?

— S-si jamais tu n'as pas eu assez de temps pour réfléchir à… Ma déclaration, tu n'as pas à…

Il leva la main vers elle, lui faisant comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Elle n'avait pas à se torturer l'esprit pour trouver une réponse _maintenant_. Certes, l'idée d'attendre encore l'attristait, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que sa réponse soit trop précipitée. Surtout lorsqu'elle venait de découvrir son identité.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille, qui s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-elle calmement.

Adrien serra les poings. Il pensait être prêt à entendre sa réponse, mais se rendait à présent compte que, en fait, non, pas du tout. Plus le moment où les mots allaient franchir ses lèvres approchait, plus il se sentait idiot et prétentieux. Ne l'avait-elle pas toujours rejeté ? Sauf dans la serre, mais-

— Tu as l'air tendu, remarqua Ladybug.

Elle plaça sa main sur le lit, à côté d'elle, et tapota gentiment la couette.

— Viens, demanda-t-elle.

Obéissant, il alla s'assoir près d'elle, se tournant de trois quarts pour que son regard rencontre le sien. Elle hocha la tête, et prit une grande respiration. Adrien nota qu'elle avait l'air presque aussi stressée que lui, et la laissa parler.

— Pour être honnête, dit-elle, tu m'as donné un sacré mal de tête.

Il leva un sourcil. D'accord, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel commencement, mais elle n'avait encore _rien dit_ , pas vrai ?

— J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, continua-t-elle sans le regarder. À notre relation, à mes sentiments pour t-toi, enfin, pour _Chat_ , et… Le fait que tu sois A-Adrien Agreste n'y change rien, d'accord ?

Adrien hocha la tête avec lenteur. Même si Ladybug avait déjà entendu parler de lui, elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela ferait la moindre différence.

— C'était… Compliqué, reprit Ladybug en souriant légèrement, surtout après ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon allié le plus proche, et comme un de mes meilleurs amis. Mais… Je crois que quelque chose à changé et…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, fixant le plafond à la recherche des bons mots.

— Et puis, d'un coup, _pouf_ ! Dit-elle en écartant ses mains devant elle en mimant une explosion, Je n'arrivais plus à répondre à tes mauvaises blagues comme avant, et j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, sur tes problèmes personnels. Je sais que pendant longtemps, je voulais que notre relation soit purement… Professionnelle ? Mais plus le temps passait, plus je trouvais ça idiot. Tu étais la personne la plus proche de moi, pourquoi vouloir garder mes distances ?

Adrien posa une main sur son épaule avec douceur, pour ne pas la surprendre. Ladybug avait presque l'air consterné contre sa propre personne, et il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela. Il n'avait pas souffert de son éloignement, elle l'avait toujours supporté comme elle le devait, et il aurait été extrêmement déplacé de lui demander de céder à tous ces désirs juste parce qu'ils étaient proches.

— J'ai fais comme si de rien était, poursuivit-elle d'un air un peu plus détendu. Puis il y a eu la serre.

Elle lui lança un regard embarrassé, auquel il répondit avec réserve.

— Je me suis laissée aller, dit-elle, pour une fois, j'ai arrêté de penser à tout ce dont je pouvais me permettre ou pas, et nous savons tous les deux où ça nous a menés. Mais je- aussi embarrassant que ça puisse paraitre, j'ai apprécié tout cela. J'ai aimé le baiser, clarifia-t-elle, même si cela m'a un peu effrayé au départ. C'était trop soudain, trop _intense_ ! Tu t'es déclaré, et- et je me suis trouvée incapable de te rejeter, je n'en avais pas envie. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Adrien resserra la pression sur son épaule, comme une invitation à le regarder. Elle y répondit, plantant son regard bleu dans le sien — et Adrien sentit comme un choc électrique parcourir son corps. Il avait envie de se blottir contre elle et de rester ainsi des heures durant.

— Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à… Comme avant, dit Ladybug d'une voix douce. Je veux essayer, je veux que nous essayions d'être ensemble. Je pense que c'est ce qui me rendrait heureuse, et j'espère que c'est ce qui te rendr—

N'y tenant plus, Adrien se rapprocha et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Ladybug, cachant son embarras et son sourire trop grand. Il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre Ladybug prononcer _ces mots_ , et il sentait comme une pression dans sa poitrine maintenant qu'il les avait entendu. Ladybug voulait être avec lui ! Elle voulait être avec Chat, _et_ Adrien, elle l'acceptait comme il était !

Il sentit son souffle léger contre sa nuque.

— Adrien, murmura-t-elle, tout va bien ?

Il hocha la tête, toujours blottit contre son cou, ses deux bras entourant sa taille avec hésitation. Il décida de rester dans cette position pendant un certain temps, n'osant pas bouger et rompre le silence confortable qui s'était glissé entre eux deux. Les yeux humides, il essaya de respirer normalement, et de masquer l'émotion qui s'emparait de lui.

Une envie soudaine de savoir qui se cachait sous le masque rouge aux points noirs le secoua, mais il la repoussa. Il avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour savoir qu'elle finirait par le lui dire, et ne voulait pas la presser de trop. Elle avait dit que leur relation avait déjà avancé rapidement et qu'elle était confuse. Il pouvait l'attendre.

Était-ce vraiment important ? Elle avait dit qu'avec ou sans le costume, elle aurait pris la même décision d'être avec lui.

Il sourit contre le tissu de son costume. Avec ou sans costume, il avait aussi pris la décision d'être avec elle.

— — —

— — —

Marinette essaya de contrôler les battements de son coeur. Elle les trouvait bruyants, irréguliers et ils sonnaient comme une mélodie mal maîtrisée à ses oreilles. Adrien était tout contre elle, il entendait sûrement ces mêmes battements, et elle voulait qu'ils soient moins hésitants.

Ce sens du détail avait pour but de la détourner de cette situation improbable, et du fait qu'elle était dans les bras d'Adrien. Elle avait déjà été très proche de Chat, mais cela ne l'avait jamais rendue aussi nerveuse. Tikki lui avait assuré qu'il existait différents types d'amour, et qu'elle n'avait pas forcément à réagir de la même façon dès qu'elle tombait amoureuse, mais là, c'était encore différent. Chat et Adrien étaient la même personne ! Pourquoi restait-elle complètement immobile et incapable de contrôler ses mouvements correctement ? Adrien, le garçon de ses rêves, la tenait _dans ses bras_ , et ils étaient _sur son lit_ , et elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était prête à _être avec lui_.

S'il avait porté son costume, elle aurait surement porté une main à son visage, ou caressé ses cheveux dorés, lui montrant qu'elle était là avec lui. Mais le geste restait comme attaché au bout de ses doigts, refusant de se concrétiser.

Et son coeur battait, trop fort, trop irrégulièrement.

Elle avait envie de resserrer son étreinte, juste un peu. Pour le moment, elle était heureuse et voulait le lui montrer. Certes, elle n'était pas totalement honnête avec lui ; elle avait refusé de lui montrer son visage sous le masque en connaissant le sien, mais il serait sûrement déçu s'il découvrait que Ladybug était la triste, banale Marinette. Et puis, elle n'avait pas menti en disant que sa décision n'avait pas changé lorsqu'elle avait découvert qui il était. Pour l'instant, elle souhaitait profiter du temps qu'elle avait avec lui, et ils verraient le reste plus tard.

Elle finit par oser bouger ses bras, les entourant doucement autour du cou du jeune homme. Marinette était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir sentir la texture de sa peau ou de ses cheveux sous ses doigts, à cause du costume rouge. Elle baissa la tête, portant ses lèvres aux boucles blondes qu'elle effleura délicatement, puis vint embrasser le front du garçon, cherchant la chaleur de sa peau faiblement éclairée.

Adrien releva la tête, la toisant avec un sourire.

— _Je t'aime_ , murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle eut du mal à entendre les mots.

Ladybug plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage d'Adrien, et ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle rompit rapidement la distance qui les séparait, et pressa fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, profitant de toutes les sensations qui accompagnèrent le mouvement. Adrien laissa échapper un soupir surpris, et retourna le baiser avec la même ardeur. Il resserra son étreinte, et continua de bouger ses lèvres chaudes et humides, tout en entraînant celles de la jeune fille. Elle sentit l'air autour d'eux bouillonner, et refusa de lâcher prise.

Adrien recula le premier, reprenant sa respiration. Elle s'autorisa à regarder son visage haletant, s'attardant sur ses joues rouges et ses lèvres humectées, ses yeux _brillants_. Était-ce le visage d'Adrien Agreste après un baiser ? Même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, elle n'aurait pu trouver une image plus _séduisante_.

Adrien entreprit de joindre leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois, et Marinette ne s'en trouva que plus satisfaite. Le baiser continua jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air lui donnât le vertige. Elle rompit le contact, hors d'haleine.

— J-je dois… R-Rentrer…, entreprit-elle de murmurer contre les douces lèvres.

— T-tu as raison, répondit Adrien dans un état similaire au sien. I-il est… Il est tard…

Elle hocha la tête précipitamment.

— Il est tard, répéta-t-elle en le pencha à nouveau vers lui.

Adrien répondit par un grognement, exerçant une pression encore plus forte sur son dos. Sans arrêter de l'embrasser, il posa un genou sur son lit, et bascula légèrement pour que sa tête soit au-dessus de celle de Marinette, qui se laissa simplement faire. Il bougea encore, la soulevant presque pour l'amener contre lui, alors qu'il s'adossait contre son mur. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, ses coudes et avant-bras reposants contre la cloison. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à la position embarrassante dans laquelle elle était, et poussa son visage contre celui d'Adrien, jusqu'à ce que leurs dents se rencontrent, le choc provoquant un bruit étrange mais pas désagréable.

Une pression contre ses lèvres semblait demander la permission, et elle la lui donna. Sentir la langue d'Adrien contre la sienne la rendit soudainement faible, au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de se tenir droite. Elle sentit un gémissement naître au fond de sa gorge, qu'elle réprimanda violemment. Le sourire naissant du garçon contre sa peau lui fit comprendre qu'il s'en était rendu compte, et elle refusa de lui laisser cette satisfaction. Elle se mit à bouger avec plus d'empressement, tentant de cacher sa maladresse au mieux. Ce n'était que son deuxième baiser — sans compter les effleurements de lèvres —, et elle ne savait pas encore comment faire les choses correctement. Elle essaya différentes choses, faisant expérience des différentes sensations qu'elles provoquaient.

Adrien semblait explorer sa bouche avec autant de vigueur que de passion, et elle en vint à se demander s'il avait déjà fait quelque chose de semblable avant — à part dans la serre, mais les choses étaient bien différentes cette fois-ci. Lorsque la question germa dans son esprit, elle ne put trouver une réponse même en se concentrant sur les mouvements du jeune homme. Tout était nouveau, étrange, humide, _avide_ , et elle ne savait pas comment les interpréter. Elle désirait Adrien, il la désirait, ils s'embrassaient, et c'était cela. Leur expérience importait peu, ce fût du moins la conclusion à laquelle elle parvint, fatiguée de devoir penser à quelque chose d'autre que le plaisir des lèvres douces et brûlantes.

Puis, un prénom vint se glisser dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse l'ignorer davantage. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à _elle_ maintenant, aux cheveux blonds lissés et aux yeux bleus trop maquillés. Mais elle ne put empêcher l'image de Chloé Bourgeois de venir interférer avec ce moment parfait.

Elle pensa à Nino qui lui disait qu'Adrien et Chloé passaient leur temps ensemble, et aux filles qui avaient dit qu'ils étaient toujours en couple. Marinette sentit un pic de jalousie la traverser, mais décida de l'ignorer pour le moment ; ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment, et elle n'était pas censée connaitre la relation entre Adrien et Chloé.

— L-Ladybug ? Demanda un Adrien essoufflé lorsqu'il la sentit moins réceptive.

Marinette cligna des yeux, à nouveau captivée par les émeraudes brillantes, et lui sourit en joignant leurs lèvres encore et encore.

— Ce n'est rien, chaton, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Adrien n'était pas ce genre de personne. Lui et Chloé avaient certainement rompu, elle avait toujours douté qu'une telle relation puisse durer de toute façon. Marinette retint un sourire carnassier. Si la bouche contre la sienne avait été embrassée par Chloé, _bien_ , elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle continuerait à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à _elle_.

— — —

— — —

 _Okay, c'était plutôt intense. Calme, Marinette xD_

 _Si le dernier chapitre aurait pu être « RIP Marinette », celui-ci peut aussi se nommer « RIP Adrien »._

 _Bon, ce chapitre n'était pas excessivement long, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Ces deux-là ont enfin eut la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir, et, au final, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non ;) ? Ah, les jeunes lycéens !_

 _Cathy171 : Ohh, merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que quelques personnes attendent les chapitres avec impatiente, et c'est ce qui me motive à écrire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie, et comprendre 13 chapitres au moins, peut-être même 14, dépendant de si je développe ou pas un certain évènement. Nos petits héros n'ont pas encore assez souffert (rire démoniaque)._

 _À bientôt pour la suite ! :)_


	8. VIII Doutes

Marinette réprimanda un bâillement, essayant de ne pas trop s'affaler sur sa table. Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air trop fatiguée. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps à masquer ses cernes du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais si les détails physiques pouvaient aisément être cachés, le reste était plus compliqué. Ses parents lui avaient déjà fait remarquer, à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle n'était pas souvent présente dans leurs conversations. Elle avait prétexté la pression scolaire, mais ses notes restaient correctes, et elle supposait qu'ils ne l'avaient qu'à moitié crue.

En classe, elle s'endormait. C'était embarrassant, mais elle avait acquis ses propres techniques : baisser la tête en positionnant sa main sur son front, faisant comme si elle lisait un livre ; ou bien se placer dans l'angle mort du professeur. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour tromper Nino, assit à sa droite.

— Hey, chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle sentait ses paupières s'alourdir, _Marinette_ , fais gaffe.

Elle essaya de hocher la tête et de lui sourire, mais un nouveau bâillement l'en empêcha. À sa gauche, Rose lui sourit en haussant les épaules, dans un geste empli d'innocence.

— Tout va bien, Mari ? Demanda la jeune fille, Dernièrement, tu as l'air très fatiguée !

Marinette grimaça, surprise. Si même Rose, qui était toujours dans la Lune, parvenait à le remarquer, c'était qu'elle n'était vraiment pas discrète.

— Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle. Je ne dors pas très bien, mais ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Un raclement de gorge du professeur les fit se tourner à nouveau vers le tableau, et la discussion prit fin. Marinette essaya de se concentrer sur le cours, mais son esprit ne semblait pas coopérer. Cette nuit, elle avait patrouillé avec Chat, et cela avait durement empiété sur son habituel temps de sommeil. En fait, depuis les deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur fameuse discussion dans la chambre d'Adrien, ils faisaient presque toujours leurs patrouilles ensemble, et faisant en sorte qu'elles durent plus longtemps que d'habitude — et Marinette se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas vraiment à réaliser. En fait, Marinette avait passé tellement d'heures à fantasmer sur l'idée de sortir avec Adrien Agreste qu'elle avait l'impression que la situation était une sorte de rêve prolongé, et que les choses ne se passaient _pas vraiment_. Elle le disait à voix haute, parfois, (sans insister sur son étrange obsession sur Adrien pour qu'il ne suspecte rien) et à chaque fois il riait et avouait que lui non plus ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être chanceux à ce point.

Marinette soupira au souvenir du sourire éclatant.

Avoir des cernes ? S'endormir en cours ? Cela en valait la peine.

— — —

— — —

L'air était froid, et Marinette frotta ses mains ensemble dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Elle marchait avec empressement, se détachant peu à peu du groupe d'élèves agglutinés devant le portail de l'école.

— Marinette !

Une tête blonde apparut sur sa gauche, et elle sourit à Rose qui lui tendait une fraise tagada.

— Merci, répondit Marinette en avalant le bonbon.

— C'est ta récompense pour avoir réussi à rester éveillée pendant le reste de la journée, dit sa camarade, et puis il m'en reste plein de toute façon.

Marinette hocha la tête. Rose était une personne adorable, même si elle était souvent dans son monde. Elles trainaient souvent ensemble, bien plus que l'année dernière, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas : elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était gentille.

— Mais c'est la première fois que nous rentrons ensemble, remarqua Rose avec un air étonné. Ta maison n'est pas dans le sens opposé ? Tu habites tout près du collège, non ?

Marinette fronça les sourcils, puis grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle avait pris la direction de la maison d'Adrien sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle tenta de masquer son embarras, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire.

— Oh, je vais juste faire une course pour mes créations, justifia-t-elle, mon magasin de tissu préféré est par là.

— Vraiment ? Demanda Rose avec enthousiasme. Tu me montreras quand tu auras fini, hein ?

— Bien sûr !

Marinette n'aimait pas mentir, mais au moins, son alibi était bon ; elle travaillait effectivement sur quelque chose (un gilet long fleurit dans un style Chinois pour sa mère) en ce moment, et il y avait bien un magasin de tissu dans le coin de la rue.

Rose s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres, faisant un signe à Marinette.

— Je tourne ici, indiqua-t-elle, à demain, Mari !

— À plus, répondit Marinette en secouant à son tour sa main.

Elle sentit à nouveau le vent glacial contre sa peau, et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Ses jambes avaient décidé d'aller jusqu'à chez Adrien, d'accord. Le mardi, elle n'était pas sensé retrouver Chat pour sa patrouille, mais elle supposait qu'ils se verraient de toute façon, alors elle décida d'aller le chercher. Elle avait des devoirs, et il devait aussi avoir d'autres choses à faire, mais elle n'avait pas envie de faire demi-tour maintenant. Si elle arrivait plus tôt, peut-être rentrerait-elle plus tôt, et aurait plus de temps pour dormir ?

Lorsqu'elle trouva un endroit plus tranquille, elle se glissa furtivement dans une petite allée, revêtant son costume de super-héroïne. Simplement marcher jusqu'à chez lui serait trop long, et le costume la réchauffait. Et puis, la voie des toits étaient plus attrayante.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant l'immense demeure, elle était presque heureuse de constater que le ciel s'assombrissait déjà à cette période de l'année, rendant l'opération plus discrète. Elle sauta sur le toit, et descendit avec souplesse jusqu'au petit balcon d'Adrien. Elle n'y était pas retourné depuis deux semaines, et elle avait l'impression d'être une voyeuse. La fenêtre donnait sur sa chambre, et Marinette y colla son visage, cherchant le garçon des yeux. Elle grogna en constatant que malgré la faible lueur qui y régnait, la pièce était vide. Elle avait bien envie de rester à l'attendre, mais doutait que ce soit une bonne idée : rester aux yeux de tous les passants n'était pas prudent.

Ladybug soupira, et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le bord du balcon, pensant s'éloigner un peu pour tenter de le joindre. Sauf que lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec le visage flatté de Chat. Sous la surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violemment, parce que, d'accord, les gens n'étaient pas supposés flotter _dans le vide_. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il se tenait en fait accroupi sur son bâton, et elle se détendit légèrement.

— Bonsoir, ma Lady ! S'exclama-t-il avec joie. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici si tôt !

Elle ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'étirer en un rictus amusé. Le garçon attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser, avant de tourner à nouveau ses yeux éclatants vers elle.

— Je pensais qu'il serait mieux de patrouiller plus tôt que d'habitude, se justifia-t-elle. La nuit tombe plus rapidement, maintenant.

Il lui sourit malicieusement.

— Et tu es venue me chercher directement ? Demanda-t-il. Très _chat_ -rmant de ta part.

— Oh, chaton, ne commences pas avec les jeux de mots, réprimanda gentiment Ladybug.

— Tu as raison, dit-il en hochant soigneusement la tête, nous ferions mieux de mettre la main à la _patte_ !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, résignée au mauvais gout de ses répliques. En fait, imaginer Adrien faire preuve d'une telle repartie était assez étrange, mais elle pensait qu'elle arriverait à s'y habituer. Sûrement.

Il tendit sa main vers elle, l'invitant à le rejoindre, et elle se rendait compte qu'il était resté en équilibre sur son bâton pendant tout ce temps. Elle savait qu'en théorie, les chats possédaient un grand sens de l'équilibre, mais bon sang, _Adrien n'était pas réellement un chat_ — même s'il semblait hériter de certaines de leurs aptitudes —, et rester sur un simple bâton droit lui paraissait complètement fou. Cependant, elle accepta l'invitation avec joie ; ils devaient s'éloigner avant que l'on ne les voit, de toute façon.

Elle se hissa par-dessus le rebord du balcon, et accepta l'invitation de son partenaire. Ladybug plaça ses jambes sur la cuisse du jeune homme, et entoura son cou de ses bras, pour garder l'équilibre. Elle sentit le bras de Chat Noir se positionner sur son dos, pour la soutenir, alors qu'il abaissait son bâton pour les ramener au sol. Ladybug songea qu'elle serait bien resté plus longtemps dans cette position, mais son instinct de survie lui cria de bouger le plus rapidement possible, alors qu'elle s'écartait en prenant la main de Chat Noir, l'entraînant avec elle un peu plus loin.

— Où va-t-on ? Demanda-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Ladybug. Sur un toit. Un endroit tranquille.

— Un endroit tranquille ? Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Il l'entraîna à son tour, ne prenant pas la peine de révéler le fond de sa pensée, et s'arrêta près d'un grand bâtiment lumineux — qu'il montra du doigt depuis l'allée sombre dans laquelle ils étaient. Ladybug croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, faisant de son mieux pour montrer son désaccord.

— Chat, soupira-t-elle, c'est un _hôtel_.

À quoi pensait-il ? Si elle lisait bien, il y avait cinq étoiles sur le devant, et elle n'était pas à l'aise avec un endroit aussi luxueux.

— Oui, oui, expliqua-t-il, mais je le connais bien, et—

— J-j'avais dit un toit, Adrien, le coupa-t-elle, pas une… _Chambre_ !

Marinette ne pouvait empêcher ses joues de se colorer, ne comprenant pas à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait. Oui, elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans une chambre — la sienne — avec lui, mais c'était différent, et ils étaient censés rester à l'extérieur au cas où un akuma se présenterait. Et puis, être dans la chambre d'Adrien, où ils devaient parler tout bas pour ne pas se faire entendre était _une chose_. Une chambre d'hôtel en était une autre.

Face à elle, Chat Noir ouvrit la bouche avec un air aussi embarrassé qu'elle.

— Je ne pensais pas à une _chambre_ , dit-il d'une voix basse. Je pensais au toit.

 _Oh_.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche nerveusement, et la referma, horriblement gênée.

— M-mais c'est un hôtel de luxe, contra-t-elle, il doit y avoir une terrasse sur le toit, ou…

— Oui, bien sûr, et même une piscine, dit Chat. Mais elle est fermée à cette période de l'année, et il n'y a pas de caméras. Je viens régulièrement par ici, et je ne me suis jamais fait prendre.

— Je vois.

Il y avait toujours une tension due au malentendu, mais la jeune fille hocha la tête avec empressement. Le regard fuyant, elle saisit son yoyo et le lança pour se hisser sur le toit, suivie de près par Chat qui s'aida de son bâton.

Elle fut surprise par la splendeur de la large terrasse. Elle était très grande — suffisamment pour pouvoir accueillir des centaines de personnes —, et toujours éclairée par quelques petits spots, malgré l'absence de monde. La piscine était recouverte, mais le reste semblait à leur portée : quelques bancs avaient été disposés sur les côtés, et une petite allée de gravier menait à un ravissant jardin, bien qu'un peu terne pendant cette période de l'année. Au bord du toit, des petits murets sécurisants les empêchaient de rester à la vue de tous. Ladybug pouvait même entendre quelques notes au piano, qui semblaient venir de plus bas.

— C'est magnifique, dit-elle en se retournant. Il n'y a pas de système de sécurité ?

— N'est-ce pas ? Répondit Chat Noir avec un sourire satisfait, Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait _ici_ , en revanche, je suppose qu'il faudrait éviter d'essayer de rentrer par effraction.

— Je suppose, répéta-t-elle, mais nous n'allons pas faire ça, pas vrai ?

— Ce serait déplacé. Nous ne voulons pas être pris pour des _chat_ -rlatans.

Ladybug ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se faufila jusqu'à l'un des bancs, se repliant pour se protéger du vent. Chat Noir la suivit pour venir s'assoir près d'elle, laissant reposer sa tête blonde sur les épaules de la jeune fille avec un soupir. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, et Ladybug lui trouva presque un air serein. Elle leva le bras opposé à celui qui le supportait, et amena sa main aux boucles dorées, faufilant tendrement ses doigts entre les mèches emmêlées. Chat émit un son de contentement, presque imperceptible, et ferma les yeux. Suffisamment de temps passa pour que Marinette se demande s'il ne s'était pas endormi, mais il parla avant qu'elle ne fut capable de poser la moindre question.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Elle secoua la tête avec précaution, pour ne pas interférer avec leur position actuelle.

— Bien sûr que non, tu me tiens chaud, dit-elle avec un sourire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit le jeune homme avec un air embêté. Je voulais dire… D'être avec moi, je suppose ?

— D'être avec toi ? Dehors à cette heure-ci ?

— Non, être avec moi _en général._

Ladybug fronça les sourcils, et arrêta de caresser ses cheveux pour placer sa main devant son visage. Elle positionna son index juste au-dessus de la bouche de Chat Noir, et le releva brusquement, cognant son nez fin au passage. Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains en signe de protestation.

— J'ai choisi d'être avec toi, Adrien, dit-elle, je ne le fais pas juste par _charité_.

Il la regarda affectueusement, mais revint rapidement à une expression plus contrariée, presque angoissée.

— Mais… Mais peut-être que je me trompe, mais—

— Tu te trompes sûrement.

— Mais, attend une seconde. Et si tu avais peur que notre dynamique en tant que partenaires soit affectée si tu me rejetais ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et rapprocha son visage du sien, prenant l'air le plus confiant dont elle était capable.

— Ce serait idiot, répondit-elle, parce que ce serait mettre en danger la relation entre Ladybug et Chat Noir, qui serait en partie basée sur un mensonge. Et puis, penses-tu vraiment que je sois patiente au point de supporter tes horribles blagues juste pour cela ?

— Mais, contra-t-il à nouveau, et si tu ne le faisais pas exprès ?

Marinette haussa un sourcil incompréhensif. Elle regarda le jeune superhéros avec son air le plus intimidant possible, faisant de son mieux pour faire passer les paroles suivantes dans son attitude : _ai-je vraiment l'air de ne pas faire exprès de sortir avec un garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse deux fois_?

— Je veux dire, reprit-il, peut-être _qu'inconsciemment_ , tu te forces à m'aimer pour que—

— Oh, _Chat_ , s'exclama-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ridicule, je ne ferais jamais ça !

Elle prit la tête du jeune homme entre ses deux mains, et ramena son propre visage près du sien, collant leurs fronts glacés l'un à l'autre.

— Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce, mais je sais aussi à quel point tu es important pour moi. Tout va bien, je suis là.

Elle posa furtivement ses lèvres sur son nez, puis sur sa douce joue, sa mâchoire, et ses lèvres hésitantes. Elle s'y attarda un peu plus longtemps, profitant de leur finesse et de leur complaisance, alors qu'elle cherchait à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que les choses paraissaient si compliquées. Il bougea sa bouche contre la sienne, délicatement, jusqu'à ce que Ladybug prit l'initiative de rompre le baiser.

— Tu as envie de parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air plus sérieux.

S'il paraissait aussi paranoïaque, peut-être que quelque chose était arrivé avec son père. Maintenant qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, et qu'elle avait apprit qu'il était Adrien, Marinette avait enfin découvert la vérité sur sa situation familiale, et mit un nom sur la source d'angoisse de son partenaire : Gabriel Agreste.

Ils n'en avaient pas énormément parlé, car Adrien n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de ses problèmes, ni se plaindre de manière générale. Et puis, il lui avait dit qu'il supportait mieux le reste si elle était là, alors elle n'avait pas insisté. Marinette avait compris que quelque chose avait changé depuis le collège, mais n'avait pas tous les détails.

Mais il secoua la tête.

— Non, répondit-il. Rien de nouveau.

Son ton était frustré, comme s'il trouvait inadmissible le fait qu'elle avait rompu leur baiser. Pour se reprendre, elle se pencha à nouveau vers les lèvres humides, profitant de l'étreinte confortable du jeune homme. Autour d'eux, le brouhaha continu de Paris semblait bien lointain.

— Alors, dit Ladybug en rompant une fois de plus leur baiser, quelque chose qui est arrivé au lycée ?

Elle avait posé la question innocemment, mais pour être honnête, elle aurait bien aimé l'entendre se plaindre de Chloé, ou indiquer d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'ils n'étaient plus proches. Elle n'avait pas tenté d'aborder le sujet pendant ces deux semaines, dans l'espoir qu'il en parle lui-même, mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus l'idée lui semblait absurde. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait arriver et lui dire ' _tiens, tu te souviens de cette insupportable fille du maire qui a provoqué pas mal de super-vilains ? Je suis sortis avec elle_ '. Peut-être devait-elle amener le sujet.

Chat Noir secoua la tête.

— Pas grand-chose de spécial. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis dans ma classe, avoua-t-il, mais je pense que ça se passe plutôt bien.

Marinette grogna intérieurement. Comment ça, pas beaucoup d'amis ? Qui était assez idiot pour ne pas être intéressé par Adrien ? Elle laissa balader ses doigts sur le visage de Chat Noir, effleurant ses lèvres de son index.

— Sûr ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Aucune personne particulièrement agaçante ? Je pourrais passer l'intimider un peu, si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle pour rire.

Adrien ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'évoquer Chloé. À la place, il rit et passa ses bras dans le dos de Ladybug, embrassant affectueusement sa joue.

— Si jamais c'est le cas un jour, chuchota-t-il, je saurais à qui faire appel.

Marinette hésitait entre être heureuse de sa proximité, ou frustrée qu'il n'évoque pas Chloé. Elle finit par décider d'insister un peu, et tant pis si elle en faisait trop. L'idée même d'imaginer Adrien dans une classe avec sa pire ennemie, même s'il n'était plus intéressé par elle, alors qu'ils avaient eu une relation spéciale auparavant la perturbait. Le fait même qu'il ait pu embrasser Chloé la perturbait, et elle essayait de ne pas se représenter le couple, qui lui paraissait affreusement grotesque.

Elle sentit le jeune homme mordiller tendrement son oreille, puis déposer quelques petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire, formant une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à son cou. Marinette sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine et essaya de ne pas trop se concentrer sur les douces sensations contre sa peau. Elle détestait interrompre ce moment, mais supposait que c'était une étape nécessaire.

— Alors, continua-t-elle, pas de fille qui aurait, hmm, des vues sur toi ?

À son plus grand regret, il arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait, et releva sa tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, contrarié. Non !

— Mmhh, tu crois ? Ça me paraît peu probable, tu es un mannequin après to—

— Es-tu intéressée par moi parce que je suis mannequin ?

— Bien sûr que non, répondit la jeune fille, mais—

— Tu vois, fit Adrien en haussant les épaules, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse ' _avoir des vues sur moi_ ' juste pour ça…

Ladybug soupira, sentant l'irritation grandir dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr que quelqu'un pourrait être intéressé par lui parce qu'il était connu, et puis il n'y avait pas que ça ; Adrien était _mignon_ , elle voyait difficilement comment une fille qui ne soit pas exclusivement attirée par les filles ne puisse pas le trouver séduisant ! Et puis ça ne ramenait toujours pas le sujet de Chloé. Bien, elle aurait à insister encore un peu.

— Même si ce n'était pas pour ça, reprit-elle, tu as bien dû sortir avec d'autres filles, avant, non ?

Cela sortait un peu de nulle part, mais au moins il finirait bien par parler de Chloé.

— Non, dit le jeune homme après un soupir frustré. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que toi, je veux dire.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle avec un sourire, et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Marinette recula en tournant la tête, empêchant leurs lèvres de se toucher. Elle vit Chat froncer les sourcils, mais il ne sembla pas insister.

— Tout va bien, ma Lady ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton soucieux. Tu veux rentrer ?

Marinette se leva presque brusquement, mettant fin à leur contact. Elle ne voulait pas paraître violente, ce n'était pas si grave que cela, mais elle était _énervée_. Pourquoi. Diable. Ne. Voulait-il. Pas. Évoquer. Chloé ?

Avait-il honte ? Peut-être qu'il avait honte. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle était proche de Chat Noir depuis des mois et des mois, et elle l'imaginait en rire plutôt que de lui cacher quelque chose. Et elle détestait cela.

— Ladybug ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, le dos tourné. Elle n'était certainement pas vraiment en colère, mais…

— Ladybug ? Répéta la voix intentionnée. Tu es sûre d'aller bien ? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose ?

Elle soupira, se trouvant ridicule d'insister autant. Peut-être que leur histoire avait duré si peu de temps qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en parler. Pourtant, elle avait parlé à Nino, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça, et il lui avait dit que Chloé et Adrien étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient forcément restés ensemble pendant toutes les vacances, puis le mois de septembre. Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux semaines ! Pourquoi compterait-il leur relation comme étant plus valable que celle qu'il avait eu avec Chloé ?

— Ce n'est rien, répondit Ladybug en essayant de sourire normalement. Désolé, j'ai juste froid. Je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant.

— — —

— — —

Marinette, entourée d'une demi-dizaine de couvertures, offrait un sourire chaleureux à l'ordinateur portable face à elle.

— Quoi, tu veux tu as reçu tant de demandes que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

— _T'imagine même pas_ ! Répondit la voix d'Alya, _Tout le monde est hyper intéressé par le Ladyblog, j'ai même reçu des lettres de motivation pour m'aider ! C'est complètement dingue_ !

À travers l'écran, le visage de son amie était complètement excité, et Marinette pouvait aisément voir à quel point Alya semblait heureuse. Elle porta son mug, rempli de chocolat chaud, à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée.

— C'est super, Alya. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi.

Elle le pensait. Bien sûr, Marinette était très déçue de ne pas avoir l'occasion de voir sa meilleure amie aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais son bonheur était le plus important. Et puis, les conversations sur Skype aidaient.

— _Assez parlé de moi_ , répondit Alya avec un sourire en coin. _T'as pas quelque chose à me dire, par hasard_ ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, interloquée par le ton accusateur de son amie. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, affichant une expression innocente.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— _Je pense que tu sais_.

D'accord, elle devait avoir loupé quelque chose ; parce que non, Marinette ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle approcha lentement sa tête de l'écran avec une moue contrariée, fronçant les sourcils.

— Crache le morceau, Alya ! Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Le soupir qu'elle reçut comme réponse ne la satisfaisait pas du tout.

— Alyaaaa ! Grogna-t-elle.

— _D'accord, d'accord_ , dit Alya en levant ses mains, _je voulais juste que tu m'en parle d'abord, et puis je ne suis sûre de rien_.

— Sur quoi ? Demanda Marinette. Parce que crois-moi, je n'ai rien de palpitant à raconter en ce moment…

— _Vraiment_?

Pour certaines raisons, Alya semblait déçue, et Marinette sentit sa curiosité grandir.

— Donc, tu pensais que j'allais dire quelque chose de particulier ? Relança la jeune fille.

— _Ouais… En gros, j'ai revu Nino, cette semaine, et_ —

— Attend, tu es sortie avec Nino ? Interrompit Marinette avec un grand sourire.

— _Ne change pas de sujet ! Et il y avait d'autres personnes, je te raconterai juste après_ —

— D'autres personnes ?

— _Bon, Marinette ! Tu comptes me laisser parler ou quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais savoir ce que je pensais que tu me cachais_ ! Réprimanda Alya en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Marinette pressa ses lèvres ensemble, regardant Alya avec amusement. Elle était aussi directe et autoritaire que d'habitude, mais son ton dégageait également un sentiment chaleureux, qui adoucit Marinette.

— Désolé, dit-elle. Nino t'a dit quelque chose ?

— _Justement_ , reprit Alya, _oui. Il a dit que depuis deux semaines, tu étais toujours dans la lune et que tu avais l'air fatigué en permanence_.

Marinette haussa les épaules, presque déçue. C'était tout ?

— Euh, d'accord ? C'est vrai que je manque un peu de sommeil.

— _Il a aussi avoué que tu souriais bêtement sans raison apparentes, et que tu rougissais pour un rien_.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Alya ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

— _Oh, ne nie rien ! Si même Nino l'a remarqué, c'est que ça doit être assez évident. Et laisse-moi te rappeler la raison pour laquelle tu passais ton temps à rougir sans raison l'année dernière : Adrien_.

— C'est pas ça ! S'écria Marinette.

— _Peut-être pas Adrien, mais il y a bien quelqu'un, pas vrai ? Es-tu amoureuse_ ?

— Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Je ne rougis pas pour un rien ! Nino s'est imaginé des choses !

Marinette resserra avec force la couverture qui l'entourait, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Oh, quel affreux mensonge ! Elle détestait devoir cacher quelque chose de si important pour elle à Alya, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas honnête envers elle, et parce qu'elle avait besoin de ses conseils.

Marinette était amoureuse, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. Et, d'accord, peut-être rougissait-elle parfois en pensant à Adrien, mais comment s'en empêcher ? Il suffisait d'une odeur, d'un son, d'une couleur particulière, et même en classe, Marinette se mettait à _y penser_. Elle pensait aux joues colorées d'Adrien après qu'elle l'ait embrassé, elle pensait à son rire essoufflé lorsqu'ils se défiaient sur les toits de Paris, elle pensait à l'odeur hypnotisante de ses mèches blondes, et à la douceur de ses lèvres. Elle fermait les yeux un instant, et elle se retrouvait contre lui, profitant de la chaleur du costume noir, riant en caressant le bout de son nez.

Comment, elle aimerait qu'on lui explique, pouvait-elle cacher cela ? Elle avait envie de le crier au monde entier, et pourtant elle ne pouvait même pas se confier à sa meilleure amie. Adrien ne savait même pas qu'elle était _Marinette_.

— _Tu vois_ , s'exclama Alya. _Tu rougis, là_ !

Marinette cligna les yeux, la bouche sèche. Alya n'était pas idiote, et si Rose et Nino pouvaient croire ses stupides mensonges, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle la connaissait trop bien pour cela.

— N-non, répondit-elle avec moins de conviction. Écoute, Alya, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie de parler maintenant… Mais dès qu'on se revoit, je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?

Un silence, et le visage soucieux de son amie lui firent comprendre que son amie hésitait à la harceler de questions, mais elle sembla finalement accepter sa réponse.

— _D'acc, Mari. Mais tu me dis absolument tout la semaine prochaine, ok_ ?

Marinette hocha précipitamment la tête, couvrant son sourire avec sa couverture. Cela lui donnait un peu plus de temps pour trouver une histoire cohérente. Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, soufflant doucement sur la boisson chaude avant d'en boire quelques gorgées. Le goût sucré la réchauffa un peu, et elle se rendit compte qu'Alya lui manquait vraiment. Elles avaient pour habitude de boire leurs chocolats chauds ensemble, dans sa chambre, alors que Marinette s'extasiait sur ses photos d'Adrien, planifiant leur future vie. Ces moments lui manquaient.

— Bien sûr, dit-elle avec joie. Bon, maintenant à ton tour ! Tu as parlé d'une sortie avec Nino et d'autres personnes !

Elle vit les yeux d'Alya s'illuminer, et comprit que c'était une information qui risquait de l'intéresser. Cependant, elle remarqua aussi le sourire désolé de son amie, et sentit la curiosité l'animer.

— _Ah oui, Nino ! Je l'ai rejoint l'autre jour, après être passée chez toi ! Et tu devineras jamais avec qui il était_ !

Marinette porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, cachant son sourire. Oh, elle savait bien avec qui il avait été, puisqu'elle avait retrouvé ladite personne peu de temps après, qui n'avait pas arrêté de dire à quel point il avait été heureux de revoir son meilleur ami.

— _Adrien_ ! Continua Alya. _Et puis_ …

Elle but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, sentant la chaleur de la boisson se répandre sur les paroles du mug, réchauffant ses mains.

— _Et Chloé_ !

Marinette avala de travers, et sentit le liquide brulant traverser sa gorge comme une lame empoisonnée. Elle écarta la tasse et la posa, libérant sa main, et la plaçant devant sa bouche, prise d'une toux incontrôlable.

— _Marinette, ça va ? Je sais que ça ne doit pas vraiment te faire plaisir. D'ailleurs, crois-moi, ça ne m'a pas non plus enchanté_ …

Allait-elle lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu ? Marinette sentit un affreux sentiment de jalousie traverser son corps, et tenta de contrôler l'expression de son visage pour ne pas paraître trop atteinte. Une partie d'elle voulait qu'Alya lui dise tout, dans les moindres détails, _absolument tout_ ce qu'elle avait vu. L'autre lui disait de refermer l'ordinateur, et d'oublier cette discussion. C'était surement un hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Chloé était passée pile au moment où Alya était là ? Adrien n'avait mentionné que Nino, alors elle avait du mal à s'imaginer la scène.

— Oh, je- c'est rien, marmonna la jeune fille. E-elle est restée longtemps ?

Alya fronça les sourcils.

— _Ils étaient tous les trois quand je suis arrivé. Puis elle est repartie avec Adrien. Quelle pimbêche, cette fille ! Elle n'a fait que parler à Adrien, je te jure ! Pas un regard vers moi ou Nino, pas que je m'en plaigne_ …

 _Oh_. Elle était repartie avec Adrien. D'accord.

— _Marinette, tu es sûre de bien aller, là ? Me dis pas que tu es encore amoureus_ —

— C'est bon, Alya, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air énervée, surtout pas contre Alya, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Adrien ne lui parlait pas énormément de sa vie en général, mais il ne faisait jamais mention de Chloé, et cela l'inquiétait. Elle avait entendu dire du bien de Nino, et même de quelques autres personnes de sa classe, et en avait déduit qu'il ne trainait plus avec Chloé, mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus trop.

— Désolé, dit Marinette d'une voix basse. Il est tard, j'ai des devoirs à faire…

— _Ça marche ! À plus, miss ! J'ai hâte de te revoir. Ne repense pas trop à cette peste, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de t'en parler_ …

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-elle avec ce qu'elle essayait de faire passer pour de l'assurance. Bisous, Alya.

Marinette replia l'écran, et glissa l'ordinateur sous son lit. Elle regarda l'heure avec une grimace, réalisant qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Elle avait prévenu Chat qu'elle ne pourrait pas le rejoindre ce soir, mais qu'elle le reverrait le lendemain.

Mais comment pouvait-elle espérer dormir ? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer, c'était le regard glacial et prétentieux de Chloé sur le garçon qu'elle aimait, alors qu'il était _à elle_ , et cela la rendait furieuse. Depuis quand était-elle si possessive ? Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, et commençait déjà à s'accoutumer à l'idée que jamais il ne regarderait quelqu'un comme il la regardait.

Peut-être réagissait-elle trop amèrement. Peut-être qu'ils étaient juste amis, mais… Chloé était son _ex_ , n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait pu le lui dire, ou essayer de l'éviter un peu, elle ne savait pas. Elle trouvait son attitude bizarre. En soupirant, elle enfila son pyjama sans réussir à éliminer le sentiment d'angoisse qui s'alourdissait dans sa poitrine.

— Tikki, marmonna-t-elle, j'ai besoin d'envoyer un message.

— — —

— — —

 **[00:12]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Juste une question comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre de continuer à traîner avec son ex ? :0

 **[00:27]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Bonsoir ma Lady o/ ! Ben je sais pas, si on s'entend bien avec, pourquoi pas :3 ?

 **[00:29]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Mais si l'ex en question est insupportable et a toujours des vues sur la personne ? Et que la personne est en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

 **[00:32]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Wow, c'est précis, pourquoi cette question ? Si c'est le cas, je suppose que la personne ne devrait pas continuer le/la voir !

 **[00:33]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Une amie à moi sort avec un gars, qui traîne encore avec son ex et elle me demande des conseils…

 **[00:35]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Le gars est un idiot, il devrait se rendre compte que ça pourrait l'inquiéter… :(

 **[00:36]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ D'ailleurs, on te demande des conseils en amour ? Tu parles de moi ;) ?

 **[00:39]** _ **Ladybug :**_ … Non…

 **[00:39]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Même pas un tout petit peu D; ?

 **[00:40]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Triste ?

 **[00:41]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ ;( peut-être

 **[00:45]** _ **Ladybug :**_ En fait, le problème, c'est que le gars en question ne lui en a pas parlé. Et du coup, elle se pose des questions ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre, désolé, je dois te déranger avec tout ça. Mais je pense que s'il décidait de lui en parler, elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

 **[00:47]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Je vois… Je ne sais pas trop non plus, mais j'espère que les choses s'arrangeront pour eux !

 **[00:52]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Ma Lady ?

[ **00:52]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Tu es encore là ?

 **[00:54]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Oui.

 **[00:54]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ T'es fatiguée ? Nous pouvons parler une autre fois si tu veux.

 **[00:55]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Sauf si tu as quelque chose de particulier à me dire…

 **[00:57]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Je vois bien une chose ou deux ;)

 **[00:59]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Je suis sérieuse, Chat.

 **[1:00]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Haha, pardon ! Mais sinon, tout va bien de mon côté ! :)

 **[1:02]** _ **Ladybug :**_ D'accord ^^ ! Bonne nuit, chaton.

 **[1:03]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Bonne nuit, ma Lady ! 3

— — —

— — —

Marinette regarda avec émerveillement le petit flocon tomber au creux de sa main, avant de fondre rapidement, laissant une empreinte brûlante contre sa peau. Décembre était déjà là, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il neigeait. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas grand-chose d'impressionnant : les flocons étaient peu nombreux et fondaient à la seconde où ils touchaient le sol, mais la jeune fille trouvait toujours cela excitant.

Elle aurait aimé avoir ses gants de prêts, mais elle ne les avait pas encore terminé. Elle travaillait sur ce projet depuis plusieurs semaines — en parallèle avec le cadeau de sa mère —, et il n'avançait pas. Déjà, parce que fabriquer des gants était une tâche ardue, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas trop la tête à coudre, dernièrement. Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser, et sa discussion avec Alya en datait que de quelques jours, mais elle avait du mal à prendre du recul.

Elle s'en voulait ; parce que ce n'était sûrement rien, mais le sentiment d'inconfort qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle pensait à Adrien ne partait pas, et elle n'arrivait pas à prendre les bonnes décisions. Elle aurait voulu _qu'il lui en parle_. Et, pour tout dire, elle avait un peu peur d'apporter le sujet : ne passerait-elle pas pour une espèce de voyeuse, ou pour une fille possessive et jalouse ? D'accord, Marinette était un peu possessive, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Adrien était un mannequin qui avait un certain succès, et Chat Noir un super-héros. Elle savait qu'un tas d'autres personnes étaient attirées par lui, mais là, c'était _Chloé_.

La jeune fille regarda sa montre, soulagée de voir qu'il lui restait un peu de temps. Peut-être pourrait-elle acheter un cadeau pour Adrien ! Elle était un peu inquiète, mais souhaitait tout de même passer une partie de la soirée de Noël avec lui, elle était sûre que ses parents pourraient comprendre. Elle avait déjà pensé à quelques croquis de vêtements qu'elle aimerait bien le voir porter, mais n'avait jamais osé les lui montrer : et s'il devinait qu'elle était Marinette ?

Elle laissa son esprit divaguer, imaginant quelle catastrophe cela pourrait être. Il serait probablement déçu, découvrir que la fille mystérieuse qu'il aimait n'était que sa timide ancienne camarade de classe, avec qui il avait dansé une fois. L'idée qu'Adrien puisse être dégoûté par son apparence normale la rendait malade, et elle avait fait de son mieux pour éviter d'y penser, mais elle ne pouvait pas juste attendre que les choses passent. Peu important le point de vue qu'elle adoptait ; les choses n'allaient pas si bien, et elle était en partie fautive.

Marinette voulait penser qu'elle était heureuse. Elle aimait vraiment Adrien, elle l'avait toujours aimé, et même si elle avait encore du mal à réaliser la situation dans laquelle elle était actuellement, quelque chose semblait complètement _faux_. Elle pensait être proche de lui, mais il ne lui parlait pas de grand-chose, gardant cette espèce d'aura de mystère qui flottait autour de Chat Noir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait peur de l'ennuyer, alors que Marinette ne demandait qu'à l'écouter. Elle était inquiète pour sa relation avec son père, et celle avec _Chloé_ , mais elle était sûrement en tord aussi. Comment pouvait-elle même espérer qu'il soit entièrement honnête avec elle alors qu'elle ne retirait pas son costume ? Et s'il pensait _qu'elle_ ne lui faisait pas confiance ?

Et, lorsque Marinette se rendit compte d'à quel point la situation n'allait pas, elle ne savait déjà plus quoi faire pour y remédier. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, et leur couple n'allait déjà pas bien, qu'avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ? Elle regarda ses mains en grimaçant : elles étaient gelées et toutes rouges. Elle avait froid.

Devait-elle révéler son identité à Adrien ?

 _Non_. C'était une mauvaise idée. Elle en était persuadée, mais… Que pouvait-elle espérer ainsi ? Il ne continuerait pas à rester infiniment avec elle si elle n'était pas honnête avec lui, et elle devait franchir cette étape. Elle devait lui en parler, le plus tôt possible. Faire de son mieux pour ne pas détruire l'image de Ladybug qu'il avait, tout en étant plus sincère avec Adrien.

Marinette s'arrêta un moment de marcher lorsqu'elle sentit ses dents claquer les unes contre les autres. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte que ses jambes l'avaient amenés près d'un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien. La maison d'Adrien n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons, et l'idée de pouvoir le croiser en tant que Marinette l'angoissa soudainement. Elle pensa à faire demi-tour, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle toisait une figure familière.

Ce n'était pas Adrien, mais pire. Ces cheveux blonds attachés, trop maquillée et l'air hautaine, Chloé Bourgeois la toisait d'un air agacé.

— — —

— — —

 _Oooops !_

 _Je vous remercie pour vos adorables commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi :) eh oui, les ennuis commencent ! Je sais que cet horrible malentendu peut paraître complètement frustrant, et qu'Adrien ne semble pas très réceptif, mais essayez de vous mettre à sa place : le pauvre chou n'a pas envie d'ennuyer Ladybug à se plaindre de Chloé, et il n'est jamais vraiment sortit avec elle, donc il ne se doute de rien…_

 _Cathy171 : Je suis vraiment honorée que cette fic soit le sujet de tant d'attention de ta part xD ! Milles merci pour tes commentaires :) !_

 _Aussi, désolé de mettre du temps à répondre, mais je n'ai pas tant de temps que ça pour moi, et ce chapitre était l'un des plus longs — d'où le retard ! En fait, je me suis rendue compte ce qui était sensé se dérouler en un unique chapitre devait au moins en prendre deux, et j'ai dû me réorganiser (la scène sur le toit ne devait pas être aussi longue, mais je me suis laissée emporter, d'accord xD)._

 _Bisous !_


	9. IX Glace

Marinette renifla, à la fois contrariée et désemparée. Pourquoi devait-elle tomber sur Chloé à cet instant ? Certes, leur lycée n'était pas loin, mais c'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir, et elle ne pouvait même pas lui demander de laisser Adrien seul parce qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, et parce qu'elle était _Marinette_ , pas Ladybug. Quelle situation irritante.

— Oh, Marinette ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Chloé lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin qui était devant elle. Tu t'amuses à admirer tes pieds ?

— Tais-toi, Chloé, répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

Elle soupira lourdement, cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser rapidement d'elle.

— Alors, continua Chloé avec une expression hautaine, comment ça se passe dans ton minable petit lycée public ? Adrien ne te manque pas trop ?

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche ; pourtant Marinette avait déjà envie de la frapper. Elle regarda les yeux glacés avec une moue irritée, sur le point de partir. _Non_ , Adrien ne lui manquait pas trop, elle l'avait vu deux jours auparavant, et elle pouvait encore sentir ses doigts brûlants contre son cou, et ses dents mordiller affectueusement sa peau. Elle avait envie de le crier à Chloé, de lui ordonner de _rester loin de lui_.

Marinette se rendit compte, en réalisant à quel point elle était en colère, que l'histoire entre Adrien et Chloé la tracassait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que tout irait bien, mais bon sang, tout n'allait pas bien, et elle était _inquiète_.

— Si je me souviens bien, tu étais amoureuse de lui, non ? Peut-être que tu l'es toujours, reprit Chloé avec un air satisfait.

— Je ne suis pas—

— Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Demanda Chloé avec un sourire cruel. Tu n'as aucune chance. Adrien n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un d'autre que moi, de toute façon.

Elle en doutait. Oh, peut-être l'avait-elle imaginé, mais si elle se souvenait bien, c'était _elle_ qu'il avait embrassé en lui répétant _qu'il l'aimait_ , deux semaines plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter Chloé plus longtemps.

— Personne d'autre que toi ? Se moqua Marinette. Ça n'explique pas vraiment pourquoi vous avez rompu. Maintenant pousse-toi, tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Elle vit Chloé lui lancer un regard venimeux et presque triste, alors qu'elle attrapait son poignet pour la retenir.

— Je ne sais pas qui t'a informé, chérie, dit Chloé, mais il n'y a certainement pas eu de rupture.

Marinette sentit son coeur rater un battement, et se retrouva incapable de répondre pendant quelques instants. Elle retira son poignet d'un coup sec, se libérant de l'emprise de Chloé, et tenta de se calmer. C'était certainement un mensonge. Chloé n'allait pas juste avouer qu'elle n'était pas restée avec Adrien, et elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour blesser les gens, alors ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Oui, c'était cela. Chloé mentait effrontément, mais elle mentait. D'accord, Adrien ne l'avait pas mentionné, d'accord, Alya _et_ Nino avaient dit les avoir vus ensemble, mais ça ne voulait pas dire… Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient toujours en couple, pas vrai ?

— Bon, Chloé, tu fous quoi, là ?

Marinette sursauta en entendant la voix étrangère. Un garçon de leur âge s'avança vers elles, portant plusieurs larges sacs. Il regarda Marinette avec étonnement, puis Chloé.

— Une amie à toi ? Demanda-t-il.

— Certainement pas, dit Marinette en serrant les dents. Je m'en vais.

— Oh, _bien_! S'exclama Chloé en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas comme si je te retenais.

Elle tourna les talons, sortant son portable de sa poche pour se mettre à taper rapidement sur les touches du clavier avec un air agacé. Marinette s'apprêtait à partir à son tour lorsque le garçon lui sourit faiblement.

— Cette fille est insupportable, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant. Tu étais dans son collège ?

Marinette hocha la tête avec un air dubitatif.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec elle si tu ne l'aime pas ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il leva un des sacs vers elle, en soupirant à nouveau.

— Courses. Fête de Noël, marmonna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, essayant de sourire.

— Bonne chance pour ça.

— Merci. Hey, si tu étais dans sa classe, tu dois aussi connaître, euh, Adrien aussi, pas vrai ?

Marinette leva les yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Elle hocha timidement la tête, n'osant pas écouter ce qu'il allait dire.

— Il à l'air d'un chouette type. Dommage qu'il sorte avec Chloé.

Marinette voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, et qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, mais quelque chose la retint. Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer douloureusement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'en savait rien, parce _qu'il_ n'avait pas voulu lui en parler, et elle avait besoin de rentrer _maintenant_.

— — —

— — —

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, Marinette était en larmes et elle se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses affaires avec tellement de précipitation qu'elle se prit les pieds dedans, trébuchant lamentablement contre le mur. Elle resta quelques secondes contre la paroi froide, tentant d'empêcher ses lèvres de trembler.

Elle se sentait incroyablement idiote. Tout le monde semblait lui crier qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose entre Adrien et Chloé, et elle l'ignorait comme si ce n'était qu'un détail, alors que c'était tout sauf un détail, c'était un sujet _important_. Marinette ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Elle avait donné à Adrien des tas de chances d'en parler, et il ne l'avait pas fait. Alya et Nino avaient eux-même avoué que Chloé était toujours collée à lui ; et même ce garçon qui semblait haïr Chloé disait qu'ils _formaient un couple_.

Elle était fatiguée de trouver des excuses. C'était _lui_ qui devait en trouver, et il ne prenait même pas cette peine.

Il ne voulait pas en parler ? _Bien_. Elle ne lui en parlerait pas non plus. Elle ne lui parlerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à clarifier les choses, et s'ils étaient toujours ensemble… Elle ne voulait pas y penser plus longtemps. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Adrien soit le genre de personne capable de sortir avec deux personnes en même temps, et elle ne pensait pas que son fidèle partenaire soit capable de lui faire une telle chose.

Marinette essuya ses joues mouillées, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration saccadée. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir prendre de décision efficace et logique _maintenant_. Elle n'était qu'en seconde, ce n'était pas le genre d'émotions auxquelles elle pensait pouvoir être confrontés si tôt. L'idée même qu'Adrien puisse la tromper — pire encore, qu'il puisse tromper Chloé avec elle ! — lui donnait la nausée et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Elle s'installa péniblement sur son lit, et enfouit son visage dans les draps propres et parfumés. À la minute où elle ferma les yeux, elle revit les yeux verts éclatants, le sourire amusé de Chat Noir, et elle essaya de les chasser avec difficulté. Elle serra ses poings et les ramena contre sa poitrine, repliant ses jambes contre elle. Elle sentit une légère pression contre son épaule, et devina la présence rassurante de Tikki.

Mais Marinette n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle prit refuge dans la chaleur de son lit, et laissa les larmes couler jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus en fournir d'autres. Elle en avait honte — Ladybug, la gardienne de Paris, pleurait à gros sanglots à cause d'une stupide histoire d'amour —, mais elle avait besoin de pleurer, alors elle arrêta de penser à qui elle était et à ce qu'elle devait faire ; elle arrêta de penser qu'elle devait toujours être courageuse.

Lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se calmer, son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, ses dents tremblaient, et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle respira lentement, et ouvrit délicatement les yeux, sentant ses cils coller à ses paupières à cause de larmes asséchées. La nuit avait commencé à tomber, et elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps exactement elle était restée ainsi ; mais la faible lumière qui éclairait la pièce silencieuse l'apaisa.

Elle se détendit complètement, laissant ses bras reposer sur chaque côté de son corps, et fixa le plafond pendant quelques longues minutes. Elle allait un petit peu mieux — elle se sentait toujours trahie, en colère et jalouse, mais un peu mieux. La semaine précédente l'avait laissée stressée (à force d'essayer d'obtenir un signe d'Adrien) et elle avait trop refoulé ses sentiments. Les larmes avaient aidé, mais elle avait besoin de repos.

Au-dessus d'elle, Tikki lui sourit.

— Ça va mieux ?

Toujours allongée, Marinette haussa les épaules, tendant sa main en l'air pour que son kwami puisse s'y poser. Elle caressa le dos de sa petite tête rouge avec son index, et cligna des yeux pour chasser les quelques larmes qui s'y formaient.

— Repose-toi, Mari, fit Tikki. Je vais écrire une petite note pour tes parents de ta part, en disant que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu t'es couchée tôt. Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés.

Malgré la situation, elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Tu ne peux pas écrire, Tikki !

Le kwami eut presque l'air indigné.

— Bien sûr que si ! À mon âge, je ne pense pas que ce soit si étrange !

— Mais tes bras sont si petits, contra Marinette en reniflant.

— Et je suis toujours capable de tenir un stylo ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

Marinette hocha lentement la tête, et amena la créature rouge jusqu'à sa bouche, embrassant le haut de la tête de Tikki avec affection. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans elle, et sans elle, elle n'aurait personne à qui parler de ses problèmes. Tikki était sa plus proche alliée, et elle était toujours de grand conseil.

— Je t'aime, Tikki, glissa Marinette en retenant une autre larme. Merci d'être là pour moi, t'es vraiment la meilleure.

— C'est moi qui suis chanceuse de t'avoir, Marinette. Tu es courageuse, gentille et juste !

Elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, chassant très légèrement sa peine.

Marinette regarda la petite créature lui adresser un signe du bras, se dirigeant vers son bureau pour y trouver de quoi écrire. Elle n'avait pas envie d'embêter ses parents avec cette histoire, et prétexter une maladie était plus simple, de toute façon. Elle se retourna, resserrant la couverture autour de son corps, et ferma lentement les yeux, essayant de ne surtout pas penser à Adrien. Marinette finit par s'endormir en pensant à la robe qu'elle devait finir pour sa mère, et aux gants qu'elle avait commencés.

— — —

— — —

Adrien s'ennuyait. C'était quelque chose de relativement habituel dans sa vie quotidienne, mais la situation était différente : il portait actuellement son costume noir brillant, et se tenait au-dessus de Paris, caché dans la nuit sombre. Il était censé se sentir libre et _heureux_ , mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était dehors depuis plus d'une heure, et commençait à sentir son corps glacé protester.

Il était supposé patrouiller avec Ladybug ce soir, mais elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé et il avait gâché une partie de sa soirée à l'attendre en vain. Il ne lui en voulait pas, Adrien était sûr qu'elle était occupée et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se transformer pour lui envoyer un message, mais il était tout de même frustré.

Il n'avait pas exactement passé une bonne journée — préparer les événements pour la fête de Noël organisée par son lycée, accompagné de ses camarades qui ne semblaient pas vraiment l'apprécier —, et seule l'idée de retrouver Ladybug plus tard dans la journée l'avait maintenu de bonne humeur. Certes, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas dans sa classe : Chloé semblait plus remontée que jamais (et il la connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir dire qu'elle déprimait), et le reste des élèves l'évitaient comme la peste. Pour ne rien arranger, elle restait tout le temps collée à lui et faisait fuir les quelques personnes qui tentaient de l'approcher, _lui_.

Adrien ne lui en voulait pas vraiment — pour tout dire, il la prenait en pitié —, Chloé était habituée à aspirer de la haine, mais aussi de la crainte et un certain respect. S'il y avait une personne contre qui il était remonté, c'était plus M. Bourgeois, qui n'avait pas aidé Chloé en cédant à tous ses caprices. Mais il se rendait aussi compte qu'il était aussi en tord ; qu'il ne s'était jamais confronté à elle et acceptait presque tout venant d'elle. Il ne lui rendait pas vraiment service.

Mais Ladybug restait là, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment lui parler de sa vie inintéressante lorsqu'il était Adrien. Il voulait qu'elle ne le voie que comme celui qu'elle avait toujours connu : Chat Noir — bien plus captivant et attrayant que le simple, naïf, superficiel Adrien.

Ladybug lui donnait envie d'être une meilleure personne, elle lui donnait envie de pousser ses limites encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se hisser près d'elle comme son _égal_. Il avait l'impression d'être la personne la plus chanceuse du monde (était-ce un rêve ? Il n'était pas habitué à tant de réussite), et il ne voulait surtout pas ennuyer la fille qu'il aimait tant. Il ne la décevrait pas.

Il se sentait nu face à elle, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de contrôler son corps entier et de lui faire ressentir toutes sortes d'émotions ; elle savait où appuyer pour le faire rire, pleurer ou tomber plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà (même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte) et il ne savait pas qu'il était possible de ressentir autant de tendresse pour quelqu'un. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis un mois, et il l'aimait déjà de façon si irrationnelle tout, tout, _tout_ le ramenait à _elle_. Son père était froid et distant, mais Ladybug était tendre et curieuse ; Chloé était pressante et irritable, mais Ladybug était patiente et aimante. Le ciel de Paris était triste et sombre, mais les yeux de Ladybug étaient heureux et pleins d'étoiles.

Mais Adrien dû se résigner et accepter qu'elle ne viendrait pas ce soir. En rentrant, il garda l'espoir qu'elle le rejoigne dans sa chambre plus tard, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes, il chérissait chaque seconde passée avec elle et il ne souhaitait qu'entendre sa voix apaisante et sentir ses chaudes lèvres contre les siennes.

Trois heures plus tard, il finit par s'endormir, laissant sa lampe de chevet allumée.

Ladybug ne vint pas.

— — —

— — —

 **[17:03]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Hey, LB, ça fait déjà deux jours que je n'ai plus de nouvelles, tout va bien ?

 **[17:40]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ?

 **[19:24]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ J'ai emprunté un livre sur l'Art des blagues, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer :P

 **[19:26]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ D'accord, peut-être pas. MAIS il y en a des très bonnes, je te jure !

 **[19:40]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Préviens-moi si tu es libre pour patrouiller ce soir ;) !

— — —

— — —

Lorsque Marinette se leva, elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle attrapa son portable d'une main fatiguée, pour éteindre l'alarme, et resta emmitouflée dans ses couvertures quelques minutes, ordonnant à son corps de bouger sans succès.

Elle grogna, appuyant sa tête contre son oreiller pour masquer le bruit. Son crâne lui faisait horriblement mal et sa gorge était brûlante.

— Tout va bien, Marinette ? Demanda Tikki d'une voix inquiète.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée, je crois que je suis un peu malade.

Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son dos, et se couvrit encore plus de ses couvertures.

— Peut-être que tu devrais rester au lit, alors, conseilla Tikki.

Dans son cocon, Marinette hocha la tête. Le froid devait avoir eut raison d'elle, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Elle décida de fermer les yeux et se s'endormir à nouveau. Sa mère ne tarderait pas à passer la voir si elle ne la voyait pas descendre, et elle lui expliquerait.

— Tu as raison, Tikki.

Elle ne tarda pas à plonger à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêves, pour se réveiller face au visage inquiet de son kwami. Marinette lui sourit, montrant qu'elle n'allait pas si mal, que tomber malade à cette période de l'année était normal.

— Tu sais Marinette, dit Tikki, peut-être que tu devrais parler à Chat Noir.

Marinette étouffa un grognement, et voulut se relever trop rapidement, sautant sur ses genoux de sa position allongée. Sauf qu'avec son mal de tête, elle sentit la pièce tourner autour d'elle et tomba de son lit, emportant sa couette avec elle.

Elle lança un regard agacé à Tikki.

— Non, répondit-elle. Pas envie.

— Allons, Marinette ! Vous n'en avez même pas parlé ! Et s'il y avait une raison à—

— Justement ! S'exclama Marinette en levant ses bras au ciel. Je ne demandais qu'à en parler, mais il ne faisait qu'éviter le sujet et il pense que je vais laisser passer ça ! Si tout le monde _sauf lui_ semble penser qu'il est en couple avec Chloé, c'est qu'il y a un problème ! Ça fait trois jours que je ne lui ai pas parlé, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir clarifier les choses ! Il ne doit pas tenir à moi tant que ça !

Marinette se releva et s'assit contre son lit, toujours à même le sol. Elle ne réagissait peut-être pas de façon parfaite, mais au moins, ses actions _à elle_ étaient justifiées.

— Peut-être qu'il ne sait justement pas ce qu'i justifier ! Répondit Tikki d'une voix inquiète.

— Tikki, s'énerva la jeune fille, _bien sûr qu'il sait_. Il m'a _menti_. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors que je l'ai vu embrasser Chloé. Il ne sait peut-être pas que je suis au courant, mais bon sang, il sait qu'il m'a menti ! Peut-être qu'il y avait une raison à cela, mais s'il pense que je vais accepter de- de…

Elle sentit sa lèvre trembler et chassa d'un geste brusque les quelques larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour éviter de penser à lui, mais plus elle prenait du recul, plus elle était en colère. Contre lui, pour avoir osé faire comme si de rien n'était. Contre elle, pour avoir essayé de lui trouver des excuses pendant tout ce temps.

Peut-être qu'il la trompait. Elle aurait dû se méfier de lui quand elle avait découvert que Chat Noir et Adrien étaient la même personne. S'il pouvait être aussi sûr de lui et flirter de façon évidente dans son costume, alors qu'il se comportait avec douceur et modération sans ; cela faisait de lui un bon acteur.

Marinette sentit son coeur se serrer et enfouis son visage dans ses mains, se réprimandant intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser qu'Adrien était un acteur, et la simple appellation lui semblait affreusement grotesque. Elle l'avait vu souffrir et se blâmer de ne pas réussir à confronter les autres. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que Chat Noir, ou Adrien, n'était pas juste un masque, mais que ces deux identités étaient réelles.

— Chat Noir t'a laissé des messages, informa simplement Tikki au bout d'un moment.

Marinette haussa un sourcil et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle retint sa respiration.

— Il parle de Chloé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tikki secoua tristement la tête.

— Non, mais il a l'air de s'inquiéter. Peut-être que tu devrais—

— _Non_.

Tikki soupira, se posa doucement sur le haut de la tête de la jeune fille.

— D'accord. Mais il faudra bien que tu le confronte un jour ou un autre, tu le sais, hein Marinette ?

— Peut-être, dit-elle, mais j'aimerai qu'il m'en parle. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me dise _tout_ , Tikki !

Elle pressa ses lèvres ensemble, réprimant un léger sanglot. Comment pouvait-elle attendre de lui ce qu'elle refusait de faire elle-même ? Elle n'osait même pas lui donner son prénom.

Peut-être qu'elle le lui aurait dit, si elle n'était pas tombée sur Chloé. Elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait eu le courage, mais c'était une possibilité qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer, et qui lui retirait une part de culpabilité. Après tout, s'il avait été honnête avec elle, elle l'aurait aussi été, et puis _elle_ ne lui avait jamais menti. Leurs deux situations étaient différentes, et elle était en droit d'être en colère !

Et s'il la trompait ?

Peu importaient les raisonnements auxquels elle parvenait, elle revenait toujours à cette idée. Marinette sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, paniqué à l'idée qu'à ce moment même, Adrien et Chloé pourraient être ensemble. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, et pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux humides, tentant de se calmer. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de l'imaginer. Chloé dans les bras d'Adrien, à l'embrasser comme elle le faisait, à passer ses doigts squelettiques dans ses boucles dorées. Adrien qui la pousserait contre lui, plus près, embrasserait son cou en murmurant son nom et—

Marinette se sentit délirer. Clairement, c'était la fatigue, peut-être la fièvre, qui lui donnait ce genre de pensées. Elle avait besoin de repos, de s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures et de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Elle se releva péniblement, ramassant ses couvertures, et s'allongea sur son lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil à nouveau. Cela ne faisait que trois jours, et Adrien lui manquait déjà terriblement. Elle voulait désespérément se blottir contre lui et sentir sa peau brûlante sous ses doigts. Elle voulait sentir son souffle rassurant contre ses lèvres, et ses baisers humides sur sa mâchoire. Pendant un instant, elle hésita, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas tout simplement revêtir son costume, et aller le retrouver quelque part, faire comme si de rien n'était.

Sauf qu'elle se rappela pourquoi elle était tant en colère, et que ça ne résoudrait absolument rien à leur relation. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir aussi futilement, surtout, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle acceptait cette relation ambiguë.

D'accord, Marinette ne pouvait pas être entièrement sûre de ce qu'Adrien avait avec Chloé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'Adrien puisse lui mentir.

— Tikki ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

— Oui ?

— Je crois que je vais quand même regarder ses messages.

— — —

— — —

 **[06:54]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Outch, toujours pas ne nouvelles, ma Lady ? :(

 **[06:58]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Répond dès que tu peux stp, je commence à m'inquiéter.

 **[07:02]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ N'oublie pas que tu peux me parler si quelque chose te tracasse.

 **[10:14]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Je vais bien.

 **[12:43]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Enfin une réponse :D ! Ça me rassure !

 **[12:44]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Y'a moyen de se voir, ce soir ? :)

 **[12:50]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Haha, je te laisse ! Les cours vont reprendre et je dois retrouver mon apparence normale ! À bientôt j'espère ! :3

— — —

— — —

Adrien rentra chez lui épuisé, et jeta son sac sur le sol avec frustration. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un grognement et se retourna, fixant le plafond pendant quelques longues secondes.

— Plagg, appela-t-il, toujours pas de nouveaux messages ?

Le kwami soupira, et voleta au-dessus de son visage avec un air agacé.

— Tu m'as posé la question i peine cinq minutes. Et je ne suis pas un téléphone portable !

Adrien passa ses deux mains sous sa tête, dans une position pensive.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu peux fonctionner comme tel. Et si tu préfères, je peux t'appeler, me transformer en Chat Noir, vérifier si j'ai des nouvelles, et me dé-transformer pour-

— Arrête ça ! S'exclama le kwami. Rien que t'entendre le dire m'épuise.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, irrité par le manque d'implication de la petite créature sombre. N'était-il pas censé être son allié, ou quelque chose comme cela ?

— Laisse tomber, grommela Adrien.

Il n'avait pas vu sa bien-aimée, tendre Ladybug depuis presque cinq jours. Elle lui avait envoyé un unique message, « je vais bien », mais n'ayant pas pris la peine de clarifier les choses davantage, il laissait à Adrien un gout amer dans la bouche. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas ?

Même avant qu'ils soient devenu un couple, ils avaient l'habitude de parler plus régulièrement ! Le fait qu'aucun akuma ne soit apparu pendant cette période n'arrangeait pas les choses ; car il n'avait pas pu la revoir. Il était triste de constater leur relation fonctionnait ainsi : ils se voyaient quand et uniquement quand Ladybug le voulait. Elle pouvait passer chez lui à l'improviste, lui ne pouvait pas. Oh, il ne lui en voulait pas pour cela, il comprenait sa décision de vouloir garder son identité secrète un peu plus longtemps, et il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps et finirait éventuellement par lui dire qui elle était.

De toute façon, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il ne connaissait Ladybug qu'avec son costume, donc lorsqu'elle le retirerait, rien ne changerait _pour lui_. Il savait qu'elle le percevait différemment, et bon sang, il respectait cela. Mais il avait besoin de la voir. Cinq jours, c'était bien trop long, surtout après avoir passé presque trois semaines à se voir quasiment tous les jours. C'était une courte période, certes, mais Adrien avait l'étrange impression qu'ils avaient toujours, _toujours_ été ensemble, qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il essaya de chasser les pensées négatives de son esprit. Et si elle s'était lassée de lui ? Et si elle s'était rendu compte que le timide, inintéressant Adrien était loin de coller avec l'image malicieuse de Chat Noir ? Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que leur relation fonctionnait bien, alors il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste des problèmes personnels à résoudre, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se transformer pour lui répondre.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au large calendrier qui restait accroché au mur. Le mois de décembre entamé, il pouvait voir d'ici un « JOYEUX NOËL » écrit en rouge dans la case du vingt-cinq. Peut-être devait-il commencer à penser à ses cadeaux. Il avait déjà tout prévu pour son père, Nathalie et le Gorille, mais il restait toujours des achats à faire pour Nino, Chloé, peut-être Alya qu'il avait revue deux ou trois fois. Marinette ? Il ne pensait pas la revoir d'ici peu, alors il abandonna rapidement l'idée. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Ladybug. Il devait lui trouver le plus magnifique cadeau qui soit, mais quoi ? Peut-être pourrait-il organiser une soirée romantique dans un grand restaurant ? Ça n'irait certainement pas, surtout si les autres clients devaient voir arriver la fameuse Ladybug et son partenaire Chat Noir.

Un bijou pourrait être une bonne idée. Il s'y connaissait assez pour lui trouver quelque chose qui ait du goût, et il pensait qu'elle aimait ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la mode. Il commença à noter toutes ses idées sur des post-it, vêtements, parfums, accessoires, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Plagg leva les yeux au ciel, et s'éloigna un peu.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches un cadeau pour elle si elle ne te répond pas ?

Adrien releva la tête vers son kwami, laissant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

— Elle me répondra, Plagg.

— — —

— — —

 **[18:21]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Ma Lady ?

 **[18:23]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Tu me manques.

 **[18:25]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Reviens-moi vite :)

 **[18:26]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Je t'aime.

— — —

— — —

— Bon, on dirait que tu vas mieux.

Marinette hocha la tête, palpant son front de sa paume sous les yeux inquiets de sa mère.

— Tu n'as plus de fièvre, continua Sabine en s'asseyant près de sa fille. Mais je préfère que tu loupes l'école aujourd'hui pour te reposer encore un peu.

— Maman, protesta faiblement Marinette, ça fait déjà trois jours ! Si ça continue comme ça je vais être complètement larguée et…

Elle sentit des bras chauds entourer sa taille, et se retrouva poussée contre le corps chaud de sa mère. Marinette laissa reposer sa tête contre l'épaule réconfortante, trouvait une grande complaisance dans le geste. Sa mère avait toujours cet étrange pouvoir de faire s'envoler ses soucis pour quelques secondes, de les remplacer par de la compassion et de la tendresse.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. Tes amis te prendront les cours, et trois jours, ce n'est pas si long.

Marinette hocha la tête, soupirant en se dégageant de l'étreinte pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Le visage de sa mère au-dessus du sien était souriant mais aussi soucieux.

— Tu sais Marinette, dit-elle, si jamais tu as le moindre souci, ton père et moi sommes là pour t'aider.

Marinette s'arrêta de respirer. Elle se demanda instinctivement ce que sa mère _savait,_ parce que son regard grisé semblait révéler qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Au mieux, elle pouvait penser que Marinette avait un problème avec sa classe. Au pire… Elle pouvait avoir trouvé son identité secrète. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Oh, ma chérie, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas très bien depuis quelques jours… As-tu des problèmes à l'école ? Peut-être qu'Alya te manque ? Et ce garçon, Adrien…

Marinette secoua la tête, néanmoins soulagée que sa mère ne sache pas le plus important. Elle n'osait pas penser ce qu'elle ferait si ses parents découvraient un jour qu'elle était Ladybug, et une part d'elle s'angoissait dès qu'ils demandaient à lui parler. Mais elle ne savait pas.

— Tout va bien, dit-elle, tu as raison, Alya me manque, mais elle reste ma meilleure amie, alors…

Sa mère lui sourit avec gentillesse.

— Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle. Toi et Alya êtes tellement proches que je ne pense pas que quoique ce soit puisse vous séparer.

Elle se releva en déposant furtivement un baiser sur le front de Marinette.

— Je dois retourner travailler, chérie, mais si tu as besoin de nous, nous sommes juste en bas. Repose-toi bien.

Marinette regarda sa mère s'éloigner avec tristesse. Elle pensa à leur relation et à celle qu'elle avait avec Alya et avec tout le monde sauf Chat et se sentit soudainement affreusement seule. Personne ne connaissait la fille qui se cachait derrière Ladybug, mais la seule personne qui pouvait la soutenir alors qu'elle se surpassait pour endosser cette responsabilité n'était _pas là_ et elle ne savait pas à qui en parler. Si Tikki n'avait pas été là, elle aurait dû tout garder pour elle, et elle ne savait pas si elle l'aurait supporté. Mais Tikki n'était pas humaine, et elle voyait parfois les choses avec trop de recul pour que Marinette puisse comprendre tous ces conseils.

La jeune fille passa toute sa matinée à essayer de s'occuper, à coudre et à dessiner, jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle dessinait _Adrien_ et une veste qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire, et qu'elle arracha impulsivement la page de son carnet, la chiffonnant pour la jeter. Elle soupira lourdement, et Tikki lui répéta encore d'aller le voir pour lui en parler, mais elle ne changea pas d'avis et refusa de l'écouter. Comment pouvait-elle le croire alors qu'il lui avait déjà menti ?

Marinette finit par allumer la radio, écoutant les informations pour penser à autre chose. Et elle supposa que sa chance la quittait déjà, car à peine eut-elle allumé le vieil objet qu'une voix tremblante d'excitation retentissait dans sa chambre.

« _Nous nous retrouvons avec nos nombreux témoins aux Halles, près de la dernière attaque de super-villain. Il semblerait que ni Ladybug, ni Chat Noir ne soient arrivés pour le moment ! Nous espérons avoir rapidement de leurs nouvelles_ »

Elle grognant en se relevant, toujours appuyée contre son bureau.

Elle n'avait pas envie de combattre un akuma, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle était en colère contre Chat Noir. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir une relation qui dépassait l'amitié avec lui ; ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser leurs émotions les gêner dans leur travail, et une telle erreur pourrait leur coûter la vie. Elle devait avoir besoin de _lui faire confiance_ , mais elle se sentait uniquement trahie, et elle n'avait pas envie de faire équipe avec lui, pas maintenant.

Elle n'était pas prête. Le revoir maintenant lui semblait absurde, et elle ne savait même pas comment il allait réagir à sa disparition d'une semaine ; elle n'avait même pas lu tous ses messages !

Mais Marinette se résigna. Paris était en danger, et elle n'allait pas laisser l'akuma faire des dégâts dans la ville juste à cause d'une histoire de coeur de lycéens qui sera probablement oubliée d'ici peu.

— Tikki, appela-t-elle, transforme-moi !

La sensation familière du tissu contre sa peau sembla lui redonner un peu confiance. Elle pouvait le faire, c'était important. Elle pouvait le faire, sans Chat.

Elle sentit son yoyo vibrer et le saisit, regardant le petit écran pour y trouver le visage de Chat Noir, légèrement caché par le petit téléphone vert qui indiquait qu'il l'appelait. Elle glissa son doigt pour raccrocher, et vit une petite icône s'afficher.

« _Vous avez 63 messages non lus_ »

Marinette retint un grognement indigné, et parcouru très rapidement ce que Chat Noir lui avait envoyé, n'y trouvant que des questions, des mauvaises blagues et des déclarations passionnées. Elle les ignora et replaça le yoyo à sa taille, plaçant fermement ses mains sur les rebords de la petite trappe qui ouvrait sur son balcon. Elle avait un super-vilain à battre.

— — —

— — —

Lorsque Adrien arriva aux Halles, il ne trouva que quelques policiers, et une équipe de télévision. Ca n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais en voyant les journalistes s'enflammer devant les caméras, il pensa qu'il pourrait au moins leur soutirer quelques informations — et si possible retrouver le villain ou Ladybug, si elle était déjà sur les lieux. En fait, il ne savait pas si elle serait là, il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles d'elle depuis une semaine et rien ne lui disait qu'elle puisse se libérer maintenant.

Il pouvait y avoir un tas de raisons à son absence récente. Peut-être qu'elle était en voyage, qu'elle était malade, qu'elle avait des problèmes familiaux, qu'elle avait perdu son kwami. Il en était même venu à envisager les hypothèses les plus farfelues : qu'elle ne pouvait pas se transformer parce qu'elle était en prison, qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, etc. Tout cela était absurde, bien sûr, mais hey, il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses pensées.

Il s'approcha d'un jeune reporter qui semblait montrer des photos à quelqu'un d'autre, affichant son excitation.

— Hm, excusez-moi, demanda le garçon d'une voix qu'il espérait confiante. Ça vous dit d'aider un super-héros ?

Cela sembla marcher, car l'homme se mit à lui parler précipitamment, expliquant qu'un super-vilain ayant le pouvoir de se téléporter avait entraîné Ladybug avec lui, et qu'ils ne les avaient pas revu depuis. Chat Noir hocha la tête, et s'éloigna en cherchant le GPS sur son bâton, trouvant rapidement le point qui indiquait la position de sa partenaire, quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin.

Il se précipita à sa rencontre, sentant son coeur battre à l'hypothèse de la revoir. Oh, comme il voulait la revoir ! Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle le laisserait rester un peu avec elle lorsqu'ils auraient battu l'akuma. Il espérait pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau et lui demander ce qu'elle voulait faire pour les fêtes, s'il pouvait la voir pendant les vacances, s'il pouvait la voir tous les jours.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, il arrêta de respirer. Ladybug était aux prises avec une jeune fille qui — comme le lui avait dit le journaliste — se téléportait sans cesse, apparaissant dans son dos lorsque la super-héroine donnant un coup en avant, et sur le son côté lorsqu'elle se retournait. Elle semblait avoir abandonné l'idée d'utiliser son yoyo, préférant se servir de ses bras et de ses jambes pour tenter de toucher le super-vilain. Médusé, Chat Noir regarda les deux adolescentes se battre avec violence et grâce, comme si elles répétaient un spectacle de danse particulièrement complexe ; la façon dont les coups de Ladybug ne faisaient qu'effleurer son adversaire dégageant une certaine beauté et il était fasciné.

Comment est-ce que Ladybug réussit à éviter chaque coup porté par la jeune fille, il l'ignorait. Comment est-ce qu'elle fit pour, dans un geste incroyablement précis et rapide, s'emparer de l'item akumatisé et le briser sur le sol, il ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Mais lorsque son yoyo retomba dans sa main après avoir libéré le papillon, il _la_ vit enfin, et il se retrouva incapable de bouger le moindre muscle pour aller la rejoindre. Le regard glacial qui transperçait son corps était bien trop lourd pour qu'il puisse réagir ; et la colère froide qu'il lut sur son visage lui donna envie de courir le plus loin possible. Son instinct de survie lui criait « DANGER » et il n'arriva pas à retenir les frissons qui parcoururent son corps.

— M-ma Lady ?

— — —

— — —

 _BIM ! La fin ! Haha, je suis horrible, non ? :)_

 _J'ai mis un peu de temps à terminer celui-ci, et j'en suis désolée. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Voici quelques remarques sur le chapitre si vous vous posiez certaines questions :_

 _ **(1)**_ _Pour ce qui est de l'histoire Chloé/Adrien, j'avais déjà brièvement évoqué le fait que les élèves de leur classe les prennent pour un couple dans un autre chapitre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment insisté dessus vu que ça ne me semblait pas trop important, et surtout, c'était du point de vue d'Adrien qui n'a probablement entendu toutes les rumeurs autour d'eux, donc non, ça ne sort pas de nulle part :) !_

 _ **(2)**_ _Concernant la réaction de Marinette, c'est assez compliqué. Il s'en dégage surtout une grande confusion et elle semble revenir sur ses décisions sans arrêt, blâmer Adrien puis se reprendre, penser que c'est un malentendu puis qu'il la trompe, etc. J'espère que les émotions auxquelles elle est confrontée sont claires, et si vous la trouvez incohérente (bien que ce soit en partie volontaire), n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message pour que je puisse expliquer la façon dont j'envisage les choses d'un point de vue psychologique (lmao je vais pas vous faire une dissert' là maintenant, mais c'est important pour moi de bien retranscrire les émotions des personnages, alors si quelque chose ne va pas, je veux pouvoir le corriger ou l'expliquer !)._

 _ **(3)**_ _Le truc marrant dans ce chapitre, c'est d'avoir d'un côté une Marinette toute déprimée et furieuse contre Adrien d'un côté, et de l'autre, un Adrien qui ne fait que penser « quand est-ce que je la revois ». Pauvre chou, il doit être en état de choc x)_

 _Sinon, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires, ah la la, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur cette histoire, que je puisse m'améliorer si certains points restent sous-développés (bien sûr, je ne peux pas non plus traiter de tout xD) ou si quelque chose vous déplaît. Vos retours sont très importants pour moi :)_

 _Bisous !_


	10. X Un poids instable

Marinette garda son regard sur le garçon face à elle sans broncher. Elle observa la réaction hésitante et craintive de son partenaire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui répondre. Elle était en colère, certes. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour battre l'akuma le plus rapidement possible et pouvoir partir avant de le croiser, mais Chat Noir était là, et même si leur job était fini, elle n'avait pas réussi à l'éviter.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait juste lancer son yoyo dans les airs, et partir sans qu'il ne puisse avoir la chance de lui parler plus. Oui, cela lui semblait être un bon plan. Elle s'apprêta à saisir l'objet attaché à sa taille lorsqu'elle fut interrompue.

— A-attend, Ladybug !

Posant à nouveau les yeux sur le garçon désemparé, elle secoua la tête avec irritation, continuant le geste qu'elle avait commencé.

— Attend, s'il te plaît. Parle-moi, ma Lady…

— Non, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle lança son yoyo en avant, balançant son corps en arrière pour se préparer à s'élancer dans les airs, mais une main ferme vint bloquer son bras et elle se retrouva face à Chat Noir.

— Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Je- je croyais que tu avais des raisons personnelles pour ne pas me répondre, mais-

— Peut-être que j'en ai.

Elle scruta avec attention le regard du jeune homme, cherchant la moindre trace de culpabilité. À quoi pensait-il ? Réalisait-il qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'elle l'avait découvert ? Elle se rendit compte que ses genoux tremblaient légèrement — bien qu'elle mit cela sur le compte de son combat précédant —, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lire de la culpabilité sur le visage de Chat Noir. Elle ne voulait pas en lire, parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il avait réellement quelque chose à se reprocher — et de plus grave que de lui avoir menti sur le fait de ne jamais être sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle pouvait pardonner le mensonge s'il s'en excusait et lui expliquait ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Elle ne pouvait et ne pourrait certainement pas pardonner la tromperie.

— Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Je t'en prie, dis-moi. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse-

— Oh, tu n'as pas une petite idée ? L'interrompit-elle en détournant le regard.

— Ladybug…

Il tourna autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que son visage soit placé face au sien. Elle grogna en reculant d'un pas — il était trop proche, et son visage angélique la perturbait trop pour qu'elle puisse garder sa crédibilité.

— Ladybug, s'il te plaît, répéta-t-il. Si j'ai fais quelque chose, je… J'en suis désolé et je veux vraiment comprendre ! Je veux que les choses marchent entre nous.

— Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Dois-je te croire ?

Elle dû dire quelque chose qui lui donna un sursaut d'espoir, car il amena sa main contre son torse, penchant la tête avec douceur et parla avec un grand respect.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il avec gentillesse, tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? Jamais je ne te mentirai.

Marinette mordit sa lèvre avec frustration. _Comment osait-il_? Il avait l'air tellement sincère, et elle avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse mentir aussi effrontément. Elle se retrouva incapable de répondre pendant quelques secondes, cherchant un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait réfléchir un peu plus que ça, ou bien arrêter de se moquer d'elle.

— Enfin, dit-il d'un ton plus léger, si, peut-être que je t'ai déjà menti.

Elle leva un sourcil, prête à entendre sa confession, mais le sourire qu'elle lut sur son visage lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'obtiendrait probablement pas grand-chose de sérieux.

— À chaque fois que j'ai dit que le plus séduisant du duo, c'était moi ? Ça, c'était totalement un mensonge. Tu es la plus attirante, bien évidemment !

Ladybug sentit le sang lui monter au visage, et se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme avec colère. Ce devait être une plaisanterie. _C'était_ une plaisanterie. Elle avait passé une semaine entière à essayer de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il refusait d'être honnête avec elle, à essayer de trouver une excuse à son comportement autre que la tromperie, et il lui sortait _ça_ ?

Elle n'avait plus envie de parler. Il voyait bien qu'elle était furieuse, il n'était pas aveugle à ce point, si ?

— Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, continua-t-elle. Je veux juste que tu sois sincère avec moi, et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit le cas. Si tu veux continuer à te foutre de ma gueule, c'est ton problème. Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver un sujet sur lequel je t'ai relancé à plusieurs reprises, et que tu as toujours essayé d'éviter, je pense que… Je pense que si…

La jeune fille tourna la tête à l'opposé de Chat Noir, tentant de masquer les quelques larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait relancé : par messages _et_ à vive voix, encore et encore. « _Je n'ai jamais eu de copine_ », disait-il ; « _je ne pense pas que je pourrai continuer de traîner avec mon ex_ », plaisantait-il.

— Je pense que si tu as un peu de respect pour moi, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus forte, tu peux décider de m'en parler. À toi de voir…

— Att—

— Si tu te décides à accepter de m'expliquer la cause de ceci, je serais là pour t'écouter, m-mais j'ai vraiment besoin que _tu_ m'en parles.

Ladybug lança son yoyo en avant, et s'élança loin du jeune homme avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle alla aussi vite que ses capacités le lui permettaient, évitant le regard des passants qui la saluaient, et des caméras qui la suivaient. Lorsqu'elle estima qu'elle était suffisamment proche de chez elle, elle laissa Tikki reprendre sa forme naturelle et la cacha dans son sac.

Marinette passa les deux jours suivants irritée et énervée pour un rien, état que ses parents expliquèrent par l'arrivée de ses règles — comme si c'était le bon moment.

Le troisième jour, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas allée un peu loin.

— — —

— — —

Lorsque les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, Adrien trouva son emploi du temps encore plus chargé que d'habitude. Au moins, lorsqu'il avait cours, son père s'arrangeait pour ne pas trop le charger avec des shootings et meetings, souhaitant que son fils garde un excellent dossier scolaire. Là, il avait l'impression de passer tout son temps libre avec Nathalie, à essayer de caser ses rendez-vous le plus tôt possible.

Il protestait à peine. Il connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à abandonner aussi facilement ; et bien sûr, il y avait une autre raison.

Cela concernait Ladybug. Si Adrien gardait son esprit occupé par les essayages et les poses, il oubliait de penser à son regard froid et aux paroles blessantes qu'elle lui avait balancés au nez, quelques jours plus tôt. S'il avait d'abord essayé de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était autant en colère, il était à présent frustré et également énervé. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser le sentiment d'injustice qui se dessinait au fond de sa gorge, lui laissant un gout amer en bouche.

Il abandonna rapidement l'idée de lui envoyer d'autres messages ; elle ne répondait pas, et cela était inutile. Le jeune homme savait que Ladybug ne réagissait pas rationnellement et il devait probablement lui laisser du temps pour se calmer, même s'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la cause de ce changement de situation. Qu'avait-il fait ? Si c'était en rapport avec la sincérité, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle avait parlé d'un sujet qui revenait régulièrement entre eux : son père ? Il évitait de parler de lui, mais il ne pensait pas que Ladybug puisse être en colère pour cela.

Adrien soupira en traversant rapidement les coulisses du petit studio photo dans lequel il posait depuis quelques heures. Il était fatigué et n'avait que quelques minutes de pose. Dans son sac, il sentit quelque chose bouger et essayer de s'échapper.

— C'est fini ? Gémit Plagg. On rentre ? J'ai affreusement faim !

Adrien le repoussa gentiment du bout de son doigt, secouant la tête.

— Il reste encore une ou deux heures, et je ne peux pas te nourrir ici. Reste calme ou tu vas attirer l'attention sur nous.

Le kwami soupira et retourna se poser au fond du sac, laissant Adrien seul une fois de plus. Il se changea rapidement et enfila un simple t-shirt blanc et un jean, avant de prendre un café dans la petite cuisine.

Adrien détestait la pression imposée par les photographes — il savait que ce n'était pas de leur faute, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer leur oeil critique au moindre de ses mouvements. Il détestait la façon dont on le regardait comme un objet brillant ou une poupée à habiller. Il savait qu'il devrait tenter de parler à son père, même si la dernière fois cela les avait menés à une dispute (enfin, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait qualifier leur échange de 'dispute' : il avait crié, son père l'avait ignoré, fin de l'histoire). Peut-être que s'il faisait des efforts cette fois-ci, il serait plus indulgent avec lui par la suite ?

En finissant son café, ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau vers Ladybug, et sentit le besoin de se mouiller le visage pour se calmer au rappel de la jeune fille. L'eau glacée ne sembla pas vraiment l'aider à se détendre, mais au moins, cela l'empêcha de se laisser aller ou de pleurer. Il avait encore du boulot, et ne devait surtout pas penser à elle maintenant.

— Oh, Adrien, il va falloir refaire tout ton maquillage, maintenant ! Entendit-il derrière lui.

Sa styliste secoua la tête avec désolation, sortant son téléphone pour le fixer quelques instants. Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur le jeune homme, qu'elle jugea d'un oeil critique.

— Désolé, répondit Adrien.

— Ce n'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle. Nous pourrons peut-être mieux l'accorder avec ta prochaine tenue. Allez, viens, la séance va bientôt reprendre.

— — —

— — —

En arrivant chez lui, Adrien eut à peine le temps de répondre aux quelques messages de Nino avant d'être appelé à table. Il soupira, fatigué. Il aurait aimé être seul un peu plus longtemps, lassé des adultes qui voletaient comme des mouches autour de lui — _essaye ça, tiens-toi droit, souris, recommence_.

Son père était toujours dans son bureau, mais il fut surpris de voir Nathalie assise à la grande table, malgré l'absence de couverts devant elle. Le jeune homme regarda sa propre assiette, et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait presque rien : pas de viande, ni de produits laitiers. Quelques légumes, féculents, et un verre d'eau seulement. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Nathalie, qui soupira avec tristesse.

— Mange, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce. Ton père veut te voir dans quelques minutes.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Dernièrement, seule son assistance s'était assurée de fixer ses séances, et l'air grave qu'elle affichait le mettait mal à l'aise. Terminant rapidement son assiette, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gabriel Agreste. Il hésita quelques secondes et frappa deux coups secs contre la porte massive, retenant sa respiration.

— Entre, entendit-il.

Il poussa doucement la porte, et progressa dans la pièce jusqu'à faire face au bureau de son père. Il était assis, apparemment concentré sur un dossier dont il ignorait la nature. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir, et Adrien s'exécuta.

Il laissa son père terminer sa lecture, et commença à joindre ses mains ensemble, trouvant l'atmosphère lourde. Lorsqu'il le vit reposer son dossier, il se redressa sur sa chaise et prit un air sérieux.

— Adrien, commença son père, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Bien sûr, le garçon comprit rapidement que ce que son père appelait une « bonne nouvelle » n'avait pas forcément le même sens pour _lui_. Il retint sa respiration, sûr que son emploi du temps serait encore bouleversé.

— Une grande ligne de mode m'a contacté aujourd'hui. Une compagnie qui sera très bientôt affiliée à la nôtre, et qui aimerait promouvoir leur nouvelle ligne de vêtements. Ils aimeraient que tu sois leur modèle principal. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Adrien secoua silencieusement la tête. Non, il ne savait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois que son père lui proposait un job, il était d'une « _importance capitale_ » qu'il l'accepte pour l'avenir de sa carrière, et commençait à se sentir sérieusement perdu. Il se souvenait d'un magazine vendu à l'étranger, ou bien d'affiches de lui dans le métro, mais il ne savait plus ce qui pouvait être considéré comme encore plus « excellent » par son père.

— Cela signifie, expliqua-t-il lentement, que tu vas pouvoir commencer à t'éloigner un peu de l'entreprise familiale. Ne te méprends pas, je veux toujours que tu portes notre marque de fabrique, mais cela permettra de montrer que tu peux également changer d'univers. Bien sûr, de grandes marques vont commencer à s'intéresser à toi et pourront t'offrir plus d'opportunités dans le futur.

Adrien retint un grognement. Son père semblait presque _fier_ de lui-même, comme si le fait de le laisser poser pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui faisait de lui une figure exemplaire. Il pensa surtout qu'il faisait cela pour améliorer son image : « mon fils a un grand talent, et je ne souhaite pas l'enchaîner ici », dirait-il probablement aux médias. Ou peut-être pensait-il réellement qu'il lui faisait plaisir ? Il ne savait pas, mais il supposait déjà que toute cette histoire serait probablement embêtante et lui prendrait beaucoup de temps.

Il écouta d'une oreille son père lui parler des détails, de son salaire qui serait largement augmenté — c'était un vrai contrat, pas seulement Adrien qui rendait service à son père. Il se rendit compte que son père était réellement heureux de cette affaire. Il ne souriait pas, mais Adrien pouvait deviner l'ombre de sa bonne humeur sur les coins de son visage sévères, et se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être accepter l'offre. Il ne pensait pas que son père l'autoriserait à refuser, de toute façon.

— Une dernière chose, ajouta Gabriel Agreste en se raclant la gorge.

— Oui ? Demanda Adrien d'une voix lasse.

— J'aimerais savoir ce que tu pratiques comme activité sportive, en dehors de l'escrime.

Adrien resta muet quelques secondes, et fronça les sourcils. Son père avait perdu le semblant de bonne humeur qu'il affichait plus tôt, et laissait son menton reposer sur ses doigts croisés avec un air sérieux.

— Je… Je ne fais pas d'autre—

— _Adrien_ , le coupa-t-il, je ne suis pas aveugle, ni idiot. Tu as pris du poids depuis quelques mois, et je pense que ça à avoir avec ta musculature qui s'est beaucoup développée. Une heure et demie d'escrime par semaine ne devrait pas en être la cause, encore moins les deux heures de sport que tu as au lycée.

Le jeune homme mordit sa lèvre avec violence. Sauter de toits en toits au moins trois ou quatre jours par semaine pendant quelques heures devait forcément finir par laisser des traces ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Son père remarquerait obligatoirement ce genre de choses, surtout étant donné qu'il gardait un corps assez fin depuis des années. Il constata qu'effectivement, ses bras et son torse s'étaient développés, même s'il était plutôt content de ce résultat. En fait, il avait pensé que c'était uniquement dû au fait qu'il grandissait, mais ils se rendait maintenant compte de son erreur.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-il, n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? Ce n'est pas comme si je mangeais trop, ou…

— C'est définitivement une mauvaise chose. Le contrat dont je viens de te parler a besoin de mannequins pour poser dans la gamme slim, c'est pourquoi je t'ai recommandé. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu avais changé.

Adrien haussa les épaules. _Eh bien_ , pensa-t-il amèrement, _tu n'as qu'à annuler le contrat_. Le voyait-il si peu qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait grandi ?

— Je veux une explication, insista Gabriel d'un ton sévère. As-tu fait de la musculation ?

— Je n'ai jamais—

— De la natation ?

Il secoua la tête, baissant le regard. Il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire la vérité, alors il improvisa.

— Oui, je vais parfois nager, dit-il, ou faire d'autres sports. J'accompagne Nino.

Son père secoua la tête.

— Ce garçon a une horrible influence sur toi.

— Père ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas si grave, tant pis.

— Tu as raison, ce n'est pas _si_ grave. Tu auras juste besoin de perdre quelques kilos pendant les jours qui suivent, avant le défilé.

Adrien retint un hoquet stupéfait.

— Un- _quel_ défilé ?

— C'est la principale raison pour laquelle ils ont besoins d'un mannequin talentueux. Tu as déjà fait des défilés, et tu t'es très bien débrouillé, même si c'était pour ma collection, avec laquelle tu es plus familier. Ça ne changera strictement rien pour toi.

— Dans les jours qui suivent ? Combien ? Demanda Adrien, abasourdis. Tu me préviens quelques jours en avance ? C'est une blague ?

— Non, Adrien, dit son père avec un soupir agacé. Le modèle qu'ils avaient d'abord choisi n'est finalement pas disponible, et il s'avère que tu es leur second choix. Je ne l'ai su que tardivement et le temps de régler cela administrativement… J'aimerai que tu les rencontre la semaine prochaine, ils prévoiront probablement quelques séances photos après cela, et dans huit jours, tu termineras par le défilé. Peut-être te rappelleront-ils pour poser pour eux après.

Adrien baissa le regard, essayant de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas participer à ce défilé. Il était déjà suffisamment chargé pendant les vacances, et… Et bon sang, il ne voulait pas faire carrière dans la mode ! Pourquoi est-ce que son père était incapable de comprendre cela ?

— Écoute, reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce, je sais que tu n'en a pas envie. Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre la dernière fois, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais si tu gâches une telle opportunité, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Ce ne sont pas des offres qui arrivent tous les jours. Ne prend pas de décisions idiotes à cause d'une simple crise.

Adrien se renfrogna.

— Nathalie s'arrangera pour trouver de la place sur ton emploi du temps, et supprimera sûrement quelques shootings déjà prévus, alors assure-toi de bien te tenir informé des changements.

Il sentit que son père ne serait pas réceptif à la moindre protestation, alors Adrien se plia à sa volonté. _La dernière fois_ , se promit-il. Après cela, il se concentrerait sur ses études pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait se défendre dans d'autres domaines. Son père finirait bien par l'accepter.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et releva lentement les yeux vers l'homme face à lui, qui le scrutait toujours de son regard bleu océan.

— C-combien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Combien à perdre ? Répéta Adrien.

— Oh, répondit-il. Pas tant que ça. Une dizaine de kilos devraient faire l'affaire.

Adrien sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et l'air de la pièce tourner autour de lui. Son père rajouta quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, et lui donna la permission de partir. Il quitta la pièce en silence, le ventre noué, et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre, en évitant soigneusement le regard soucieux de Nathalie.

— — —

— — —

Marinette se réveilla en pleine nuit, et se releva rapidement, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille pour stopper les tremblements qui la saisissaient.

— Tikki ?

Elle n'entendit aucune réponse, et commença à glisser sa main le long de son tapis, contre le sol, à la recherche du sac dans lequel le kwami dormait la plupart du temps.

— Tikki ? Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Elle soupira, soulagée, lorsqu'une voix endormie lui répondit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Marinette ?

La jeune fille chercha à l'aveuglette l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, et se releva lorsque la lumière douce se diffusa sur les murs qui l'entouraient, piquant légèrement ses yeux.

— Peux-tu me transformer ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Quoi ? S'exclama Tikki. Marinette, quelle heure est-il ?

— Tard, répondit-elle avec culpabilité. Je… J'ai besoin d'envoyer un message…

Le kwami se redressa soudainement, se rapprochant de Marinette avec un grand sourire.

— Vraiment ? Tu acceptes enfin de parler à Adrien ?

— Je…

Elle baissa la tête, le regard fuyant.

— Je suis peut-être trop sévère avec lui. Je vais lui demander s'il veut que l'on se retrouve pour en parler plus clairement…

— Bonne idée ! Comme ça, tu pourras le larguer s'il sort avec Chloé, et retourner avec lui si ce n'est pas le cas !

Marinette grimaça devant les paroles de son kwami. Tikki avait vraiment une façon singulière de voir les choses, et elle parlait comme si tout était tellement… Évident. Si Marinette avait été capable de penser comme elle, elle aurait certainement beaucoup moins de problèmes.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, grommela-t-elle. Je suis toujours en colère sur le fait qu'il m'a menti.

— Alors pourquoi vouloir lui parler maintenant ?

Elle soupira en repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

— Il ne m'a pas envoyé de messages depuis plusieurs jours, et… Noël est dans trois jours. On ne devrait pas se disputer pour Noël… Et puis je ne sais pas si son père le fêtera avec lui, alors… Enfin, peut-être qu'il sera avec _Chloé_ …

Tikki frôla affectueusement sa joue.

— Tu t'éloignes du sujet, Marinette. Mais je suis contente que tu acceptes d'agir de façon plus raisonnable.

Elle haussa les épaules, saisissant Tikki au creux de ses petites mains.

— Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

— — —

— — —

 **[04:21]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Hey, Adrien. J'aimerai bien te parler, plus tard. Répond-moi STP.

 **[11:53]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Adrien ?

 **[17:02]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, alors j'en déduis que tu es en colère contre moi, (ou bien tu t'en fou). Je suis désolée d'avoir crié.

 **[18:20]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Envoie-moi un message si jamais tu changes d'avis.

— — —

— — —

Adrien se recroquevilla, une main sur le sol, l'autre appuyée sur son torse. Il respirait bruyamment et ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes. En sentant son coeur se soulevant à nouveau, il plaça sa main sur la cuvette des toilette, se préparant à vomir. Un goût écoeurant traversa sa gorge, et il dû se forcer pour aller jusqu'au bout de son action.

— Je ne comprends pas, gamin, fit remarquer la voix de Plagg, derrière lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes les pâtisseries de Nino si c'est pour aller vomir dès qu'il part ?

Adrien se releva péniblement, et se traîna jusqu'au lavabo, passant son visage sous l'eau.

— Il avait l'air inquiet, répondit-il, et puis j'avais déjà refusé d'aller manger avec lui alors…

— Bien sûr qu'il avait l'air inquiet, rétorqua Plagg. Tu ne manges rien, tu as l'air déprimé, et malade.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, enveloppant délicatement son visage dans une serviette, profitant de la matière moelleuse quelques instants. Sa tête tournait un peu, mais étrangement, il n'avait pas faim.

— Écoute, Plagg. Le défilé a lieu après-demain, d'accord ? Mon coach m'a dit qu'il me restait un peu moins de deux kilos à perdre d'ici là. Je ne vais pas me mettre à manger maintenant ! Après ça, je reprendrai mon poids normal, et…

Plagg soupira bruyamment, et voleta jusqu'au lit du garçon, se laissant tomber sur les draps.

— Tu es déjà tout mince à la base, et je pensais que les gens aimaient les garçons un peu musclés.

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres d'Adrien, il rejoignit Plagg, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, et regarda le kwami.

— Pas pour une gamme slim, dit-il. Je suis plus mince que la plupart des garçons de mon âge, mais tu as entendu mon père.

— Heureusement qu'aucun akuma ne s'est montré, je ne sais pas si tu serais apte à le battre.

Adrien hocha la tête. Il supposait que même le Papillon devait être occupé, de temps en temps.

Mais Plagg n'avait pas tort. Il avait l'air horrible. Sa maquilleuse avait fait des miracles lors de sa dernière séance de photos, mais il savait que sans cela, il avait le visage pâle et cerné. Il se sentait incroyablement faible, et commençait à se rendre compte des changements qui animaient son corps depuis quelques jours. On lui avait dit que dix kilos, ce n'était pas tant que ça, que plein de gens suivaient ce genre de régime, mais Adrien ne pesait déjà pas grand-chose, et il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un corps étranger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il suivait un régime, mais c'était le fait de devoir encaisser autant de changements en quelques jours seulement qui était difficile.

Le plus frappant était bien sûr l'état de ses bras, des épaules amaigries et surtout des poignets squelettiques — il les avait toujours eu fins, et là c'était encore pire. C'était l'impression qu'il avait, car de son point de vue, c'était le changement qui lui semblait le plus visible. Cependant, dès qu'il se regardait dans un miroir, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas tout. Son corps entier était plus fin, de son visage à ses jambes, et son torse lui semblait tout aplati. Il détestait l'image fantomatique qu'il dégageait.

Bien sûr, il savait que tout serait bientôt terminé. Il défilerait, participerait à quelques autres séances photos, puis reprendrait son poids original. Au moins, ce job-ci lui offrait un salaire non négligeable qu'il pourrait utiliser comme il le souhaitait. On pourrait penser qu'il était suffisamment riche, mais son père contrôlait toutes ses dépenses, et il était difficile de se permettre quoi que ce soit.

Le garçon s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé. Il s'autorisa à pleurer un moment, sentant les faibles sanglots secouer son torse. Il pensa à Nino, et à la partie de Laser Game qu'il lui offrirait quand ce sera terminé. Il pensa aussi à Ladybug, et à la honte qu'il aurait s'il devait se présenter devant elle _maintenant_. Il se sentait trop fragile pour lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Et puis, il lui en voulait. Il ne savait pas comment se sentir après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, puis ses messages froids, même si elle s'était excusée de s'être emportée. Il savait une chose, néanmoins : qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui, qu'elle se méfiait de lui et qu'elle attendait probablement des excuses absurdes de sa part. Il n'en avait pas à lui donner. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il se rendait compte que s'il avait reçu les messages quelques jours plus tôt, les choses auraient été différentes.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'avait laissé seul, et ne lui avait plus répondu, alors qu'il n'avait personne à qui se confier (il savait que Nino risquait de réagir d'une façon qui ne plairait pas à son père), et qu'il avait besoin de sa présence et de son réconfort.

L'aimait-elle vraiment ? Elle n'osait même pas lui montrer son visage ! Adrien fouilla dans ses souvenirs, et rechercha un moment où elle lui avait dit « je t'aime », sans en trouver. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait plus de temps pour dire ce genre de mots, mais… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remettre en cause sa sincérité.

Il entendit quelques pas secs près de sa porte — certainement Nathalie qui passait rendre des dossiers à son père. Ses pensées retournèrent au défilé et aux conseils de son coach, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement prenne le dessus.

— — —

— — —

 **[9:03]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Joyeux Noël !

— — —

— — —

Le défilé se passa relativement bien. Tout ce qu'Adrien avait à faire était de se laisser habiller et maquiller, puis de marcher avec précaution, gardant une expression neutre sur son visage. Il trouva enfin le seul avantage à sa dispute avec Ladybug : il n'eut pas à réprimander le moindre sourire (qu'il aurait eu s'il avait pensé à sa réaction devant une telle démarche). Pour être honnête, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait uniquement épuisé et avait même oublié d'être en colère contre elle, ou de se demander s'ils pourraient arranger les choses.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'immense bâtiment, cherchant des yeux la voiture qui devait le ramener, Plagg s'agita dans son sac et il dû s'isoler quelques instants pour l'écouter.

— Ladybug te dit joyeux Noël, grommela le kwami.

Adrien le regarda, surpris.

— Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas jouer les portables ?

— Non, je n'aime pas ça, mais je crois que j'aime encore moins te voir dans cet état, gamin.

Adrien haussa les épaules, ne prenant pas la peine d'essayer de formuler avec des mots ce qu'il ressentait. Bon sang, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de quel jour il était, malgré l'importance de Noël. En sortant son portable, il se rendit compte qu'il était bien le seul à ne pas y avoir pensé : il avait reçu quelques appels manqués de Nino, et une trentaine de textos de Chloé. Avec un grognement, il les ouvrit et les lus tous, une expression lasse sur son visage. Elle voulait l'inviter à la fête de Noël organisée par son père, comme l'année dernière, parce qu'il n'y avait 'aucun garçon qui serait digne d'être son cavalier', mais qu'elle 'pouvait accepter Adrien parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps'. Il soupira et lui répondit par un refus, trop fatigué pour ce genre de choses.

Il comptait rentrer chez lui, prendre un bain, dormir. À ce point, il n'avait même pas faim. D'accord, il pouvait être sûr que Plagg ou Nathalie le forceraient à manger plus tard, mais il était surtout fatigué. Et puis, quand il aurait dormi, il répondrait à Ladybug. Enfin, non. Quand il aurait terminé les dernières séances et repris un peu de poids. Là, il lui répondrait.

Le Gorille ramena la voiture devant l'immense demeure des Agreste, et Adrien se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, puis jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau pendant quelques longues minutes, et retira tous ses vêtements. Il espérait qu'il pourrait bientôt les porter sans qu'ils fassent deux tailles de trop.

En se glissant dans l'eau brûlante, il laissa ses pensées divaguer et aller à l'image de sa mère. Il imagina la douceur de son sourire et la gentillesse de ses yeux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Adrien, » dirait-elle, « tout est bientôt terminé. Tout va bien, mon chéri, je t'aime très très très fort, d'accord ? Tu peux le faire. »

Adrien plongea son visage dans l'eau.

— — —

— — —

— Tikki, laquelle me va mieux ? La bleue ou la rose ? Ugh, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps !

Marinette jeta un regard désespéré à son kwami, secouant les deux robes accrochées à chacun de ses bras.

— Oh, Marinette, grimaça Tikki, tu sais que je suis un peu vieille pour… Enfin, j'ai un peu décroché avec la mode d'aujourd'hui. Ces choses-là changent tellement souvent ! Dit le kwami avec frustration.

Cela arracha un rire à la jeune fille, qui finit par choisir de laisser la rose de côté, malgré son amour pour la couleur. Elle sortait aujourd'hui avec Alya pour fêter le nouvel an. En fait, elle avait cru comprendre qu'elles passeraient une grande partie de la soirée à l'extérieur, et voulait être jolie pour cet évènement. Elle était également soulagée de pouvoir le partager avec sa meilleure amie.

Elle enfila rapidement la robe bleue électrique, s'observant un moment dans le miroir. Le vêtement était simple, mais Marinette était sûre qu'elle la mettait en valeur, révélant sa fine fine taille, et dégageant sa jolie clavicule. La couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux, et était très actuelle. La jeune fille retourna dans la salle de bain pour réajuster son maquillage, optant pour un rouge à lèvres d'un rouge doux, pour ne pas trop trancher avec la couleur de la robe, et un peu de mascara et de crayon noir. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés, trouvant que cela lui donnait l'air plus adulte.

Elle se trouvait jolie. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres, et elle se retourna vers Tikki pour lui demander de quoi elle avait l'air.

— Tu es parfaite, ne t'inquiète pas !

—Merci, Tikki. Alya m'attend dans quelques minutes, alors j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher !

Tikki la suivit alors qu'elle enfilait chaussures, manteau, écharpe et gants.

— Dis, Marinette, tu ne vas pas passer voir Adrien ?

Marinette releva des yeux, surprise.

— Je… Est-ce qu'il m'a envoyé un message ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tikki secoua tristement la tête.

— Eh bien je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu—

— Marinette ! S'exclama la petite créature rouge avec indignation. Tu sais que la famille d'Adrien ne peut pas vraiment être qualifiée d'une famille soudée et aimante ! Tu devrais aller le voir un peu…

— Il n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages, Tikki ! Je ne vais pas le harceler !

— Peut-être qu'il est en colère contre toi parce que tu lui as crié dessus.

Marinette croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air irrité.

— Peut-être que j'avais mes raisons pour lui crier dessus ! Et puis je me suis excusée, alors…

Tikki soupira, l'air découragée.

— Vous agissez tous les deux de la mauvaise façon, dit-elle. N'es-tu pas amoureuse de lui ?

La jeune fille avala sa salive et baissa la tête. Elle pinça ses lèvres au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Chat Noir s'était confessé à elle, puis quand Adrien l'avait fait.

— Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama-t-elle. Oh, Tikki, bien sûr que je l'aime ! Je suis complètement folle de lui depuis des mois ! Même des années !

Tikki se posa gentiment sur son épaule, et enfouis sa tête rouge dans son cou.

— Tu as raison, j'irai lui parler. Je vais lui expliquer pourquoi est-ce que je suis en colère, et je le laisserai s'expliquer…

— Je suis contente de t'entendre dire cela, sourit Tikki.

Marinette hocha la tête. Elle entendit regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard, alors elle attrapa rapidement son sac, et sortit après être allée embrasser ses parents.

Elle retrouva Alya là où elles s'étaient données rendez-vous, dans un bar à cocktails que son amie lui avait déjà conseillé auparavant — sauf que Marinette n'était pas particulièrement fan des boissons alcoolisées, et avait évité l'endroit comme elle le pouvait. Elle avoua tout de même que le lieu était attrayant : les lumières style néons donnaient une ambiance surréaliste à la large pièce, et les tables hautes et rondes, épurées, tout comme les tabourets sombres qui les entouraient avaient un design très soigné.

Marinette repéra rapidement sa meilleure amie, qui portait une tenue plutôt légère pour la saison ; composée d'un short taille haute légèrement délavé, d'une blouse sombre décolletée, et bien sûr des immanquables collants parsemés de fines et discrètes paillettes argentées. Si elle n'avait pas porté une grosse écharpe, son manteau épais kaki et ses vieilles Doc Martens, Marinette aurait pu oublier quel le froid qui régnait à l'extérieur.

— Heyy, Marinette ! S'exclama Alya, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Regarde-toi, une vraie princesse ! Heureusement que je suis là pour garder un oeil sur toi !

Marinette éclata de rire, se jetant dans les bras de son amie avec bonheur. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de se passer d'Alya aussi longtemps, et la revoir il faisait énormément de bien. Rose et Nino étaient gentils, vraiment, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Alya.

— Oh, Alya, tu m'as tellement manqué !

— Toi aussi, ma belle !

— Et ça ne fait qu'une semaine !

— La preuve que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, répliqua Alya.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent longuement avant de s'assoir à la table qu'occupait Alya en l'attendant. La pièce était suffisamment chaude pour que Marinette puisse retirer sa veste sans avoir froid.

Alya commanda deux boissons non alcoolisées (en précisant à Marinette qu'elles n'étaient pas encore à _cette partie_ de la soirée), et elles parlèrent quelques longues minutes, pendant lesquelles Marinette put apprendre que son amie avait revu Nino plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours. Marinette lui assura qu'elle parlerait d'elle au garçon, car ils étaient dans la même classe, mais Alya refusa son aide, assurant qu'elle se débrouillait.

Au bout d'une petite heure, Alya regarda son portable, et jeta un regard autour d'elles, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Ne trouvant apparemment pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle soupira et sembla taper un texto sur son portable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Marinette.

— Oh rien, répondit Alya avec un sourire en coin. Les garçons sont en retard.

Le coeur de Marinette rata un battement. Les garçons ? _Quels garçons_? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler d'invités supplémentaires, mais connaissant Alya, ce n'était pas si surprenant. La jeune fille se mordit la joue, espérant que le garçon qu'elle avait en tête ne faisait pas partie de ceux qu'Alya évoquait.

— Euh, demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, je ne me souvenais pas de—

— C'est une surprise, coupa Alya avec un clin d'oeil.

Une surprise, d'accord. Marinette baissa la tête, refusant de montrer son expression paniquée à Alya. Elle savait qu'elle voulait bien faire, mais… Une « surprise » ? Cela ne pouvait référer qu'à un certain individu. Marinette ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Elle avait prévu de lui rendre visite le plus tôt possible, mais tant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une honnête discussion, les choses seraient tendues entre eux, du moins de son point de vue, puisque lui n'aurait aucune idée de qui elle est.

Et puis, il ne lui avait jamais répondu. Et s'il était passé à autre chose ? Frustré de son comportement, il aurait pu décider de l'oublier, et…

— Marinette ? Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête, offrant un sourire qu'elle espérait sincère à Alya. Elle devait se calmer. Elle entendit le portable d'Alya vibrer, et leva la tête, angoissée à l'idée de voir Adrien rentrer. Alya éclata de rire, et posa son index sur le bout de son nez, le tapotant gentiment.

— Ben quoi, Marinette, je croyais que tu avais décidé d'arrêter d'être aussi timide devant lui ? Tu sais, c'est Nino qui a demandé s'ils pouvaient nous rejoindre. Il a dit qu'Adrien avait besoin de se changer les idées.

— O-oh ? Demanda Marinette, faussement surprise.

— Oui, et je compte sur toi pour lui offrir une bonne distraction, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Sauf si tu avances avec ton _autre_ affaire, bien sûr.

Marinette grogna, se souvenant que son amie croyait qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon (ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux), mais qu'elle le lui cachait (techniquement, elle n'avait jamais caché aimer Adrien). Elle secoua la tête, prenant un air exaspéré.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'Adrien veut, marmonna-t-elle.

— Eh bien tache de le convaincre que si, rit Alya. J'occuperai Nino, rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil, ça vous laissera le champ libre.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, ne sachant que répondre. Alya pouvait être incroyablement persuasive, et elle la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle voulait vraiment l'aider. Elle aurait voulu être capable de lui dire toute la vérité, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

En voyant Alya fixer un point derrière elle, un large sourire aux lèvres, Marinette comprit que Nino et Adrien étaient arrivés, et n'osa pas se retourner. Elle repoussa violemment l'envie de prendre son sac et de s'enfuir en courant, mais elle n'aurait absolument pas pu expliquer cela. La jeune fille baissa la tête, essayant de calmer son coeur qui s'emballait.

— Hey, Alya, Marinette, s'exclama ce qu'elle reconnut comme la voix de Nino. Vous allez bien ?

Marinette hocha lentement la tête, refusant regarder vers lui, sachant qu'Adrien y était aussi. À la place, elle regarda le visage souriant d'Alya qui lui répondit avec bonne humeur. Puis, lorsqu'elle sembla sur le point de s'adresser à Adrien, le visage d'Alya resta immobile un moment. Marinette, voyant l'inquiétude de son amie, se décida enfin à se retourner.

Elle retint un cri de surprise, voyant enfin le jeune homme pour la première fois depuis une longue période. Et son apparence lui fit l'effet d'une lame dans le ventre. Adrien était maigre. Elle ne pouvait pas donner d'approximation, mais elle avait été suffisent proche de lui pour voir que son corps avait beaucoup changé. Son torse habituellement musclé était horriblement mince, et les fins traits de son visage plus saillants que jamais. Marinette devina les cernes cachées par le maquillage sous ses yeux, et mordit violemment sa joue.

Il était toujours incroyablement attirant, mais… Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle savait que le jeune homme faisait de manière générale attention à son alimentation, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pousser son régime à ce point, et cela lui faisait mal au coeur. Elle essaya d'empêcher sa lèvre de trembler, et de chasser toute émotion de son visage. Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle avec un léger sourire, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle tenta de lui retourner son sourire, malgré le sentiment amer qui naissait au fond de sa gorge.

— Marinette, salua-t-il. Ça fait un bail.

— O-oui, répondit-elle en évitant de le regarder.

Il se pencha pour lui faire la bise, et Marinette sentit un choc électrique parcourir son corps lorsque la peau froide de sa joue vint frôler la sienne. Elle se retourna précipitamment vers Nino pour le saluer, et jeta un regard désespéré à Alya.

— Hum, je- je reviens ! S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant son sac à main.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes, et s'enferma dans une des cabines avec un soupir consterné. Une fois seule, elle se concentra sur sa respiration et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et devait se calmer avant que quelqu'un ne remarque son comportement. La fermeture s'ouvrit légèrement, dévoilant Tikki, qui était cachée à l'intérieur de son sac.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Marinette ? Demanda le kwami en observant le visage crispé de Marinette.

— Shh, Tikki, chuchota-t-elle. Ça va… Je pense. Je vais essayer d'arranger… Tout ça.

La petite créature hocha gentiment la tête, avant de se faufiler à nouveau dans le sac. Marinette ressortit en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à ses messages, et s'en voulait de ne pas être allé le voir directement plus tôt. Elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre lui en le voyant si épuisé, elle devait faire quelque chose, même en tant que Marinette.

Et si Ladybug n'arrivait pas à amener Adrien à lui parler sincèrement, peut-être que l'insignifiante, simple Marinette serait à la hauteur.

— — —

— — —

 _Haaaa, ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Je sais que vous vous attendiez à une vraie confrontation au début du chapitre, mais je trouvais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore assez souffert— oubliez ça, haha, en fait l'histoire à tourné ainsi pour d'autres raisons plus compréhensibles (même si ok, ils n'avaient pas encore assez souffert) : 1) montrer la dégradation de la relation entre Adrien et son père eeeeet 2) les interactions en Adrien et Marinette qui sont nécessaires pour la suite de l'histoire. Ce chapitre était un peu sombre, mais ne inquiétez pas trop, la suite devrait arranger les choses… Sûrement :):)_

 _Depuis « Le Gamer », je pense que nous avons tous trouvé Adrien un peu trop enthousiaste avec la nourriture, et en combinant ça avec son job de mannequin… Voilà ce que ça donne. J'ai fait quelques recherches, mais franchement, perdre 10 kilos en une semaines, c'est une horrible idée. Je suis également partie du principe qu'arrivé au lycée, le corps d'Adrien aurait déjà un aspect plus adulte que dans la série (ce qui veut dire, yep, plus de muscles héhé)._

 _Sinon, il devrait normalement rester 5 chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire (si je ne décide pas de placer le prologue dans un chapitre à part). J'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas encore de l'histoire ; v ; ! Je vous remercie pour vos retours très agréables :D ! Ils ne font vraiment plaisir :)_


	11. XI Eclaircissement

Adrien ne commença à se détendre qu'à l'approche de minuit. Il mit un certain temps à s'adapter à l'ambiance bruyante, chaleureuse et décontractée de la soirée, ayant l'impression de plonger dans un monde totalement différent du sien. Il semblait que ses amis avaient passé de bonnes vacances jusqu'ici, et il se retint de parler des siennes, refusant de gâcher leur plaisir.

On le lui avait demandé, pourtant. À peine arrivé, Alya l'avait couvert de questions, et il pensait que ça avait un rapport avec son apparence, même si elle avait suffisamment de tact pour ne pas aborder directement le sujet. Il avait rapidement parlé d'un défilé important, ce qui avait déjà du sens pour ses amis. Nino lui avait aussi lancé un regard sombre à la minute où il l'avait vu, et lui avait assuré que s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir, il pouvait s'adresser à lui. Adrien lui avait répondu que tout allait bien — tout n'allait _pas_ bien —, et que c'était passé, de toute façon.

Au départ, les regards qu'il sentait sur lui l'empêchèrent de se détendre entièrement. Il était habitué à être le centre de l'attention de personnes inconnues (son visage était affiché un peu partout dans les rues de Paris, et beaucoup cherchaientt simplement pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait si familier), mais dernièrement, il les trouvait oppressants plus qu'autre chose. Peut-être était-ce de la paranoïa, et c'était sûrement le cas, mais il avait l'impression que les passants jugeaient son apparence, ses bras fins et son visage pointu. C'était encore pire quand ceux qu'il connaissait agissaient de la même façon. Il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse attention à lui. Il était venu pour se changer les idées et passer une soirée avec ses amis, et il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Lorsque les heures passèrent, il commença à laisser son esprit divaguer, regardant les autres se détendre autour de lui, arrêter de lui lancer des regards étranges sans cesse. Il arriva à rejoindre leur conversation avec plus de facilité et se dit que, finalement, venir ici n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Adrien faisait partie de ce genre de personne qui avait besoin de contact humain, au point qu'une période d'isolation prolongée le mettait dans un état anxieux et nerveux au moindre problème qu'il rencontrait.

À côté de lui, Alya et Nino parlaient gaiement, imitant une fausse interview d'un journal TV. Adrien écouta calmement, sirotant son diabolo menthe. En entendant le bruit sec d'un verre qui se pose sur la table en métal, il se retourna vers Marinette, qui lui lançait un regard doux et teinté d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle baissa rapidement les yeux avec ce qu'il interpréta comme de la timidité, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

— J'ai fini mon verre, dit-elle, est-ce que quelqu'un veut m'accompagner pour commander plus de boissons, ou ?

Adrien s'apprêta à se proposer à l'accompagner, lorsqu'il vit Alya se lever avec un sourire.

— Il est presque l'heure, sourit-elle, alors on compte sur vous pour nous ramener des boissons plus adaptées, hmm ?

Il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait, et en déduit qu'elle s'adressait à lui et Marinette. Il resta quelques secondes perplexe, se demandant ce qu'elle insinuait exactement par « plus adaptées ».

— Par là, elle veut dire avec alcool, précisa Nino en riant. Alya, si tu formules les choses comme ça, Adrien ne risque pas de comprendre.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en lançant à son ami un regard moqueur.

— Hey, Marinette a très bien compris. La façon dont tu éduques ton élève te regarde. La mienne est déjà une experte, hein, Mari ? Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

— C'est de la triche, protesta Nino, mon élève était pris toutes les vacances ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui enseigner les bases.

— Tu n'avais qu'à te prendre à l'avance, mon cher, et ne rejette pas la faute sur le pauvre Adrien.

Adrien les regarda commencer à se chamailler, sentant ses joues rougir en se rendant compte qu'il était à côté de la plaque. Leur échange le laissa perplexe, mais bientôt une main vint se poser son bras et l'attira sur le côté. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Marinette, qui l'entraînait déjà vers le bar.

— Laissons-les, dit-elle en soupirant. On les a déjà perdu.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire, rassuré de voir que Marinette était aussi délaissée que lui. Il sentit son regard lagon sur son visage, et les traits tendus de la jeune fille lui disaient que quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment. Elle s'assit sur l'un des tabourets haut collés au bar, et il l'imita, tentant de trouver un moyen de rompre le silence gênant entre eux. La lumière triste qui se reflétait dans ses yeux le dérangeait, et il voulait la faire partir. Il commençait à s'amuser, et n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment parce qu'il avait l'air un peu faible et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Mais c'était la façon d'être de Marinette, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant leurs années de collège, il l'avait vue prendre la défense de ceux qu'elle aimait et les aider à surmonter leurs problèmes. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis longtemps, mais peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Il se souvenait que Nino lui avait dit qu'elle avait été amoureuse de lui, et il devait bien rester une trace d'affection pour lui dans son coeur, du moins suffisamment pour se sentir concerné par son état.

— Adrien, dit-elle calmement mais fermement, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle ne souriait plus, et ses yeux étaient maintenant plantés dans les siens, sans la moindre attention apparente de vouloir les quitter à nouveau. Pourquoi ne souriait-elle plus ? Son air était trop sérieux, pensa-t-il.

— Je… Oui, répondit-il avec un air qu'il voulait détendu.

Elle ne sembla pas le croire, soupirant en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. La Marinette dont il se souvenait aurait du sourire, rougir et accepter sa réponse sans poser de questions, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à la déléguée de classe autoritaire, qui ne laissait pas un garçon comme lui mentir aussi pitoyablement.

— Écoute, répéta-t-elle avec patience, c'est peut-être moi qui l'imagine, mais tu sembles un peu à l'écart, et puis…

— Et puis j'ai maigri ? La coupa-t-il avec une grimace.

Marinette cligna des yeux, surprise par son intervention, mais son expression changea. Elle fronça les sourcils, et lui lança un regard presque sévère.

— Oui, tu as maigri, Adrien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fait comme si c'était normal ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es sûr de te nourrir correctement ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris par la réaction de son amie. Ne trouvant pas directement les mots, il resta muet quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il prenait à Marinette. Était-elle… En colère ? Parce qu'il avait maigri ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être était-elle plus inquiète qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Peut-être que Nino et Alya étaient aussi inquiets. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Marinette était presque _dangereux_ , et il décida d'être franc avec elle.

— Je… J'ai dû participer à un défilé, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais on m'a demandé de porter une gamme qui nécessitait que je perde un peu de poids.

Marinette soupira encore, secouant tristement la tête.

— Adrien, dit-elle, es-tu sûr d'avoir envie de faire ça ?

Il s'immobilisa, haussant un sourcil. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Marinette aussi à l'aise avec lui, et si quelque chose chez elle le perturbait, comme s'il était habitué à parler avec elle. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment, mais leur conversation lui semblait plus naturelle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et il trouva cela _étrange_. Adrien et Marinette ne s'étaient pas revu depuis des mois, et elle avait toujours été maladroite avec lui (et peut-être que c'était aussi son cas).

— Je ne compte pas faire ma carrière dans la mode, répondit-il. J'ai fait ça pour…

Il s'interrompit, refusant de blâmer son père. C'était quelque chose de trop personnel, et il savait que Marinette admirait énormément le travail de Gabriel Agreste. Et puis, c'était en partie sa faute pour avoir arrêté de protester.

— … Pour gagner un peu d'argent, finit-il. Ce job payait bien.

Le regard perçant de la jeune fille lui laissa comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

— C'est ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Il te force à faire ça, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle.

À ce moment, plusieurs choses arrivèrent simultanément. Marinette écarquilla les yeux et plaça sa main sur sa bouche, réalisant qu'elle avait parlé trop durement ; Adrien sursauta en baissant les yeux ; et un serveur les approcha pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

Gardant la tête baissée, il laissa la jeune fille commander quatre mojitos, et mordit sa lèvre avec frustration. Forcé ? _Forcé_? Donnait-il vraiment l'impression de se laisser faire à ce point ? Il fixa un moment ses poignets trop fin, et résista à l'envie de partir et de demander à parler à son père, lui faire comprendre qu'il était suffisamment grand pour décider lui-même de son futur.

Une main douce se posa sur la sienne, le forçant à relever la tête.

— Je suis désolée, murmura presque Marinette. J'ai manqué de tact, je- je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. C'était idiot.

Il hocha la tête, et sentit son corps se relaxer. La douce aura de Marinette était revenue, et elle le regardait avec plus de gentillesse. Il avait probablement imaginé son côté sévère.

— Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il. Et puis, tu as raison, c'est de ma faute.

Les quatre boissons arrivèrent sur le comptoir, mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Elle continua à le fixer, secouant vivement sa tête de gauche à droite.

— Je n'ai jamais dis ça, répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est…

Elle se retint de dire « ton père », mais Adrien devina les mots sur le bout de ses lèvres rosées. Il haussa les épaules, laissant un sourire ironique se former sur son visage.

— Je dois lui parler, dit-il, et je pense qu'il essaye sincèrement d'être un bon père, mais… Il n'arrive pas à accepter un autre point de vue que le sien, et les choses peuvent devenir… Compliquées.

Marinette hocha lentement la tête, et il se leva, ne souhaitant pas prolonger la discussion plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de son père, et encore moins de lui trouver des excuses alors qu'il était toujours en colère contre lui — il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était plus irrité avec son père, ou avec lui-même, qui n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Mais, il trouvait que ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il devait aborder maintenant et avec Marinette. Il ne souhaitait pas l'embêter avec ses histoires déprimantes, il voulait qu'ils s'amusent. Il était venu pour ça.

Il s'apprêta à partir avec deux des verres, lorsqu'il vit Marinette sortir son portefeuille et commencer à chercher ses billets.

— Attend, l'interrompit-il, je m'en charge, ok ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Non ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop forte. Je te dois bien ça.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris par son air crispé. Elle mordillait sa lèvre avec culpabilité, et ses épaules étaient tendues.

— De quoi ? Marinette, tu ne me dois rien du tout…

— P-pour ton message ! Dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. Je ne t'ai jamais répondu, je suis désolée.

Son _message_ ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le rapport entre les deux situations. Elle n'avait pas répondu à un texto, et donc payait la tournée ? Définitivement rien à voir.

— Ça remonte à des mois, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, j'ai reçu mon salaire il y a peu, rappelle-toi. Ça me fait plaisir de vous payer un coup.

Elle finit par capituler, mais Adrien la sentit mal à l'aise.

Ils ramenèrent silencieusement les boissons à leur table, retrouvant avec soulagement leurs meilleurs amis respectifs.

— — —

— — —

Adrien buvait rarement de l'alcool. Il se rappelait avoir eu l'autorisation de prendre une demi-coupe de champagne à la fin de son premier défilé, ou plus récemment, une bière lors de la fête organisée par sa classe pour Noël. À chaque fois, il avait bu lentement, légèrement dérangé par le goût amer du breuvage.

Lorsqu'il commença à toucher son mojito, il retrouva le même goût dérangeant de n'importe quel alcool, mais la menthe et le citron le rendait supportable, et il finit son verre en quelques minutes seulement. Il sentit rapidement sa tête tourner un peu. Bien sûr, Adrien savait que l'alcool pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet, mais il n'avait bu qu'un verre, et il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il était si chargé que ça.

— Ah, Adrien, lui dit Alya d'une voix douce, ne bois pas trop vite. Tu as perdu du poids.

Le garçon mit quelques secondes à faire la connexion entre les deux phrases qu'elle venait de prononcer, et regarda la jeune fille, d'abord perplexe, puis en hochant la tête. S'il se souvenait bien, la capacité à tenir l'alcool était en partie déterminée par l'âge, le sexe et le _poids_ d'un individu (parmi d'autres facteurs). Peut-être, _peut-être_ qu'avoir perdu dix kilos _pouvait_ avoir un impact sur ce genre de chose.

— Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il.

— Cool, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ne te force pas.

Nino lui jeta un regard perplexe.

— Alya, c'est toi qui dis ça ? Je pensais que tu voulais tous nous faire boire !

La jeune fille cogna gentiment son poing contre son épaule, entraînant une fausse chamaillerie entre les deux adolescents. Adrien les regarda en silence, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage. À côté de lui, il entendit le rire discret de Marinette, et lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil.

La façon dont elle tenait son verre, dont elle frôlait la paille avec ses lèvres roses était presque élégante. Elle affichait une expression qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, mais sa retenue et son petit sourire, combinés avec l'adorable robe électrique au col dégagé, lui donnait un air plus mature. Il la vit terminer son verre et lui demanda si elle avait encore soif, se proposant pour une seconde tournée. Cependant, Alya fut plus rapide que lui, et se dirigea vers le bar pour commander quelque chose d'autre, rapidement rejoint par Nino.

— Hey, Adrien…

Il se retourna vers Marinette.

— Mmmh ?

— Est-ce que tu vas continuer à poser pour ton père ?

Il soupira tristement. Bon sang, Marinette était plus persistante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

— Je suppose que non, répondit-il. Enfin, j'aimerais arrêter. Il faut que je voie avec lui, c'est plus compliqué que ça en à l'air… Je suis son modèle principal dans la gamme jeunes adultes donc…

— Tu sais, dit-elle, si jamais c'est compliqué pour toi, il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un. P-pas forcément moi, mais, je ne sais pas… Nino, ou bien… Quelqu'un.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais n'interrogea pas Marinette sur le « quelqu'un » qu'elle insinuait. Il pensa à Ladybug, et qu'elle savait que les choses n'allaient pas bien avec son père. Mais il pensa aussi à la façon dont elle était en colère contre lui et la chassa violemment de son esprit.

— Marinette, sourit-il, je ne vais pas si mal, tu sais.

Elle haussa les épaules, et il supposa qu'il n'avait pas l'air au top de sa forme.

— À ce point ? Demanda-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

Elle s'empourpra, et secoua vivement la tête.

— Je- non, c'est juste… Je m'inquiète, d'accord ? J'aurais aimé…

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, soupirant fortement. Adrien pouvait sentir qu'elle bougeait nerveusement sa jambe, et se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient si proches, mais elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète. Il devait se faire des idées, mais… Cela lui donnait envie de la rassurer et de lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, que c'était entièrement sa faute s'il n'arrivait qu'à se disputer avec les gens qu'il aimait.

— C'est rien, finit-elle. Désolé. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien.

Il sourit avec tendresse, émut par ses jolis mots. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais autant parlé avec Marinette au collège, mais elle était une présence rassurante.

Alya et Nino les rejoignirent avec une nouvelle tournée, et Adrien se laissa distraire à nouveau par leur bonne humeur. C'est à peine s'il remarqua le regard inquiet de Marinette sur lui, et ses fréquents soupirs soucieux.

— — —

— — —

Lorsque les cris de joie commencèrent à fuser tout autour d'eux, Adrien comprit que minuit venait de sonner. Il se sentait un peu bizarre à cause de l'alcool, mais c'était une sensation plus positive qu'autre chose : il avait envie de rire et de bouger, et se sentait presque libéré d'un poids. Il se retrouva pris en sandwich entre Nino et Alya qui le serrèrent dans leurs bras en lui criant des mots qu'il eut du mal à comprendre.

Marinette se jeta presque dans ses bras, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds en embrassant sa joue.

— Bonne année, Adrien ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il lui sourit à se dégageant de son étreinte, et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène auparavant. Mais Adrien ne chercha pas plus loin, et il ne se faisait pas vraiment confiance juste après avoir bu.

Il s'excusa un moment pour aller aux toilettes, et se dirigea vers le fond du bar. Son champ de vision était étrangement réduit, mais il marchait encore droit, Dieu merci. Il n'avait pas énormément bu, mais sa faible expérience avec l'alcool ne l'aidait pas vraiment, tout comme son poids actuel. Dès qu'il fut plus tranquille, il ouvrit son sac pour en sortir un Plagg endormi.

Il sourit affectueusement et effleura sa petite tête noire avec son index, avant de replacer le kwami au chaud. Il aurait voulu lui demander s'il n'avait pas reçu un autre message de Ladybug, mais cela pouvait attendre.

Lorsqu'il retourna auprès des autres, il remarqua que leur table était vide, mais repéra rapidement Alya et Nino plus près du bar, qui discutaient avec une expression plutôt grave. En s'approchant discrètement, il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre leur conversation.

— Je ne sais pas si l'on devrait rester trop tard, marmonnait Alya. Adrien a l'air fatigué et je pense qu'il a besoin de repos.

— Je suis d'accord, répondit Nino en hochant la tête. Merde, je sais pas ce que son père lui fait, mais ça m'inquiète. Il m'avait parlé d'un régime, mais je ne pensais pas que-

Il s'interrompit, remarquant la présence d'Adrien derrière eux.

— Oh, hey, mec, bafouilla Nino.

Adrien remarqua les expressions gênées de ses deux amis, et décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il sourit et tourna la tête vers la table vide qu'ils avaient occupées quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Où est Marinette ? Demanda-t-il.

— Toilettes, répondit Alya.

Il hocha la tête, puis décida de retourner s'assoir. Lorsque tout le monde revint, y compris Marinette, Alya annonça qu'ils avaient envie de bouger un peu, puis de rentrer. Elle proposa d'héberger tout le monde pour cette nuit, et personne n'objecta.

L'air froid le surpris, et dès qu'ils furent sortis, les quatre amis se rapprochèrent comme ils le pouvaient, essayant de garder un peu de chaleur dans la nuit Parisienne. Adrien était coincé entre Nino et Marinette, qui était elle-même soutenu par Alya. Le petit peloton commença à avancer, bras dessus-dessous, jusqu'à ce que Marinette se retrouve complètement écrasée entre ses deux amis et commence à taper son épaule pour la laisser respirer. Alya éclata de rire, bientôt suivie par tout le reste du groupe.

Ils finirent par s'assoir au pied d'une statue, abordants tous de grands sourires idiots. Adrien se dit que c'était le bon moment pour avouer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

— Je vais arrêter de poser pour mon père, déclara-t-il soudainement. Ce sera peut-être compliqué, mais je vais vraiment lui parler ! Est-ce que je pourrais… Compter sur vous pour me soutenir ?

— Bien sûr ! S'exclama Nino avec un immense sourire. Mec, j'irai moi-même le convaincre s'il refuse de t'écouter !

Adrien leva son poing contre celui de son ami, effectuant leur check habituel avec un rire joyeux.

— Cela va de soi, dit Alya, je suis fière de toi.

Il la regarda, surpris par son ton doux. Alya était vraiment une chouette fille, et elle était de bon conseil. Il se promit d'essayer de passer plus de temps avec elle dans le futur (et d'arranger les choses entre elle et Nino, bon sang, leur histoire traînait depuis trop longtemps déjà). Une petite main tira la manche de son manteau, et il se retourna vers Marinette. Elle souriait, et il eut même l'impression que ses yeux étaient humides.

— C'est génial, Adrien, dit-elle. Je suis vraiment contente que tu prennes cette décision. Tout ira bien, tu verras.

Il hocha la tête, sentant une étrange chaleur prendre place au creux de son ventre. Lorsque tout le monde se leva, il resta un peu à l'écart en sentant son kwami s'agiter dans son sac. Rapprochant discrètement son oreille, il entendit la voix de Plagg à travers le tissu.

— Ladybug t'a envoyé un message, il y a quelques minutes, marmonna-t-il. Elle dit bonne année. Elle dit qu'elle passera demain.

— — —

— — —

La maison d'Alya avait le mérite d'être grande. Marinette ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de nuits qu'elle avait passé ici, mais elle savait que son amie faisait partie d'une famille nombreuse, ce qui expliquait le grand nombre de pièces. Cette nuit-là, ses parents et ses jeunes soeurs étaient allés rejoindre sa grand-mère maternelle, laissant la maison vide. Pas besoin de surveiller leur volume sonore, ou de se coucher tôt.

Et Marinette ne souhaitait pas aller dormir maintenant. Elle avait peur de s'endormir et de perdre Adrien, qu'il disparaisse dans le noir et ne revienne plus. C'était idiot, bien sûr, et il avait même dit qu'il se sentait mieux et qu'il allait parler à son père, mais quelque chose n'allait toujours pas. Le mal était fait, se dit-elle, c'était ce qui n'allait pas. Peut-être que si elle avait été plus proche de lui, il lui en aurait parlé, et elle aurait pu le convaincre de laisser tomber de job idiot. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se retrouver dans cet état.

En même temps, Marinette était folle de rage contre _Chloé_. Si elle avait été si proche du garçon, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas aidé ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne laisserait jamais Adrien lui filer entre les doigts pour être avec cette peste, une fille qui ne se souciait de personne d'autre qu'elle-même. L'irritation qu'elle avait envers Adrien s'était fortement atténuée, même si elle était toujours effrayée.

Et s'il avouait qu'il était avec Chloé ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait le supporter. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber, parce qu'il s'agissait de sa _santé_ , mais elle ne pourrait pas accepter cette trahison.

 _Idiote, idiote, ne pense pas à ça. Il n'est pas avec Chloé, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne l'a pas évoqué de la soirée_.

Alya avait décidé de passer quelques épisodes de _How I Met your Mother_ , et semblait absorbée dans l'histoire. Adrien fixait l'écran de son portable, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa son regard et lui sourit. Marinette jeta un coup d'oeil indiscret à son portable, mais il s'empressa de le tourner vers lui pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle, tu discutes avec ta petite amie ?

Les mots échappèrent sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. _Oh non, oh non, oh non_. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant, pas lorsqu'il ne savait pas qui elle était.

Mais il était un peu tard pour avoir des regrets, pas vrai ?

— Je… Regardais juste une photo d'elle, admit-il en rougissant.

Marinette le regarda passer sa main sur sa nuque, affichant sa nervosité. Elle supposa que l'alcool le rendait plus bavard.

— Elle me manque, rajouta-t-il comme si elle n'était pas là pour l'entendre.

 _Qui_ ? Eut-elle envie de crier. _Moi, ou Chloé_ ? Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas simplement poser la question.

— Elle doit avoir beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, répondit Marinette malgré elle. J'espère qu'elle te soutiendra avec ton père.

Il grimaça. Elle avait envie de hurler. Elle fixa les yeux émeraude, les boucles blondes, sa bouche angélique. Elle avait envie d'arrêter la conversation maintenant et de le prendre dans ses bras.

— C'est… Compliqué, avoua-t-il. Je crois que nous nous sommes disputés. Enfin, j'en suis sûr. Et je suis encore en colère contre elle, mais j'espère qu'au final les choses s'arrangeront. Désolé, ce que je raconte doit te paraître idiot.

Marinette sentit sa voix trembler.

— Hum, tu- tu t'es disputé avec elle ? Avec Chloé ?

Peut-être que si elle quittait la pièce en courant, elle n'aurait pas à entendre la réponse. Elle ferma les yeux, effrayée de le voir hocher la tête.

— _Chlo_ \- Quoi ? S'exclama Adrien.

Elle rouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, pour observer le visage perplexe d'Adrien. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses épaules relevées, comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus absurde qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. Le cerveau de Marinette mit un certain temps avant de dégager toutes les informations qu'apportait cette image : elle avait parlé de Chloé, il était surpris, il ne parlait _pas_ de Chloé.

— Chloé, répéta-t-elle. Tu n'es plus en couple avec elle ?

Elle sentit sa voix trembler sous l'effet du soulagement. Elle voulait toujours être sûre, mais il semblait déjà que cette fille était hors-jeu, même si elle aurait toujours à s'expliquer avec lui sur certains points.

— Je… Ne suis pas en couple avec Chloé, dit Adrien d'une voix amusée. Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble !

Marinette leva un sourcil, interloquée. C'était idiot. Adrien pouvait mentir à Ladybug, mais pas _à elle_. Elle les avait vu. Une légère colère remplaça son soulagement, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Avait-il honte ?

— Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle d'une voix agacée. À la soirée de troisième. Vous étiez ensemble. J'ai cru comprendre que tu lui avais écrit un poème.

Adrien la regarda en clignant des yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour se défendre, puis la referma, avant d'éclater de rire. Marinette ne comprenait pas. Peut-être qu'il était nerveux, mais ce n'était certainement pas la réaction à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

— Non, non, avoua Adrien, toujours hilare. Je n'ai jamais été en couple avec _Chloé,_ c'est juste… Une stupide lettre que j'ai ramassée par erreur, et elle a cru que ça venait de moi. Elle m'a demandé de faire comme si de rien n'était, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être humiliée, mais… Non, je n'ai jamais… Pas avec _Chloé_ …

Il riait, et Marinette n'osa pas bouger un muscle. La réalisation de ses erreurs commença à se répandre dans son corps avec des frissons glacés qu'elle essaya d'ignorer. Il riait, mais ce n'était pas drôle, alors _pourquoi continuait-il de rire_? Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool s'éclaircit soudainement, ramenant les dernières pièces du puzzle auquel elle jouait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Adrien ne la trompait pas avec Chloé. Adrien ne lui avait pas menti. Il passait du temps avec elle, mais le fait qu'elle n'était en fait pas son ex changeait beaucoup de choses. Adrien n'avait rien fait, elle s'était énervée pour rien, elle l'avait blâmé pour rien !

Son visage commença à s'empourprer. Elle ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi rouge devant Adrien, mais la honte qu'elle ressentait à ce moment était effroyable. Elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration, mais un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'embuaient. Elle réussit à contenir ses larmes, mais son expression restait incroyablement paniquée, et lorsque le jeune homme releva les yeux vers elle, son rire s'arrêta net.

— Marinette ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Que… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, de peur de se mettre à pleurer si elle commençait à parler. Adrien la regardait gentiment, même si elle pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et elle refusa de laisser couler les larmes. Oh, à quel point pouvait-il être parfait ? Elle l'avait laissé tout seul et il semblait toujours vouloir la voir. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez sobre pour penser clairement.

— Hey, hey, dit-il, tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Il plaça sa main contre le front de Marinette, et le contact froid la fit trembler. Malade ? Elle commença à rire doucement, amusée par l'expression concentrée du garçon. Clairement, il n'était pas assez sobre pour en conclure les bonnes choses. Le fait qu'il ai peur qu'elle soit malade était à la fois adorablement maladroit et attirant.

— Ça va, répondit-elle finalement, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Il sourit, visiblement soulagé.

— C'est pas grave, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il ramena ses genoux sur le canapé, pour soutenir sa tête blonde. Il y eut un moment de silence, interrompu par les rires de Nino et Alya, à l'autre bout de la grande pièce. Marinette se mit à penser à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire lorsqu'elle pourra le voir en portant son costume. Elle s'excuserait, bien sûr, et… Elle ne savait pas. Ils s'étaient disputés (enfin, _elle_ avait été en colère) pendant des semaines à cause de cette stupide histoire, et elle ne savait pas s'ils pourraient revenir à leur relation précédente. C'était plus qu'une simple dispute, elle n'avait pas su lui faire confiance et cela montrait qu'il y avait un gros problème dans leur relation.

Marinette ne lui faisait pas confiance. Enfin, si, elle lui faisait confiance avec _sa vie_ , mais… Elle n'était pas capable de le croire ; elle n'était pas capable de lui révéler son identité. Et puis, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une question d'honnêteté avec lui, mais avec elle-même. Elle avait peur qu'il la rejette, elle avait peur qu'il se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait pas confiance en _elle_ , et au lieu de résoudre ce problème, elle essayait de le retourner contre _lui_ , alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à la connaître mieux.

Pendant un instant, elle hésita. Elle avait envie de sortir Tikki de son sac, de se transformer sous ses yeux et de lui crier pardon, mais elle se retint. Alya et Nino étaient à côté, et ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment pour cela.

 _Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas arranger ça demain, tu vas arranger ça_.

Elle soupira, passant sa main dans sa nuque. Adrien semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et elle ne savait pas comment entamer une nouvelle conversation.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire.

— Marinette ? Demanda le garçon en relevant la tête.

— Oui ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

— J'ai vraiment l'air d'être en couple avec Chloé ?

Marinette mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, adoptant une moue contrariée. Il était tellement habitué à la présence envahissante de Chloé qu'il ne réalisait pas qu'à un certain âge, certaines choses devenaient un peu suspectes, pas vrai ?

— Eh bien, répondit-elle, Alya m'a dit qu'elle l'avait aperçu la dernière fois où vous vous êtes vu. Et puis, Nino s'est plaint d'elle. Quand je l'ai croisé, l'autre jour, elle se pavanait en disant que vous étiez ensemble. Il y avait un type de votre classe qui pensait la même chose…

Adrien fronça les sourcils.

— Et puis, continua Marinette, il y a les photos, je suppose.

— Les photos ?

Elle sortit son portable.

— Tu as déjà regardé le compte Facebook de Chloé ?

Il secoua lentement la tête. Marinette grimaça en retrouvant la page de la jeune fille, et tendit son portable à Adrien. Il émit un soupir agacé en découvrant l'album album photo de Chloé, remplit de photos d'eux deux. Il passa les images une à une, lisant brièvement les commentaires (« moi et Adrien chéri ! »). Quand il eut terminé, il rendit son portable à Marinette, et se laissa reposer contre le dossier du canapé, massant ses tempes.

— Chloé me demande souvent de faire des selfies, mais… J'ignorais qu'elle les postait sur Facebook. Est-ce que tout le monde peut les voir ?

Marinette hocha la tête.

— La page est publique.

Adrien semblait à présent agacé, et il n'arrêtait pas de passer ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Marinette le regarda un moment, se demandant s'il était venu à la conclusion qu'elle attendait. Il soupira plusieurs fois, comme s'il avait oublié la présence de la jeune fille.

— Donc… Reprit-il d'un ton presque paniqué. Si quelqu'un faisait une recherche sur moi, il aurait facilement accès à ses photos, pas vrai ?

La bouche sèche, elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Il comprenait enfin ce qui n'allait pas.

— D'accord, marmonna Adrien en plaçant son visage contre ses genoux. Je comprends mieux, maintenant. C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû me renseigner un peu sur les rumeurs qui circulent sur internet… Et puis, je n'aurai jamais dû laisser Chloé prendre ces photos.

— Quoi ? Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et puis si elle n'a pas cherché à te demander ce qui s'était passé, c'est elle qu'il faut blâmer !

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que je sois honnête et que je devais trouver par moi-même ce qu— attend une seconde, comment est-ce que tu sais ? « _Elle_ » ?

 _Marinette, ma vieille, contrôle-toi un peu_ !

— Je… Tu as évoqué une dispute avec ta copine tout à l'heure, et puis tu as parlé d'une personne particulière qui aurait pu… Enfin, j'ai supposé… ?

L'ombre d'un « oh » se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il hochait la tête. Marinette repensa à ses paroles précédentes.

— Tu… Lui en veux ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux, et elle sentit son coeur se serrer.

— Oui.

Comme si elle devait s'attendre à une autre réponse.

— Mais je comprends mieux, continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Nous avons besoin de mettre certaines choses au point sur notre relation, de toute façon.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, lui souriant amicalement. Le coeur de Marinette rata un battement, mais elle n'en montra rien.

— Merci, Marinette, dit-il. Heureusement qui tu es là.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, pensa à l'absurdité de la situation, et à la longue, longue conversation qu'ils auraient le lendemain (enfin, techniquement, plus tard dans la journée). Sauf qu'elle serait Ladybug. Le fait qu'il la remercie lui faisait presque mal, et elle se sentait idiote, chanceuse, indigne.

— De rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

— — —

— — —

Deux petites notes concernant le comportement des personnages dans ce chapitre : déjà, concernant Marinette. Elle semble assez froide avec Adrien au départ, parce qu'elle essaye de cacher ses émotions, et parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'Adrien devine qu'elle est LB. Elle finit par s'adoucir, mais lorsqu'elle à l'air sévère, c'est plus parce qu'elle est en colère contre elle-même que contre Adrien. Concernant Adrien, il a une présence plutôt discrète au début, mais réussit à se détendre et est beaucoup plus bavard et à l'aise à la fin. C'est dû à l'ambiance, et aussi à l'alcool. Je n'ai pas précisé combien de verres ils prenaient exactement, mais sûrement trois, quatre pour Alya et Nino. (Rappel : oui, beaucoup de jeune lycéens traînent dans des bars, non, ce n'est pas légal tant qu'ils ne sont pas majeurs).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'avais envie de montrer le soutient des amis d'Adrien, et de commence à développer la relation entre Marinette et Adrien. Le chapitre prochain comportera enfin la discussion entre Ladybug et notre petit Adrien (enfin) :D + d'autres choses, bien sûr.

Je vous remercie encore du soutient que je reçois ! Sans ça, je n'arriverais pas à garder la motivation pour écrire cette histoire :) n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et vos conseils si vous en avez ! Si quelque chose vous dérange, je serais aussi heureuse d'en discuter.

Bref, il faut vraiment que je m'arrête d'écrire des notes de fin à rallonge, mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais vraiment capable xD ! Bisous bisous !


	12. XII Les choses qu'il faut dire

Lorsque Ladybug se glissa silencieusement sur le balcon de la chambre d'Adrien Agreste, elle eut l'impression que rien n'avait changé, et que ces trois dernières semaines avaient été un rêve. C'était idiot, bien sûr, et ce n'était pas parce que les rideaux sombres ou les meubles design restaient les mêmes que ce devait aussi être le cas de la relation qu'elle avait avec Adrien.

Elle avait attendu midi passé pour rentrer chez elle, peu après Adrien et Nino, et avait immédiatement envoyé un message au garçon, qui lui avait répondu au bout de quelques minutes. Il semblait vouloir discuter autant qu'elle, et elle le prit déjà comme un bon signe, même si elle savait que les choses ne seraient pas si simples, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas effacer la peine et la trahison avec de simples mots.

Le coeur lourd, elle tendit son poing pour toquer quelques petits coups contre la vitre froide, espérant qu'Adrien l'attendait dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en la voyant, mais elle se promit de ne pas fuir une nouvelle fois, elle n'y avait pas le droit. Parler à Adrien en tant que Marinette, supposée ignorante de son histoire avec Ladybug, était une chose. Le revoir après l'avoir soigneusement évité pendant des jours, alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient de sa culpabilité en était une autre. De plus, maintenant qu'il avait deviné les raisons de sa colère, elle supposait qu'il restait seul juge de ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit, dévoilant la peau claire et les mèches dorées, puis le regard attentif d'Adrien Agreste. Elle essaya de deviner à quoi il pensait, mais n'y arriva pas. Peut-être était-il soulagé qu'elle vienne, mais elle ne retrouva pas l'adoration à laquelle elle était habituée, et cela l'inquiéta.

— Ladybug, dit-il doucement, entre.

Elle hocha la tête, passant ses jambes, suivies du reste de son corps à travers la fenêtre. Adrien se dirigea vers sa chaise de son bureau, et lui fit signe de s'assoir sur son lit.

— Personne ne t'as vu ? Demanda-t-il. C'est le milieu de l'après-midi…

— Personne, répondit-elle.

Il fit tourner sa chaise, restant silencieux quelques instants.

— Mon père reviendra en fin de soirée, précisa-t-il.

Marinette hocha lentement la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Elle savait qu'elle devait parler, mais elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. « Pardon » semblait un bon début, mais comment s'expliquer clairement et lui faire comprendre qu'elle tenait à lui et souhaitait le soutenir ? Il y avait aussi le problème de sa double identité, mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision sur ce point. Elle souhaitait attendre qu'Adrien améliore les choses de son côté — autrement dit, qu'il parle à son père et reprenne du poids —, _puis_ ils pourraient en discuter. Elle savait que c'était égoïste, elle savait qu'elle devait être honnête avec lui, mais elle estimait qu'elle devait attendre que les choses se calment avant. Adrien avait visiblement besoin d'elle, et sa petite crise de confiance pouvait attendre. Elle devait aussi compter sur son soutient pour cela, et elle avait peur de le perdre si elle lui disait tout maintenant.

— Ladybug ?

Elle sursauta, et leva la tête vers le jeune homme, observant avec inquiétude ses traits fatigués. Leur sortie de la vieille y était clairement pour quelque chose, mais elle ne put empêcher son coeur de se serrer.

— O-oui ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, posant un regard qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer sur elle.

— Je sais pourquoi tu es en colère, commença-t-il.

 _Bien sûr que tu sais_ , pensa-t-elle.

— Vraiment ? Répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas se trahir.

— Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, par contre, continua-t-il en soupirant. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé tout seul, on m'a fait la remarque, et…

Elle hocha la tête, bougeant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre avec nervosité.

— Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

 _Elle savait, elle savait, elle savait_. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait eu peur et avait essayé de se protéger, ça n'avait pas marché. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, et le regard accusateur d'Adrien lui fit presque du bien, car elle estimait qu'elle avait ce qu'elle méritait.

— Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

— C'est Chloé, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Adrien en se levant soudainement. Tu sais, je peux m'expliquer là-dessus. Il n'y a rien entre Chloé et moi, je ne suis jamais sorti avec elle, c'était un malentendu.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Sa voix était dure, mais Marinette n'y décela pas de colère, et elle le laissa parler sans l'interrompre.

— Je pense que je comprends pourquoi tu étais en colère, et pourquoi tu voulais _je_ me rende compte de mes « _erreurs_ », mais comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Je… Je me rends bien compte que Chloé poste des photos de nous et que beaucoup de gens nous considèrent comme un couple, maintenant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, c'est mon amie d'enfance, mais nous ne sommes pas _si_ proches. Si tu avais été dérangé par le fait que je sois proche d'une autre fille, tu aurais pu me le dire !

— Adrien…

— Je sais que je suis aussi fautif, je sais que j'aurais pu me dire, « _ah oui, tu as une copine, rend les choses claires_ », mais personne ne m'a jamais parlé de ces rumeurs, et je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre avec les autres correctement. Mon père, Chloé, même toi ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que rien ne se passe jamais de la bonne façon !

— Ce n'est pas ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Marinette frissonna en entendant sa voix presque suppliante.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Répéta-t-il. Je pensais que l'on pouvait tout se dire.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha légèrement, laissant tout de même une distance entre eux. Adrien n'avait pas l'air trop en colère, mais son expression triste était quelque chose qu'elle voulait voir partir. Immédiatement.

— Adrien, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je veux que l'on soit capable de tout se dire, j'ai juste… Quand j'ai… Entendu des rumeurs à propos de Chloé et toi, j'ai essayé de t'en parler, mais ça n'aboutissait à rien, et je me suis dit comme toi. Je me suis dit que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler parce que tu ne te sentais pas assez proche de moi, ou bien…

Son regard fuyant trahit sa pensée.

— Parce que tu pensais que je te trompais ? Demanda Adrien.

— J'étais terrorisée, avoua-t-elle d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne le voulait. Je me suis demandé si tu ne te laissais pas de moi, et j'ai réagi de la pire façon possible ! Oh, Adrien, je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te remettre en question, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul ! J'ai agi d'une façon tellement stupide, et je m'en veux horriblement !

Elle commença à passer ses mains sur son front, avant de les ramener sur chaque côté de sa tête, ramenant ses cheveux noirs en arrière. Elle recula et se rassit sur le lit, n'osant plus lever les yeux vers Adrien.

— Jamais je n'aurais fais ça si j'avais su à propos de ce _stupide défilé_ , continua-t-elle.

La tête toujours baissée, elle entendit Adrien bouger face à elle. Osant jeter un regard vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il s'était assis en tailleur devant le lit. En lisant son air frustré, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas allé trop loin en parlant du défilé. Elle n'en avait pas parlé avec lui en tant que Ladybug, mais encore une fois, c'était le genre d'information que l'on trouvait facilement sur internet.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je me lasserai de toi ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui devrait se lasser de l'autre, ce serait toi.

— P-pardon ?

— Ladybug, dit-il, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu irais penser un truc pareil. J'ai déjà clairement exposé les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, et à plusieurs reprises…

Voyant le sujet changer de trajectoire, elle paniqua légèrement. Elle essaya de garder la situation en main, mais c'était compliqué.

— Peut-être que tu t'es rendu compte que Ladybug n'est pas aussi géniale que tu le pensais, dit-elle d'une voix évasive.

Il secoua la tête.

— Tu sais, je te connais assez bien. On se côtoie depuis quelque temps déjà, et nous avons beaucoup parlé au cours des quelques derniers mois. S'il y a une chose que j'ai réalisée, c'est… Enfin, ce n'est pas _ça_.

 _Danger, Marinette_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle voulait garder le contrôle de la discussion, et se concentrer à nouveau sur Adrien. Mais la curiosité prit rapidement le dessus, et elle n'arriva pas à ignorer un « c'est… Enfin, ce n'est pas _ça_ ».

— Q-qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il sembla légèrement troublé, et passa sa main dans sa nuque. Elle savait qu'il ne la pardonnerait probablement pas si facilement, et commença à sentir de la peur au creux de son ventre. Qu'avait-il réalisé ? Et s'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Plus du tout ? Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle avait tout pris de travers et l'avait laissé seul lorsqu'il avait besoin de support, mais si elle l'avait su, elle aurait tenté de lui parler plus tôt ! Pleins de couples se disputaient, alors pourquoi devaient-ils en arriver là à cette période en particulier ?

Et, bon sang, _qu'avait-il réalisé_?

— J'ai l'impression, dit-il, que tu ne penses pas à moi de la même façon que je pense à toi.

Le coeur de Marinette rata un battement. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans que le moindre son n'en sorte, et se laissa lentement glisser le long du lit, jusqu'à arriver assise sur le sol, à la hauteur d'Adrien. Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de comprendre ce dont il voulait parler, mais si c'était bien ce à quoi elle pensait, elle devait immédiatement clarifier les choses.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Il évita son regard, et Marinette avait peut-être du mal à décrypter les gens la plupart du temps ; même elle pouvait dire que c'était un mauvais signe.

— Je veux dire, clarifia-t-il avec une expression sombre, que je ne sais pas si tu tiens vraiment à moi.

Elle devait avoir mal entendu.

— Tu… _Quoi_?

Il haussa les épaules, gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol. Marinette resta quelques instants silencieuse, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait. Elle aurait aimé chercher un contact physique avec lui, mais avait peur qu'il la rejette. Pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, elle tendit doucement son bras vers le visage du jeune homme, effleurant son menton avec ses doigts, pour l'inciter à relever la tête et à la regarder. Il ne sembla pas opposer la moindre résistance ; et leurs yeux se croisèrent avec un choc électrique.

— Tu penses que je ne tiens pas à toi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle garda sa main à quelques centimètres de son visage angélique, sentant encore les tremblements de sa peau du bout de ses doigts, même à travers le tissu rouge.

— Tu m'as laissé tout seul, répondit-il sans rompre leur contact visuel.

— Je suis désolée, Adrien, je- j'ai paniqué, d'accord ? Je regrette. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette !

Il ne bougea pas, et elle regarda la lumière triste dans ses yeux, comme deux petites flammes de bougies sur le point de s'éteindre.

— J'avais besoin de toi, continua-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Le noeud dans son ventre se resserra. Elle se demanda comment il avait passé sa dernière semaine. Avait-il même parlé à quelqu'un, en dehors de ses séances photo ?

— Je sais, dit-elle, pardon… Je ne le referai plus _jamais, jamais, jamais_.

Il soupira, et hocha la tête, restant silencieux. Marinette savait qu'elle n'était pas douée avec les excuses, et qu'elle aurait besoin de faire plus que ça pour qu'ils, elle et Adrien, soient _mieux_.

— Adrien ?

— Oui ?

— Je tiens vraiment à toi, tu sais. Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher entre nous.

Il haussa les épaules, mais Marinette comprit qu'il accordait plus d'attention à sa réponse qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ils n'étaient pas en bons termes à présent, mais elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste laisser tomber, même si elle avait merdé. Elle savait que ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Adrien, entre Chat Noir et Ladybug, était quelque chose de bien plus solide que ça.

— Moi non plus, répondit Adrien d'une voix basse.

Elle laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage, et détourna le regard un instant, fixant l'intérieur de la chambre d'Adrien. Elle ne se souvenait pas y être jamais allée pendant la journée, et elle se rendait à présent compte de l'immense taille de la pièce. Elle se demanda quel genre de sensation c'était, de passer son temps dans un endroit aussi… Vide.

Marinette se rendit compte que des larmes lui picotaient les yeux.

— Pardon, Adrien, répéta-t-elle. Je t'aime.

Il leva rapidement les yeux vers elle, la regardant intensément.

— Tu ne m'as jamais dis ça, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Était-ce à cause de cela qu'il doutait de son affection pour lui ? Elle espérait que non.

— Ce ne sont que des mots, dit-elle doucement. Bien sûr que je t'aime, cela va de soi. Je n'aurai pas passé autant de temps à t'embrasser, sinon.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants.

— Ce sont de jolis mots, répondit-il. Peut-être que j'y accorde trop d'importance, mais… Mais je pense qu'ils sont _importants_.

Marinette ouvrit sa bouche en un « oh » silencieux. Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire : elle _adorait_ quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait lui montrer plus d'affection, de la même façon qu'il le faisait.

Elle remarqua qu'il semblait moins tendu que quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Tu sais, dit-elle, je suis un peu surprise.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules, laissant son regard se balader sur le visage d'Adrien. Il l'écoutait. Il l' _écoutait_! Elle était venue dans le but de l'écouter, _lui_! Elle voulait qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle méritait qu'on lui dise. Elle était fautive, elle devait en prendre les responsabilités. Mais il l'écoutait calmement, et elle ne savait pas si c'était exactement une bonne chose.

— Je pensais que tu serais en colère, répondit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, rangeant quelques mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles.

— Tu pensais que je te crierais dessus ?

Ladybug hocha la tête. Le garçon soupira, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— J'étais en colère, c'est vrai, commença-t-il. Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'étais autant énervé contre moi que contre toi, et si j'avais déversé ma frustration sur toi… Ça n'aurait pas été juste.

Elle resta silencieuse.

— On m'a toujours appris à ne pas élever la voix. Je pense que c'est important de passer par le dialogue, continua-t-il. S'énerver… Ça ne nous mènera pas à grand-chose, pas vrai ?

Marinette essaya de ne pas trop faire attention au ton accusateur qu'il avait.

— Même si la personne qui m'a dit ça n'arrive même pas à suivre ses propres mots, marmonna Adrien plus pour lui-même. Et puis…

— Et puis ? Répéta Marinette.

Lorsqu'il la regarda, Marinette retint un hoquet surpris. Il souriait.

— Et puis, dit-il, je suis fatigué. J'ai passé une mauvaise semaine. Avant hier soir, je n'ai vu personne à part mon père, Nathalie, et ceux qui m'ont préparé pour le défilé. J'ai décidé d'arranger les choses avec mon père, et je… J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle retint sa respiration.

— Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle avec douceur.

Il hocha la tête, puis soupira, et elle sentit ses épaules se relaxer légèrement. Elle n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot, mais elle sentit le noeud dans son ventre se desserrer un peu. Il n'allait pas s'énerver ; il avait avoué avoir besoin d'elle, cela signifiait donc qu'il la laisserait le soutenir comme elle le devait. Marinette savait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment responsable de sa perte de poids, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se blâmer. L'idée qu'il refuse toute aide de sa part lui aurait été insoutenable.

— Alors, finit-elle par dire. Tu vas… Parler avec ton père ?

— J'aurai dû le faire depuis longtemps, grommela Adrien. Je n'aurai pas dû avoir à en arriver là pour me rendre compte que je devais faire quelque chose.

Marinette observa son torse mince, et mordilla machinalement sa lèvre inférieure.

— C'est de ma faute, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Si j'avais été là, tu n'aurais pas…

— _Ladybug_ , coupa-t-il. Ne te blâme pour ça. J'étais fâché parce que tu n'as pas su me faire confiance et que tu as refusé de me parler. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, rajouta Adrien en tournant ses mains vers son propre corps. Et puis, ça a dû être difficile pour toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille retint une expression triste, pressant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Elle hocha la tête avec hésitation.

— Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle. Après la fois où nous nous sommes revu, après l'attaque de la Téléporteuse, j'ai regretté. Je t'ai envoyé un message mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. J'étais effrayée, j'ai cru que tu t'étais lassé de tout ça…

— J'étais un peu… Sous le choc, répondit le garçon. En colère parce que tu avais crié, et… Avec les séances photos, j'avais besoin de me concentrer un peu, je suppose.

Son expression amère à la mention des shooting laissa un goût tout aussi amer dans la bouche de Marinette.

— Tu détestes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Oui.

— C'est une bonne chose que tu sois prêt à y mettre un terme, lui sourit-elle. Tu veux que je parle à ton père ? Peut-être qu'il m'écoutera.

Adrien s'empressa de lever la main, secouant vivement la tête.

— Je dois le faire moi-même, dit-il. Je dois aussi parler avec Chloé. Si je laisse les autres le faire à ma place, alors où est l'intérêt ?

 _L'intérêt, c'est que tout cela s'arrête_! Eut envie de crier la jeune fille. Mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, et c'était le plus important.

Adrien s'apprêta à dire autre chose, mais ils furent interrompus par le bruit du portail qui s'ouvrait, et d'une voiture qui se garait. Adrien prit une expression agacée en regardant par la fenêtre, avant de se retourner vers Ladybug.

— Sûrement Nathalie, dit-il.

La jeune fille hocha silencieusement la tête, se relevant lentement.

— Attend qu'elle soit rentrée pour partir, souffla Adrien.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Marinette grogna intérieurement. Elle aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour lui parler, mais la première chose que Nathalie ferait en arrivant serait sûrement de voir Adrien. Elle devait partir rapidement, avant que cela n'arrive.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au garçon, sentant une atroce déception engourdir ses muscles. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle avait envie de se blottir contre lui et de rire avec lui, qu'ils s'échangent des stupides blagues en regardant un film. Évidemment, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver, surtout après leur dispute — elle supposait qu'il leur faudrait un peu de temps avant d'être complètement à l'aise ensemble.

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à tourner les talons, elle sentit une main attraper son poignet, et la ramener en arrière. Elle croisa immédiatement le regard angoissé d'Adrien.

— Ladybug, dit-il d'une voix basse. Tu ne vas pas… Disparaître encore, hein ?

Elle voulait l'emmener avec elle, pour qu'ils parlent tranquillement. Elle hésita à vraiment le faire.

— Oh, Adrien, bien sûr que non, dit-elle doucement.

Il sembla se détendre, réprimant un rire nerveux.

— Désolé, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

Il lâcha son poignet, mais lorsque Marinette sentit que ses doigts s'éloignaient des siens, elle les rattrapa. Elle colla leurs paumes ensemble, entrelaçant leurs doigts pendant quelques secondes. La respiration calme d'Adrien et les pas lointains de Nathalie étaient les seuls bruits qui venaient interrompre ses battements de coeur, et elle sentit sa tête tourner lorsqu'il resserra ses doigts à son tour. Le soulagement d'être toujours présente avec lui l'emportant sur l'empressement de la situation, elle ne réfléchit pas.

Elle mena doucement leurs mains jointes jusqu'à son visage, et vint tendrement poser ses lèvres sur le dos de la main du jeune homme. Sentir sa peau tiède et son parfum d'amande l'emplit d'une énergie qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Mais le bruit de talons qui montaient les escaliers la fit rapidement retourner à la réalité. Avec regret, elle laissa sa main glisser loin de la sienne, et lança un dernier regard à Adrien. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées, et il affichait un sourire discret.

— À bientôt, chaton, chuchota-t-elle. Fais attention à toi.

Et plus tard, lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle, Marinette passera des heures à méditer sur ces derniers mots. Était-elle allée trop loin ? Peut-être qu'il était toujours fâché, alors utiliser son surnom affectif aussi simplement ne l'énerverait-il pas ? Que dire du baisement ? Toujours est-il qu'Adrien ne fit, et ne fera jamais la moindre remarque à ce sujet.

— — —

— — —

Les toits lui avaient manqué. Courir et sauter dans la nuit, rire et faire de blagues, cela lui avait manqué aussi. Adrien ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il eut enfin l'occasion de porter à nouveau son costume de super-héros.

Bien sûr, les akumas ne lui avaient pas vraiment manqué, mais c'était le job, et Chat Noir existait uniquement parce qu'il devait protéger la ville des vilains. Plus précisément, c'était la raison pour laquelle on lui avait confié ses pouvoirs, et il ne pouvait pas profiter des privilèges de héros sans avoir à donner un peu en retour.

Ce n'était pas si horrible. C'était sa façon d'avoir un peu plus de liberté, et c'était sa façon de trouver le courage de parler à son père, de se dire que s'il pouvait protéger Paris d'un dinosaure géant, alors demander à arrêter les shooting photo ne devrait pas être un problème. Pour l'instant, son père avait été plutôt clément avec lui, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de repos, et qu'il avait le droit à quelques jours de libre ; mais cette situation durait depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, et Adrien savait qu'il devait se dépêcher de le convaincre de le laisser décider seul de ce qui était bon pour lui. Il savait que bientôt, son emploi du temps serait probablement à nouveau chargé de rendez-vous et de séances photos.

Il sentit une main venir toucher son épaule, puis glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec douceur.

— Tout va bien, Chat ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Il hocha la tête, se retournant vers Ladybug avec un sourire.

— Absolument, ma Lady, répondit-il d'une voix distraite. Je me disais que ce costume est celui qui me va le mieux. Peut-être que je pourrais défiler comme ça.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et le monde entier saura qui tu es, rétorqua-t-elle. Et puis, si tout se passe bien, tu n'auras bientôt plus à défiler.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Tu sais, je crois que défiler en tant que Chat Noir serait assez cool. Les gens me regarderaient pour autre chose que mon simple physique, et je pourrais recevoir des compliments sur quelque chose que j'ai _vraiment_ fait, pour une fois.

Une nouvelle touche sur son bras, et le poignet habille de Ladybug qui pivotait pour se retrouver face à lui. Elle laissa sa main sur son bras, affichant un air semi-amusé.

— Et je pourrais aussi te faire une liste de toutes les qualités que tu as et qui ne sont pas liées à ton physique, _Adrien_ , taquina-t-elle.

Il s'autorisa à rire.

— C'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air, dit-il.

L'expression amusée de la jeune fille se transforma rapidement en un masque contrarié. Elle secoua vivement la tête.

— C'est plus _facile_ que ça en a l'air, le contredit-elle. Ne dis pas ça.

Il haussa les épaules, refusant de se lancer dans un début inutile.

— Si tu le dis, soupira-t-il.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, grattant l'arrière de sa tête en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, un sourire se forma doucement sur ses lèvres, et elle posa son index sur le bout du nez d'Adrien.

— Alors je propose quelque chose, commença-t-elle. Nous devrions faire une liste de règles dans notre relation. Première règle ; tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse et tu n'as pas à te dévaluer de la sorte.

Chat Noir resta perplexe pendant quelques secondes. Il trouvait ce jeu stupide, ce n'était pas une espèce de règle qui allait changer quoi que ce soit dans… Puis il comprit où Ladybug devait en venir. Il se détendit enfin. Au final, cela leur ferait certainement beaucoup de bien.

— Deuxième règle, sourit-il, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul sans raison que je puisse comprendre.

Tournant sur elle-même, elle hocha la tête.

— Troisième règle, continua-t-elle, je ne veux plus voir de photos de toi et Chloé sur Facebook, ou je te jure que j'irais l'étrangler moi-même !

Cette réplique arracha un rire au garçon. Honnêtement, il avait tout récemment découvert ses photos, et cela le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Est-ce que des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'imaginaient en couple avec Chloé ? Ça ne semblait pas juste.

— Quatre, reprit-il, nous devrions tous deux connaître nos identités.

Ladybug arrêta de bouger, et mordit sa lèvre, mais elle ne semblait pas aussi paniquée qu'il le penserait. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient en train de sortir tout ce qu'ils devaient résoudre entre eux, et qu'elle s'attendait à ce point-là. Mais Adrien, savait que cet argument était spécial. Ce n'était pas uniquement une question de confiance en l'autre ; c'était une question de confiance en soi.

— Je… Je ne suis pas prête, soupira-t-elle. Pas maintenant, d'accord ?

Il savait. Il savait qu'elle avait peur de se révéler, et que ça n'était pas parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle finirait par lui dire qui elle était.

— Alors… Cinq, la première règle s'applique également à toi, dit-il.

Ladybug grimaça, et joignit ses mains dans son dos. Elle souriait tristement.

— Tu ne sais pas ça, Chat, répondit-elle.

— Tu vois ? Demanda-t-il. Si tu continues à dire ça, les choses resteront les mêmes. Et tu comprends mon point de vue, non ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— C'est différent ! Tu es si… Et moi je suis… !

Elle agita ses bras devant lui, avec un air nerveux.

— Ça n'a aucun sens, Ladybug, grommela le garçon. Mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas rester comme ça pour toujours, pas vrai ?

Elle se posa à sa hauteur, laissant reposer sa tête brune sur son épaule.

— Je sais, dit-elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé ce jeu. Pour qu'on puisse en parler. Ça à l'air idiot d'énoncer des règles comme si tout était si simple, mais…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il. J'avais compris le principe.

Elle lui offrit un sourire moqueur, se détachant sa sa précédente expression hésitante.

— Oh, mais tu es plus malin que je ne le pensais, plaisanta-t-elle en effleurant sa joue de ses doigts.

— Ne me sous-estime pas. Peut-être qu'à force d'essayer de décrypter la moindre de tes actions, je suis devenu un expert avec ça, ma Lady.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Peut-être. Règle six, je veux dîner avec ton père.

Il savait qu'elle ne demandait pas cela tout de suite, mais cela lui arracha tout de même une grimace. Il était bien placé pour savoir que son père n'apprécierait pas forcément qu'il invite une fille à la maison, surtout s'il ne savait pas comment il l'avait rencontré. Il passait son temps à lui répéter de se méfier, que des gens pourraient tenter de se servir de lui pour acquérir un peu plus de popularité. Il acceptait qu'il soit ami avec des gens de sa classe, mais Ladybug n'était pas dans sa classe, et lorsqu'il verrait la jeune fille sous le masque, son père n'aurait pas non plus la moindre idée de qui elle est vraiment. Bien sûr, Adrien pourrait toujours trouver une excuse ; dire qu'il l'avait rencontré par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il doutait que son père soit content avec cela.

— Outch, ça m'a tout l'air d'une affreuse idée. Il t'inonderait de questions et ferait des recherches sur toi, essayerait de te tester… Je doute que tu apprécies.

— Hey, je m'y suis préparée. Mais tu as raison, pour le moment, ce n'est pas la priorité.

Il hocha la tête. Il commença à chercher une nouvelle règle, puis se rendit compte qu'il pouvait juste répéter la sienne.

— Sept, je veux aussi rencontrer tes parents. Tu n'as pas de frères ou de soeurs, si ?

— Non ! Mais mes parents seraient absolument ravis. Huit, rajouta-t-elle. Je veux une partie de Laser Game.

Adrien supposa que cela clôturait leur liste de problèmes. Comparé au reste, une partie de Laser Game semblait bien trop simple. Mais il trouvait aussi que c'était une jolie façon de terminer ce jeu.

— Je dois rentrer, finit par soupirer la jeune fille. J'ai promis à mon amie que je la rejoindrais dans quelques minutes, désolé…

Elle porta à nouveau sa main au visage d'Adrien, touchant doucement son masque noir, puis ses boucles dorées. Elle avait sincèrement l'air désolée, alors il lui sourit.

— Bien sûr, dit-il. À demain, alors.

— À demain ! S'écria-t-elle en saisissant son yoyo.

Il la regarda s'élancer dans les airs avec aise.

Chat Noir décida de marcher un peu, pour se donner du courage avant de rentrer chez lui et d'avoir à affronter le regard glacial de son père.

Est-ce que les choses commençaient à s'arranger ? Oui. Enfin, c'était le cas avec Ladybug. Il était toujours un peu irrité, mais il ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Il avait essayé de se mettre à sa place, et il pensait qu'il comprenait ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. S'il avait été à sa place, il n'aurait probablement pas évité Ladybug, mais il aurait sûrement été frustré et en colère. Il serait peut-être même allé faire un peu peur à la personne qui passait du temps avec elle.

Alors oui, il comprenait, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, mais il était plein de défaut aussi, et c'était pour cela qu'ils devaient apprendre à se soutenir correctement. Depuis une semaine, elle ne faisait que lui montrer son affection et son soutient ; elle lui envoyait des messages régulièrement dans la journée, le voyait le soir et lui posait les questions justes, faisait preuve de tact et pas de pitié. Elle lui disait qu'il irait bien, parce qu'il était capable d'arranger les choses par lui-même. Il voulait oublier leur dispute et lui répéter les mêmes mots, il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et dévorer ses lèvres parfaites, mais trop de choses n'allaient pas bien pour qu'il puisse se détendre complètement.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés depuis leur discussion. Ladybug n'arrêtait pas de le toucher, d'effleurer sa peau, comme s'il allait disparaitre d'un moment à l'autre, mais elle ne poussait pas les choses plus loin. Il savait qu'elle en avait envie, et _il en avait aussi envie_ , mais il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter, « pas maintenant, pas maintenant ». Parce qu'il savait que s'ils retournaient à la relation qu'ils avaient, ils auraient l'impression que tout était bien ainsi, et rien ne changerait. Ladybug ne révélerait pas son identité, il évitera les discussions avec son père ou Chloé. Ils devaient arranger tout ça, et tout irait mieux.

Suffisamment près de chez lui, il laissa partir son costume, pour se retrouver dans ses vêtements normaux. Il arriva devant la porte de sa maison et soupira lourdement, se demandant s'il pourrait convaincre son père aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il rentra, il tomba sur Nathalie, qui semblait occupée au téléphone. Adrien alla s'asseoir dans le salon, attendant patiemment qu'elle termine pour lui demander l'emploi du temps de son père — il savait que s'il voulait avoir une chance qu'il l'écoute, il devait faire en sorte que ce soit à une heure où il n'a rien d'autre de prévu.

— Non, monsieur Agreste ne veut pas voyager en seconde classe. Êtes-vous sûrs que c'est tout ce qui reste ?

Adrien tendit l'oreille, saisissant quelques bribes de paroles de la jeune femme. Un voyage ? Il n'en avait pas encore entendu parler.

— Bien. Nous reverrons cela plus tard. Et j'aimerai être mis en contact avec votre supérieur, continua Nathalie. Oui. Merci.

La porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes, et Adrien se leva pour saluer Nathalie.

— Euh… Est-ce que mon père va quelque part ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Elle soupira, prenant un air désolé.

— À Londres, pendant deux semaines, répondit-elle. C'est un voyage organisé à la dernière minute.

— Quoi ? Quand part-il ? S'exclama-t-il.

— Demain matin. Je suis désolée, Adrien, il faut que j'aille le voir pour lui parler de quelque chose.

Elle commença à tourner les talons, mais il la rappela.

— Est-ce que je peux… Lui parler, juste deux minutes ?

Elle sembla hésiter, mais baissa les épaules et hocha la tête.

— Si ce n'est pas long. Avec les préparatifs, il n'est pas de bonne humeur.

— Merci.

Il la suivit jusqu'au bureau de son père, un noeud dans le ventre. Il ne voudra probablement pas lui parler, mais… Adrien n'avait pas envie d'attendre deux semaines ! S'il avait su, il aurait cherché à le voir plus tôt, mais il ne se sentait pas assez bien avec cette histoire de défilé. Maintenant, il avait repris du poids, et il savait qu'il avait le soutien de Ladybug, Nino, Alya et Marinette.

— Père ? Appela-t-il. Pouvons-nous parler ?

Gabriel Agreste se retourna vers lui avec une expression contrariée.

— Adrien, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment, répondit-il.

— Quand, alors ? Soupira le garçon.

— À mon retour. Nathalie t'a déjà parlé de mon voyage, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

— J'aimerais vraiment… Discuter de quelque chose _avant_.

L'homme le regarda sévèrement, puis se retourna vers son assistante. Adrien eut l'impression qu'ils communiquaient silencieusement, et il ne sut déchiffrer leurs expressions, mais lorsqu'il s'adressa à nouveau à lui, il sembla plus doux.

— D'accord, mais j'ai très peu de temps.

— Merci, père, grommela Adrien.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Adrien prit une grande inspiration, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Comment garder la conversation courte et efficace ? Il connaissait bien son père, et savait qu'il y mettrait fin s'il voyait que les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Surtout s'il avait peu de temps à lui accorder. Adrien devait faire vite, et-

— C'est encore cette histoire de défilé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda son père avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Tu es distant, dernièrement.

Adrien eut presque envie de rire. Distant ? Lui ? C'était une blague, non ? Il n'était pas celui qui refusait tout dialogue, il ne demandait qu'à avoir une discussion correcte. Son père ne pouvait pas juste lui refuser toute liberté et faire comme si _il_ était en tord.

— Oui, répondit-il. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais c'était difficile pour moi.

Son père sembla le juger quelques instants, puis fronça les sourcils. Adrien n'arriva même pas à regretter ses mots. Il était venu dans l'optique d'avoir une conversation descente avec son père, mais la façon dont il l'observait comme s'il ne faisait que l'agacer lui donnait envie de crier.

— Perdre dix kilos ? Ce n'est pas la mort, la plupart des mannequins-

— Je ne veux pas être mannequin ! Le coupa Adrien. Je veux faire quelque chose _d'utile_ ! Quelque chose qui me plaise !

— Je vais essayer d'ignorer le fait que tu viens de qualifier ma profession d'inutile, mais nous avons déjà parlé de cela, et j'aimerai que tu cesses d'agir aussi futilement.

Adrien baissa la tête. Ils n'avaient prononcé que quelques mots, et tout allait déjà mal.

— Parlé ? Tu m'as dit que c'était ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon futur, sans me demander ce que je voudrais faire, moi. Je n'appelle pas ça _parler_.

— Parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! N'oublie pas que tu es mon fils. Tu es doué et déjà reconnu, une carrière brillante t'attend !

— Je n'en veux pas ! Cria le garçon. « Ce qu'il y a de mieux » ? Pour moi ? Me rendre malade à cause de l'angoisse et de la perte de poids ? Ce n'est pas la définition que je me fais d'un futur parfait !

Et dire qu'une semaine plus tôt, il disait à Ladybug que « se disputer ne résolvait rien » et qu'on « lui avait appris à ne pas hausser le ton ».

— Adrien…

— Non ! Dis-moi honnêtement, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, au juste ? Un moyen de te dire que ta famille est une réussite ? Eh bien, surprise, ce n'est pas le cas ! Ta femme a disparu, et ton fils est un incapable qui ne peut pas suivre le chemin parfait que tu lui as tracé. Heureusement que ta carrière se déroule bien, mais hey, c'est le plus important, pas vrai ? Le reste ne compte pas, en fait, si ?

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin de parler, Adrien eut immédiatement envie de reprendre ses mots. Il avait osé évoquer sa mère, et se sentait horrible pour faire ça. Il referma son poing, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume avec nervosité. Il avait osé évoquer sa mère, il avait osé évoquer sa mère, il avait _osé_ …

Il leva lentement les yeux vers son père, qui affichait une expression neutre.

— C'est l'impression que je te donne ? Demanda-t-il.

Adrien sursauta.

— Je suis désolé, père, dit-il, je… Je ne voulais pas… Je voudrais juste que les choses soient comme avant.

Il en demandait trop, et il savait que rien ne serait jamais comme avant, mais elles pouvaient au moins s'améliorer.

— Écoute, reprit son père. Je dois y aller, mais nous allons en reparler dans deux semaines, quand j'aurai plus de temps. Pour l'instant, je veux bien te laisse faire une pause avec les séances photo, au moins le temps que tu te calmes.

Adrien hocha lentement la tête. Il avait besoin de se calmer, c'était vrai, mais… Son père l'avait poussé à en arriver là. Il ne pouvait pas espérer la moindre réaction de sa part s'il n'évoquait pas quelques points, mais utiliser la disparition de sa mère le révulsait, et il ressentit l'envie brutale de se _faire mal_ pour avoir osé le faire.

— Merci, dit Adrien. Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. Penses-y. C'est mon futur, et je suis celui qui doit prendre les décisions.

— Pour le moment, tu es mineur, et c'est moi qui prends les décisions, répliqua son père, et tu sembles te méprendre sur mes attentions.

Adrien leva sa main en sa direction, paume vers le ciel, avant de faire lourdement tomber son bras.

— Tu n'as qu'à me les expliquer, père ! Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as sur le coeur, comment suis-je supposé le deviner ? J'aimerais pouvoir te parler plus, mais tu restes renfermé sur toi-même, et… C'est compliqué.

— Je tiens à toi, Adrien. Mes décisions sont basées sur la logique et de telle sorte à t'offrir les meilleures perspectives possibles. Je fais ça parce que je veux que tu sois heureux. Grandir, c'est effrayant, et je t'offre les repères nécessaires pour te faciliter la tâche. Avec ça, ce devrait être facile pour toi.

Le garçon secoua la tête, grimaçant.

— Je comprends ton point de vue, dit Adrien, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne suivrais pas cette voie. Tu peux me forcer jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, _bien_. C'est peut-être le meilleur moyen de détruire ce qui reste de notre relation, mais vas-y, je t'en prie. Et quand je serais adulte, je ferais autre chose. À quoi bon ?

Gabriel Agreste le regarda avec un calme déconcertant, et finit par jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

— Je dois vraiment y aller, ajouta-t-il. Mais je veux que tu penses à ce que je viens de te dire, et je penserais à ce que tu m'as dit. Nous aurons une discussion correcte à ce moment-là. De plus, si tu remets en cause ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je veux que tu viennes avec un projet professionnel bien construit.

Adrien ouvrit la bouche, puis pressa ses lèvres ensemble avec irritation. Un projet professionnel ? Il était en seconde, bon sang, n'avait-il pas deux années supplémentaires _au moins_ pour ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose devait toujours être si important pour son père ? Pourquoi devait-il être si parfait ? Il pensa à Nino, à ses parents fiers de lui parce qu'il prenait des initiatives ; à Alya, qui aurait probablement un avenir brillant dans le journalisme — déjà connue pour être l'auteure du Ladyblog. Il pensa à Marinette et à sa famille aimante. Ce n'était pas juste. Si seulement sa mère avait encore été là, elle l'aurait supporté, il en était sûr.

— Au revoir, père, répondit-il tristement. Je… Penserais à ça.

En passant, son père posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra quelques instants. Il supposa que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer pour le moment.

— Au revoir, Adrien.

— — —

— — —

Adrien se retrouva seul dans son immense chambre, avec Plagg pour seule compagnie.

— Eh bien, si je me fis à ton horrible expression, la discussion ne s'est pas bien passée, s'exclama le kwami.

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel.

— Merci de ton soutient, Plagg, ironisa-t-il.

Il voulait se rouler en boule dans un coin et ne plus bouger. La maison était vide, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait se transformer et envoyer des messages à Ladybug ? Dernièrement, elle lui répondait particulièrement rapidement. Cette perspective lui parut attirante, mais Plagg semblait penser autrement.

— Si tu ne peux pas arranger les choses avec ton père, pourquoi ne pas au moins se débarrasser du problème numéro deux ?

Le garçon roula sur le ventre, les sourcils froncés.

— Problème numéro deux ? Demanda-t-il.

— Allias Chloé _je-poste-des-photos-compromettantes-sur-facebook-qui-m'ont-mené-à-une-dispute-avec-la-fille-de-mes-rêves_ Bourgeois.

Le garçon sourit, retenant un rire. C'était une façon un peu longue de dire les choses. « Problème numéro deux » ne lui semblait pas si mal, finalement.

— Tu as raison. Je vais résoudre ça. Je me suis déjà expliqué avec Ladybug, mais c'est à propos de Chloé et moi. Merci, Plagg.

— Merci ? Pourquoi ?

Adrien sourit légèrement, se relevant en attrapant son portable.

— D'être là. Tu ne fais que râler, et à cause de toi, je pue le vieux camembert. Mais je suis content que tu sois là.

— — —

— — —

Vous pourriez penser que la _maison_ , si on pouvait encore employer ce terme, de la famille Agreste était excessivement grande. Et, d'accord, ce n'était pas déplacé, parce qu'elle était énorme, et Adrien pourrait lui-même aisément loger une dizaine de personnes rien que dans sa chambre.

Mais à côté de là où vivait Chloé, la demeure ne paraissait pas si impressionnante. C'était différent, bien sûr ; elle vivait à l'hôtel de Ville, il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de son chez-elle, ils accueillaient toutes sortes d'invités et organisaient des réceptions. Mais Adrien ne pensait pas s'il pourrait un jour s'habituer à la réceptionniste qui le saluait respectueusement, et aux domestiques qui l'accompagnaient jusqu'à l'ascenseur dès qu'il lui rendait visite.

Elle se jeta presque sur lui.

— _Adrichou_! Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es pas venu !

Lui faisant la bise avec un air déterminé et presque possessif, elle éclata d'un petit rire satisfait.

— Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que je suis si surprise. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, pas v-

— Chloé, l'interrompit-il, tu n'es pas obligée de te lancer des fleurs quand personne n'est autour, tu sais.

La dispute avec son père (même si la fin lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait une chance de le convaincre) l'avait fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à supporter les remarques égocentriques de Chloé maintenant. Elle pouvait parler de mode, de musique, ou de tout ce qu'elle voulait, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne voulait juste pas entendre ses plaintes, ni ses habituelles critiques.

Elle rougit à ses mots, détournant le regard avec irritation.

— Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi froid, déclara-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec surprise.

— Je ne suis pas froid, c'est juste-

— Oh, je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Tu me trouves chiante, c'est ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Chiante ? L'idée que Chloé parle si bas d'elle-même le surprenait. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vue se rabaisser, et son ton sarcastique le dérangeait. Il savait qu'elle était du genre à s'emporter aisément, et décida de parler avec plus de précaution.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Chloé, dit-il doucement. Je n'ai jamais dit ça… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, marchant jusqu'à son énorme lit, et s'assit en soupirant.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, marmonna-t-elle. Tu ne peux _pas_ te lasser de moi, bien évidemment. C'était idiot de ma part.

Adrien la regarda, essayant de déchiffrer l'expression qu'elle affichait. Se lasser d'elle ? Où diable était-elle allée chercher ça ? D'accord, il ne serait pas capable de passer trop de temps auprès d'elle, et il lui arrivait d'être agacé par son comportement, mais… Le fait qu'elle en parle _d'elle-même_ lui semblait étrange. Chloé avait toujours été élevée comme une princesse — fille unique du maire, privée de la présence d'une mère, personne n'osait lui refuser quoi que ce soit —, et elle avait grandi en apprenant que tout le monde l'aimait et qu'elle était la plus importante.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le genre de chose à dire à une gamine. _Tu es la plus jolie, la plus intelligente, la plus importante_ ; répétez-le trop de fois, et la fillette ne pourra plus détacher la flatterie du mensonge. Chloé n'était pas le mal incarné, elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qui était mal, parce qu'elle se croyait réellement supérieure aux autres enfants de son âge, parce que c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit depuis toujours.

Sauf qu'elle grandissait. Et elle ne pouvait pas rester dans sa prison dorée toute sa vie, elle avait besoin de communiquer avec des gens de son âge, elle devait apprendre à côtoyer le monde réel. Et elle n'y avait pas été préparée correctement. Adrien avait peut-être également des problèmes relationnels avec son père, il avait été élevé sévèrement, et on lui avait appris la politesse et le respect des autres.

— Chloé, dit-il, je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, là…

Elle cala son visage entre ses mains.

— Non, rien.

— _Chloé_ …

Elle détourna les yeux devant son regard persistant.

— D'accord, souffla-t-elle. C'est juste… Tu sais, les autres créti- élèves de notre classe. Ils ne m'apprécient pas.

Adrien leva un sourcil.

— Désolé de te dire ça Chloé, mais ce n'est pas exactement nouveau… Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour t'intégrer, et ce n'est pas en rabaissant les autres que ça va changer.

Peut-être était-il allé un peu loin. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'air impoli, mais il fallait bien qu'elle change son comportement si elle voulait se faire accepter des autres. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le veuille.

— Je sais bien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais je les ai aussi entendu dire que je t'empêchais de traîner avec eux. Ça m'a énervé.

 _Oh_. Adrien mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il sentait que la jeune fille évoquait un point sensible, et qu'il devait se montrer plus compréhensif.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, la rassura-t-il. Si cela t'inquiète, je te considère toujours comme mon amie.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, gardant une expression concentrée.

— Mais… ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

— Mais, reprit-il, j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes d'être aussi possessive avec moi. Tu sais que je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça, Chloé, on se connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ça. Il faut juste que… Tu vois, ce qui s'est passé à la fête du collège, ou bien les photos de nous que tu postes… C'est trop, enfin, je trouve que c'est un peu trop. Tu devrais m'écouter, et demander mon avis pour ce genre de chose, pas juste… Sauter aux conclusions et assumer que je serais ok avec ça.

Elle renifla.

— C'est idiot. Tu savais que j'avais ses photos de nous, parce qu'on les a prises ensemble !

— Je sais, mais… La façon dont c'est posté avec les commentaires que tu as ajouté, ça… Porte à confusion.

— Et puis, continua-t-elle, je n'aime pas voir tous ces gens te regarder comme ça ! Tu étais mon ami avant de les connaître, pas vrai ?

— Mais… Tenta-t-il encore.

— Et la fête de fin d'année, au collège ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Il resta muet durant quelques secondes. Chloé n'avait jamais évoqué ce moment d'elle-même, et ils n'en parlaient pas. Parce que c'était arrivé d'une façon étrange et brusque, qu'aucun des deux n'avait été sur la même longueur d'onde, et qu'elle semblait vouloir effacer ce moment de sa mémoire autant que lui.

— Désolé, mais je pense que…

— C'est facile, pour toi ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est toi qui m'as rejeté ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te plaindre ? Oh, quel affreux malentendu, suis-je horrible au point de-

— _Chloé_ , tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça ! Et puis, je ne t'ai pas vraiment rejeté, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais demandé quoi que ce soit dès le départ.

Il observa ses yeux s'humidifier et retint un soupir, mais elle sembla combattre les larmes et en vint à bout, dirigeant à nouveau son regard vers lui. Il sentit qu'elle le jugeait de haut en bas, fixant son visage pendant quelques longues secondes. Son silence lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, et il décida de respecter cela. Il se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée de la blesser, et le fait d'être énervé ne l'autorisait pas à passer sa frustration sur Chloé, même si elle avait un sale caractère.

— J'ai l'habitude de ne pas m'intégrer au groupe, je sais, dit-elle. Je n'en ai pas besoin de la compagnie de gens _comme ça_.

Adrien soupira. Il détestait cet aspect de sa personnalité. Toujours à faire des jugements de valeur, à comparer les autres. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

— Mais avant, continua-t-elle, il y avait Sabrina.

— Tu ne la vois plus ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Elle secoua la tête avec irritation.

— Non. Mademoiselle s'est fait de nouveaux amis !

Elle sortit son portable et ouvrit l'application Facebook, faisant défiler plusieurs photos sous les yeux interrogateurs du garçon. Il reconnut aisément Sabrina, même si elle avait plus ou moins perdu son côté de première de la classe, ainsi que d'autres jeunes de leur âge. Pour être totalement honnête, il trouvait qu'elle avait l'air plus heureuse comme ça. Peut-être que s'éloigner de Chloé avait une bonne influence sur son quotidien, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

— Et moi, je n'ai personne ! Personne à part toi, Adrien ! Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerait même pas, mais regarde-la, je suis sûre qu'elle poste ces photos juste pour se foutre de moi ! Je ne peux pas… Je devais répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre, pas vrai ?

Il grinça des dents, secouant la tête.

— Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi, mais je… La prochaine fois, je veux que tu me demandes mon avis _clairement_. On pourra prendre des photos, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit ambigüe.

— Pourquoi ? Es-tu si connu que se soit gênant ? Demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

— Non, je… Je sors avec quelqu'un, avoua-t-il en pressant ses lèvres ensemble.

Chloé s'immobilisa immédiatement. Il sentit une soudaine tension l'envahir, et se demanda s'il devait parler plus. Lorsqu'il voulut lui lancer un regard interrogateur, elle évita ses yeux.

— Tu comprends ? Demanda-t-il doucement. À cause de ça, nous nous sommes disputés, et… Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, mais j'aimerai bien que tu retires les photos. Tu sais bien que je n'utilise jamais Facebook, alors demande-moi la prochaine fois, s'il te plait. Si Marinette ne m'en avait pas parlé, je n'aurai jamais su pourquoi elle était tant en colère.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, sursautant légèrement lorsqu'il évoqua Marinette. Il sentit la colère envahir ses yeux bleus électriques, et devina qu'elle se retenait de sortir quelque chose du style « mais de quoi se mêle-t-elle, celle-la ? ».

Il voulut continuer à parler pour lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait lui parler si elle avait besoin de conseils avec Sabrina, mais elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il sentit qu'il ferait mieux de la laisser seule un moment, se rappelant de lui envoyer un message plus tard pour savoir comment elle allait. Peut-être que le fait de le savoir en couple l'affectait plus qu'il ne le pensait initialement, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il s'affala sur le lit, fatigué, et revêtit son costume de super-héros pour envoyer quelques messages à Ladybug. Ce soir-là, la maison lui paraissait bien vide.

— — —

— — —

 _Et voilà, je suis enfin venue à bout de celui-ci xD ! Désolé du retard, mais le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, et il fait tout juste 9k mots ; v ; j'ai par contre quelques petites précisions à faire :_

 _ **(1)**_ _Pour répondre au commentaire de louve noirargent, je suis désolée d'annoncer qu'il n'y aura plus de scènes de combats dans cette fic. Je vais à présent me concentrer sur les relations entre les personnages (et pas uniquement Marinette et Adrien), ainsi que la révélation de LB, et l'action ne m'apportera rien. En gros, chaque scène d'action précédemment écrite avait une fonction qui avait du sens dans l'histoire : le Juge pour montrer la dynamique CN/LB, et montrer que LB commençais à douter de ses sentiments (peur de dire la vérité) ; Le Séparateur pour des raisons évidentes ; et le dernier qui a été très court pour montrer la colère de LB. Cette fois-ci, je vais privilégier l'évolution par le dialogues et des actions qui n'impliquent pas de combat, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne se passera rien._

 _ **(2)**_ _J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par cette scène LB/Adrien. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous s'attendaient à une confrontation directe et à la révélation de l'identité de LB, mais honnêtement, je trouvais que ça faisais trop d'un coup et j'ai une idée plus intéressante pour cette révélation. Le but de ce chapitre était surtout de se concentrer sur le soutient que LB commençait à apporter à Adrien, et la façon dont il allait enfin se confronter à ses autres problèmes :)_

 _ **(3)**_ _J'AI FAIS UNE GROSSE ERREUR. Je l'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il était déjà trop tard pour la corriger ;_; ! Adrien vouvoie son père, et Nathalie. Nathalie vouvoie également Adrien ; et je n'ai pas respecté cela. Bien sûr, étant donné que les personnages sont un peu plus âgé dans cette fic, on peut tout à fait masquer ça en disant que cela a pu changer entre temps xD Donc voilà, ça c'est fait lmao._

 _Ah oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de modifier quelques petites choses dans mon script et du coup, il reste bien 4 chapitres entiers avant la fin. Je voulais aussi dire que je suis vraiment touchée de recevoir des retours aussi positifs, et cela me motive énormément ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé ou si quelque chose vous parraîs mauvais._

 _Bisous bisous !_


	13. XIII Temps mort

_AKA : Marinette est frustrée, Adrien devient le roi du camping, et Chloé devient accro au chewing-gum._

 _Désolé de poster si tard, vraiment. Ça fait presque un mois que j'ai posté mon dernier chapitre ; et celui-ci n'est pas forcément le plus intéressant, alors je me sens un peu coupable de vous avoir autant fait attendre ; v ; mais bonne lecture ! (Pour ma défense, il est assez long, et j'ai plusieurs OS en cours d'écriture !)_

— — —

— — —

Marinette grommela en sentant à nouveau la matière chaude de son pull et de son jean contre sa peau. Elle regarda Tikki avec un air épuisé, alors que la petite créature se précipitait vers les cookies cachés à l'intérieur de son sac, reprenant des forces après avoir permis à Marinette d'utiliser le costume de Ladybug pour la troisième fois ce matin.

— Tikki, demanda la jeune fille, tu es sûre qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de garder mon yoyo avec moi pour contacter Chat Noir sans me transformer ?

— Pas moyen ! S'exclama le kwami entre deux bouchées.

— _Absolument sûre_?

— Absolument !

Marinette soupira, et s'affala sur sa chaise, dirigeant son regard vers son ordinateur.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas transformée plus longtemps, au lieu de mettre puis retirer le costume à chaque fois que tu dois attendre sa réponse ? Demanda Tikki en relevant sa tête.

Elle haussa les épaules, dirigeant sa souris vers l'onglet « Facebook — WEEKEND ANNIV ROSE ».

— J'ai peur que mes parents rentrent. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de lui donner mon numéro personnel, parce que je pense qu'il a déjà Marinette dans ses contacts. Je devrais peut-être passer par le Ladyblog, ce serait plus simple… Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix distraite.

Elle ouvrit la page, regardant les derniers messages postés. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de la conversation.

 **[18:41]** _ **Marinette**_ **:** Alors, ça se concrétise ? Alix, tu as trouvé un endroit cool ?

 **[18:42]** _ **Alix**_ **:** Grave ! La grand-mère de Kim a un champs avec un étang pas très loin de Paris, mais ce loser en a pas parlé plus tôt.

 **[18:42]** _ **Kim :**_ Ouais ben en attendant c'est moi qui héberge alors ferme ta gueule Alice !

 **[18:42]** _ **Kim :**_ *Alix

 **[18:43]** _ **Kim :**_ Même ton prénom est chiant c'est dingue ça

 **[18:44]** _ **Alix :**_ ouais ouais Kim Possible. Mais t'héberges que dalle, vu que _je_ suis allée parler à ta grand-mère ! Et puis on prend des tentes u_u

 **[18:45]** _ **Alya :**_ haha bien joué Alice

 **[18:45]** _ **Alya :**_ *alix wow je comprend mieux maintenant :)

 **[18:46]** _ **Alya :**_ Mari t'as trouvé un cadeau pour Rose du coup ? Sinon on peut y aller ensemble

 **[18:46]** _ **Alix :**_ ouais je suis partante aussi et je crois que Max et Juleka seront là ;)

 **[18:47]** _ **Marinette :**_ j'ai commencé à coudre un bonnet et une écharpe, mais ce serait bien qu'on lui achète aussi un manteau tous ensemble ! J'aurai pas le temps d'en faire un d'ici quelques jours.

Elle croisa ses bras sur la table, attendant les réponses de ses camarades. Alix et Alya proposèrent de sortir avec Juleka pour le manteau, et Marinette sourit en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses camarades depuis longtemps.

 **[18:56]** _ **Alya :**_ Nino m'a dit qu'il venait avec Adrien….. Et Chloé -_-'

 **[18:57]** _ **Marinette :**_ Oh ? Dis-moi Alya, c'est marrant que tu sois la première au courant alors que Nino est dans ma classe ! ;)

 **[18:57]** _ **Alya :**_ Très bizarre, miss, effectivement… Mais on en reparlera plus tard ;P

 **[19:03]** _ **Alix :**_ Bon du coup je récapitule ! Y'aura Nous trois, plus Kim Possible, Max, Nath, Nino, Adrien, l'autre Chloé, Juleka et bien sûr Rose

 **[19:04]** _ **Marinette :**_ Ivan et Mylène ? Et Sabrina ? ;(

 **[19:04]** _ **Alix :**_ y peuvent pas D:

Marinette soupira, déçue. Elle n'avait pas vu son amie depuis trop longtemps, et elle aurait aussi été contente de revoir Ivan. Sabrina ne lui manquait pas vraiment, mais elle aurait été contente de réunir toute la classe. Et puis, sans Sabrina, elle espérait que Chloé ne serait pas tout le temps collé à Adrien.

 **[19:05]** _ **Alya :**_ Ah merde :0

 **[19:05]** _ **Marinette :**_ Ouais c'est dommage ! Bon désolé les filles mais je dois y aller /:

 **[19:06]** _ **Kim :**_ « les filles »…..

 **[19:06]** _ **Marinette :**_ haha désolé Kim ^^ !

 **[19:06]** _ **Alya :**_ T'inquiète miss ! On se revoit bientôt ! :)

 **[19:07]** _ **Alix :**_ ouais à plus !

Marinette ferma la fenêtre avec un sourire. Elle s'étira et se leva, appelant Tikki à nouveau.

— Du nouveau ? Demanda l'adolescente.

Le kwami afficha une expression fatiguée et hocha lentement la tête.

— Désolé, Tikki, dit Marinette. Je dois vraiment lui répondre, mais je m'arrêterai après ça, promis ! Tu sais que c'est important, n'est-ce pas ? Adrien traverse une période difficile, et je dois vraiment être là pour le soutenir…

— Je sais bien, Marinette, répondit Tikki avec un sourire. Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais au moins vous ne faites que vous envoyer des messages. Et puis, je préfère largement ça à votre dispute !

Elle acquiesça. Difficile de faire pire que leur dispute, se dit-elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé pendant trop longtemps, et s'étaient retrouvés à faire face à leurs problèmes chacun de leur côté. Et si elle avait été anxieuse à cause de tout ça, Adrien avait été dans un état probablement pire que le sien, et elle s'en voulait toujours. Elle voulait revenir en arrière et tout arranger, retrouver son étreinte brûlante et ses baisers aimants, mais ce n'était pas possible, et elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Se transformant à nouveau, elle regarda les nouveaux messages qu'il lui avait envoyés.

 **[18:50]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Je suis d'accord, mais je n'ai pas envie de forcer mes arguments. Elle avait l'air plutôt déprimée, et je n'ai pas eu envie de la blesser encore plus.

 **[18:52]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Ne sois pas en colère, hein ? Je pourrais jamais être en couple avec Chloé :( ! Mais je pense qu'elle a compris, et a retiré les photos de Facebook, alors…

 **[18:53]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Ah ouiiiiii d'ailleurs….

 **[18:53]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais ma classe de l'année dernière organise l'anniversaire surprise d'une amie ce week-end, et je me suis dit que ce serait cool d'y aller…

 **[18:53]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Y'aura Chloé aussi…

 **[18:56]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ lol je crois que tu connais toute ma classe vu que tout le monde s'est fait akumatisé ! Sauf Marinette ! Ooh, tu ne connais pas Marinette, je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu ensemble ! C'est une de mes amies, il faudra que je t'en parle puisque tu risques d'être jalouse sinon ;P

 **[18:59]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Enfin bref, désolé pour ça ! Mais on pourra se voir toute la semaine d'après, vu que mon père reste encore huit jours à l'étranger. Ce sera plus facile de sortir, haha ^^

Marinette interrompit sa lecture avec un étrange sentiment angoissé. Elle trouvait que ces quelques messages délivraient beaucoup trop d'informations pour son pauvre petit coeur.

Premièrement, l'idée qu'il soit en couple avec Chloé lui semblait aussi absurde qu'à elle (Dieu merci), mais les choses ne semblaient pas tout à fait au point. Deuxièmement, elle savait qu'il partait le week-end suivant, parce qu'elle partait aussi, et qu'elle avait même participé à l'organisation. Elle savait également que Chloé serait là, et oui, cela la dérangeait, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, pas vrai ?

(Elle essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'il se soit moqué de son excessive jalousie. S'il lui disait ce genre de choses si peu de temps après leur dispute, c'était sûrement qu'ils allaient bien. C'était ce qu'elle essaya de se dire).

Et puis le plus important, cet étrange commentaire la concernant, et, _et, et_ , ce fameux « _Sauf Marinette ! Ooh, tu ne connais pas Marinette, je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu ensemble !_ ».

Marinette attrapa machinalement un cookie au fond de son sac — ils étaient normalement destinés à Tikki, mais hey, ils étaient trop délicieux pour qu'elle laisse tout à son kwami. En l'avalant presque, elle lut les quelques messages qui restaient.

 **[19:04]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Désolé d'envoyer autant de messages, c'est juste… Tellement vide, ici :(

 **[19:04]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ À part le Gorille qui passe de temps en temps et les messages (si on peut appeler ça comme ça -_-) de Nathalie, persooonnne…

Marinette grimaça, et jeta un coup d'oeil aux tissus roses qui traînaient quelques mètres plus loin. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir maintenant, alors qu'elle avait encore une tonne de devoir, et le cadeau de Rose à terminer d'ici à peine trois jours.

 **[19:11]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Désolé chaton, je ne peux vraiment pas passer maintenant, j'ai un projet à terminer… :(

 **[19:11]** _ **Ladybug :**_ sinon, permission donnée pour ce w-e !

 **[19:12]** _ **Ladybug :**_ (et pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour Marinette, je la connais déjà, tu te souviens ?)

 **[19:12]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ si tu t'inquiètes trop, tu peux toujours passer nous rendre visite ;) l'auteure du Ladyblog sera là, et je crois qu'elle en serais ravie… Pas autant que quoi, bien sûr :D !

 **[19:12]** _ **Chat Noir : (**_ Ahh oui, c'est toi qui m'avais demandé de garder un oeil sur elle avec le Dessinateur !)

 **[19:13]** _ **Ladybug :**_ si je passe, se sera plus pour jeter Chloé dans l'eau ! ;)

 **[19:13]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ dans l'eau ?

Marinette cligna des yeux, grognant. Elle devait faire plus attention à ce qu'elle disait ! Elle n'était pas censée savoir où ils se rendaient, et Adrien n'était même pas encore informé des détails. Heureusement qu'elle venait de se donner une parfaite excuse.

 **[19:14]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Ouups ! C'était sensé être une surprise ? Marinette m'en a parlé, et elle fait partie des organisatrices :)

 **[19:15]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Ohh ok !

 **[19:15]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ tu es si proche que ça avec Marinette ? Vous parlez de moi ?

 **[19:15]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Elle sait qu'on est ensemble ?

 **[19:16]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ ah atta, j'entend le Gorille qui arrive, je vais devoir me de-transformer :(

 **[19:17]** _ **Ladybug :**_ ok ! Dans ce cas, je vais bosser sur mon projet… Bonne nuit :)) !

 **[19:17]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ 'nuit LB !

Lorsque Tikki réapparut devant elle, Marinette lui sourit et lui tendit un nouveau cookie.

— Je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Bon travail, Tikki.

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te refuser ça, Marinette !

La jeune fille hocha tranquillement la tête, et se retourna vers son bureau pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux patrons qu'elle avait dessinés pour l'écharpe et le bonnet de Rose. Elle était sûre de pouvoir les terminer d'ici le début du week end, mais elle allait devoir travailler dur pour cela. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien sûr, car Rose était une bonne amie et elle voulait lui faire plaisir, mais avec la situation actuelle d'Adrien, elle n'était pas sereine. Elle aurait aimé passer un peu de temps avec lui, même juste pour regarder un film dans sa chambre, ou jouer à un jeu. Elle n'aimait pas le laisser seul alors qu'elle savait qu'il s'était encore plus ou moins disputé avec son père.

Marinette commença à découper de grands morceaux de tissu, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour l'aider. Certes, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en mêle, et c'était compréhensible, mais elle pouvait faire quelque chose, pas vrai ? Elle voulait dire à son père qu'il loupait quelque chose d'important et qu'il devait laisser Adrien grandir et arrêter d'essayer de tout contrôler. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement, et ce n'était pas à elle de dire ça. Et elle savait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses pour lui.

Elle se sentait inutile.

Lorsque sa mère l'appela pour manger, elle n'avait ni avancé dans le cadeau de Rose, ni trouvé une solution au problème.

— — —

— — —

Le groupe entier arriva suffisamment tôt pour que tout le monde puisse entrer dans le bus. Samedi après-midi, les transports en commun étaient habituellement bondés, et ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un soit laissé derrière. Alix, Nino, Alya, Adrien et Kim avaient apporté le matériel de camping, et Marinette avait soigneusement caché les cadeaux de Rose au fond de son sac. Elle entendit Alix se plaindre de Chloé, lui disant qu'elle aurait pu amener quelque chose, mais cela ne semblait pas trop grave — Alix et Chloé avaient toutes deux un certain tempérament, et il était difficile de les avoir d'accord sur un sujet (et Marinette n'était pas différente).

Marinette repéra aisément Adrien un peu plus loin, en train de parler avec Nino. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis quelques jours, mais ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Elle lui trouva bonne mine malgré tout, et sourit lorsqu'elle entendit son rire éclatant.

— Quelqu'un n'arrive pas à oublier notre modèle préféré, huh ? Lui lança soudainement Alya.

Marinette sursauta et jeta un regard embarrassé à son amie.

— Alya ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas… C'est juste… !

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et mentir à Alya était incroyablement difficile. Elle avait l'habitude de le faire pour Ladybug, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Adrien, ses joues rougissaient trop pour qu'elle puisse le cacher.

— Je suis inquiète pour lui, avoua-t-elle plus bas. Il nous a dit qu'il parlerait avec son père, et je ne sais pas comment cela s'est passé. Mais il a l'air d'aller mieux…

Alya lui sourit et grata l'arrière de sa tête.

— Il a repris du poids, dit-elle, et il a l'air de bonne humeur. Je pense que c'est mieux de lui faire confiance. Qu'on s'inquiète pour lui est certainement la dernière chose qu'il veut.

Marinette haussa les épaules. Elle comprenait Alya, mais n'était pas exactement d'accord.

— On doit lui montrer que nous sommes là pour le soutenir, répondit-elle. Il a besoin de se sentir entouré et apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Le regard amusé de son amie ne lui échappa pas, et elle se renfrogna.

— Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Rien, rit Alya. Bien sûr qu'il faut le soutenir, mais tu dois le laisser faire les choses par lui-même, parce qu'il s'agit de sa relation avec son père. J'aimerais aussi l'aider, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Nous risquons d'empirer les choses si on s'en mêle, tu sais.

Elle fixa un instant Marinette et son air boudeur.

— Tu es trop mignonne, dit Alya en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Arrange-toi pour qu'il pense à quelque chose, ou _quelqu'un_ d'autre ce week-end. Le plus important, c'est qu'on passe tous un bon moment, pas vrai ?

Marinette sourit et passa ses bras autour du coup de son amie, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

— T'es là meilleure, dit-elle.

— Allez viens, le bus est arrivé.

Marinette remercia sa bonne étoile lorsqu'elle vit deux places de libre juste devant Adrien et Nino. Elle se précipita vers eux, prenant Alya par le bras. En s'asseyant, elle prit une grande inspiration et se força à prendre un air naturel, avant de se retourner vers eux. Nino avait déjà son casque sur les oreilles, et lui sourit immédiatement, lui faisant un signe de la main auquel elle répondit. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Adrien, le garçon sourit chaleureusement et se pencha vers elle.

— Salut ! C'est super d'avoir organisé ça, Marinette. Je suis sûr que Rose sera ravie !

— _Shhh_ , s'exclama Alya en posant rapidement sa main sur la bouche d'Adrien. Elle est à côté, et elle ne sait pas que c'est pour son anniversaire.

Marinette lança un regard agacé à Alya, qu'elle ne parvint pas à contrôler. Elle savait bien qu'Alya ne cherchait absolument rien en posant sa main sur _les lèvres d'Adrien_ , mais l'idée de voir son amie avec un contact avec lui alors qu'elle était obligée de se comporter différemment sans son costume la frustrait horriblement. Elle remarqua Nino lui lancer un regard évident, avec un sourire en coin, et lorsque son amie se retourna vers elle en s'éloignant d'Adrien, elle fronça les sourcils.

— Ah, merci, finit par répondre Marinette en voyant qu'Adrien la regardait toujours.

Elle chercha quelque chose d'autre à dire, mais Alix demanda son aide pour faire l'inventaire du matériel apporté, et elle dût s'éloigner. Même en s'occupant autrement, elle sentit son coeur battre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle serait deux jours entiers avec Adrien sans avoir l'occasion d'être vraiment proche de lui. L'idée de devoir faire comme si de rien n'était lui faisait plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que ça. Ladybug avait peut-être arrangé les choses avec Adrien, et il l'avait pardonné — c'était du moins ce qu'il lui avait dit —, mais ils n'étaient pas exactement revenus à la relation qu'ils avaient avant, et Marinette faisait face à cet état de frustration depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle pouvait être avec lui, mais pas l'embrasser, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de forcer les choses après avoir agi aussi stupidement. Peut-être qu'il ne lui refuserait pas ce contact, mais elle voulait qu'il fasse le premier pas, parce que c'était à lui de lui dire si elle méritait d'être encore l'objet de son affection, et c'était à lui de lui donner la _permission_ d'oublier toute cette histoire.

Mais il ne le faisait pas. Ladybug et Chat Noir s'étaient revus tous les jours, mais il n'avait pas tenté de ramener les choses à ce qu'elles étaient, et Marinette était _frustrée_.

Dès qu'elle voyait son visage angélique — masque ou non —, elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de dévorer ses lèvres mais il ne lui donnait pas l'autorisation qu'elle attendait, et elle ne faisait qu'attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Et, encore pire, elle allait devoir passer du temps avec lui sans pouvoir même le toucher sans paraître suspecte, ou lui parler sincèrement. Peut-être même aurait-elle à lui mentir effrontément. Elle détestait cela.

— Marinette, dit Alya lorsqu'elle retourna s'assoir. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille renifla et se retournant vers elle.

— Oui.

Alya la fixa quelques instants, et commença à éclater de rire. Marinette la regarda avec une expression contrariée, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse ! S'exclama son amie.

Marinette réagit immédiatement en portant son index vers la bouche d'Alya avec une grimace.

— Shh ! Il va t'entendre, Alya !

— C'est bon, t'inquiète, il ne sait pas du tout de quoi on parle.

— Mais il est juste derrière ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Alya leva les yeux au ciel et fit un clin d'oeil à Marinette, continuant d'aborder un sourire calme.

— En tout cas, ne sois pas jalouse, Mari. Tu sais bien que je ne ressens rien pour Adrien et qu'il me considère comme une simple amie. La dernière fois, vous avez eu l'air de parler assez intimement, je pourrais parier qu'il ressent un petit quelque chose pour toi !

La jeune fille mordit sa lèvre en évitant le regard perçant de son amie. Bien sûr qu'il ressentait un « petit quelque chose » pour elle, et ils étaient en couple depuis déjà… Combien de semaines cela faisait ? Depuis Novembre, c'était cela ? Le nouvel an datait de peu, alors cela devait faire à peu près deux mois, peut-être plus. Oui, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et il était tombé amoureux d'elle bien avant ça. Et _elle_ était tombée amoureuse de lui bien avant ça.

— Je ne sais pas, marmonna Marinette. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de tenter quelque chose non plus.

Alya passa quelques minutes à la convaincre du contraire, et elle finit par plier. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir plus que cela, pas à Alya. Elle se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça, et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas nier ses sentiments pour Adrien, Alya la connaissait trop bien pour cela.

Marinette passa quelques longues secondes à parcourir le bus des yeux, recherchant quelqu'un d'autre. Elle tomba rapidement sur la silhouette fine, occupée à resserrer sa queue-de-cheval blonde, mâchant un chewing-gum en faisant trop de bruit. La jeune fille soupira, soulagée ; Chloé était tout au fond du bus, et semblait étrangement calme. Pas que cela la dérangeait.

Elle continua de l'observer un peu. Elle mâchait encore, s'arrêtait pour laisser une petite bulle rose grossir entre ses lèvres, puis la ravaler avec un bruit sec. Marinette retint un sourire satisfait.

— — —

— — —

C'était la première fois qu'Adrien montait une tente. Avant de venir, il avait essayé de se renseigner sur le camping, et de ramener des tas de gadgets plus ou moins utiles qu'il avait trouvé chez lui, et honnêtement, il était surpris du matériel qu'il avait trouvé dans sa maison (alors que son père n'était clairement pas le genre de personne qui dormirait dans une _tente_ ).

Il déplia rapidement sa tente deux secondes, et Nino vint l'aider à faire le reste.

— Adrien ? Appela Chloé. C'est toi qui as ma tente ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Je vais t'aider à la monter, lui assura-t-il. Avec qui es-tu ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

— Personne.

— Chloé, il n'y aura pas assez de tentes pour tout le monde si tu-

— Oh, mais qui s'en soucie ? S'exclama-t-elle. Alix n'a qu'à dormir avec un autre duo ! Tu sais bien que je ne m'entends avec personne ici, et si j'ai accepté l'invitation, c'est uniquement parce que tu es là.

Adrien mordit sa lèvre. Après leur emportement de la dernière fois, il avait réfléchi et pensé qu'il serait préférable de partir sur de nouvelles bases avec Chloé. S'il ne s'intéressait pas un peu à elle, elle chercherait désespérément à obtenir son attention — ce n'était pas prétentieux, c'était juste la façon d'agir de Chloé —, et elle le ferait probablement d'une façon qui lui déplairait. Elle avait dit qu'elle arrêterait de franchir ses limites à lui, alors il devait faire des efforts de son côté pour que leur relation s'améliore. Elle n'en avait pas reparlé, mais il savait que son froid avec Sabrina la déprimait.

— Bon, montons cette tente, et nous verrons ça plus tard, marmonna-t-il.

Bien sûr, le « montons » ne pouvait inclure qu'Adrien et Nino. Pas question que Chloé monte une tente. Les deux garçons finirent rapidement le travail, pressés de pouvoir rejoindre les autres après cela. Chloé les regarda en mâchant inlassablement son chewing-gum, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Adrien se releva après avoir planté le dernier piquet, et lui lança un long regard, qu'elle évita soigneusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de se résigner.

— Merci, finit-elle par dire.

Nino ouvrit de grands yeux en se tournant vers elle, alors qu'elle se penchait pour ouvrit la tente. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent tous deux, il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de parler avec un ton abasourdi.

— Est-ce qu'elle vient de nous remercier ? Meeeec, c'était hyper chelou !

Adrien rit doucement. Il supposa que ce n'était en effet pas vraiment le genre de Chloé.

— Je lui ai parlé, il y a quelques jours, avoua-t-il. Je crois qu'elle a accepté d'être plus… Modérée dans ses actions.

Nino semblait réellement stupéfait.

— C'est vrai que j'étais surpris de ne pas la voir te sauter dans les bras, comme d'habitude.

— Elle a aussi retiré ses maudites photos de nous sur Facebook, continua le jeune homme.

— Attend, elle avait posté des photos de vous sur Facebook ? Dur !

Adrien hocha la tête.

— Je n'étais pas non plus au courant…

Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour parler à Nino de sa dispute avec Ladybug. Il ne comptait évidemment pas mentionner la super-héroïne, mais Nino savait déjà qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un et qu'il l'avait embrassée. Il ne lui avait pas parlé des événements plus récents, mais peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour le faire. À vrai dire, Adrien avait beau faire le malin sous son costume noir, il avait horriblement besoin de conseils lorsqu'il s'agissait de relation amoureuse. Il voulait savoir quelle était la bonne attitude à avoir après leur dispute.

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à la bonne façon de formuler sa pensée, Alya arriva devant eux avec un air autoritaire.

— Tentes, dit-elle simplement. Besoin d'aide.

— Alya ! Appela Marinette au loin. C'est bon, on peut se débrouiller…

Elle sourit légèrement à Adrien, faisant signe à Alya de la rejoindre.

— T'as presque tout organisé en quelques jours seulement, Marinette, les garçons peuvent bien s'occuper de ça.

Adrien lui lança un regard approbateur.

— C'est vrai, et puis ça ne me dérange pas.

— Tu vois ? Renchérit Alya. Nino, tu aides aussi.

Nino grommela quelque chose à propos de crampes dans les bras et du fait que certaines personnes se prenaient trop pour des princesses. Puis Alya l'entraîna par le poignet sans le laisser continuer.

Adrien n'essaya même pas de se plaindre. Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire ; il était même plutôt heureux de pouvoir aider, et s'il y pensait honnêtement, monter des tentes était plutôt amusant. (Il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à penser ainsi, mais cela n'entrava pas sa bonne humeur). Et puis Marinette en avait fait assez, c'était vrai.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres, il remarqua son regard lagon posé sur lui, alors qu'elle affichait un demi-sourire. Il lui retourna son sourire, et elle se contenta de hocher la tête, gardant une expression ferme. Adrien _savait_ que Marinette avait changé depuis quelque temps, il s'en était bien rendu compte au nouvel an, lorsqu'elle avait parlé honnêtement et même avec autorité, même en s'adressant à lui. Il le savait, mais c'était toujours un peu bizarre. Il était habitué à sa maladresse et à ses balbutiements. Il était aussi habitué à la voir s'adresser au reste de la classe d'une façon complètement différente. C'était plus agréable comme cela.

— Marinette, demanda-t-il, est-ce que tu peux tenir la toile de ce côté-là ? Je ne peux pas planter la tente si elle n'est pas tendue.

Elle acquiesça et l'aida. La tente ne mit pas longtemps à rester en place.

— Ce truc tient à peu près debout, remarqua-t-elle, tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui vit dans un manoir.

Adrien se retourna vers elle, interloqué. Est-ce que Marinette venait de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait dit ? Très certainement. Il eut presque l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais pour certaines raisons, il la sentait plus affectueuse que malveillante, et cela ne le gêna pas. Il était plus surpris qu'irrité. Marinette avait le droit de lui faire ce genre de remarque, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas si bizarre, et ils étaient amis, non ?

Où était le problème, alors ?

Ah oui.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à _Marinette_. Marinette était gentille et elle félicitait les autres lorsqu'ils faisaient bien les choses. Il connaissait bien quelqu'un qui passait son temps à le taquiner, mais cette personne, c'était Ladybug. Il chassa la jeune fille de son esprit : pas question de penser à elle maintenant (ou bien il le ferait tout le restant du week-end, et, d'accord, elle lui manquait déjà).

— Euh… Merci ? Répondit-il.

Elle sembla rester silencieuse quelques instants, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux et de détourner immédiatement le regard, fixant le sol avec un air agité. Adrien fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il parvint à la conclusion suivante : Marinette avait laissé échapper une remarque qu'elle aurait faite à n'importe quel autre de ses amis, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas habituée à faire ce genre de chose avec lui, et elle était gênée. Il soupira, déçu. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était finalement pas si à l'aise que ça avec lui ? Peut-être qu'il devait tout simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec cela, et qu'il acceptait qu'elle se laisse un peu aller devant lui.

— Désolé, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

— Qu- non, ne t'excuse pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça ne m'as pas dérangé, vraiment.

Elle soupira, visiblement embêtée.

— Je sais, ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est juste… Commença-t-elle. Rien du tout. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

— Ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle sembla légèrement soulagée, mais le sourire fin qui se dessina sur ses lèvres ne lui parut pas si sincère que cela.

— Tant mieux, répondit-elle en levant la main pour venir frôler son épaule. J'espère que rien ne viendra gâcher ce week-end. Un peu de temps libre avec des amis, ça fait toujours un peu de bien, non ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Ma maison est plus ou moins vide, en ce moment. J'avais besoin de ça, je pense.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche, mais se fit couper par Kim et Alix qui déboulèrent soudainement.

— Hey Agreste, y'a ta copine qui te demande, lança Alix.

Adrien la regarda sans comprendre, osant imaginer un instant que Ladybug venait d'arriver — ce qui n'était même pas _possible_ , puisque personne ici n'était au courant de leur relation. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire lorsque Chloé arriva derrière avec un air agacé.

— Je suis pas sa copine, répondit-elle. Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais parler deux secondes avec _mon_ meilleur ami.

Il y eut une sorte de silence gêné, peut-être à cause du ton agressif de Chloé.

— Vous ne sortez plus ensemble ? Demanda Kim.

— Non, et je ne crois pas que ça te concerne, marmonna la jeune fille. Adrien, deux secondes s'il te plaît.

Adrien la suivit (parce qu'elle avait dit « s'il te plaît », et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir piquer une crise). Il était surpris, dans le bon sens, parce qu'elle avait elle-même clarifié les choses.

— Bon, dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent un peu plus loin, enfin débarrassés des autres.

— Wow, t'a l'air de bonne humeur, ironisa-t-il.

Chloé ne sembla pas apprécier.

— Écoute, dit-elle, je crois que je vais rentrer, finalement. Les autres me regardent d'un mauvais oeil et tu ne restes même pas avec moi.

— Quoi ? Non, attend. Essaye de faire des efforts, je suis sûr que-

— Adrien, tu sais bien que ça ne va pas marcher aussi simplement ! À cause de moi, la moitié des élèves de cette classe sont devenus des super-vilains. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de me rabaisser à leur niveau.

Cette dernière remarque le fit bloquer sa mâchoire, et il sentit une vague d'irritation parcourir son corps.

— Nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi, hein ? Lança-t-il. Honnêtement, fais ce que tu veux, Chloé. Je pensais que ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu, je pensais que ça pourrait aussi arranger notre relation, mais apparemment tu n'es pas prête à faire le moindre effort, alors je ne vais pas te retenir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et baissa la tête.

— Non, attend, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit-elle. Et même si j'essayais, personne ne voudrait-

— Je suis sûr que tu te trompes, et puis-

— _Arrête de m'interrompre_ ! S'exclama-t-elle. Parmi eux, combien se sont fait akumatisé parce que je les ai blessé, hein ? Juleka, Kim, Alya, même _Rose_ ! Pourquoi voudraient-ils m'accepter ?

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

— Oh si, je sais ! Je pense que c'est toi qui n'en as aucune idée. Quand t'es-tu déjà fait akumatisé, déjà ? Ah oui, _jamais_ ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait ! De devenir quelqu'un d'autre, de ne plus se contrôler mais de toujours savoir que ce sont _tes_ émotions qui ont conduit à ça ! De n'en garder aucun souvenir ! Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est le plus horrible ? C'est de se regarder à la télé en train d'essayer de blesser d'autres personnes !

Adrien resta silencieux quelques instants, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour rassurer Chloé. C'était injuste. Elle avait peut-être un horrible caractère, agissait de façon blessante, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas à cause de toi, dit-il, c'est le Papillon qui-

— Et alors ? C'est moi qui les a rendu vulnérables au point de-

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train d'avoir cette discussion ? Coupa Adrien. Ce n'est même pas le sujet de départ, et personne ne te blâmera pour les méfaits du Papillon. S'ils ont une raison d'être en colère contre toi, c'est à cause de ta façon de rabaisser tout le monde.

Pour la troisième fois au moins cette semaine, Adrien se retrouva encore à regretter ses mots. Chloé s'ouvrait à lui sur quelque chose et il bloquait le passage, ce n'était absolument pas le bon comportement à avoir, surtout avec quelqu'un comme elle.

— Écoute, reprit-il plus doucement, je suis désolé, Chloé. Si tu veux parler de tout ça, je suis là, d'accord ? Je voudrais juste que tu t'ouvres un peu aux autres. En cherchant toujours à te placer au-dessus des gens, rien de positif ne pourra arriver, tu comprends ?

Un nouveau soupir de Chloé lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas exactement prête à se calmer.

— C'est bon, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, marmonna-t-elle. Et toi aussi, je crois.

Il n'aimait pas exactement la façon dont elle le regardait, comme s'il venait de franchir une ligne imaginaire.

— Je ne voulais pas être si dur, ne sois pas en colère, dit-il.

— Je ne suis pas fâchée…

Elle passa une main fine dans ses cheveux blonds, ramenant une mèche derrière ses petites oreilles.

— Je sais bien que tu essayes de faire ça « pour mon bien », continua-t-elle, mais tu ne peux pas juste espérer que je devienne niaise et « compatissante » du jour au lendemain. Je supporterais l'anniversaire de Rose, je suis plus forte que ça.

Elle balança sa main devant elle, comme pour chasser des insectes qui venaient l'embêter. Adrien se sentit presque sourire ; il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas en attendre plus de la part de Chloé. Il hocha la tête, rassuré, et s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres.

— Une dernière chose, dit Chloé.

— Hmm ?

Elle sortit un chewing-gum de sa poche, et commença à retirer l'emballage rose.

— Arrête de sourire bêtement dès que Marinette te parle. C'est horriblement gênant. Et puis, tu as une copine, pas vrai ?

Elle glissa lentement le bonbon dans sa bouche, et tourna les talons sans attendre sa réponse.

— — —

— — —

Adrien réussit à allumer le feu de camp. Dès qu'Alya avait proposé d'en faire un, il s'était levé avec enthousiasme et avait rapporté assez de petit bois pour faire quelque chose de grandiose.

L'anniversaire de Rose se passait bien, c'était du moins l'impression qu'il avait. Il était assis entre Nino et Chloé, et parlait joyeusement avec Marinette et Alya. La nuit tombait rapidement, et il faisait froid, mais la chaleur des flammes et les crépitements continus étaient agréables. Au dessert, tout le monde regarda Rose déballer ses cadeaux : un joli manteau rose, accompagné d'une écharpe et d'un bonnet cousus par Marinette elle-même. Tout cela était un peu trop _rose_ pour lui, mais il trouva les pièces bien taillés, et se retourna vers Marinette pour la féliciter.

— _Marinette_ !

La petite voix de Rose dans son dos le fit sursauter, mais il rit lorsqu'il la vit se jeter dans les bras de son amie. Rapidement, Alya, Nino et lui les rejoignirent dans l'étreinte.

— Vous êtes vraiment super, dit Rose, je suis tellement contente d'être ici ! Merci.

— Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, répondit Marinette. Nous sommes aussi contents que toi.

Il opina, et ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres.

Oh non, il recommençait. Il sentit presque le regard glacial de Chloé transpercer son dos.

Était-ce si étrange que cela ? Marinette était une fille gentille et attentionnée, c'était normal qu'il se mette à sourire quand elle parlait, non ? Il était pareil avec Ladybug (bon, d'accord, c'était différent, parce qu'il était amoureux de Ladybug. La comparer à Marinette était une mauvaise idée). Alya se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Marinette, qui rougit légèrement en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil discret, mais cela suffit. Parlaient-elles de lui ? Il se retint de froncer les sourcils. Il voulait savoir.

Nino se leva quelques instants pour revenir avec des bières. Il commença à parler avec Alya, mais comme d'habitude, Adrien ne comprenait pas tout à leur discussion. Il commença à boire dans sa bouteille, lançant quelques coups d'oeil à Chloé.

Ce fut Marinette qui engagea la conversation. Elle parla de la reprise, de la façon dont Nino n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre en cours, que Nathanael ne faisait que dessiner et que Rose était trop dans la lune pour suivre. Elle parla de la boulangerie et de ses parents, lui dit qu'il pourrait passer un jour, qu'il aurait le droit à quelques pâtisseries gratuites. Elle lui demanda comment est-ce que ça allait avec son père, s'il faisait toujours des séances photos, s'il aimait sa classe.

C'était peut-être un peu cliché, mais Adrien se sentait bien. Il était à l'aise et discutait avec des gens qui étaient bienveillants envers lui, et Chloé ne fit aucun commentaire déplacé. Il pensa aux messages qu'il avait échangés avec Ladybug quelques jours plus tôt, et s'apprêta à demander à Marinette quelle était leur relation exactement, lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

Il s'éloigna un instant pour checker ses messages. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément, et son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit qui lui avait envoyé quelque chose.

Son père. Son père ! Ce n'était pas une personne à l'aise avec les messages écrits, il préférait les conversations à vive voix — certes courtes —, mais dans lesquelles il pouvait se montrer autoritaire. Adrien ne sut pas comment interpréter cela. Était-il en colère, si bien qu'il ne voulait même pas entendre sa voix, mais avait toujours besoin de lui faire parvenir une information importante ? Ou bien était-ce Nathalie qui avait écrit le message ?

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Il appuya sur l'icône SMS.

 **[20:02]** _ **Gabriel Agreste :**_ Bonsoir, Adrien. Je suppose que tu es déjà avec tes amis, j'espère que les choses sont sous contrôle. Tu m'as déjà assuré qu'un adulte serait là pour vous surveiller, j'espère pouvoir te faire confiance là-dessus. Je resterais deux jours de plus que prévu, mais cela ne change rien à ce dont nous avons parlé avant. Passe un bon week-end.

Adrien mit quelques minutes à réfléchir à sa réponse. Il était heureux que son père ait pris cette peine. Il lui avait donné plutôt à contrecoeur la permission d'y aller, mais il était rassuré de voir qu'il lui faisait confiance (même si Adrien lui avait menti, il n'y avait pas d'adultes. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être privé de sortie, alors il ne pensait pas que c'était très grave).

 **[20:10]** _ **Adrien :**_ Bonsoir Père ! Merci, tout va bien ici. J'espère que les choses se passent bien pour toi. Bonne soirée.

Lorsqu'il retourna auprès des autres, il affichait un sourire idiot.

— Mon père, justifia-t-il. Il prenait des nouvelles.

Les sourires chaleureux qu'ils affichèrent tous le firent rire.

Nino et Alya semblaient réellement heureux. Les yeux de Marinette brillaient. Il s'attarda un instant sur son visage, parce que les reflets dorés des flammes étaient jolis à regarder, et parce qu'elle le regardait avec affection. Cela lui rappelait la fois où Ladybug était venue chez lui, après avoir découvert son secret ; leurs peaux avaient à peu près la même teinte, et la façon dont la lumière se reflétait dessus était également semblable.

Un coup de coude de Chloé le fit revenir à la réalité. Il avala sa salive, essayant de penser à autre chose. Ces derniers temps, il voyait tout le temps Ladybug, alors il pensait tout le temps à elle, voilà tout. Il ne voulait pas la comparer à Marinette, c'était idiot, mais elle lui manquait. Il reprit sa bière et la termina rapidement, se rendant compte que tout le monde était déjà à sa deuxième bouteille.

Derrière lui, Chloé finit son verre de jus d'orange, et sortit un nouveau chewing-gum de sa poche.

Vers dix heures, il en était à sa troisième bouteille, et il pouvait sentir son corps se réchauffer un peu. C'était en grande partie dû au feu, mais c'était une sensation agréable. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, oubliant sa dispute avec Chloé, et son père.

Adrien se pencha vers Marinette.

— C'est moi ou il va se passer un truc entre Alya et Nino ? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle sembla un peu surprise, mais répondit par un rire.

— Je crois que c'est le plan.

— Le plan ?

— Ne le répète pas à Nino. Je crois qu'Alya a pour objectif de rentrer chez elle en étant _en couple_.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux adolescents. Ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre.

— Mmmh… À mon avis, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. Je suis presque sûr que Nino ressent quelque chose de semblable.

— Je suis contente pour eux, dit Marinette. Je pense aussi que tout va bien se passer. Nino parle souvent d'Alya.

Il hocha la tête.

— Et toi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et sa question était bizarre. _Adrien_ , se rappela-t-il, _réfléchis avant de parler_. Le nombre de gaffes qu'il pouvait faire devenait ridiculement grand.

Marinette rougit, et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Elle semblait hésiter, et il comprit qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

— Désolé, grommela-t-il, c'était indiscret de ma part.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

— Pas grave, murmura-t-elle.

Il fixa un instant ses lèvres. Jolies lèvres roses, décrivant de fines et douces courbes, qu'il essaya de chasser de son esprit rapidement. Il avait passé trop de temps sans embrasser Ladybug, certainement. Le fait que la partie inférieure du visage de Marinette soit semblable à la sienne n'aidait pas.

Adrien se rappelait toujours de leurs baisers, bien sûr. Ils étaient parfois sucrés et légers, parfois humides et passionnés, souvent dans l'obscurité du Paris qui s'endort. Les étreintes et les caresses sur son visage lui manquaient. Le cou fin et clair, dégagé pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser, lui manquait. Ladybug lui manquait.

Marinette le regardait.

Adrien s'autorisa à l'imaginer avec un masque rouge à poids noirs. Il remplaça son pull clair par le costume fin, se représentant le tissu coller à sa peau claire. Il s'imagina que Ladybug était en face de lui, et qu'il avait le droit de l'embrasser. Il s'avancerait lentement, et prendrait le temps d'observer un sourire se former sur ses douces lèvres. Puis elle franchirait la distance entre eux, joignant enfin leurs lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air. Elle s'amuserait peut-être à mordiller sa lèvre — elle le faisait souvent, et Adrien rentrait toujours avec la peau rouge et légèrement enflée. Il glisserait son visage dans son cou parfumé, parce qu'il adorait son cou, il adorait embrasser et sucer la chair tendre et lisse. S'il était bon, il réussirait à faire sortir un soupir ou même en gémissement de ses lèvres, il réussirait à lui faire demander plus et…

… Son portable vibra encore.

Adrien cligna des yeux, sentant sa gorge devenir sèche.

 **[22:14]** _ **Chloé :**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il s'empressa de répondre.

 **[22:14]** _ **Adrien :**_ De quoi tu parles ?

 **[22:15]** _ **Chloé :**_ Quand tu auras fini de baver sur Marinette, tu pourras peut-être faire semblant de t'intéresser au reste ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, se retournant soudainement vers Chloé.

— Je ne bave pas sur-

 _Stop, stop, stop_.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait failli le dire _devant Marinette_. Heureusement qu'il s'était arrêté à temps ! Il lança un regard noir à Chloé, qui lui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

— Adrien ? Appela Marinette. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Dirigeant à nouveau son regard vers elle, il secoua la tête. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et il se sentait idiot. Il avait eu un moment d'absence, d'accord, et ça arrivait à tout le monde, non ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fantasmait sur Ladybug, c'était juste… Imaginer qu'elle était _Marinette_. Il s'en voulait. Ladybug était tout ce qu'il voulait, et Marinette était certes jolie en gentille, mais il ne pouvait pas juste faire ce genre de chose.

Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes encore (depuis quand faisait-elle ça ? Marinette avait beaucoup changé), et sourit doucement (il essaya de penser à autre chose), ses yeux brillaient (comme ceux de Ladybug), elle l'observait (comme Ladybug). Adrien décida de mettre tout ça sur le compte des bières. Et de la fatigue, peut-être ? Il n'était pas assez tard pour cela, si ?

Un sifflement le détourna de son attention, et lorsqu'il chercha enfin d'où il venait, il remarqua que Nino et Alya étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Adrien pensa deux choses en même temps : « enfin ! », et « _ughh_ ». _Enfin_ , parce qu'il savait que Nino était amoureux de leur camarade depuis presque un an, et que c'était, comme avait dit Marinette, le « plan ». _Ughh_ , parce que voir deux personnes s'embrasser lui donnait une nouvelle raison de penser à Ladybug.

Marinette tira sur sa manche, et lui fit un clin d'oeil lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur elle. Elle se décala de quelques mètres, comme pour laisser plus d'espace à leurs amis. Adrien l'imita, décidant que Nino méritait bien ça. Même Chloé eut la décence de partir, même si Adrien ne le remarqua pas au départ.

Assit à côté de lui, Marinette laissa sa petite main reposer sur l'épaule d'Adrien. Elle le regarda en riant, lui parla encore d'Alya et Nino, avoua qu'elle était contente.

— Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas organisé ce week-end juste pour les mettre ensemble ? Finit par demander Adrien.

Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans son regard, mais elle secoua la tête.

— Quoi ? Non, je l'ai fais pour Rose, bien sûr. Ce n'est qu'un bonus !

Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur le tissu de sa chemise, et Adrien ne bougea pas. Elle remonta, et frôla négligemment sa joue avec son index, comme si c'était normal. Il ne chercha pas à éviter son contact, Adrien était lui-même une personne assez tactile, mais c'était aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Marinette riait dès qu'il faisait une blague, et elle appuyait sur le bout de son nez avec un air moqueur, et elle semblait heureuse, et elle lui adressait des regards complices. C'était comme s'ils partageaient un secret, ou quelque chose. Adrien ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y avait quelque chose de très attirant chez Marinette, qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir vu plus tôt.

 _Uhhhh, Adrien, reprend-toi, tu as une copine_.

Ce n'était pas bien. Le fait que Marinette soit si proche à ce moment, alors qu'il était dans cette situation particulière avec Ladybug, ce n'était pas bien. Commencer à trouver des similitudes entre elles, ce n'était pas bien. Adrien n'était peut-être pas un expert en relation, mais il savait au moins ça.

Étonnement, ce fût Chloé qui le sauva de cette situation embarrassante. Elle surgit devant eux, et offrit un sourire mielleux à Marinette.

— Marinette, je peux te parler deux secondes ?

Adrien regarda Marinette acquiescer avec lenteur.

— — —

— — —

 _AHHH NOTE DE FIN : Je suis très énervé, parce que ce chapitre devait inclure la scène entre Chloé et Marinette sAUF QUE voilà, a décidé que nope, il ne pouvait pas publier un chapitre plus lourd que 67 Ko, du coup j'ai dû déplacer la scène déjà écrire sur le prochain chapitre. Ce qui ne m'arrange pas, puisque je voulais faire ma coupure à la fin de celle-ci. Bon, ce n'est pas très grave, ok, mais ça m'énerve quand même ; u ; du coup mon argument de 'c'est le chapitre le plus long donc ne m'en voulez pas' bahhhh il fonctionne pas._

 _Du coup, comme j'ai plus de place, j'en profite pour préciser quelques petites choses sur Chloé. C'est difficile à voir, parce que je reste sur le POV de Marinette, mais j'aime beaucoup Chloé. Dans cette histoire, je pars du principe qu'elle a grandit sans sa mère, et avec un père qui lui a toujours donné tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, et bien sûr que c'est une chose à éviter si on veut qu'elle puisse entrer dans le 'mode réel' après ça. Chloé s'accroche désespérément à Adrien, et a son orgueil démesuré, parce qu'elle a peur du reste. Du coup, désolé si vous n'aimez pas Chloé, parce que je parle pas mal d'elle, là xD_

 _Sinon, encore merci pour tous vos commentaires très positifs ; v ; ça me fait vraiment très, très plaisir._

 _Bisous !_


	14. XIV Désordre

_Où Marinette ne se contrôle plus, Chloé déclare la guerre au monde entier, et une grosse gaffe arrive._

 _Attention, soyez prêt pour plein de développement sur Chloé (lol et une réflexion profonde sur l'amitié…. Plus ou moins….). Et oooouuuups, Adrienette !_

— — —

— — —

Marinette était dans cet état un peu étrange, où elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas, comme si la moindre de ses actions serait en contradiction avec ces pensées.

(C'était à peu près ce qui se passait ; son esprit lui hurlait de s'éloigner d'Adrien Agreste, mais son corps répondait juste _non, pas question, reste collé à lui tant que tu le peux, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver_. Comme si quelque chose de bien pouvait arriver).

En revanche, elle était sûre d'une chose : elle n'avait pas envie de suivre Chloé, et c'était certainement une mauvaise idée. D'un autre côté, elle n'allait pas risquer de l'énerver et de provoquer une dispute à ce moment-là (elle pensa à Nino et Alya, et Rose, à Adrien qui semblait s'amuser). Alors elle la suivit sans protester, réfléchissant à un moyen de se sortir de là.

Elles s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe. Marinette remarqua que la jeune fille ne marchait pas tout à fait droit, et décida de l'arrêter elle-même lorsqu'elle trouva qu'elles partaient trop loin.

— Chloé, dit-elle fermement. Stop.

Elle ne protesta pas.

— Tu as bu ? S'empressa de demander Marinette.

Chloé soupira, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— 'Pas tes affaires.

Oh, d'accord. Pas ses affaires, hein ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait repartir ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupira la jeune fille. Nous sommes trop loin du groupe, et tu n'es pas sobre.

— Tu as bu combien de bières, déjà ? Contra Chloé. Tu n'es pas tout à fait sobre non plus, _Marinette_.

Elle détesta la façon qu'elle avait d'appuyer sur chaque syllabe de son prénom.

— Oh, arrête ça, répondit Marinette. Juste… Dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de paraître aussi dure, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : à cause de cette fille et de ce ridicule malentendu, elle en était venue à remettre en cause la confiance qu'elle avait pour Adrien, et pour Chat Noir. Marinette savait que c'était en partie de sa faute à elle, parce qu'elle avait cette mauvaise habitude d'éviter les discussions importantes, mais elle avait aussi le droit de blâmer Chloé, non ? Cette peste avait tout fait pour la mettre sur la mauvaise direction.

Chloé n'était pas au courant de tout cela, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, et il y avait toujours eu une grande rivalité entre elles.

— Tu veux que je te dise ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?

Et qu'elle arrête de prononcer son nom à chaque fin de phrase, par pitié.

— Vas-y, je t'en prie, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle serra les dents, prête à recevoir les pires paroles possibles. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de lui renvoyer ses propos, alors elle était prête. Elle n'était plus comme avant, pauvre petite Marinette incapable de répondre à ceux qui l'embêtaient. Chloé ne lui faisait pas peur, elle était habituée à des situations bien plus graves.

— Tu n'as aucun, _absolument aucun droit_ , commença Chloé, et pourtant, tu… Tu ne fais rien, et les gens t'aiment quand même !

Marinette cligna des yeux une fois. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre où Chloé voulait en venir.

— Enfin, tout le monde _sauf_ moi, bien sûr, se reprit la jeune fille. Je te déteste, ça j'en suis sûre.

— Je préfère ça au contraire, marmonna Marinette malgré elle.

— Bien sûr, « Miss Parfaite » ! S'exclama Chloé. Mais comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? Regarde-toi, à juste faire ta… Ta… _Ta Marinette_ , et tout va bien ! Claque des doigts, la classe décide que tu feras une bonne déléguée de classe, alors que _je_ suis en face ! Monsieur Agreste complimente ton stupide chapeau ! Adrien te regarde de cette façon ! C'est absurde !

— Ce n'est pas-

— _Qui_ a décidé que _tu_ avais bon goût ? _Qui_ a décidé que tes créations étaient mieux que les miennes ?

Marinette grogna. Chloé parlait trop fort, elle lui faisait mal à la tête.

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu la moindre de tes créations, déjà. Ne fais-tu pas tout faire par les autres ?

Le visage de Chloé commença à rougir.

— Tu dis ça comme si je ne faisais aucun effort.

— Ah, tu en fais ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu essayer de faire quelque chose par toi-même !

Elle savait qu'elle devait s'arrêter, et rentrer dans le jeu de Chloé n'avait pas le moindre intérêt, mais elle était en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui reprochait, au juste ? De faire quelque chose de bien, et d'être récompensée pour ça ?

Marinette serra les poings, presque prête à frapper Chloé. Elle ne comprenait rien, elle osait l'appeler « Miss Parfaite » alors qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait envie ! Ce n'était pas qu'une question de renommée ou de richesse — après tout, Adrien avait également cela —, c'était une question de _soutien_. Le père de Chloé était prêt à tout pour rendre sa fille heureuse, Chloé avait cette chance, et elle se faisait encore passer pour la victime. Marinette ne rêvait pas particulièrement de pouvoir profiter de tous les privilèges que les gens riches possèdent, le plus important étant la relation qu'elle entretenait avec les autres et notamment sa famille.

Mais Chloé avait ça, aussi ! Si elle faisait un peu plus d'efforts, elle pourrait aisément avoir une vie bien plus agréable, alors pourquoi refuser de s'ouvrir au monde ? C'était absurde, et Marinette ne supportait pas ce genre d'état d'esprit. Chloé ne faisait pas d'efforts, elle n'en ferait pas avec elle ; _point_. Adrien ou pas.

— Et comment je suis supposée faire ça ? Demanda soudainement Chloé. Faire des efforts pour que les autres m'aiment ? C'est stupide ! Ce genre de relation est censé être une chose _bénéfique_ pour les deux partis, pas… Pas une raison pour se fatiguer à essayer de se faire accepter !

Marinette s'apprêta à la rembarrer, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Chloé semblait plus calme. En observant son visage de plus près, elle vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et retint un hoquet surpris.

— Une relation, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour, n'existe pas pour apporter des bénéfices, Chloé, répondit-elle plus calmement. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se compte en biens matériels. C'est à propos de trouver des personnes qui te rendent heureuse.

Chloé secoua la tête. Elle renifla et Marinette comprit qu'elle tenait trop à son honneur pour pleurer devant elle. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas l'alcool triste, et presque à contrecoeur, avança une main pour venir serrer l'épaule de la jeune fille.

— C'est ce qu'Adrien semble penser aussi, marmonna Chloé. C'est ce que vous semblez tous penser. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai appris.

— Eh bien si j'étais toi, j'essayerai de m'y faire. Ce n'est pas en continuant comme ça que tu seras heureuse.

Elle ne sembla pas apprécier sa remarque, et recula un peu, évitant son contact.

— Je suis heureuse comme ça, répondit-elle d'une voix sans conviction. J'ai des amis.

À ce stade, Marinette n'avait même plus envie de se moquer d'elle.

— J'ai Adrien, reprit Chloé, et Sabrina… Non, Sabrina ne fait plus attention à moi. J'ai Ladybug, bien sûr.

Elle sembla fière un instant, mais Marinette savait qu'elle n'avait pas revu Chloé sous sa forme de super-héroïne depuis le collège.

— D'accord, avoua Chloé, Ladybug et moi, on s'est un peu perdues de vue, mais je suppose qu'elle a été très occupée.

Marinette mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se sentant un peu coupable. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir responsable, mais elle se souvenait des nombreux messages que la jeune fille lui avait envoyés sur les réseaux sociaux (Ladybug n'avait pas de page officielle, mais pour avoir passé des heures à se tracasser devant les photos que postait Chloé, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué). En même temps, elle avait été énervé, et si elle avait répondu, ses mots auraient probablement été secs.

— C'est bon, Chloé, dit Marinette. Je sais que tu n'es pas toute seule, mais tu devrais essayer d'être plus gentille, sinon les autres n'iront pas vers toi.

— Ce n'est pas si faci-

— Bien sûr que c'est difficile ! S'exclama-t-elle, perdant sa patiente. C'est dur, pour tout le monde ! Pour certaines personnes plus que pour d'autres, peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas espérer que les gens se tournent vers toi si tu les prend de haut ! Peut-être qu'Adrien peut tolérer ça, mais c'est bien le seul.

— N'ose même pas me parler d'Adrien ! C'est _mon_ ami, je l'ai connu _avant_ toi ! Il m'a dit que tu étais celle qui lui avait parlé des photos, c'est ça, hein ? Es-tu désespérée au point de chercher des images de lui sur mon profil ?

Chloé s'arrêta un moment, reprenant sa respiration.

— Tu veux que je te dise, Marinette ? C'est de _ta_ faute. Il s'est presque fâché contre moi, tu sais ? Tu as déjà tourné toute la classe contre moi et il a fallu que tu le fasses avec Adrien.

Marinette trouvait ses accusations absurdes, complètement infondées, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être triste. Elle ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu Chloé dans un tel état. Elle arrivait à comprendre sa jalousie, même si elle le vivait différemment.

Chloé s'assit avec colère, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Marinette, avant de détourner les yeux.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de tout ça, grommela-t-elle.

 _Parce que tu as trop bu_ , pensa la jeune héroïne.

Elle se rapprocha de son 'ennemie', tendant la main pour attraper la sienne. Tirant un peu, elle força Chloé à se lever et à la suivre. Elle eut l'impression que l'alcool brouillait les gestes de la jeune fille, mais fit de son mieux pour la ramener près des tentes.

— Allons dormir, dit-elle doucement. Tu as besoin de sommeil, et tu es trop bourrée, de toute façon.

Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle, mais le bruit irrégulier des pas de Chloé et la sensation glaciale de sa paume lui rappelaient sa présence. Puis, alors que Marinette était occupée à rechercher la tente qu'elle avait monté un peu plus tôt, elle sentit une pression, des doigts fins se refermer autour de siens.

— Merci, marmonna Chloé.

— — —

— — —

Lorsque Marinette se réveilla, sa première réaction fut de refermer son sac de couchage autour d'elle, fermant à nouveau les yeux. Cela la coupait au moins de la lumière trop forte, et des bruits extérieurs qui lui faisaient presque mal à la tête. Cela lui permettait également de ne pas avoir à observer la silhouette endormie de Chloé. À l'intérieur, l'air était chaud, mais au moins, Marinette était plus tranquille. Elle n'avait pas la moindre notion de temps, mais elle était encore trop fatiguée pour sortir maintenant.

À sa droite, elle sentit du mouvement. Quelqu'un, sûrement Alya, roula jusqu'à elle et s'immobilisa. Elle supposa que son amie dormait toujours, et savait qu'elle avait de toute façon le sommeil agité. Souhaitant tout de même vérifier, elle sortit sa tête du sac de couchage, se retournant pour la toiser et…

… Et tomber sur un Adrien Agreste parfaitement endormi, son visage serein encadré par des boucles blondes désordonnées.

… Quoi…

… Qu'est-ce que…

… _ADRIEN_ …

Marinette glapit, avant de placer une main contre sa bouche pour ne pas le réveiller. Ce devait être une erreur. Elle était certaine qu'elle était allée dans une tente vide, hier soir, et Adrien avait dû se tromper en rentrant, elle ne savait pas, mais ce devait être quelque chose du genre. Le fait était qu'elle avait dormi entre Chloé et Adrien, ce qui était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé lui arriver.

Elle était suffisamment proche du garçon pour sentir son souffle chaud contre son épaule, et l'envie de se blottir contre lui la frappa soudainement. Elle ne pouvait pas aller jusque-là, mais… Un contact ? Toucher une de ses mèches, tracer une ligne sur sa joue ? Ne pouvait-elle pas faire ça ? Elle en avait horriblement envie. Elle songea à la façon dont son costume l'empêchait toujours de ressentir la matière de sa peau, ou de ses cheveux, ou de ses vêtements ; et là, ses doigts étaient dénudés.

 _Calme-toi, Marinette_ , se réprimanda-t-elle. _Tu en as déjà assez eu hier_.

C'était vrai, elle n'avait pas été très prudente. Elle avait presque agi comme Ladybug, presque flirté avec lui, alors qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était. Marinette mordit sa lèvre avec inquiétude, réprimandant son désir de tendre sa main et caresser ses cheveux emmêlés. Ce qui se révéla être un excellent choix, car quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme ouvrait les yeux. Avec sa tête décoiffée, son sourire un peu perdu et ses yeux brillants, Marinette lui donna immédiatement un air de _Chat Noir_ , et retint le grognement d'appréciation qui naissait au fond de sa gorge. Il y avait Adrien comme il était devant tout le monde, et il y avait Chat Noir, et elle était la seule à avoir le droit à ses sourires à _lui_ , voilà pourquoi. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un idiot qui faisait des blagues dépassées et qui lui faisait des clins d'oeil dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, qui se montrait incroyablement fidèle et aussi parfois capricieux, qui était drôle et attachant, voilà pourquoi.

Et Adrien était tout cela. Il était attentionné et toujours prêt à faire plaisir, et il était _à elle_.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle dû se retenir pour ne pas le lui dire. Elle ne le fit pas, parce que ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit, mais elle en avait toujours horriblement envie.

— Marinette ? Demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement. Hey…

— Hey, Adrien, répondit-elle.

Le visage souriant et à moitié endormi d'Adrien Agreste était quelque chose qu'elle voulait définitivement voir plus souvent.

Il s'étira, tournant sa nuque avec un 'mmmmh' que Marinette trouva horriblement attirant. En déglutissant péniblement, elle se redressa lentement, se rendant compte qu'elle portait un pyjama un peu embarrassant.

— Rose, hein ? Demanda Adrien avec un sourire. Ça te va bien.

Marinette mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas sortir quelque chose d'absurde, comme 'le rouge me va encore mieux'. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier, lorsqu'elle se fit interrompre par un raclement de gorge dans son dos.

 _Ahh, c'est vrai_.

— Je ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ?

Marinette grogna.

— Salut à toi aussi, Chloé, intervint Adrien. Bien dormi ?

— Oh, pas vraiment, répondit-elle, mais on peut savoir ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Marinette haussa un sourcil. La réponse agressive de Chloé la surprenait, elle qui était habituellement si mielleuse avec Adrien. Mais pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait, il ne sembla pas s'en soucier, ou même paraître interloquée.

— Ah oui, désolé, dit-il. J'ai préféré laisser une tente à Nino et Alya.

— Et tu n'aurais pas pu dormir avec Kim et Max ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je ne savais pas qu'elle était leur tente. Je n'ai pas eu envie de réveiller tout le monde.

Chloé ne sembla pas convaincue, mais elle soupira bruyamment en se redressant, encore toute habillée.

— J'entends, articula-t-elle, mais est-ce bien raisonnable de dormir avec deux autres filles sans même leur demander leur avis ?

Une sorte d'échange silencieux se déroula entre les deux, et Marinette ne réussit pas à comprendre quel était le problème. Adrien leva les yeux au ciel, la regardant rapidement avant de retourner à Chloé, lui lançant un regard noir. De la même façon, Chloé la fixa quelques instants avant de continuer.

— Tu n'as pas une copine ?

Marinette voulait être partout sauf ici. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle était la fille en question, Adrien ne le savait juste pas. Mais la façon dont le garçon baissa les yeux avec un air coupable la laissa perplexe.

Elle dirigea à nouveau son regard vers Chloé, cherchant à comprendre son étrange comportement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne.

' _Tu es jalouse. Tu es jalouse d'elle, et de moi'_

Les regards stupéfaits qu'elle reçut la laissèrent incrédule. Ooouuuups, avait-elle dit ça à haute voix ?

— Euuh, commença Adrien, je ne sais pas si-

— Marinette, coupa Chloé, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Même si tu pouvais arrêter d'essayer de le séduire, ou je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de lui, à te pavaner comme si-

— Je ne fais rien pour- je veux dire, je n'ai jamais… Tenta Marinette.

— Oh, s'il te plaît.

— C'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Chloé, je pense que tu t'emportes pour rien, justifia rapidement Adrien. Tu sais bien que je ne pensais pas à mal en venant ici, et que Marinette ne fait rien de ce que tu dis.

Chloé lui lança un sale regard, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Ça te dérangerait de sortir ? Demanda-t-elle. Nous aimerions nous changer tranquillement.

Marinette haussa un sourcil : Chloé était déjà habillée, et elle n'avait rien demandé du tout. Mais le ton autoritaire et fatigué de Chloé parvint d'une façon ou d'une autre à convaincre Adrien, qui soupira, avant d'ouvrir la tente pour se glisser à l'extérieur.

Marinette se retrouva seule, et avec Chloé.

 _Pas encore_ , pensa-t-elle.

— Tu l'aimes encore, dit Chloé.

Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une question. Marinette pressa ses lèvres ensemble, essayant de ne pas se montrer trop expressive.

— Je l'aime aussi, tu sais, soupira Chloé. Mais il a déjà quelqu'un.

Elle semblait étrangement calme, et honnête. C'était étrange, de l'entendre parler de ses sentiments aussi simplement. Ce n'était plus 'Adrien est fou de moi', ce n'était plus 'je suis trop bien pour le reste du monde'.

— Je ne pense pas que- commença la jeune fille.

— Écoute, Marinette, reprit Chloé en l'interrompant. J'ai parlé avec Adrien. Et même s'il ne semble pas retourner mes sentiments, je suis toujours son amie la plus proche ( _ça, ça m'étonnerais_ , pensa Marinette avec colère). Alors, vois-tu, je suis prête à faire des 'efforts', comme tu l'as si joliment dit hier. Je ferais des efforts pour lui, parce qu'il a besoin de moi ( _ah, tu crois ça ? Alors que tu n'as fait que lui compliquer la vie_ ). Mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, il se trouve qu'Adrien a déjà une copine. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, et honnêtement, je m'en fous. Mais si _je_ ne peux pas me mettre entre eux, toi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ne le fera pas non plus. C'est clair ?

— C'est une menace ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Chloé, est-ce que tu te rends compte que je n'ai… Littéralement rien fait ? Et si tu tiens tant à lui, pourquoi est-ce que tu semble si énervée contre lui ? Tu ne devrais pas être plus gentille avec ton _seul_ ami ?

Chloé grinça des dents.

— Je fais des efforts pour lui en arrêtant de me mettre en travers de sa route, il fait des efforts pour moi en écoutant ce que j'ai à dire.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

— Je croyais qu'une relation se basait sur les efforts que l'on faisait pour l'autre !

— _Chloé_ ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours tout compliquer ? Sois juste là pour lui ! Supporte-le !

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

— C'est ma façon de le supporter.

Marinette poussa un grognement agacé, et entreprit de se sortir de son sac de couchage. Avec colère, elle attrapa un gilet et sortit de la tente, laissant Chloé seule.

— — —

— — —

Adrien avait le sentiment que les choses n'allaient pas si bien. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal, pourtant. Il s'était dit que dormir à côté de Marinette ou de Chloé ne serait pas un problème, elles étaient ses amies, non ? Même si c'était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas forcément comporté correctement avec Marinette (en lui lançant sans cesse des regards durant la soirée).

Il avait rapidement rejoint Nino et Alya, qui étaient déjà levés, et parlaient joyeusement à la table petit-déjeuné installée.

— Adrien ! Appela Nino. Merci pour hier !

Il secoua la tête, souriant.

— Pas de problème, mec, répondit-il.

— Tu as dormi où ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une Marinette presque fulminante arriva vers eux à toute vitesse, attrapant une chaise pliante avant de la planter près d'Alya, et de s'y assoir avec un air incroyablement irrité.

Wow, apparemment, laisser ces deux-là ensemble n'était pas une bonne idée. Adrien essaya de deviner leur sujet de conversation.

— Hey, Mari, dit doucement Alya. Tout va bien ?

— Oui.

— … Ça ressemble au 'oui' le moins sincère que j'ai jamais entendu, reprit Alya avec calme. Tu ne veux pas me parler de quelque chose ?

— C'est rien.

Elle lança un long regard à Adrien, qui retint sa respiration. Alya et Nino se tournèrent également vers lui, avec un air interrogateur.

— Je laisse ma meilleure pote seule _une seule nuit_ , et c'est déjà la cata, marmonna Alya.

Mais les minutes passèrent sans que personne ne réussisse à détendre l'atmosphère. Au bout d'un moment, Nino et Alya se remirent à parler, un peu plus bas, et Adrien les remerciait pour cela : au moins, il n'avait plus à supporter ce silence pesant.

Marinette croisa à nouveau son regard, et il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il était avec elle, penchant innocemment la tête avec un air interrogateur.

— Désolé, Adrien, soupira la jeune fille. Ça ne vient pas de toi. Tu n'y es pour rien, vraiment.

— Je… D'accord, mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas important.

Elle était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose d'autre, mais son regard s'immobilisa soudainement et Adrien tourna la tête pour apercevoir Chloé, qui venait manger son petit-déjeuner.

— T'es vraiment persistante, Marinette, siffla la blonde en les regardant.

— T'es vraiment égoïste, répondit immédiatement Marinette.

— Il n'a pas besoin de toi.

— Parce qu'il a besoin de _toi_? Si tu tiens tant que ça à lui, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lui dit pas ?

Elle posa son regard bleu lagon sur lui, et Adrien sentit son sang se glacer. Se disputaient-elles à cause de lui ? Non, non, non, non. Non. _Non_.

— M-Marinette, commença-t-il. C'est bon.

— Ha ! Tu vois ? Renchérit Chloé. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'amadouer. D'ailleurs, si tu as essayé de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui _cette nuit_ …

— _Chloé_! S'exclamèrent Adrien et Marinette.

Alya et Nino le regardaient, incrédule, et Adrien ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il ne contrôlait plus la discussion (enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait contrôlé à un moment), et rien ne semblait réconcilier les jeunes filles.

— Je rentre, dit Chloé. Je vais appeler mon père, et-

— Attend, dit Adrien. Si tu veux, nous pouvons-

— J'y vais, répéta Chloé. Je ne suis visiblement pas la bienvenue ici, et si c'est pour te voir loucher sur Marinette alors que tu as déjà une copine, je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

Adrien sentit quatre paires d'yeux sur lui, et commença à prier pour ne pas mourir d'embrassement. Comment diable s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ?

— Tu te trompes, dit-il doucement. Mais si tu pars, j'aimerais te parler à mon retour.

Chloé s'arrêta un moment.

— Tu as _envie_ de me parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas envie que tu restes en colère. Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé. Je veux juste que tout se passe bien.

— D'accord, dit Chloé.

Elle semblait plus calme. Adrien lui sourit, essayant de rattraper la situation.

— À plus tard, alors, dit-elle.

D'une certaine manière, elle semblait bien plus détendue que quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle regarda longuement le reste de l'assemblés, hochant la tête vers Marinette.

— Salut, dit-elle d'un toi presque _normal_ , avant de s'éloigner en sortant son portable.

— Pfiouuu, lâcha enfin Nino. J'ai rien compris.

— Tu as dormi avec Marinette et Chloé ? Demanda Alya presque en même temps. Il faut qu'on parle, Adrien.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, et se redressa soudainement.

— Ce n'est- il ne s'est rien passé !

Nino éclata de rire, mais Alya continua à le bombarder de questions pendant un moment. Près de lui, Marinette sourit à peine. Elle semblait toujours agacée, pressant ses paumes ensemble, touchant machinalement l'arrière de ses boucles d'oreilles. Adrien la fixa un instant sans comprendre pourquoi est-ce que son coeur se mettait à battre si fort. Ces gestes étaient familiers. L'irritation visible sur le bord de ses lèvres, et les yeux sombres, les paumes, les boucles d'oreilles. Il dut prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer, et effacer le visage masqué de son esprit.

 _Arrête de faire ça_ , se réprimanda-t-il. _Ce sont des gestes normaux, pour une personne énervée. Marinette est énervée, c'est tout_.

— Adriennnnn, l'appela Alya. Y'a quelqu'un ?

— Hein ?

Il rencontra le regard songeur d'Alya.

— Mmmmhhh, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Marinette. Je commence à comprendre Chloé.

Il sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Fixait-il Marinette d'une façon si évidente ?

Marinette se releva soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

— Je vais faire un tour, marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

… Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui ? Adrien baissa la tête. Est-ce que Marinette était en colère à cause de lui ? Elle avait prétendu que non, mais pourquoi serait-elle si énervée contre Chloé ? Il serra les poings, retenant une grimace. Ils étaient supposés passer un bon week-end, il était supposé se changer les idées ; quand est-ce que les choses s'étaient mal passées ? Hier encore, ils s'amusaient bien, Marinette riait avec lui et elle semblait heureuse.

— Va lui parler, proposa Alya. Je pense que tu es plus au courant de ce qui se passe que moi.

Il hocha la tête, terminant rapidement la tartine qu'il avait entamée.

— Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses, dit-il avec un sourire.

— T'inquiète, dit Nino avec un clin d'oeil. On te fait confiance pour ça.

— — —

— — —

Marinette n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup marcher pour trouver un lieu plus calme. Elle sembla vaguement reconnaître l'endroit où Chloé l'avait amenée, la vieille, mais elle n'était pas sûre. Le sol était encore humide, et elle pouvait apercevoir les fines gouttes déposées par la rosée du matin perler sur les petites fleurs jaunes, à côté de la surface lisse de l'étang. Elle pencha la tête pour se regarder un instant, et essaya de se calmer en fixant son reflet.

Elle était encore en pyjama, les cheveux détachés et décoiffés, pas maquillée. En soupirant, Marinette passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de les lisser un peu avec ses doigts. Elle s'assit avec précaution près du bord, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle ne cherchait pas à s'énerver contre Adrien, ce n'était même pas de sa faute ; mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à traîner avec Chloé. Se sentait-il obligé de le faire parce qu'elle était dans sa classe ? Ce garçon était bien trop gentil pour la repousser, sûrement.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et se retourna pour faire face à Adrien. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise de le voir, et elle lui sourit gentiment pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas en colère. Il s'assit près d'elle, humectant ses lèvres en réfléchissant probablement à quoi dire.

— Que s'est-il passé avec Chloé ? Finit-il par demander.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Elle prétend vouloir faire des efforts pour s'améliorer, mais elle est presque pire qu'avant.

— Tu trouves ? Dit-il, songeur. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'améliore.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, se retournant rapidement vers le garçon.

— En étant aussi autoritaire avec toi ? En te donnant sans cesse des ordres ? Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une amélioration ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la bouche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé un peu plus fort que voulu. _Respire, Marinette, ne t'emporte pas_.

— Tu veux que je te dise comment Chloé a toujours été avec moi, jusqu'à récemment ? Demanda Adrien.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

— Collante.

Marinette s'autorisa à rire, en hochant la tête. Elle avait largement remarqué cela, et le fait qu'il le confesse lui-même la soulageait aussi.

— Elle allait toujours vers moi, mais sans me demander si j'étais d'accord avec ça. Elle ne voulait pas que je traîne avec d'autres personnes. Elle faisait tout pour que je ne le fasse pas, en tout cas.

— Et à cause de ça, dit Marinette, tu as eu une dispute avec… Ta copine.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, mais hocha la tête.

— Mais je lui ai parlé, reprit-il, et je lui ai dit de respecter mes limites. Ce n'est pas seulement pour La- pour ma copine, mais aussi pour moi.

— Je comprends, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour la supporter aussi longtemps.

Les yeux qui se posèrent sur elle étaient presque mélancoliques.

— Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, dit-il, mais Chloé est la première amie que j'ai jamais eue. Je ne peux pas juste l'effacer comme ça.

— Je sais, mais…

— Et puis, elle essaye de changer ! Elle accepte le fait que j'ai une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou que je me fasse d'autres amis. Elle a juste… Huh, enfin, je crois qu'elle ne t'aime pas trop.

Marinette secoua la tête. C'était réciproque, de toute façon.

— Il n'empêche, reprit Marinette, qu'elle complique tout pour toi, et je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de ça en plus.

— En plus ? Demanda Adrien. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Marinette croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle avait essayé d'éviter le sujet, parce qu'elle n'était pas Ladybug, là maintenant, et qu'elle ne savait que quelques informations, mais puisqu'il ne voulait pas comprendre…

— En plus de _ton père_ !

Adrien se renfrogna. Il tourna la tête et soupira.

— Honnêtement, quel rapport ? Demanda-t-il. Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi est-ce que Chloé est énervée contre moi ?

Marinette rentra la tête dans ses épaules en sentant l'agacement dans la voix du jeune homme.

— Parce qu'elle n'accepte pas que tu aies une relation avec une autre fille qu'elle ! S'exclamat-elle.

— Parce qu'elle a peur que je ne fasse plus attention à elle, contra-t-il.

Marinette resta un instant silencieuse, observant le visage exaspéré de son voisin. Elle nota avec tristesse sa mâchoire bloquée, et ses yeux sombres, traduisant la tension du jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas critiquer Chloé pour lui faire de la peine, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se souvint de la façon dont Alya lui avait dit de le laisser gérer les problèmes qui le concernaient, mais c'était différent, pas vrai ? Chloé était une peste, de toute façon. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un la remette à sa place.

— Elle a peur que tu ne fasses plus attention à elle, donc elle te parle mal, continua Marinette. Brillant.

Sa gorge se bloqua lorsque le regard d'Adrien se fit plus dur. Elle sentit ses épaules se bloquer, et comprit qu'il était en colère. Elle déglutit en cherchant quelque chose à dire pour se faire pardonner, elle ne voulait pas le voir comme ça. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle avait commencé à lui parler, c'était idiot.

— _Marinette_ , reprit-il plus fort, tu ne fais pas le moindre effort pour te mettre à sa place ! Elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle n'avait plus que moi et je lui ai répondu de me laisser tranquille ! Bien sûr qu'elle est en colère contre moi, bien sûr que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas et de lui faire comprendre que je tiens quand même à elle, même si notre relation est différente de celle qu'elle aurait voulu ! Est-ce si compliqué que ça à comprendre ?

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'embêtes avec elle ? Elle ne fait que te causer des soucis, même Sabrina à l'air bien plus heureuse sans elle !

— Je la connais depuis plus de dix ans ! Chloé n'a pas toujours été aussi égoïste, et tu ne la connais pas assez pour pouvoir la juger !

Marinette sentit ses lèvres trembler légèrement. Elle baissa la tête, calmant doucement son coeur qui battait trop fort. _Je la connais assez bien_ , pensa-t-elle amèrement.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes à ce point ? Demanda Adrien. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

— Je n'aime pas la voir te parler comme ça sans que tu réagisses !

— Je vais arranger ça ! Répondit-il. C'est à moi de le faire, pourquoi est-ce qu'on cherche toujours à résoudre mes problèmes à ma place ?

Ce fut le moment où Marinette arrêta de penser. Ce fut le moment où elle oublia qu'ils étaient Adrien et Marinette, assis au bord du lac, réunis pour l'anniversaire de Rose. Elle se revoyait dans sa chambre ou sur les toits, cherchant une solution pour que son père accepte de le laisser agir comme il l'entend.

— _Je fais ça parce que je t'aime_ ! Cria-t-elle. Je veux juste t'aider ! Je-

La réalisation de son erreur la frappa lorsqu'elle croisa le regard stupéfait du garçon. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses joues rouges et la façon dont il avait arrêté d'avoir l'air en colère, l'expression d'une personne surprise parce qu'on lui avait dit 'je t'aime'. _Non_ , pensa Marinette. _Non, non, non_.

Un tremblement parcourut ses épaules, et elle déglutit péniblement, baissant la tête pour éviter son regard. Son premier instinct fut de reculer violemment, prête à se relever et à partir en courant, pour retarder ce qui était sur le point de se passer, parce qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Elle ne lui donnait pas le choix, et il ne pouvait répondre que d'une façon.

— Marinette… Dit-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête, sentant quelques larmes picoter le coin de ses yeux.

— Je- je vais y aller, dit-elle faiblement en commençant à se relever.

Une main la rattrapa, et elle sentit les doigts chauds s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Cela rappela à Marinette la fois où elle avait battu la Téléporteuse, quand elle était encore fâchée avec lui ; au moment où Chat Noir avait essayé de lui parler, et qu'elle l'avait violemment rejeté, avant de s'enfuir.

 _Tu ne dois pas t'enfuir, tu ne dois pas t'enfuir, tu ne dois pas t'enfuir_.

— A-attend, dit-il, ne pars pas comme ça.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et releva la tête. Elle croisa ses yeux, et son ventre se tordit lorsqu'elle ne rencontra que douceur et chagrin.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Sa main tenait toujours fermement son poignet. Marinette se détendit légèrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle resterait jusqu'au bout.

— Je suis déjà en couple avec quelqu'un, continua-t-il.

 _Tu es en couple avec la personne que tu es en train de rejeter_ , pensa-t-elle faiblement.

— Mais je… Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, Marinette, dit-il avec affection. Tu supportes toujours tes amis, et… Je suis désolé de m'être emporté.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

— Je suis heureux que tu sois mon amie, dit-il. Merci.

En même temps, il lâcha son poignet, et Marinette le regarda en faisant de son mieux pour sourire. Elle avait conscience que sa piètre tentative d'avoir l'air touchée par sa réponse ne trompait personne, mais c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Elle se releva doucement.

— À plus tard, Adrien.

Avec un sourire, il balança sa tête vers elle.

— À plus tard.

— — —

— — —

 _Boum, boum_.

Adrien resta assit quelques minutes, sans réussir à penser à quelque chose de cohérent. Il pressa machinalement sa paume contre son t-shirt, sentant les pulsations rassurantes de son coeur. Il revit la panique dans les yeux de Marinette, et les éclats brumeux sur ses lèvres humides. Il sentit à nouveau la taille familière de son poignet fin entre ses doigts.

'Je fais ça parce que je t'aime !', avait-elle crié.

Elle l'avait dit d'une façon si naturelle, comme si c'était normal, et qu'il était supposé savoir cela depuis longtemps. Oui, Nino lui en avait déjà parlé, mais il ne pensait pas… Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

La rejeter lui avait fait mal au coeur. Il se sentait coupable. Et il se sentait coupable de se sentir coupable, parce qu'il avait déjà Ladybug, et qu'il avait l'impression que dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur Marinette, c'était elle qu'il voyait. C'était injuste pour les deux jeunes filles. Pour Ladybug, parce qu'il regardait quelqu'un d'autre ; et pour Marinette, parce qu'il ne la regardait pas pour qui elle était.

 _Ladybug_.

— Plagg, demanda-t-il faiblement.

Il voulait Ladybug.

Le kwami sortit de son gilet sombre, réprimandant un bâillement.

— Tu as besoin de parler de quelque chose, gamin ?

— Je veux parler à Ladybug.

Plagg prit un air alarmé.

— Ici ? Ce n'est pas-

— Plagg, reprit Adrien, s'il te plaît.

Le kwami soupira, baissant sa tête noire avec résignation.

— Transforme-moi !

La chaleur du costume sombre lui apporta un certain réconfort. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prudent, mais il pensait être assez loin pour ne pas se faire prendre, et puis il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il attrapa son bâton, cherchant désespérément la fonction 'appel'. Il voulait voir son visage, ses yeux rassurants, entendre sa voix. Mais comme il s'y attendait, elle ne répondit pas. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

 **[10:37]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Ma Lady ?

Il voulait attendre, mais était-ce bien prudent ?

 **[10:41]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Oui, Chaton ?

Un sourire se forma aux coins de ses lèvres. Ahh, elle était là. Il ne savait pas où, mais elle était là, et elle lui répondait.

 **[10:42]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Tu me manque

 **[10:43]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Tu me manque aussi…

 **[10:43]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ je t'aime

 **[10:44]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Je t'aime aussi :)

Lentement, son corps commença à se détendre. Ses épaules se relaxèrent, et il put enfin respirer normalement.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres, quelques minutes plus tard, ses anciens camarades étaient presque tous levés. Il reçut des sourires, et sourit à son tour, cherchant Marinette des yeux. Elle se glissa discrètement derrière Alya, surgissant d'on ne sait où.

Adrien n'essaya pas vraiment d'écouter leur conversation, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre une partie de leur échange. Précisément, le 'Tu étais où ?' de Alya, et le 'aux toilettes' de Marinette, qui n'avaient rien d'étrange. Puis, vint le 'Marinette, les toilettes sont de l'autre côté du campement', qui semblait un peu moins innocent.

Adrien bloqua sa respiration, dirigeant lentement son regard vers Marinette, cherchant une réponse sur les contours de son visage. Ses yeux brillants étaient sur lui, et il n'arriva pas à interpréter l'intensité étrange de son regard.

— — —

— — —

Le retour fut presque un soulagement pour Marinette. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu passer du temps avec les autres, mais cette histoire avec Adrien avait été complètement hors de son contrôle, et ce n'était absolument pas quelque chose de positif.

Parce qu'elle essayait, vraiment. Elle rassemblait tout son courage pour lui révéler son identité, elle voulait être sincère avec lui comme il l'était avec elle. Leur situation actuelle n'était pas vraiment satisfaisante, _elle le savait_. Et comment écraser toute la confiance qu'elle avait réussi à construire progressivement au fond de sa poitrine ? En se faisant rejeter par Adrien.

Yep. Elle venait littéralement de se faire _friend-zoner_ par son petit ami. Parce qu'il ne savait pas que c'était elle. Parce qu'il lui avait répondu qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un (qui était… Elle-même). Marinette pensa que ce genre de chose ne devait arriver qu'à elle, parce que c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue. À ce point, elle ne savait plus si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. La deuxième option la tentait bien, mais elle devait relativiser. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait laissé le choix. Comment aurait-elle pu espérer qu'il réponde positivement à ses sentiments à _ce moment_ ? Il était déjà en couple ( _avec elle_ ), il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que la rejeter… OU ALORS, la tromper… Avec elle-même… Ou bien, la plaquer pour elle-même et…

Quelle que soit la situation, c'était tellement absurde qu'elle ne put retenir le rire hystérique qui échappa ses lèvres.

Dans le bus, Alya sursauta légèrement à côté d'elle, ouvrant les yeux un instant pour se rendormir. Mais elle ne pouvait arrêter sa poitrine de trembler, contenant les éclats de rire.

 _Ce garçon est tellement adorable que directement après ça, il a voulu me dire qu'il m'aimait_.

 _Ce garçon est tellement adorable qu'il m'a dit qu'il était heureux de m'avoir comme amie, alors que je venais de l'offenser_.

Elle plaça ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, essayant de se détendre un peu. Le trajet lui sembla interminable, avec Adrien juste derrière elle. Au moins, elle n'avait pas de vue directe sur son visage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il faisait déjà nuit, et ses parents vinrent la chercher. Dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit son sac, et commença à ranger ses affaires. Elle passa ses doigts sur le haut de pyjama rose, retenant un frisson d'excitation.

— Tikki ? Appela-t-elle.

— — —

— — —

 **[21:27]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Adrien ? Tu es rentré ?

 **[21:33]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ Oui :)

 **[21:33]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Tu es toujours seul ?

 **[21:34]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ malheureusement…

 **[21:35]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ mon père m'a dit qu'il reviendrait avec deux jours de retard :(

 **[21:35]** _ **Ladybug :**_ j'ai envie de te voir

 **[21:36]** _ **Ladybug :**_ Je peux ?

 **[21:37]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ?

 **[21:37]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de te voir, ma Lady !

 **[21:38]** _ **Ladybug :**_ mmmhhhh… Pas autant que moi ?

 **[21:39]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ c'est un concours ? Parce que si c'est un concours, ça va probablement durer des heures

 **[21:40]** _ **Ladybug :**_ des heures gâchées, hein ? Je préférerais autant avoir cette discussion en face à face… Ou faire autre chose, mais être avec toi.

 **[21:41]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ haha, le sentiment est partagé ;) !

 **[21:42]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ ça va te paraître idiot parce que ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus, mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de te voir

 **[21:42]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ désolé pour les messages, cette aprem, d'ailleurs…

 **[21:43]** _ **Ladybug :**_ ne t'excuse pas ! J'étais vraiment heureuse :)

 **[21:44]** _ **Ladybug :**_ ça m'a remonté le moral

 **[21:45]** _ **Chat Noir :**_ à moi aussi

— — —

— — —

 _Oh, oh, ohh… Je me demande ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer dans le prochain chapitre….. :')_

 _Ahh, et il me semble que je vous dois des excuses pour… Le gros bordel dans lequel je mets les personnages xD ! Il faut dire que c'est trop tentant ! J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ! :)_

 _Sinon… Plus que deux chapitre, hein ? La fin arrive plus rapidement que ce que je pensais ; v ; ça me rend presque triste…_


	15. XV Parfums fruités

_Huhhh, parce qu'il faut quand même se rappeler que la fic n'est pas classée T pour rien o/_

 _Quand Adrien apprend à aimer les cerises, et Marinette apprend que les chats aiment laisser leur trace sur ce qui leur 'appartient'._

 _PS : pour ceux qui se demande ce à quoi correspond 'ctrl + z', c'est la commande qui permet de revenir en arrière ;)_

— — —

— — —

L'agitation des deux derniers jours lui avait presque fait oublier à quel point sa maison était calme en ce moment. Ne vous méprenez pas ; sa maison était toujours calme. Même lorsque son père, Nathalie _et_ le Gorille étaient là, un silence déconcertant régnait entre les murs de la maison Agreste, et Adrien ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu rires et cris ici. Si Plagg n'avait pas été là, il aurait difficilement pu supporter l'ambiance morte de sa propre chambre.

Adrien décida de bouger lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne tenait plus en place, laissant ses pieds balancer dans le vide.

— Tu n'attends pas Ladybug ? Demanda Plagg.

— Si, mais j'ai soif. Je reviens.

Sa gorge était étrangement sèche, et il devait trouver quelque chose à faire le temps qu'elle arrive de toute façon. Il descendit avec lenteur les marches glacées — presque comme s'il faisait attention à ce qu'on ne l'entende pas, comme s'il devait sortir en tant que Chat Noir. Et il aurait pu le faire. Il pourrait très bien se transformer, _maintenant_. Il était seul, et honnêtement, qui allait l'en empêcher ? (Plagg aurait rechigné, mais il rechignait _tout le temps_ ).

Il hésita presque, mais se rappela qu'il était fort probable que son père ait installé des caméras de surveillance dans la maison (bien qu'il soit à peu près sûr que sa chambre en était dépourvue — ou bien il aurait eu de sérieux ennuis).

— Heureusement qu'il y a Ladybug, dit-il à voix haute.

Plagg était resté en haut, et personne ne lui répondit. Sa voix sembla rebondir contre les murs de l'immense pièce, avant de revenir à lui sous forme d'écho.

 _Idiot_ , pensa-t-il, _et s'il y avait des micros_? Mais ce qu'il avait dit pouvait être interprété de différentes façons, pas vrai ?

Le jeune garçon attrapa une tasse qu'il remplit d'eau, et la glissa dans le micro-onde. Il regarda l'objet tourner un moment (une minute et trente secondes, pour être exact), suivant son mouvement des yeux. Il pensa au nez arrondi de Marinette ; à ses longs et souples cils — comme découpés dans une toile couleur nuit. Il pensa au sourire qu'elle avait affiché la veille, et à la panique qui avait vibré dans ses yeux, quelques heures auparavant.

Adrien trouvait son comportement étrange. Depuis le nouvel an, elle ne ressemblait plus à la fille maladroite qu'il connaissait. Elle ressemblait à Marinette, parce qu'elle était déjà sûre d'elle et autoritaire avec les autres ; mais pas à celle qui l'avait timidement abordé à la soirée de troisième, ou pendant tout le temps où il l'avait connu au collège. Après les révélations de Nino, il avait naturellement pensé que si elle agissait à nouveau normalement devant lui, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments amoureux envers lui, mais… C'était toujours le cas ?

C'était absurde, elle ne l'avait même pas beaucoup revu depuis le collège. De façon générale, Adrien n'avait pas revu grand monde depuis, à part Nino et Chloé. Et il se rendait aussi compte de l'horrible influence que Chloé avait sur sa relation avec les autres élèves de sa classe. Pourquoi est-ce que Marinette continuerait à s'accrocher à lui ? Bien sûr, cela lui faisait plaisir, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Marinette était une de ses premières amies, et savoir qu'elle puisse ressentir autant de tendresse pour lui le touchait énormément ; au point qu'il ressentait encore cette douce chaleur au fond de son ventre. Mais c'était toujours bizarre, non ? Tout le monde aimait Marinette, elle faisait partie des filles les plus populaires de sa classe, elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un de bien mieux que lui…

Il fut interrompu par le ' _biiiiip_ ' du micro-onde.

Avec un soupir, Adrien retira la tasse, et attrapa un sachet pour se faire une tisane ('élimination et bien-être', s'il en croyait l'étiquette). Il retourna jusqu'à sa chambre, tournant machinalement sa cuillère dans la tasse. Lorsqu'il commença à boire, le goût citronné l'apaisa, d'une certaine façon. Ladybug allait arriver, et tout allait bien. Il devait juste arrêter de penser au reste, si c'était possible. Adrien avait déjà rejeté plusieurs filles, mais c'était Marinette, et c'était _différent_. Et puis, il se sentait coupable parce qu'il avait peut-être envoyé des signes qui lui auraient fait comprendre qu'il aurait pu retourner ses sentiments.

(Et puis, surtout, il avait imaginé que Marinette était Ladybug. Il se demanda s'il pourrait encore regarder sa partenaire dans les yeux sans se sentir coupable).

On toqua à ses carreaux. Adrien sentit tous les muscles de son corps se contracter sous l'excitation, sa Lady était là, elle était juste derrière sa fenêtre, il aurait juste à l'ouvrir _et elle serait là_.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit — presque en courant —, il tira les rideaux pour tomber sur le costume familier, et l'expression amusée de Ladybug.

— H-hey, dit-il timidement lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre.

Quelques courants d'air glacés s'engouffrèrent dans la large pièce, mais il n'y prêta pas attention — le breuvage tiède l'avait suffisamment réchauffé.

— Hey, chaton, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Il se sentit déglutir difficilement. Il avait l'impression de s'être retenu depuis des semaines, mais maintenant, sa peau douce et ses lèvres souples étaient trop tentantes. Adrien oublia un instant tous ces soucis, remplaçant les images de son père, ou de Chloé, par celles de Ladybug.

— Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il.

Et il trouva sa réaction un peu étrange, parce que soudainement, elle baissa légèrement les yeux et elle sembla presque triste.

— Ton week-end n'était pas amusant ? Demanda-t-elle en retrouvant un sourire.

— S-si, mais… Certaines choses ne se sont pas exactement passées comme prévu, soupira-t-il.

Il s'assit sur son lit et elle le rejoignit, laissant sa fine épaule reposer contre la sienne.

— 'Chloé-problèmes' ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon hocha la tête, faisant attention à ne pas bouger trop pour ne pas la déranger. Il sentait ses mèches soyeuses frôler le creux de son coup, comme des petits nuages de coton. C'était une sensation agréable, il ne voulait pas qu'ils bougent.

— Elle est un peu… Froide, en ce moment. Je sais que c'est parce qu'elle essaye de changer, vraiment, mais… C'est compliqué à gérer, surtout lorsque d'autres personnes sont exaspérées par son comportement. Je sais que Chloé peut être une vraie peste, mais je pense qu'elle essaye vraiment. Je la connais suffisamment pour pouvoir remarquer ça.

Ladybug soupira, et il sentit chaque mouvement contre lui ; la façon dont son épaule s'abaissa, dont sa mâchoire se décontracta, dont son souffle chaud vint toucher sa peau.

— D'accord, dit-elle. Alors je te fais confiance.

— Merci, sourit-il.

Il sentit la petite main rouge se glisser dans la sienne, et serra rapidement ses doigts autour des siens.

— Il y a eu autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle. Qui s'est mal passé, je veux dire ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants, hésitant à dévoiler certaines choses. Puis il décida qu'il devait bien ça à Ladybug, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui cacher cela, de toute façon. Si elle l'apprenait d'une autre façon, elle serait peut-être contrariée, alors autant qu'il s'explique maintenant.

— J'ai, euh, dormi avec Chloé et- et Marinette. Dans leur tente, je veux dire. Enfin, dans la tente de Marinette. Il ne s'est rien passé, je te jure, c'est juste- je n'avais pas d'autres tentes où aller et-

— C'est bon, Adrien, je te crois, le coupa-t-elle avec un rire.

Adrien sentit ses muscles se détendre, alors qu'une sensation agréable se déployait dans sa poitrine. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Ladybug, heureux de l'entendre prononcer ces mots.

— Merci, répondit-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, comme si elle attendait qu'il continue de parler. Mais qu'avait-il à rajouter ? Adrien hésita, il hésita _vraiment_. Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler de son embrouille avec Marinette, et surtout, de sa déclaration. Il voulait être sincère envers Ladybug, mais parler de la dispute le mènerait forcément à la déclaration, ou il aurait à lui mentir directement (ce qui était hors de question). Et évoquer ce dernier sujet semblait… Délicat. Déjà, parce que c'était quelque chose que Marinette lui avait confié, et elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'il le crie sous tous les toits (techniquement, il s'agissait seulement de son toit, mais l'idée était la même) — et ce n'était qu'une partie du problème.

Marinette et Ladybug étaient amies. Actuellement. Amies. Ladybug elle-même le lui avait dit. Adrien n'avait pas envie de risquer de les mettre en conflit à cause d'une histoire aussi absurde — Ladybug était une fille jalouse, il avait appris à le reconnaître. Si elle apprenait pour Marinette, elle serait méfiante, et il ne voulait pas _ça_. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Justement, il avait rejeté Marinette, en précisant que c'était parce qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

La tête de la jeune fille bougea légèrement contre son épaule, lui rappelant immédiatement sa présence rassurante. Adrien se réprimanda intérieurement, parce que uhhh, à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait pas tant d'occasions que ça de la voir, et il restait bloqué sur cette histoire avec Marinette. Bien sûr, Marinette était son _amie_ , il tenait à elle, était c'était normal qu'il- enfin-

Et puis, juste comme ça, il se rendit compte que Marinette était quelqu'un de _dangereux_. Une fois qu'elle rentrait dans votre tête, impossible de la faire partir, et Adrien se trouvait presque insolent, à penser à elle alors qu'il tenait la main de la fille qu'il aimait. Alors qu'il avait osé fantasmer sur…

— Ladybug ?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'effacer cela, pas vrai ? Adrien crut presque qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, car sa réponse mit quelques secondes avant de parvenir à ses oreilles.

— Mmmhh ?

Sa gorge était à nouveau sèche, et il prit une petite inspiration.

— Je peux t'embrasser ?

 _Je peux t'embrasser encore ? Je peux te serrer dans mes bras encore ? Je peux t'avoir encore ?_ Il voulait demander tout cela, mais les mots semblaient impliquer tout le reste. Et puis, le regard lagon, pétillant et perçant de Ladybug était sur lui, et c'était comme si elle lisait en lui, déchiffrait la moindre de ses pensées. Adrien sentit le rythme de son coeur s'accélérer ; la fébrilité de partager encore un moment aussi intense avec elle prenant le dessus sur tout le reste. Il n'avait apparemment aucune volonté. C'était lui qui avait voulu attendre de résoudre le conflit avec son père avant de se permettre de retourner à ce qu'ils étaient avant (il était conscient que ça n'avait aucun rapport, mais il avait envie que tout soit parfait lorsqu'il l'embrasserait à nouveau. Mais les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient, et il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de l'embrasser maintenant).

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes comme avant ?

Adrien ouvrit de grands yeux, restant sans voix devant son visage rassuré. Est-ce que ses actions l'avaient… Fait douter ? Il avait pourtant été clair sur ses sentiments. Mais cela l'inquiéta immédiatement, parce que bon sang, il ne voulait pas troubler Ladybug !

— Ma Lady, dit-il doucement, tu sais bien que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés… Je n'ai pas envie d'être distant, c'est juste…

— Juste que tu préfères te concentrer sur des choses plus importantes, je sais, soupira-t-elle.

Son ton n'avait rien d'amer, et Adrien était bien conscient qu'elle ne lui faisait pas de reproche. Elle considérait sa relation avec son père très importante, elle souhaitait que les choses se passent bien ; _il savait_. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de grincer en entendant sa réponse.

— Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il vivement.

Un rire nerveux échappa ses lèvres, alors que son regard épousait calmement les courbes des lèvres rosées de Ladybug, avec l'appétit d'un enfant devant une immense pâtisserie.

— Le problème, continua-t-il, c'est qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je me connais, et j'ai tendance à… Laisser traîner les choses. Et honnêtement, je pensais que si notre relation reprenait son cours normal, je me dirais qu'en fait, tout va bien, je suis heureux comme ça, alors… Pas la peine de continuer à essayer d'arranger les choses avec quelqu'un qui refuse d'écouter ce que je dis, pas vrai ? J'ai Ladybug, ça ne suffit pas ? Quelque chose du genre.

— Adrien…

— Mais ça ira, parce que je sais que je ne vais plus me défiler maintenant. J'en ai déjà parlé à mon père, je pense qu'il est prêt à me donner plus de liberté et je-

Il s'interrompit, croisant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille. Un sourire en coin se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

— Et _tu_ … ? Demanda Ladybug.

— Et je trouve que tu es bien trop _irrésistible_ pour que je puisse me passer de toi plus longtemps, _Buginette_ , dit-il.

Adrien avança son visage vers elle, essayant de garder une expression calme — ce qui était remarquablement compliqué ; il avait l'impression que Ladybug était encore plus attirante que d'habitude. Le tissu rouge intimement pressé contre sa peau ressemblait à du sirop, sucré et collant — il ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux —, sa peau claire rayonnait, ses cils se découpaient tendrement dans la pièce qui s'assombrissait. Adrien pensa que s'il y avait quelqu'un encore plus dangereux que Marinette, c'était Ladybug. S'il n'y avait pas eu son masque, tout aurait été parfait. Le masque laissait toujours une certaine distance entre eux, laissant à Adrien une impression de vulnérabilité qui se manifestait de temps à autre.

— Tu n'as pas à te passer de moi, tu sais ? Dit-elle.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Son ton malicieux lui donnait l'impression qu'il était inutile d'en dire plus. Et puis, cela répondait à sa question, cela lui donnait la permission qu'il attendait.

Il tenait toujours fermement sa main, et elle le toisait toujours. L'atmosphère électrique envoyait des pulsations dans son corps entier, et lorsqu'il se décida enfin à franchir la distance qui restait jusqu'à ses lèvres, Adrien fit abstraction de tout le reste.

C'était une sensation familière, et pourtant, il se sentait presque nerveux. Une fébrilité qu'il n'avait ressenti que lors de leur premier baiser envahissait ses muscles, alors que sa poitrine se gonflait sous l'envie d'en demander plus. Lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Ladybug, il eut l'impression que c'était une bombe qu'elle venait d'activer dans son corps. Les lèvres de Ladybug étaient telles qu'il les avait toujours connues ; douces et lisses, pourtant elles avaient quelque chose de plus toxique ce soir-là. Peut-être était-ce le parfum de cerise qui se dégageait d'elles, peut-être juste parce que c'était leur premier baiser depuis une longue période. Peut-être même qu'elles étaient toujours comme ça, et qu'il se faisait la remarque à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait. Il y avait plein de possibilités, et pour être honnête, Adrien n'essaya pas de comprendre pourquoi est-ce que Ladybug lui faisait cet effet-là. C'était une question qu'il savait absurde, de toute façon.

Ladybug éloigna son visage, et lui lança un regard éclatant, alors que ces jolies lèvres s'étaient retroussées en un sourire presque timide. Jolies lèvres roses, qui ne touchaient plus les siennes. _Inadmissible_ , pensa Adrien.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment cela arriva, les petites mains de Ladybug étaient accrochées à son cou, et elle l'attirait encore à elle. Adrien s'accrocha comme il le pouvait, passant ses deux bras autour de sa fine taille pour effacer le moindre espace qui pourrait encore les séparer. Une seconde plus tard, sa bouche s'écrasait contre celle de la jeune fille, et ses paupières étaient closes. Leurs lèvres écartées étaient déjà en mouvement, leur peau cherchant sans cesse le contact de l'autre ; Adrien ne savait pas comment est-ce que quelque chose pouvait être aussi brûlant et liquide et plaisant à la fois. Un goût de salive fruitée emplit sa bouche alors que Ladybug prenait rapidement le contrôle du baiser. Il réprimanda un grognement, et sentit ses mains expertes se balader dans ses cheveux, agrippant ses boucles avec force. Peut-être qu'elle tirait un peu fort, mais du moment qu'elle n'arrêtait pas cette chose qu'elle faisait avec sa langue, Adrien ne trouvait pas l'énergie de s'en plaindre. Ses propres paumes cherchaient un espace du dos de Ladybug qu'il n'avait pas encore touché — en traçant des lignes le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il réussit à la faire frissonner.

La pièce était pourtant calme, à l'origine. Dehors, il faisait froid, mais il n'y avait pas de vent, pas de tempête, rien de spécial. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un état figé, sans aucun mouvement brusque, un calme froid mais apaisant. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'un ouragan se déployait à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique ? Le jeune homme pouvait presque entendre l'orage brusque — tambourinant au rythme de ses pulsations — frapper contre les carreaux. Il pouvait presque sentir la pluie dégouliner sur son visage, aux endroits où Ladybug laissait des traces humides avec sa bouche. Pouvait-elle sentir qu'il n'arrivait plus à mettre des mots sur les sensations qui l'envahissaient ? Était-il même en train de l'embrasser correctement ?

 _Essaye de te concentrer, essaye de te concentrer, essaye de te_ -

— A-Adrien…

Le ton réclamateur le poussa à réprimander un tremblement. Il glissa son visage jusqu'à son cou, goûtant à la peau brûlante de sa partenaire, ouvrant doucement ses lèvres pour saisir une fine parcelle de chair entre ses dents. Le col de Ladybug montait un peu trop haut à son goût, mais le creux sous son menton était toujours bien accessible, et il se perdit un moment dans ses odeurs d'herbe haute et de rosée. Sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi, cela lui rappelait la scène qui avait eut lieu le matin même, au bord du lac. Avec un grognement, il se força à glisser les souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête, prenant plus d'assurance dans ses gestes pour venir successivement mordiller, sucer et embrasser la peau de Ladybug. Adrien sentit rapidement que la prise de la jeune fille s'affaiblissait peu à peu, et elle se laissa tomber en arrière, restant allongé sur son lit. Il se laissa aller dans son geste, restant confortablement au-dessus d'elle tout en continuant d'attaquer son cou — il savait qu'une trace resterait là, et il ne comptait pas se retenir.

Il laissa sa main remonter jusqu'à sa nuque, et finalement l'arrière de sa tête. Ses doigts restèrent emprisonnés dans ses mèches tendues, formant ses deux habituelles couettes basses, et Adrien entreprit de tirer sur les rubans rouges, défaisant sa coiffure, afin d'avoir une prise plus agréable. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts masser le haut de sa nuque, alors qu'il relevait son visage pour l'observer un moment. Du coin de l'oeil, la première chose qu'il vit fut la trace rougeâtre qu'il venait de laisser dans le creux de son cou — plus tard, elle le réprimanderait sûrement, mais il pouvait supporter ça —, puis il remonta le long de sa mâchoire, souriant tendrement lorsqu'il rencontra son regard pétillant. Le garçon se pencha, posant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, en retrouvant les éclats de cerise pendant un court instant, avant de gentiment presser son front contre le sien.

— Ladybug, dit-il, juste parce qu'il avait envie de prononcer son nom.

Ses joues étaient rouges, et sa poitrine se soulevait en entraînant ses épaules, alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

— Adrien ? Chat ? Répondit-elle.

Avec un rire, Adrien laissa ses coudes reposer de chaque côté du visage de sa partenaire, le gardant positionné au-dessus d'elle.

— M'Lady, continua-t-il avec un sourire idiot.

— Arrête ça, chaton, grogna-t-elle. Tu as l'air trop satisfait. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Adrien essaya sérieusement de prendre une expression concernée. Cela ne sembla pas marcher, parce que Ladybug le toisait toujours avec amusement.

— Mmmh, tu as raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je pourrais être satisfait, là maintenant… Ça ne pourrait pas avoir un lien avec ma merveilleuse copine, que j'étais encore en train d'embrasser il y a quelques secondes, si ?

Elle leva son bras, l'amenant vers le visage d'Adrien. Le garçon sentit ses doigts parcourir son visage ; tracer une ligne le long de sa joue, avant de venir éparpiller ses boucles blondes. Il se dit que seule Ladybug avait le pouvoir de montrer autant d'affection dans un geste aussi simple.

— Oh, ce serait inconcevable, sourit-elle. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté de l'embrasser, déjà ?

Adrien sentit un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir l'échine. Il était suffisamment proche d'elle pour sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage, et ses lèvres semblaient faites de velours.

— Aucune idée, chuchota-t-il. Mais je pensais justement que recommencer serait une bonne idée.

Sa main effleura calmement sa tempe, provoquant une sorte de courant électrique dans le système nerveux d'Adrien ; il se souvint qu'il était vraiment là, que Ladybug était réelle, et qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux.

— Une très bonne idée, en effet, parvint à répondre Ladybug avant qu'il ne presse à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle ramena ses mains aux cheveux d'Adrien, et poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il glissa avidement sa langue dans sa bouche. Ses yeux à lui étaient fermés, tellement fort qu'il pouvait vaguement apercevoir des espèces de lumières diffuses interrompre l'obscurité. Bientôt, elles prirent des teintes plus agréables, roses, rouges. Il pouvait sentir avec plus de précision les lèvres capricieuses de sa partenaire, la façon dont elles emprisonnaient les siennes pour sucer la chair, la façon dont elles laissaient échapper quelques soupirs dès qu'il bougeait un peu trop brusquement.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à court d'oxygène, Adrien dégagea doucement son visage, respirant bruyamment. Il laissa reposer son front contre la mâchoire de Ladybug, profitant de son cou confortable pour se reposer quelques secondes.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Adrien avait pourtant fait attention. Jusque là, il avait réussi à repousser ses pensées absurdes, mais l'odeur de son cou le ramena quelques heures en arrière, devant le visage paniqué de Marinette. Il embrassa tendrement la peau de son cou, cherchant sa chaleur réconfortante, mais les images ne voulaient pas partir. Avec un grognement, le garçon se releva encore un peu, cherchant son visage des yeux pour oublier sa camarade de classe, quand-

 _Merde_.

(Il jurait rarement, pourtant, mais cette fois-ci, il dut lutter pour empêcher les mots de quitter sa bouche).

Ses cheveux détachés et emmêlés, ses yeux lagons, ses lèvres brillantes, rien ne l'aidait. Il arrivait presque à deviner le crépitement des flammes de la veille, ou le pyjama rose qu'elle portait ce matin. Son regard interrogateur se fit plus insistant, et Adrien sentit ses muscles se crisper.

 _Tu n'as pas le droit_ …

C'était ce foutu masque. C'était sa faute, aussi. Il aurait dû se retenir, et reprendre les choses plus doucement avec elle, parce qu'il était à présent dans un état qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler totalement.

… _De penser à elle maintenant_ …

Il ferma les yeux, chassant encore l'image, mais c'était trop tard. Il n'arrivait plus à effacer le fantasme de son esprit, et dans tous les souvenirs qu'il possédait d'elle, Ladybug se transforma en Marinette portant un masque. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait foiré à ce point. Il ne savait pas comment se rattraper, et honnêtement, il était trop proche de Ladybug pour se permettre de faire _ça_.

— Chaton ? Appela-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

 _Ne compare pas leurs voix, ne compare pas leurs voix_.

Trop. Tard. Il y avait bien une phrase qu'il se remémora trop facilement.

' _Je fais ça parce que je t'aime !'_

Leurs intonations ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça, si ? Non ?

Si, elles se ressemblaient. Adrien prit une grande inspiration, ouvrant à nouveau les yeux — parce que le ton de Ladybug était inquiet, et ils étaient en train de passer un bon moment jusque là. Il était juste en train de tout gâcher et il s'en voulait.

— Désolé, Princesse, mais je crois que tu es à blâmer pour ça. (Il se força à afficher un sourire en coin), Il n'y a que toi pour me mettre dans un tel état.

Il se sentait coupable pour deux raisons : il lui mentait (il pensait à Marinette), et il l'avait appelé 'Princesse', surnom qu'il n'avait jusque là utilisé que pour cette dernière. Mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, Dieu merci.

— Mmh, vraiment ? Tu sais, Chat, je crois que j'aime bien quand tu m'embrasses comme ça.

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Oh, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'appréciait pas, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi comblé depuis longtemps, et si ce n'était pas pour le gros bordel qu'il y avait dans sa tête à ce moment-là, il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes. Il chercha quelque chose à répondre, mais la bouche de Ladybug reprit place sur la sienne, et il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à autre chose. Au moins, cela lui permit d'échapper un peu au conflit intérieur auquel il était livré, et si Ladybug était satisfaite, il n'avait pas envie de lui gâcher ça. Il la connaissait depuis trop longtemps, et il _l'aimait_ trop. C'était stupide, parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il se désintéressait d'elle pour penser à Marinette, c'était plus comme si son cerveau avait soudainement réalisé que, _oh, et si Ladybug était en fait Marinette ? Ce serait vraiment super cool, pas vrai_?

Adrien aimait Ladybug, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait pour Marinette ; mais si Marinette n'était pas Ladybug, alors ça n'avait aucun sens, parce que ce qui lui plaisait, là maintenant, c'était Ladybug, qui pourrait _éventuellement_ être Marinette.

Wow, il devait absolument arrêter de faire ça. Un grognement de la jeune fille lui rappela qu'il devait plus se concentrer sur leur baiser, et il interrompit encore ses pensées, sentant à nouveau la chaleur étouffante envahir chaque membre de son corps. Lèvres, dents, langues, il ne savait plus quoi était à qui — Lui ? Ladybug ? Marinette ? _Non, attendez, pas Marinette_.

— Ahh- Adrien, u-une seconde, demanda Mari- _Ladybug_ au bout d'un moment.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était lui-même complètement essoufflé, et incapable de l'embrasser plus longtemps. Il se demanda s'il était même capable de continuer, alors qu'une vague de culpabilité le parcourait. Avait-il même le droit d'embrasser Ladybug (qui était littéralement sa copine) en imaginant qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre (Marinette, son _amie_ , qui ne méritait absolument pas ça) ? Quelque chose au fond de lui répondit immédiatement que non, et il ne sut quoi faire. Tout compte fait, continuer à déposer des baisers sur ses lèvres n'allait pas arranger les choses, et il avait juste l'impression d'être le pire des hypocrites. Machinalement, il lécha ses lèvres, et le goût cerise y était encore présent. Sans qu'il ne réussisse à l'éviter, Adrien imagine immédiatement le spectacle sensuel ; Marinette avec son pyjama rose (sauf qu'il laissait ses épaules nues, et qu'une partie de son ventre restait visible sous le tissu), assise sur son lit, les jambes croisées alors que son short remontait, révélant la délicieuse peau de ses cuisses. Dans son fantasme, elle posait une main derrière elle — sur les draps colorés —, tenant son petit corps redressé. Elle tenant le petit fruit rouge sombre de son autre main, et le faisait pendre juste au-dessus de sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle amenait tranquillement la cerise jusqu'à son visage, passant sa langue sur la peau sucrée du fruit, et en même temps, tourna ses yeux vers Adrien. Puis elle commença à…

… _STOOOOP_.

Adrien se laissa tomber sur le côté, roulant à côté de Ladybug. Cette dernière se retourna pour le toiser directement, un sourire sincère dessiné sur ses fines lèvres. Adrien avait envie de se confesser, de lui dire qu'il ne méritait pas ce sourire alors qu'il venait juste de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle faire quelque chose de plus ou moins érotique (et ok, il l'avait juste imaginé manger une cerise, mais la scène n'était pas vraiment anodine). Il avait presque l'impression d'être en train de la tromper, et c'était comme si le poids dans son ventre s'alourdissait.

Ahh, elle reprenait toujours sa respiration. Dans la pénombre, le visage essoufflé de Ladybug était la chose la plus magique qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Adrien porta sa main à son visage, laissa sa paume au contact de la joue colorée de Ladybug. Elle lui sourit, et il sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire bouger sous sa peau. Son pouce effleura le bord de son masque rouge, alors que l'envie de lui demander de retirer son costume (genre, pour qu'il voit qui elle était ; pas pour la voir _nue_ ) restait sur le bout de sa langue.

Il fallait bien qu'ils aient cette conversation un jour ou l'autre, non ?

— — —

— — —

Marinette, allongée sur le lit d'Adrien, les mains recroquevillées contre sa poitrine et le visage enfoui dans la paume chaude du garçon, pensa que le paradis devait probablement ressembler à cela. Bien sûr, il lui suffisait de se mettre à réfléchir un petit peu pour se rappeler que, tout compte fait, la situation n'était pas si parfaite que cela : elle avait quelques problèmes au niveau de sa double identité, inutile de le dénier.

Mais… Il y avait quelque chose, dans les traits calmes du visage d'Adrien, dans ses reflets émeraude de son regard, qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ou peut-être était-ce juste son imagination, et la vision distordue qu'elle avait après avoir partagé un moment aussi intense avec lui — _bon sang, Marinette, arrête de perdre tous tes moyens dès qu'il s'agit de lui_. Elle n'y pouvait rien si ce garçon arrivait à la troubler ou la rendre heureuse avec un simple regard. Et sa gaffe, au bord du lac ? Entièrement sa faute. Si Adrien Agreste n'avait pas autant insisté, jamais elle n'aurait laissé les mots franchir ses lèvres…

— Hey, LB, commença-t-il d'un ton affectueux.

Elle replia légèrement ses jambes, et se rapprocha de quelques centimètres de lui. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être à une sorte de soirée pyjama, ou quelque chose, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle partageait le lit avec son _copain_ , et il ne s'apprêtait probablement pas à lui raconter les dernières rumeurs entendues à l'école.

— Mhh ?

Il bougea un peu la main qui était en contact avec sa joue ; la relevant pour venir pianoter sa peau des doigts, finissant sa course au niveau de sa tempe, avant de venir remplacer quelques-unes de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Marinette devina qu'il était en train de chercher les bons mots, et se prépara à une discussion importante. Son air hésitant la mis en garde, et elle prit une grande inspiration, se préparant au pire.

— Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi, tu sais.

Oh ?

 _Ohhhh_ …

Marinette s'autorisa enfin à souffler, sentant le soulagement remonter jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle se sentait vraiment chanceuse, parce qu'Adrien était le garçon le plus adorable qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré, et qui passait son temps à lui rappeler ce genre de chose. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait un jour se lasser de ses mots, et elle ressentit le besoin immédiat de bouger un peu ses épaules pour contenir sa joie.

— Moi aussi, répondit-elle gentiment. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi amoureuse.

Les mots lui semblaient naïfs, lorsqu'ils sortaient de sa bouche à elle. Mais elle le pensait vraiment, et Adrien ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte rosée.

— Ce n'est pas juste, continua-t-il, une relation _comme ça_ , pas vrai ?

Elle resta immobile quelques instants.

— 'Comme ça' ? Bien sûr que non, chaton, tu sais bien à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

— D'accord. Je pensais la même chose.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui pour déposer un bref baiser contre ses lèvres. Ils étaient bien, probablement. Cette conversation n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, si ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ? Reprit-elle.

Son visage oscillait entre incertitude et détermination. Marinette se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire, si c'était si compliqué à exprimer.

— Je- ne panique pas, d'accord ? Demanda-t-il. Tu sais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive, mais il y a certaines choses qui doivent changer (il passa ses deux bras dans le dos de Marinette, la ramenant contre son torse). J-je pense que cette situation est compliquée. Et je suis bien parti pour complètement perdre la tête (là, Marinette fronça les sourcils ; elle ne le suivait plus très bien). Et il reste quelque chose dont nous devons parler. Je veux juste que les choses soient complètement honnêtes entre nous, tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas envie que notre relation repose sur des secrets, ou…

Oh, non. _Non, non, non_.

Marinette comprit enfin où exactement il voulait en venir. Son dos se tendit immédiatement, alors qu'elle retenait un tremblement. Elle bloqua sa respiration, retenant l'envie de se dégager de son étreinte et de partir en courant. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver. Nope. Définitivement. Il n'allait pas poser _la question_.

— Ladybug, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Je sais que c'est injuste, et si tu n'es pas prête, je suis prêt à attendre encore, mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de, euuh… (Son visage prit une teinte tomate) De-de me faire des films, ou.. Enfin…

 _OhmonDieu_. Il allait vraiment lui poser _la question_ , pas vrai ? Elle ferma ses yeux, sentant le tissu de son t-shirt contre ses paupières closes.

— … Je sais que je m'enfonce, soupira le jeune homme, mais je, euh…

Marinette glissa ses bras jusque dans son dos, s'agrippant désespérément à lui. Elle décida que s'il lui posait la question ; elle lui dirait la vérité. Elle lui devait bien ça, non ? C'était une révélation importante, mais elle était aussi fatiguée de lui cacher ça, et… Et s'il apprenait la vérité, elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Peut-être qu'il la larguerait, peut-être qu'il aurait pitié d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, parce qu'il n'y avait probablement que comme ça qu'elle pouvait avec Adrien, ou Chat. Il aimait Ladybug, pas Marinette, et le fait qu'il connaisse les deux rendait les choses tellement plus compliquées ! Elle avait eu la chance de tomber amoureuse de lui des deux côtés du masque, mais même si elle était considérée comme l'une des personnes les plus chanceuses de Paris, elle ne pouvait pas être chanceuse à ce point. Au point qu'il tombe aussi amoureux de Marinette et… Et…

Marinette sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Adrien était peut-être gentil avec Marinette, mais cela s'arrêtait là, il ne pourrait jamais la voir autrement.

 _Ne laisse pas les larmes couler_ , s'ordonna-t-elle, _tu es plus forte que ça !_

… Elle laissa les larmes couler. Son visage était toujours enfoui dans le torse d'Adrien, alors il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il se rendrait forcément compte de la trace humide qui s'étalait sur son t-shirt. Ou bien de ses épaules qui commençaient à trembler un peu trop violemment.

— Je- Oh, Ladybug, dit-il soudainement, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, je suis désolé, je…

Marinette ne bougea pas, même lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle. Elle planta un peu plus ses ongles dans le dos du garçon, attendant l'heure de sa mort avec angoisse.

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, murmura-t-il. Je retire tout, d'accord ? Tu me diras qui tu es quand tu seras prête, je te fais confiance.

…

…

Y avait-il une limite à la gentillesse de ce garçon ? Probablement pas. Le sanglot affolé de Marinette se transforma en un éclat de rire, mais étrangement, cela n'arrêta pas ses pleurs.

— _Shhh_ , la réconforta Adrien, tout va bien, ce n'est pas grave, LB.

Il lui sembla qu'un bruit sortit de sa gorge (qui ressemblait plus à un vague 'egheeh' qu'à autre chose), mais elle n'osa pas se dégager. Elle n'était pas sûre de se sentir si bien que cela. C'était normal qu'Adrien s'attende à ce qu'elle révèle son identité, et elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait. Elle avait eu peur, mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait idiote de vouloir le cacher. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était idiot, et il ne resterait pas là indéfiniment, pas si elle continuait à lui cacher des choses.

 _D'accord, pensa Marinette_. _Deux options ; 1) Révéler qui je suis et me faire largueur parce qu'Adrien n'a probablement pas les mêmes sentiments pour la pauvre Marinette, sans compter le fait que je l'ai presque manipulé avec cette histoire avec Chloé, ou… 2) Ne rien lui dire du tout, et me faire largueur_.

Cool.

(Elle se rendit tout de même compte que la première option lui laissait bien plus de chance. Adrien semblait réellement l'aimer, peut-être qu'il apprendrait à aimer Marinette. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir sans avoir essayé).

— On ne peut vraiment pas rester comme ça ? Finit-elle par demander d'une voix rauque.

Le bras d'Adrien bougea de son dos, glissant doucement jusqu'à son visage. Elle sentit son index passer sous son menton, et il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, levant son visage vers le sien avec son doigt.

— Ce n'est pas… Ça ne ressemble pas à une relation saine, avoua-t-il. Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— J'ai envie de pouvoir te téléphoner quand je veux, de te voir quand je veux, commença-t-il. De te présenter à mes amis, je suis sûr qu'ils t'adorons. De pouvoir t'inviter chez moi sans que l'on se cache. D'aller au cinéma, au restaurant, n'importe où.

Marinette pensa qu'il était absolument adorable, et l'idée lui semblait aussi très attirante. Sauf qu'elle connaissait déjà la plupart de ses amis.

Adrien se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre son front.

— Et j'ai aussi envie de rencontrer tes amis à toi, ta famille. De pouvoir… Agir comme un couple normal, je suppose ? Rit-il. Et puis, ma Lady, ce costume a beau te mettre très en valeur, il reste _gênant,_ parfois.

Marinette retint sa respiration, les joues en feu.

— Je… Moi aussi, j'aimerais faire tout ça, avoua-t-elle. J'aimerais vraiment.

L'étreinte du jeune homme était plus confortable que n'importe quelle pile de coussins. Marinette ferma les yeux, pressant son visage contre la chaleur de sa peau. Tellement agréable, trop agréable, probablement.

— Et puis, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mon costume ?

Elle sentit quelques vibrations remonter le long du torse d'Adrien, traduisant son rire.

— Mmmh, il remonte trop haut. Pas assez de place pour laisser des marques, ajouta-t-il avec un ton soudainement plus sérieux.

— Eh bien tant mieux, marmonna-t-elle. Ce genre de chose est embarrassant, et dur à cacher.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard amusé et joueur du garçon, elle comprit qu'elle faisait une erreur quelque part. Pas de marque, avait-elle dit. Et il y avait eu ce moment, plus tôt, où…

— Oh, non, gémit-elle.

Elle sentit ses doigts remonter jusqu'à son cou, caressant sa peau jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un point bien précis.

— Ouuups, répondit-il. Désolé pour ça, Ladybug. Les chats peuvent être possessifs.

Son regard et son ton traduisaient tout sauf le regret, et elle lui lança un regard noir. Ohhh, il voulait jouer à ça, huh ?

— Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment est-ce que certaines personnes de ton entourage réagiraient si je te faisais un suçon au même endroit, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait menaçant.

— Mais je serais _honoré_ , ma Lady. Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils me diraient. Mon cou est à toi, si tu veux.

Il pencha la tête, lui donnant un meilleur accès, et Marinette claqua sa langue en signe d'agacement. Pas moyen de le contrarier là-dessus, apparemment. Mais cela ne la dérangeait au final pas vraiment, et puis l'idée qu'Adrien Agreste s'offre ainsi à elle était plutôt séduisante, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

La jeune fille sourit, et enfonça son petit visage dans le cou parfumé du garçon, y déposant plusieurs baisers chastes avant de venir l'attaquer plus ardemment. Lorsqu'elle humidifia la peau avec sa langue, la faisant glisser avec précision dans le petit creux qu'elle avait choisi, elle sentit les bras d'Adrien resserrer un peu plus sa taille. Elle sourit intérieurement, laissant sa bouche et ses dents entamer le travail.

 _À moi_.

Ses lèvres embrasèrent la chair, et elle commença à sucer, comme si elle était une sorte de vampire.

 _À moi_.

Un gémissement étouffé quitta la gorge d'Adrien, et il bougea son pied contre le sien, ne tenant plus exactement en place. Marinette ne s'arrêta pas avant un bout de temps, parce qu'elle voulait être sûre de laisser une marque digne de ce nom, et aussi parce qu'elle se délectait des réactions de son partenaire.

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à éloigner son visage, elle fixa un instant la marque rouge avec un sourire satisfait. Il ne fallut alors qu'une seconde à Adrien pour réagir et attraper ses poignets, les planquant sur le lit, avant de continuer à l'embrasser vivement. Marinette s'abandonna encore à lui, contrôlant à peine ses mouvements. Sa tête commença à tourner, le goût citronné d'Adrien restant collé à son palais. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps ils pouvaient tenir comme ça, et le ciel sombre indiquait qu'ils étaient à leur activité depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Est-ce que cela la dérangeait ? Absolument pas. Si elle décidait un jour de faire une liste de ses activités préférées, l'option 'embrasser Adrien' figurerait très certainement tout en haut. Ses mains étaient bloquées, tout comme celles d'Adrien, et rester en place devenait relativement compliqué. Elle ne pouvait plus l'amener contre elle, ou remonter ses doigts le long de sa nuque lorsqu'elle sentait une vague d'excitation parcourir son corps ; cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était impuissante pour autant. Marinette enroula lentement ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme, sentant un gémissement naître au fond de sa gorge lorsque leurs hanches se rencontrèrent.

Et puis, comme ça, tout devint flou et brûlant. Ils arrivaient à peine à reprendre leur respiration dès qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu — et ça ne durait jamais longtemps, comme si une espèce de lien les empêchait de s'éloigner trop l'un de l'autre. Marinette finit même par penser que, effectivement, le costume était frustrant. Elle ne souhaitait pas… Enfin, elle n'était pas exactement prête pour laisser leur relation aller plus loin que cela (physiquement parlant), mais rien que le fait d'avoir ses mains couvertes par le tissu indestructible était agaçant.

— U-uhh, tu as r-raison, réussit-elle à glisser entre deux baisers, ce costume d-devient… Un peu e-embarrassant.

Avec un rire essoufflé, Adrien glissa son visage dans son cou, et ses mèches décoiffées la chatouillèrent.

— Mmmh ? Je pourrais toujours… Faire c-comme s'il n'était pas là, répondit-il.

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se demander de quoi il pouvait bien parler, Marinette sentit les dents de son partenaire s'enfoncer légèrement dans la matière rouge, au niveau du creux de son épaule. Pour certaines raisons, sentir ce genre de chose à un autre endroit que ceux auxquels elle avait l'habitude envoya une vague de plaisir dans ses nerfs. Ses mains à présent libres retrouvèrent leur place dans ses cheveux, alors qu'elle laissa quelques sons étouffés échapper ses lèvres.

— Tu sais, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, je crois que ce qui me frustre le plus, c'est de ne pas pouvoir toucher tes cheveux. Je veux dire, les sentir…

Il exerça une pression contre sa clavicule, et elle soupira.

— Ça me donne presque envie de te les ébouriffer dès que je te vois sans le costume, rit-elle.

Et puis d'un coup, plusieurs choses se passèrent. Adrien arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, et elle laissa un glapissement affolé quitter sa bouche alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. D'un coup, Marinette n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir juste _dit ça_.

Avec un gémissement, elle ferma fort ses yeux, espérant les rouvrir et ' _ohh, ça ne vient pas d'arriver, hein ?_ '

Ctrl + z

Ctrl + z

 _Ctrl + z_ …

(Étonnement, la commande clavier n'effaça pas un seul mot).

— Je- Je te connais sans le costume ? Demanda Adrien, incrédule.

— — —

— — —

 _Okay, alors plusieurs choses._

 _Déjà, oui, je suis faible. Je vais encore vous dire que la fic se rallonge d'un chapitre. En gros, j'ai dû séparer ce chapitre en deux parce qu'il était monstrueusement long (par rapport à la taille standard de mes chapitres habituels). Du coup, je vous laisse avec cette fin (lol oui, je suis une horrible personne), et la seconde partie sera au prochain chapitre ; celui d'après sera la conclusion._

 _Sinon, je suis très heureuse de voir que j'ai fait quelque chose d'à peu près satisfaisant avec Chloé ! C'est un personnage qui m'intéresse beaucoup et j'avais peur de vous ennuyer un peu avec les derniers chapitres, mais les quelques retours que j'ai eut sur elle son plutôt positifs ! Merci ! (Moi aussi je fais partie des personnes qui — attention — aiment Chloé. Elle s'en fout tellement, je trouve ça hilarant). Mais bon. Trêve de Chloé ; retour aux personnages principaux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)_

 _Bref, merci pour tous vos encouragements ! À la prochaine fois !_


	16. XVI Étreintes et rencontres

Adrien observa le visage de Ladybug pâlir lentement. C'était quelque chose d'assez amusant à voir, parce que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle respirait bruyamment, les joues colorées ; alors qu'elle se tenait à présent immobile et le regardait comme si elle venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

— L-Ladybug ? Appela-t-il encore.

Pas de réponse. Adrien pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, déglutissant avec lenteur. Il voulait avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle venait de révéler — accidentellement, d'accord — avant de se faire des faux espoirs. Sauf que cela prenait trop de temps, et il ne savait pas comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

 _C'est un moment important, donne-lui du temps_ , se força-t-il à penser.

— Ma Lady ? Répéta-t-il.

— _Je_ \- ! S'exclama la jeune fille, comme si elle se réveillait brusquement.

' _Je'_. C'était déjà un bon début, probablement. Il hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer, tout en essayant de contrôler sa main qui se mettait à trembler légèrement sous l'excitation.

 _Idiot, attend sa réponse. Peut-être qu'elle ne te connaît pas vraiment_ …

— Je, hum, c'est juste… Après avoir découvert ton identité, j'ai essayé de m'approcher de toi sans le costume… Articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Adrien la regarda longuement, fronçant les sourcils. Ladybug avait… Essayé de le voir sous sa véritable apparence ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'elle était venue au défilé auquel il avait participé cet hiver ? Il essaya de se souvenir d'une fille de son âge, qu'il aurait uniquement vu ces derniers mois, mais ne trouva pas.

Il allait lui poser la question lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle fuyait son regard, les yeux baissés, comme accrochés aux draps.

… Elle mentait, hein ?

— Ladybug… Dit-il. Tu n'es pas très honnête, là…

Elle eut un léger sursaut, comme si ses mots étaient en train de l'attaquer. Mais Adrien ne fit aucune remarque, il se contenta de la regarder fermer les yeux, puis les rouvrir, et prendre une grande inspiration.

— Je… J'ai menti, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. C'est vrai, je te connais sans le costume. Cela fait déjà un petit bout de temps.

Adrien resta un moment silencieux, sentant peu à peu son sang bouillonner dans son corps entier. D'une certaine façon, il cherchait une réaction du côté de Ladybug, rien qu'un petit signe, pour lui dire que ça allait ; sauf qu'elle ne répondait plus. Sa tête était baissée et elle n'osait même plus le toiser directement. Adrien avait envie de… Il ne savait pas exactement, mais il avait envie de faire _quelque chose_ , pas juste rester ici à ne rien dire et à attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose, ce qui semblait perdu d'avance.

Ladybug le connaissait. Elle l'avait déjà vu, lui, Adrien Agreste, et avait probablement _interagi_ avec lui, sans lui dire qui elle était.

 _Qu'est-ce. Que. C'est. Que. Ce. Bordel_.

— Je… Tu… Commença Adrien d'un ton indécis.

Il avait conscience de son manque d'éloquence, mais que pouvait-il dire, au juste ? Elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher son prénom, et Adrien ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il en était venu à penser avec certitude qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir déjà vue récemment ; parce qu'il lui avait semblé évident qu'elle le lui aurait dit. Mais d'une certaine façon, ça avait plus de sens comme ça : si Ladybug n'osait pas lui révéler son identité, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur que leur relation en tant que gens normaux ait une influence sur celle qu'ils avaient actuellement, non ? Peut-être que c'était cela.

Il décida de demander quand même, parce qu'il voulait vraiment comprendre. Si _lui_ avait été à sa place, il aurait immédiatement cherché à lui dire la vérité.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Les petits poings serrés de Ladybug se mirent à trembler légèrement. Ils s'étaient tous deux relevés, et elle était assise face à lui, ses yeux lagon empli d'une lueur sombre.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle, je suis désolée, Adrien… Je sais que j'aurai dû, c'est juste…

Adrien attendit patiemment. Qu'elle mette les bons mots sur ses émotions, qu'elle réussisse même à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

— Je… J'étais effrayée, d'accord ? C'est toujours le cas.

Il ouvrit la bouche et se retrouva à court de mots. La pensée que Ladybug puisse réellement être Marinette le frappa soudainement, et il dû prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas se mettre à _paniquer_ , lui aussi. L'étrange atmosphère de sa chambre — ou peut-être l'odeur fruitée de Ladybug encore présente partout sur sa peau —, faisait tourner sa tête. _Du calme, du calme, du caaaalme_. _Marinette pourrait être Ladybug, c'est une possibilité_.

Mais Adrien n'avait pas envie d'essayer de, vous savez, transposer ses fantasmes à la réalité, et d'un autre côté, Ladybug pourrait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre que Marinette. Il était à peu près sûr de connaître plus de monde que cela, et il devait encore y réfléchir.

— Ladybug, finit-il par murmurer, tu n'as pas à… Avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, tu sais ? Je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive.

La jeune fille tourna brusquement la tête, pressant ses paumes ensemble. Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne réussit pas à entendre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

— J'ai dit, reprit-elle avec une voix tremblante, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Ce que j'en sais ?

Adrien fronça les sourcils, parce que, huh, c'était absurde. Il était encore assez sensé pour savoir reconnaître le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et il savait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment de temps pour connaître la personne qu'elle était.

— Oui, répétât-elle plus fort, _qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Adrien_ ?

Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin que ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes, le jeune homme se redressa et s'approcha doucement, cherchant à caresser son visage du bout des doigts. Elle le repoussa en s'écartant encore, et il sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine.

— Ma Lady, supplia-t-il, les choses n'ont pas à être si compliquéés. Je te connais, d'accord, et je ne sais pas si j'ai fais quoique ce soit, sans le costume, qui te fasse penser que je ne t'aime pas, mais je… Tu _sais_ que c'est le cas, non ?

— Mais si tu n'aimais pas ce que tu voyais sans _ça_ ? Contra-t-elle en désignant son masque, et si tu étais déçu ?

— Je ne vais pas être déçu, Ladyb-

— Tu ne peux pas savoir ça !

Adrien voulut répondre qu'elle n'avait qu'à retirer son costume, et qu'il pourrait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un problème, mais il n'avait pas envie de pousser les choses trop loin. Ladybug était paniquée, elle était même effrayée. Il l'avait rarement vu ainsi, et voulait qu'elle lui fasse plus confiance que ça, mais c'était à elle de lui donner la permission pour… Pour découvrir qui elle était.

— Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux, soupira Adrien. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes mal à cause de tout ça, et… Je comprends que tu veuilles attendre, mais si tu me dis juste que je te connais, alors je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de chercher qui tu es, même inconsciemment. C'est… Compliqué pour moi aussi, tu comprends ?

Il ne mentait pas. Il avait déjà un nom en tête, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir confirmation jusqu'à ce qu'il voie son visage, de ses propres yeux.

La question qui suivit sa réponse, il ne la vit pas venir.

— Qui… Qui tu penses que je suis ? Demanda timidement Ladybug après quelques secondes de silence.

Adrien ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel il ne put entendre que la respiration presque saccadée de Ladybug, et ses propres battements de coeur qui s'accélérèrent soudainement. Avait-il mal entendu ? Il espérait qu'il avait mal entendu, parce que _attendez une minute_.

C'était, genre, la pire situation dans laquelle elle pouvait le mettre. Et elle l'avait fait. Comme si c'était _normal_ de lui demander ça maintenant, alors qu'il venait à peine de comprendre qu'elle était quelqu'un de (peut-être) déjà proche de lui. Il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, et regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds comme des billes (elle aurait pu se transformer en dragon, sa réaction n'aurait pas été tellement différente. Enfin, peut-être un petit peu différente).

— Je- euuh… Balbutia-t-il.

Le visage de Ladybug se décomposa peu à peu, et elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, comme si elle ne se rendait compte de son erreur que maintenant.

— Ce n'est pas très juste de ta part, finit-il par dire en baissant la tête.

Il vit sa main trembler et comprit qu'elle s'en voulait aussi — _probablement_. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas fait exprès de demander ça.

— Je suis désolée, répondit-elle, c'est juste- c'est juste que tu as l'air si _sûr de toi_ , alors…

— _Sûr de moi_?

— Que tu ne seras pas déçu ! C'est que tu dois bien avoir une petite idée, non ? Continua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ! Je pensais, je…

Sa voix se brisa et elle pressa sa paume contre son front, dans un vain effort pour se calmer. Adrien comprenait qu'elle se sente peut-être _en danger_ (il n'était pas d'accord, mais il comprenait) ; mais d'où venait cette frustration ? Voulait-elle lui révéler son identité, ou ne pas le faire ? Il commençait à avoir du mal à suivre.

— … Ladybug, je ne comprend pas-

— Je te connais, coupa-t-elle, et _tu me connais_. J'en suis absolument sûre.

— Oui, répondit-il rapidement, j'avais compris _ça_ mais-

— Et- et tu ne peux pas dire qui je suis ? Demanda-t-elle en l'interrompant à nouveau.

Il déglutit et mordit sa lèvre avant de parler, réprimant l'envie soudaine de demander à Plagg de le transformer et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il se demanda s'il pouvait lui dire qu'il avait une petite idée, mais si jamais il avait tort, il ne trouverait plus jamais le courage de lui faire face. Et il la blesserait. Okay, Marinette collait plutôt bien au profil ; aussi bien sur le niveau du physique que sur le reste. Était-ce une raison suffisante ? Absolument pas. Adrien _Agreste_ connaissait des gens. Il avait rencontré beaucoup de filles de son âge, pour sa 'profession', ou tout simplement lorsqu'il avait rencontré des amis/clients/rivaux/collaborateurs de son père. Il ne pouvait pas donner son nom sans avoir vraiment réfléchi avant.

La scène lui semblait tellement irréaliste qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais la sensation de sa peau douce contre ses lèvres persévérait, et son odeur sucrée lui collait trop à la peau pour que cela puisse ne pas être réel.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait mis trop de temps avant de répondre.

— A-Adrien ? Répéta Ladybug. Tu as une idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Et, une nouvelle fois, il se retrouva à court de mots.

 _Réponds que non._

 _ **Non**_ _._

— Peut-être, dit-il d'une petite voix.

… _Okay_ …

Adrien commença à se demander s'il pouvait foirer encore plus que cela, lorsqu'il osa enfin lever les yeux vers Ladybug. Elle était _totalement_ immobile, et Adrien eut presque envie de se pencher et écouter son coeur pour voir s'il battait encore. Ses lèvres entrouvertes furent animées d'un léger sursaut, et elle leva une main tremblante vers lui.

— Vas-y, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

 _NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE_.

— Euh, ma Lady ? Je ne sais pas si-

— Tu penses savoir qui je suis, non ? S'exclama-t-elle. Dis-le juste, qu'on en finisse !

Ses paupières étaient closes, et elle semblait presque à l'agonie. Adrien se demandait ce qu'il y avait de si effrayant à l'idée de retirer son masque, surtout s'il s'agissait bien de Marinette. Mais il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi. Il voulait qu'elle ait confiance en lui et surtout en _elle_. Parce que Ladybug était fantastique, pas parce qu'elle était invincible, ou parce qu'elle avait le pouvoir de la chance ; mais parce qu'elle toujours prête à se mettre en danger pour les autres.

Adrien soupira avec douceur, et amena ses deux mains aux épaules de la jeune fille.

— Hey, Bug, appela-t-il. Ouvre les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta et il la sentit se détendre lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Adrien fit de son mieux pour garder une expression encourageante, en contradiction avec l'agitation qu'il ressentait. Il laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de la jeune fille, et l'amena gentiment à lui. Il s'adossa lentement contre le mur de sa chambre, et sentit sa poitrine se gonfler lorsque le joli visage de Ladybug se reposa contre son torse. Avec un léger sourire, le garçon passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et commença à passer sa main dans les mèches sombres, les caressant avec l'impression de toucher de la soie.

Il regarda son expression se métamorphoser. Son nez était encore rouge, et ses joues encore humides, mais elle semblait plus sereine. Ils respiraient avec lenteur, comme si briser le silence maintenant risquait de leur faire quitter cet étrange moment quiétude.

Ce fut elle qui osa parler la première.

— Adrien ?

— Oui ?

— Tu as vraiment une petite idée sur qui je suis ?

Elle semblait surprise. Ou peut-être soulagée. Il ne savait pas exactement, mais l'éclat qui oscillait dans le bleu feutré de ses yeux lui donnait des frissons, et encore une fois, il n'arriva pas à réfléchir correctement.

— J'ai l'impression de- enfin, _peut-être_ que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, jetant un regard bien trop insistant à son visage. Elle… Pouvait être Marinette, n'est pas ?

 _Ne t'emballe pas trop_.

Il n'était pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. Il _pouvait_ prendre quelques secondes pour y penser réellement. Elle ne lui envoyait aucun signal alarmant, et son regard n'avait rien de pressant. Il leva des yeux hésitants vers son visage, l'observant de la façon la plus insistante dont il était capable.

C'était comme jouer au _Qui Est-ce_ ? Il se rappelait de ses longues après-midi passées avec Chloé, à poser ses questions idiotes en abaissant chaque visage, sachant pertinemment que Chloé choisissait tout le temps le garçon blond aux yeux verts, parce que c'était son préféré. Sauf qu'il jouait au jeu tout seul, son adversaire étant sa propre mémoire.

Il décida de commencer généralement. Il connaissait du monde, d'accord. Dans sa famille, il y avait plusieurs cousines éloignées de son âge, mais il préférait penser qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de _sa famille_ , merci. Il y avait, bien entendu, les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées pour sa profession. Pendant les dîners, ou même les shooting photos, Adrien avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs mannequins de son âge, même s'il avait rarement noué des liens avec eux. Mais ça ne collait pas. Il n'avait pas eu de séances depuis plusieurs semaines, et aucune fille de son âge qui semblait correspondre au personnage de Ladybug n'avait eu de shooting avec lui depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il était Chat Noir. Il abaissa mentalement chacun des visages étiqueté « famille » et « travail ».

Que restait-il ? Le collège et le lycée.

Il essaya de se remémorer chaque fille de sa classe, mais les images étaient floues, car il parlait à peu de personnes à part Chloé. Aucune ne pouvait être Ladybug, elles ne correspondaient pas à sa stature. Ladybug était petite, elle avait une taille fine mais des épaules plutôt athlétiques ; un petit nez rond et des yeux bleus qu'il ne pensait pas retrouver chez les filles auxquelles il pensa.

…

Peu importait la façon dont il s'y prenait, tout revenait à Marinette. Plus il se répétait comment était Ladybug, plus il avait juste l'impression de décrire son ancienne camarade. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui collait, et toutes les autres personnes de sa classe, l'année dernière, s'étaient retrouvées akumatisées. Sans compter qu'il avait revu Marinette à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle avait agi plutôt naturellement avec lui ses derniers temps, et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait été présente à la soirée de troisième, lorsque Chloé l'avait embrassé.

Adrien sentit sa respiration se couper. Il avait envie de lui poser la question, de donner son nom. C'était comme s'il était à la fin du jeu, lorsqu'il ne restait plus qu'un visage de levé, et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à confirmer le nom de la personne en question. Sauf qu'il ne jouait pas au _Qui Est-ce ?_ Les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer auraient probablement un impact important sur la relation qu'il avait avec Ladybug.

Son ventre commença à se nouer sous la pression, et il resserra un peu son étreinte autour d'elle. Sentir les douces fibres de son costume, accrochées à sa peau brûlante, lui donnait presque le vertige. En abaissant son visage, il posa distraitement ses lèvres contre l'arrière de son épaule, et la sentit trembler au contact.

— T-tu ne vas pas le dire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il prit une grande inspiration, uniquement pour se rendre compte que le nom ne voulait pas quitter le fond de sa gorge. Est-ce que Ladybug pouvait être Marinette ? Cette idée laissait un sentiment chaleureux dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais ça semblait être une bonne chose. C'était étrange, mais dans le bon sens du terme.

Mais, en même temps, ça lui faisait peur.

De dire son nom. Juste de prononcer 'Marinette'. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se tromper, il en était plus conscient que jamais. Ladybug était peut-être la personne la plus proche de lui, une de celles à qui il tenait le plus. Il ne pouvait pas donner une quelconque valeur à ses sentiments, ils existaient juste. Leur présence était presque douloureuse. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, ou si elle décidait de le laisser, il pouvait dire qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il se sentait idiot, parce qu'il était encore jeune, et trop immature pour pouvoir réellement affirmer qu'il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie, ou quelque chose du genre, mais il aimait tellement Ladybug qu'il pourrait le répéter tous les jours, toutes les _heures_ , sans jamais s'en lasser. Et si Ladybug était Marinette, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait être plus heureux.

Et si elle n'était, justement, pas Marinette ? Il aurait tout gâché. Il la perdrait sûrement. Il ne pourrait jamais rattraper ça.

— Je… Commença-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Il remarqua qu'elle retenait son souffle, et il se rendit alors compte qu'il faisait la même chose.

— O-oui ?

Ses mains, toujours en train d'enlacer Ladybug, tremblaient légèrement. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il était presque sûr qu'elle pouvait le sentir.

— J'ai peur de le dire, avoua-t-il d'un ton bas.

Il sentit une légère réaction de sa partenaire, son dos qui se détendait, et un long soupir, presque soulagé. _Ladybug aussi a peur,_ pensa-t-il soudainement. Et ses mains ne s'arrêtaient pas de trembler, c'était assez gênant.

 _Marinette. Marinette ? Sûrement Marinette. Je dois dire « Marinette »_.

Ça ne semblait pas si compliqué, pourtant.

— N-ne dis rien, alors, répondit Ladybug. Tu n'as pas à-

— Mais je dois dire quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne peux pas juste… Laisser la situation comme ça, c'est… C'est…

— C'est effrayant, reprit la jeune fille, tu vois ? Ces histoires d'identités sont trop compliquées.

Il sourit presque.

— C'est compliqué. C'est effrayant. On n'y peut rien, c'est juste un passage obligé.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Au final, la façon dont j'ai découvert ton identité n'était pas si mal.

— Mmh… Pas de discussions tourmentées. Pas de décisions impossibles à prendre. Pas de peurs inutiles.

— Quoi, tu n'as pas eu… Un tout petit peu peur ? Demanda-t-elle.

Un rire nerveux secoua sa poitrine.

— Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça puisse changer les choses, pas vraiment. Là, c'est… Complètement différent.

Elle ne répondit rien. Adrien comprit qu'il s'y prenait mal.

— Ladybug, je ne veux pas dire que ça aura un impact négatif sur notre relation. Je t'ai déjà dit… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais ?

— Tu vas être déçu, répéta-t-elle d'une voix triste.

— Je déteste quand tu dis ça… Soupira Adrien.

Et elle ne répondit pas.

— Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé d'en parler ce soir, reprit Adrien. Si tu n'es pas prête, je veux dire. Moi, ça me fais peur, mais je pense que je suis prêt ; en fait, je pensais que j'étais prêt depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Mais maintenant, si tu n'as pas-

— Je sais, Adrien, dit-elle gentiment.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, lui offrant un sourire doux, quoiqu'un peu crispé.

— Tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait que j'attende, et que, un jour, pouf ! Je serais prête.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de rire, rien que pour l'expression naïve de sa partenaire. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

— Comme si, reprit-elle, comme si le fait « d'être prête » ne venait pas directement de _moi,_ mais de… Je ne sais pas, de quelque chose d'autre.

Elle cala sa tête plus confortablement contre son épaule, avec un petit soupir, comme si son propre comportement la sidérait. Adrien ne souhaitait surtout pas l'interrompre, car il savait que c'était la façon dont Ladybug fonctionnait. Elle avait une certaine fierté, et comme tout le monde, n'aimait pas particulièrement avouer ses erreurs. Et là, elle était arrivé à ce moment où elle avait besoin de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. C'était ce genre de moments qu'Adrien aimait, parce qu'il savait qu'il était quelqu'un de privilégié, s'il pouvait la voir se confier ainsi à lui. Ladybug avait finit par construire cette espèce de carapace autour d'elle, comme si elle souhaitait à tout prix séparer l'héroïne de la fille sous le masque. Adrien pouvait la comprendre, parce qu'il faisait plus ou moins la même chose — en fonctionnant plutôt dans le sens inverse. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça quand elle était avec lui.

— C'était idiot, continua-t-elle. Je suis celle qui dois décider de ce que je veux ! Et cette situation n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie. Enfin, si, mais pas comme ça. Je n'aime pas avoir à me cacher, c'est juste… Toi, tu es Chat Noir, et aussi _Adrien Agreste_. Comment suis-je censé rivaliser avec ça ? Tu dois penser que je suis une fille extraordinaire, mais comparé à-

— Ladybug ! S'exclama-t-il, indigné. R-rivaliser ?

Une lueur alarmée passa dans son regard.

— Non ! Pas dans ce sens, rectifia-t-elle. Je veux dire dans le sens ou je ne serais pas… Assez bien pour toi, je suppose ?

— Pas assez- attend, quoi ?

— J-je- ne suis pas issue d'une famille aisée, je ne suis pas non plus douée en musique, dans plusieurs sports, ou en langues, ou-

— Tu as conscience que je n'en ai absolument rien à faire ? Continua Adrien. Ça n'a aucune importance ! Je t'aime pour qui tu es, ne- s'il te plaît, ne dis pas, ne pense pas ce genre de chose. Je n'ai rien de spécial. Oui, je pense que tu es une fille extraordinaire, mais pas parce que tu es plus douée dans un domaine, ou parce que tu as de l'argent !

Elle ne répondit pas pendant un petit moment, laissant un regard énigmatique traîner sur le visage du garçon.

— Je savais que tu allais dire ça, sourit-elle.

— Alors pourquoi penser quelque chose d'aussi absurde ?

— Parce que je n'arrête pas de me trouver des excuses. Parce que j'ai quand même peur de te décevoir, famille aisée ou pas. Tu aurais pu être le fils de n'importe qui, j'aurai ressenti la même chose.

Adrien resserra son étreinte, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir chaque respiration qui s'échappait de son petit corps. Un léger tremblement sembla faire vibrer sa peau un instant, et il se demanda si elle ne paniquait pas à nouveau. Il bougea sa tête avec empressement, cherchant son regard pour essayer de la calmer, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il se trompait.

Ladybug tremblait parce qu'elle riait. Sa main était plaquée contre sa bouche, et ses yeux presque fermés. Elle semblait essayer de se retenir, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Un son étouffé finit par trouver son chemin entre ses doigts, et Adrien ne put s'empêcher de répondre au signal avec un rire similaire. Il ne savait même pas _pourquoi_ il riait, mais il avait envie de rire. En fait, il s'en fichait, parce que Ladybug riait, et ça ne pouvait qu'être positif, non ?

Elle finit par trouver ses mots.

— C'est tellement ridicule, dit-elle (et Adrien pouvait presque voir son sourire dans ses paroles), je vais juste arrêter de trouver des excuses. Parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur, pas vrai ?

— Aucune, confirma-t-il.

— A-alors je suis prête.

— P-pour de vrai ? Demanda Adrien.

— Oui.

Il n'eut besoin que d'un contact visuel pour comprendre qu'elle pensait ces mots. Son regard était toujours un peu angoissé, un peu effrayé, mais il était aussi empreint d'une excitation nouvelle et de quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à déchiffrer, qui semblait lisse et paisible. Et Ladybug faisait partie de ce genre de personne dont vous ne pouviez pas détacher votre regard, une fois la liaison établie. Adrien laissa lentement la vague sereine qui s'échappait de ses yeux l'entourer, laissant presque la sensation d'un filet d'eau contre sa peau. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait rester là indéfiniment, si Ladybug n'allait pas détourner elle-même le regard, faisant partir l'effet mousseux de l'écume.

Mais, Adrien apprendra à le reconnaître, Ladybug faisait aussi partie de ce genre de personne qui aimait avoir un certain contrôle. _Elle_ avait capturé son regard, _elle_ dégageait cette aura particulière. Et elle ne comptait certainement pas se défaire de cette situation.

Au moindre mouvement, Adrien se disait que quelque chose allait forcément changer, et c'était sûrement parce qu'elle « était prête », même s'il ne savait pas si cela voulait dire grand-chose. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle allait se dévoiler à lui ? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle le ferait _maintenant_?

Sans rompre le contact, la jeune fille passa distraitement sa main le long de son col, remontant jusqu'à sa clavicule et enfin à son menton. Adrien dû faire un sacré effort pour ne pas baisser les yeux et voir ce qu'elle comptait faire, et il sentit une lueur amusée de dessiner quelque part dans un coin de ses yeux. Les doigts continuèrent leur chemin le long de ses traits, abordant sans hésitation ses pommettes et le contour de ses yeux, laissant quelques frissons parcourir le corps d'Adrien. Étrangement, l'impression d'être dans une fausse réalité s'empara de lui, et il se dit que ça pourrait le faire. Son cerveau avait décidé que le mot « conséquence » ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire, et ses lèvres bougèrent presque sans sa permission.

— Marinette.

Pendant peut-être dix secondes, il ne se passa rien. Absolument rien. Les deux adolescents de toisèrent comme si tout était normal, en ignorant presque le prénom qu'il venait de prononcer. Adrien ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire qu'à la seconde précise où Ladybug changea d'expression, lui rappelant que non, il n'était pas dans un rêve, et que oui, son vocabulaire comprenait toujours le mot « conséquence ». Si son ventre ne s'était pas noué à l'idée d'avoir fait une immense connerie, il aurait trouvé la situation comique.

Parce que la scène était comique. Elle était même, de son point de vue — et de la façon dont il y pensera, plus tard — _hilarante_.

Parce que personne ne savait comment réagir. Ils venaient de dire qu'ils étaient prêts, mais au lieu d'attendre qu'elle dise elle-même qui elle était, il avait décidé, sans aucune raison, _de le dire_. Il devait probablement — lorsqu'il le demandera à Marinette, elle lui dira que c'était effectivement le cas — avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, la bouche encore ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il était une sorte de poisson. Mais ce n'était rien face à la tête que faisait Ladybug.

S'il avait essayé de passer sa main devant son visage, elle n'aurait probablement pas réagi. L'horrible impression que son cerveau était en pleine mise à jour demanda à Adrien un effort considérable pour ne pas lui demander s'il s'était trompé. Le mot seul le laissait glacé, lui laissant un vague goût métallique dans a bouche. Pourtant, le prénom de Marinette était si agréable à prononcer, et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher la sensation légère qu'il laissait sur sa langue.

Il détacha ses yeux de son visage, cherchant hâtivement quelques mots à prononcer pour essayer de réparer ce qu'il venait de provoquer. Et avec ce manque de réaction de la part de Ladybug, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il venait de faire.

' _Uuugh, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas juste attendre qu'elle te dise qui elle est, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait ?_ '

Il ne savait même pas s'il s'était trompé ! Avait-il seulement prononcé le bon nom ? C'était ce qui lui avait paru, sur le moment, la meilleure chose à faire, mais- mais s'il avait trop négligé sa recherche ? Si Marinette ne s'était imposée comme étant Ladybug que parce qu'il l'avait vu récemment, et qu'il l'avait trouvée affreusement jolie ?

' _Yep. La pire façon de se faire plaquer…_ '

Était-elle en train de chercher des mots pour lui dire qu'après tout, ils ne pourraient plus être ensemble ? Cette réalité lourde tomba sur Adrien, et l'impression qu'un poignard se frayait un chemin entre ses entrailles le saisit soudainement. Ses yeux restèrent collés au tapis sombre de sa chambre, comme si les fibres lointaines allaient lui apporter un quelconque support. Un frison le parcourut de la tête aux pieds, malgré la présence du corps de Ladybug contre son torse. Le visage de Ladybug sembla bouger faiblement, mais il se refusa de la regarder dans les yeux, craignant de craquer. Alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Adrien essaya de bloquer sa respiration pour ne pas se trahir.

 _Des excuses_ , pensa-t-il avec peine, _des excuses, maintenant_.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, sentant l'intérieur de son crâne vibrer sous l'inquiétude. Sa faible emprise sur sa respiration n'était pas très convaincante, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Tant pis s'il avait l'air paniqué. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, essayant de s'exprimer correctement.

(Il n'en eut pas vraiment l'occasion).

— Je- _mmphh_ ! Tenta-t-il.

Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se plaqua contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer ; et Adrien mit quelques secondes — le temps d'ouvrir les yeux au moins — pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des lèvres de Ladybug.

Ses petites mains remontèrent le long de son torse pour l'agripper au col, alors que sa bouche se mouvait avec envie et presque férocité, effaçant subitement toutes les mauvaises pensées du garçon. Sans même s'en donner l'autorisation, son corps se mit à répondre par lui-même, sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant prendre le contrôle du baiser. Ses paumes retrouvèrent le petit creux dans le dos de Ladybug, et sa jolie nuque avec aisance, alors qu'Adrien fermait les yeux pour se laisser enivrer par la délicieuse présence de la jeune fille. Ses veines étaient en feu, _encore_ , et, bon sang, ça ne pouvait que dire que quelque chose de bien venait d'arriver, pas vrai ?

Mais Adrien Agreste, à ce moment même, n'était pas exactement capable de penser clairement — et oui, peut-être que l'odeur sucrée, et la bouche réclamante contre la sienne y étaient pour quelque chose. En un mouvement plus ample avec sa mâchoire, il réussit à approfondir le baiser, glissant sa langue jusqu'à celle de la jeune fille sans perdre plus de temps. Une sensation vertigineuse s'empara de lui, en partie parce que la panique qu'il venait d'éprouver l'avait empêché de s'approvisionner correctement en oxygène et que ses poumons réclamaient déjà plus d'air. Pourtant, dire que ce n'était pas en même temps incroyablement plaisant serait un immense mensonge, et Adrien se laissa couler un peu plus dans l'étreinte, reculant au maximum le moment où il aurait à se séparer d'elle. La sensation de son corps vibrant plaqué contre le sien, et les mains qui s'accrochaient désespérément à son t-shirt réussirent presque à lui faire oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre, et Adrien ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en l'entendant, se raccrochant à l'idée _qu'il venait de provoquer ça_. Et, d'accord, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais c'était _différent_.

Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Ladybug venait de se jeter à son cou, finit-il par penser (quand son bon sens refit surface d'une façon ou d'une autre). Et, soyons honnête, elle n'aurait certainement pas eu cette réaction si elle n'était pas Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Adrien se força finalement à reprendre sa respiration, uniquement pour retrouver ses lèvres avec plus d'envie. Était-il vraiment en train d'embrasser Marinette ? C'était une idée qui avait du mal à entrer dans sa vision de la réalité, mais il pensait qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Peut-être. _Il_ était celui qui avait demandé à connaître son identité, et _il_ était celui qui avait prétendu être prêt à ça. Et Marinette était tout ce dont il rêvait, vraiment.

Adrien pressa son corps contre le sien, se retrouvant soudainement à combattre ses tremblements, et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il était tellement soulagé, et tellement heureux que les choses se soient passées ainsi, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à suivre correctement le mouvement des lèvres de sa partenaire. Leurs baisers prirent une nouvelle tournure, devenant lent et presque paresseux. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça infiniment, et qu'à un moment, ils auraient à se séparer pour en parler. Cela ne le gênait pas, en soi, mais il ne voulait pour rien au monde s'éloigner d'elle maintenant. Il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus sentir ses propres lèvres. Il voulait dévorer son corps entier, sentir ses doigts contre sa peau, son dos s'archer sous ses touches. Il avait beau se sentir honteux pour se laisser envahir par ce genre de pensées, il se savait bien incapable de les ignorer.

Il prit cependant l'initiative de rompre leur baiser, lorsqu'il sentit que les mains de Ladybug tremblaient, et qu'elle semblait dans un état similaire au sien. En reculant légèrement son visage, il parvint à capter son regard humide malgré l'obscurité. Il avait du mal à déchiffrer les émotions dessinées sur son visage — ses lèvres tremblaient et ses joues étaient empourprées, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas dû au baiser lui-même.

— H-hey, dit-il, hey, tout va bien, d'accord ?

Il laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à son visage, caressant affectueusement les contours de son masque.

— Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Je suis désolée.

— D-désolée ?

— Je me sens tellement bête, dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. D-depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu… ?

Adrien se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il l'avait trouvée un peu trop jolie la veille, et si à la base, tout ça n'était parti que d'un… Fantasme…

— Je- je crois que je n'ai commencé à y penser qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Elle hocha la tête.

— J'ai donné trop d'indices, hm ?

— Marinette, soupira-t-il, tu n'avais pas à être aussi effrayée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avec un air embarrassé, peut-être parce qu'il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, mais ne répondit rien. Elle tendit les bras pour se rapprocher du garçon, laissant son visage reposer contre son torse, et il l'enlaça en retour.

— Je sais. Je _sais_ ! Je ne voulais pas te faire croire que je ne te fais pas confiance, parce que c'est faux, c'est juste… Adrien n'a jamais été intéressé par _Marinette_.

Adrien cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage. Pas intéressé ? Bien sûr qu'il était intéressé par Marinette. Marinette était géniale. Et elle était Ladybug ! Ladybug ! Vous savez ce que ça voulait dire ? Ça voulait dire qu'elle était géniale _tout le temps_.

— J'étais juste… Tu crois que je ne me suis jamais intéressé à toi ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

— Eh bien, c'est un fait, grommela-t-elle.

— Non ! C'est vrai que j'étais peut-être un peu aveuglé par une certaine _héroïne_ , mais il y avait cette fille dans ma classe, qui était absolument adorable et gentille et-

— Tu dis juste ça parce que tu veux me faire plaisir ! Insista-t-elle.

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est presque compliqué de ne _pas_ être attiré par toi ? Finit-il par lâcher.

Elle releva son visage de quelques centimètres, le regardant attentivement avec un air interrogateur.

— Littéralement la moitié de la classe a été, à un moment ou un autre, amoureux de toi. Et je ne parle pas de Ladybug.

— Pardon ?

— Nino, commença Adrien, Kim, sûrement Max, Nath'. Je suis presque sûr que même Alix ou-

— _Adrien !_

— … Moi-

— C'est embarrassant, tu sais ? Et puis je suis sûr que c'est faux !

Il commença à rire.

— Je crois que je suis le type le plus aveugle au monde, pour ne pas avoir fait la connexion. Mais je te jure que jamais je ne pourrais être déçu par toi. Sauf quand tu refuses de m'écouter et que tu m'ignores pendant des jours, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Mais Marinette, tu es la personne la plus…

Il s'interrompit, cherchant le mot pour la décrire.

— Chaton, rit-elle, tu ne me trouves pas de qualité, au final-

— Gentille, coupa-t-il, intelligente, magnifique, compatissante, positiv-

Elle le coupa en plaçant une main contre sa bouche.

— Adrien, protesta-t-elle faiblement, tu n'as pas à dire ça juste pour que je me sente mieux.

— Je ne dis pas ça pour ça, répondit-il. Je dis ça parce que je le pense.

Il la laissa se dégager doucement de son étreinte pour le toiser à nouveau.

— Je t'aime, Marinette, sourit-il.

Il pencha sa tête avec lenteur, venant chercher un léger contact avec sa peau. Ses lèvres trouvèrent aisément la douce courbe de sa joue, et il y déposa un tendre baiser, juste parce qu'il pouvait faire ça, et parce que sa seule proximité faisait bondir son coeur dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il observa une étrange lumière rose se dégager de son corps. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa transformation qui s'évaporait, laissant à la place du costume rouge sa peau légère et lumineuse et ses vêtements en coton souple. C'était bien Marinette qui se tenait devant lui, telle qu'il l'avait vu le matin même. Adrien resta à la fixer quelques instants, sans savoir comment réagir. Quelque chose lui disait d'immédiatement retrouver son contact brûlant, mais peut-être qu'elle voulait juste rester contre lui quelques minutes.

— Bonjour ! S'exclama soudainement une petite boule animée, sortant de nulle part.

Adrien sursauta et cru qu'il devenait fou, jusqu'à ce que l'idée que oui, Ladybug avait elle aussi un kwami pour l'assister l'effleura.

— B-bonjour, répondit-il.

— Mon nom est Tikki ! Continua la créature. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Adrien.

Il hocha la tête. Cette Tikki semblait incroyablement joviale et il émanait d'elle une telle douceur qu'il se demandait comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme Plagg pouvait être de la même espèce.

— Moi aussi, commença-t-il sous le regard attentif de Marinette, je-

— _Tikki !_ S'exclama une autre voix familière. Laisse-les. Je crois qu'ils veulent faire leurs trucs d'humains en paix.

Adrien grogna. Plagg avait un certain don pour être toujours là au mauvais moment, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Les deux kwamis devaient se connaître, alors peut-être qu'il voulait juste passer du temps avec Tikki ?

— Alors c'est toi, Plagg ? Demanda Marinette en se penchant vers le kwami, accroché au bord du lit. Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà rencontré.

La petite créature noire renifla.

— Je t'ai vu, quand tu étais aveuglée par le Séparateur… Mais tu ne pouvais pas me voir, alors… Je suppose que ça ne compte pas. Et puis, il y a eu les fois où tu as rencontré Adrien ici, mais je ne tenais pas à vous _déranger_.

La jeune fille mordilla sa lèvre, un air embarrassé peint sur son visage. Adrien songea que finalement, Plagg était plus discret qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il aurait eu l'occasion de les déranger, comme il disait, à plusieurs reprises, et il ne l'avait pas fait.

— C'était très courtois de ta part, Plagg, répondit Marinette avec un demi-sourire. Tu m'as l'air d'être un kwami très généreux.

Adrien leva un sourcil.

— _Bien sûr_ que je suis un kwami très généreux, répondit le concerné. Je suis surpris qu'une humaine comme toi puisse le voir ! Adrien ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte !

— Vraiment ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire qui semblait réellement étonné. C'est pourtant tellement évident !

Plagg laissa un « hum » satisfait quitter ses lèvres, et lança un regard appuyé à Adrien, comme s'il cherchait à se moquer de lui.

— _Tu vois_ , lui dit le kwami, j'étais sûr que les gens intelligents pouvaient le voir.

— Bien sûr, grimaça le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es un ange, Plagg.

— Je t'aime bien, gamine, reprit Plagg en voletant vers le visage de Marinette. Tu es bien plus observatrice que ce gosse.

— Je- je suis honoré, Plagg, répondit-elle.

Adrien décida que la scène était trop irréaliste pour qu'il puisse continuer à garder son sérieux, parce que _quand même_. C'était Marinette, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_ qui tenait _Plagg_ dans ses petites mains, lui souriant gentiment, et le délaissant complètement au passage. Ah, avait-il mentionné que Marinette était Ladybug ? Parce que Marinette _était Ladybug_.

Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, Marinette était Ladybug. Depuis le début ! Il ne savait même pas s'il devait se sentir trahit ou heureux, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait menti pour le blesser. Et il savait qu'elle avait été effrayé, qu'elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise, à la seconde où elle avait découvert qui il était, qu'elle avait toujours été là. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Qu'aurait-il fait, à sa place ? Quand il ne savait pas encore que Marinette avait toujours agi de façon étrange avec parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Il aurait certainement eu peur qu'elle s'éloigne de lui ; et puis une fois que le secret était gardé, rétablir la vérité était encore plus compliqué. Plus les jours passaient, plus se dire qu'il fallait parler était dur. Il pensait qu'il pouvait comprendre ça. N'avait-il pas le même problème avec son père ? Ce n'était pas exactement la même chose, d'accord, mais c'était similaire. Il avait eu peur de lui dire comment il se sentait, de peur d'effacer une part de leur fragile relation. Et quand il s'était décidé à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

Il fut interrompu par la petite Tikki, qui se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

— N'en veux pas à Marinette, dit-elle. Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

Adrien secoua la tête.

— Je sais, je- je ne lui en veux pas. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me le dise, mais je ne suis pas en colère.

— C'est ce que je lui avais dit, soupira la petite créature. Mais Marinette est toujours trop tracassée par tout. Elle a peur de parler franchement, et elle veut tout faire parfaitement. Quand elle a commencé à se poser des questions au sujet de Chloé, elle était vraiment perdue, et elle voulait réellement croire en toi, mais- tu sais comment les choses se sont passées.

Il rougit, honteux.

— J'avais presque oublié cette histoire de baiser, marmonna-t-il. Je ne voulais pas lui cacher ce qui s'était passé. Et puis, j'avais peur de l'embêter.

Le regard de Tikki était empli d'affection, et Adrien amena son index jusqu'à sa petite tête, se disant que ce devait être quelqu'un de très attentif. Marinette avait de la chance de l'avoir. Et il avait de la chance d'avoir Plagg, même si Plagg était souvent maladroit pour ce genre de choses.

— Quoi que tu ressentes, il faut que tu lui dises, dit Tikki. Elle n'en a peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais Marinette est morte d'inquiétude. Quand elle a vu ton état après le défilé du nouvel An, elle a complètement paniqué.

— Ce n'était pas de sa faute-

— Je sais, mais, tu comprends, elle n'avait pas tous les éléments en main, et après ça… Elle s'est mise en tête que si tu apprenais qui elle était, tu la détesterais.

Il secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas le cas.

— Bien, répondit Tikki. Merci, Adrien. Tu es honnête et plein de bonnes intentions, je peux voir ça. Je suis contente que tu sois là pour Marinette. Prend soins d'elle, d'accord ?

Le garçon sentit son coeur s'emplir d'un sentiment léger, déposant doucement son regard sur la jeune fille à côté de lui, qui discutait vivement avec Plagg. La tension quitta brusquement ses muscles, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait été angoissé depuis trop longtemps. Fini les secrets.

— Je promets, dit-il.

— — —

— — —

Lorsque Tikki entraîna Plagg dans la pièce d'à côté, Marinette était presque déçue. Le kwami était tellement différent du sien, mais elle le trouvait adorable quand même. Peut-être que vivre avec lui ne devait pas être chose facile tous les jours, mais c'était une agréable rencontre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle passa sa main sur son visage, frottant ses yeux encore humides. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, et elle ne savait même plus s'il s'agissait de peur, de soulagement ou de bonheur. La main d'Adrien vint effleurer son avant-bras nu, et elle tourna timidement la tête vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose de complètement différent dans cette situation ; elle était Marinette, et pourtant, elle recevait toujours ce même regard d'adoration, comme si elle était le centre de son monde ou quelque chose.

— Plagg est amusant, dit-elle avec un sourire.

— Oh, il peut être vraiment énervant, tu n'as pas idée, grogna le garçon. Mais il a l'air de bien t'aimer. Et _tu_ as l'air de bien l'aimer, accusa-t-il.

— Jaloux, chaton ? Rit-elle.

— Et si je l'étais ?

— Je te dirai que c'est idiot, et que tu as la mémoire courte, dit-elle en laissant traîner ses doigts contre son cou, où elle avait laissé une marque peu auparavant.

Son geste eut son petit effet, puisqu'il rougit légèrement, et commença à se pencher vers elle. Marinette commença à fermer les yeux, envahie par l'envie et l'excitation à nouveau. Embrasser Adrien lui faisait vraiment _cet_ effet, celui où sa poitrine était en feu, où elle n'arrivait plus à contenir les frissons plaisants qui prenaient place au creux de son ventre. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec la douceur d'un flocon qui se dépose sur le sol, et Marinette ramena ses bras autour de son cou pour l'inciter à continuer. Ce n'était plus le genre de baisers fiévreux qu'ils avaient échangés au cours de la soirée, elle s'en rendait bien compte, mais il émanait de la peau tiède d'Adrien une tendresse qui la faisait fondre. Chaque fois que leurs bouches se retrouvaient, Marinette se disait qu'il allait bien finir par se redresser subitement, et décider qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Mais plus les minutes passèrent, plus la scène s'enracinait dans la réalité ; et elle finit par accepter que c'était comme ça, que ça n'allait pas changer.

Elle était soulagée, mais aussi frustrée. Elle aurait pu avoir ça plus tôt, elle aurait pu éviter d'autres malentendus, certainement. Mais, chaque fois que les lèvres d'Adrien reprenaient place contre les siennes, une nouvelle parcelle de son esprit embrumé s'éclaircissait, et elle se disait que ce n'était _pas grave_.

 _Pas grave. Pas de ta faute. Il comprend_.

Est-ce que s'inquiéter allait la mener à quelque chose ? Certainement pas. Se perdre dans l'étreinte citronnée d'Adrien, en revanche, semblait beaucoup plus enviable. Et si les légères caresses contre sa peau dénudée, les petites pressions contre ses lèvres étaient chastes et de courte durée, elle ne trouvait pas la force de les intensifier. Elle avait envie de ce contact simple, et elle en avait _besoin_.

Les baisers enflammés migrèrent vers sa mâchoire, puis vers son cou. Marinette laissa un 'hum' plaisant quitter ses lèvres, et inspira lentement, se forçant à rester calme.

— Tu sais, dit Adrien contre sa peau, je ne suis pas en colère.

— Je sais.

— Je ne vais pas partir.

— Je sais…

— Je suis content. Que tu sois Marinette.

Elle sourit, et se pencha pour embrasser son front. Cherchant le regard émeraude du garçon, et s'allongea lentement sur le côté, le laissant l'accompagner dans son mouvement. Adrien passa un coude sous sa tête blonde, la regardant avec un sourire léger. Il amena ses doigts à sa clavicule, continuant de toucher sa peau (et elle le comprenait ; parce que chaque fois qu'elle pouvait être avec lui sans son costume, elle avait aussi envie de le toucher. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher).

Marinette finit par bouger, et se caler plus confortablement contre son torse, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle sentit le menton d'Adrien frôler le haut de sa tête, et ferma les yeux.

L'air était calme, et elle aussi. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre entièrement, et sa respiration s'alourdir lentement. Elle aurait bien été incapable de dire exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était dans cette position, ou depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. La pièce était sombre, et le bruit ambiant de la ville semblait s'éteindre, alors il devait être tard. Pourtant, elle ne s'en souciait nullement, et si ses parents s'en rendaient compte, elle leur dirait qu'elle était avec Alya.

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit quelque chose vibrer près d'elle. Elle releva péniblement la tête, pour se rendre compte qu'Adrien était endormi. Le bruit continua, et elle en chercha la source, avant de finalement trouver le portable du jeune homme, juste sous son lit.

 **[21:11]** _ **Nino :**_ Message.

Elle voulut voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais se retrouva face à l'écran verrouillé du portable, et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà fait face à une situation similaire. _Dommage_ , pensa-t-elle, _il y avait moyen de jouer un peu_.

— Pfff, chuchota-t-elle. Fichue technologie.

— Fait une forme de « L », grogna quelque chose de proche. C'est le symbole. L comme Ladybug, bien sûr.

— Plagg ? Demanda Marinette. C'est toi ?

Le kwami se découpait à peine dans l'obscurité, mais elle réussit à le voir. Il traversa hâtivement la pièce, et ouvrit un tiroir du bureau d'Adrien, pour en sortir un bout de fromage.

— Tikki n'a vraiment pas de goût, se plaignit-il. Je veux dire, les cookies ne sont pas _mauvais_ , mais… Comparés au fromage !

La jeune fille le regard et laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Tu as des goûts bizarres, dit-elle.

— Non, _tu_ as des goûts bizarres, rectifia-t-il en désignant Adrien. Ce garçon est une cause perdue.

— Peut-être. Mais je suis pareille.

— Les humains sont tous bizarres, décida Plagg. Mais ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, ok ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec une moue amusée.

— Tu vois, que tu tiens aussi à lui. Nous avons les mêmes goûts.

— … Tu sais, je crois que je t'aime bien.

— Je crois que je t'aime bien aussi. Mais Adrien risque d'être jaloux s'il le découvre.

La créature sombre eut un geste étrange, comme si elle cherchait à hausser ses épaules.

— Nous ne sommes pas obligés de lui dire. Un L, miss. Amuse-toi.

Marinette le remercia, et suivit ses conseils.

 **[21:11]** _ **Nino :**_ mec, il faut q ue je te parle.

 **[21:12]** _ **Nino :**_ genre, mtn?

 **[21:12]** _**Nino :**_ fias pas comme si tu avais autre chose a faire, je s ais tres bien que tu es just e en train de pleurer sur tes posters de ladybug

Marinette pensa à deux choses. D'une, Nino écrivait très mal. De deux, la discussion promettait déjà beaucoup.

 **[21:13]** _ **Adrien :**_ qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **[21:13]** _ **Adrien**_ : depuis quand est-ce que je pleure sur mes posters de Ladybug ?

 **[21:14]** _ **Nino :**_ jsais pas… depuis qu'elle existe?

 **[21:14]** _ **Adrien**_ **:** … C'est pour quoi ?

 **[21:15]** _ **Nino**_ **:** AA ouais ! j'ai besoin de conseil ac Alya ! genre, si tu pouvais demander à mari deux trois trucs

 **[21:15]** _ **Adrien :**_ pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas directement ?

 **[21:15]** _ **Nino :**_ lol mec je te donne une opportunité de parler avec mARINETTE genre la meuf q ue tu a relooké tte la soirée ? :))

 **[21:16]** _ **Adrien :**_ Oh… C'était si évidant que ça ?

 **[21:16]** _ **Nino :**_ bro tu crois que je vai pas remarquer ça. tu avais parle d'une meuf que tu avais embrassé ms jai plus de nouvelles depuis et mari est hyper cool alors…

 **[21:16]** _ **Nino :**_ tu devrai foncer ! ;)

Marinette sourit, pensant qu'elle devait absolument donner plus de crédit à Nino, parce qu'il était absolument adorable. Et puis, le fait qu'elle soit également la personne qu'Adrien avait embrassé auparavant aidait.

 **[21:17]** _ **Adrien :**_ ok… Atta, je lui demande

 **[21:17]** _ **Nino :**_ t a son num ?

 **[21:17]** _ **Adrien :**_ oui mais pas la peine :) elle est en train de dormir à côté de moi.

Marinette envoya le message avec un sourire satisfait, et ne fut pas étonnée lorsque la réponse tarda à venir. Lorsque le portable vibra à nouveau, elle s'apprêta à le déverrouiller, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que Nino était en train de l'appeler. Elle hésita à décrocher, mais rapidement, elle commença à rire et décida qu'elle riait trop pour parler.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda un Adrien encore à moitié endormi.

La jeune fille lui tendit son portable, pour qu'il puisse lire la conversation. Il resta un moment silencieux, puis releva la tête vers Marinette, une expression pleinement éveillée et presque scandalisée peinte sur son joli visage.

— Tu as conscience, articula-t-il lentement, que je vais me faire tuer par Alya ?

La jeune fille hocha joyeusement la tête, et éclata à nouveau de rire.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle irait jusque-là, mais… C'est une possibilité.

Dans sa poche, elle sentit son propre portable vibrer.

 **[21:23]** _ **Alya :**_ MARINETTE IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE !

— — —

— — —

 _Après réflexion, je pense que je vais inclure un court chapitre (le prochain, donc), du point de vue d'Alya et Nino, qui cherchent à tirer les vers du nez de Marinette et Adrien. Je sais, je passe mon temps à repousser la fin de cette fic, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrais être amusant, vu que ce n'est pas inclut dans l'épilogue de base._

 _Je sais que ce chapitre arrive tard, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée par d'autres choses (en écriture et surtout dans mes études. Fin d'année = plein de notes ; en IUT en tout cas). Merci de votre patience !_

 _Je tenais juste à rappeler quelque chose, puisque je l'ai vu dans un commentaire récemment. Cette fic a été commencée AVANT la fin de la saison 1. Genre, quand seulement la moitié des épisodes étaient sorti. Donc non, tous les éléments ne sont pas cohérents. Non, les épisodes d'origines ne sont pas pris en compte. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sorti quand j'ai écrit certains chapitres._

 _Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, vu que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était plutôt attendu… Eh oui, c'est vrai que le gros suspense à la fin du précédant, c'était pas sympa ;) ! Bisous !_


	17. XVII Jour de congé

_Coucou ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour les commentaires que j'ai reçu pendant cette longue période de… Néant… Puisque ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas posté. Mais il y a eu la fin de l'année scolaire, bien remplie, et les vacances — et c'est difficile de trouver le temps de tout faire (surtout après avoir passé trois mois sans ordi ; v ;)._

 _La bonne nouvelle, c'est le chapitre suivant (le dernier) est également terminé. AHA ! Surprise ! En fait, il me reste juste la correction, donc vous l'aurez rapidement, promis !_

 _Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre (bonus, du point de vue d'Alya, puis de Nino !). Il y aura d'autre notes importantes (ou pas forcément, c'est vous qui voyez) que je vais rajouter à la fin. Bonne lecture !_

— — —

— — —

Alya avait toujours été doté d'un excellent sens de l'observation. Ce n'était pas inné chez elle, mais quelque chose qu'elle avait aiguisé au cours du temps. C'était une _science_ — elle aimait le qualifier ainsi.

Ainsi, quand elle vit Adrien Agreste sortir de chez lui sous la lumière pâle de la matinée — un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était seulement sept heures quinze du matin —, elle remarqua immédiatement la peau rougie, enflée de ses lèvres ; les cheveux emmêlés (trop emmêlés) ; le regard inquiet mais excité du garçon.

 _Agreste_ , pensa-t-elle fermement, _tu es tellement mort_.

Elle voulut s'avancer et — elle ne savait pas, elle hésitait encore entre le frapper et l'enlacer, mais la prise de Nino sur son poignet la força à rester en place. Quelque part dans son regard à demi amusé, elle comprit le message : ne t'emballe pas trop. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit là, d'ailleurs, et Alya savait qu'elle avait tendance à s'emballer lorsque le sujet tournait autour de Marinette ou de Ladybug. Ou, dernièrement, de Nino. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, pas vrai ?

— Salut, mon pote, lança Nino d'un air joyeux.

Elle se demanda comment est-ce qu'il pouvait avec l'air aussi calme — la vérité était que Nino n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir, mais en apparence, il se débrouillait remarquablement bien.

— Je- huh, salut, répondit Adrien.

Son air hésitant fit comprendre à Alya qu'elle devait avoir l'air de vouloir lui sauter dessus.

— C'est marrant, dit-elle d'un ton presque glacial, je pensais que tu étais avec Marinette. Enfin, je ne sais pas, aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, vous avez arrêté de répondre à nos messages, et du coup, je me demandais-

— Ce qu'elle veut dire par là, la coupa Nino lorsque le visage d'Adrien devint étrangement pâle, c'est que certaines choses devraient être mises au clair entre toi et Marinette-

— Et que ça ne se fait juste pas de nous ignorer juste après nous avoir dit que vous étiez _dans le même lit_ , reprit la jeune fille.

Adrien hocha faiblement la tête, comme s'il était un gamin pris en flagrant délit à manger du chocolat. Alya décida de ne pas avoir pitié de lui.

— Où est Marinette ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon face à elle se mit à rougir, et lança un regard désespéré à Nino, qui haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « j'y peux rien, désolé mec ».

— Elle est- peut-être rentrée chez elle ? Tenta-t-il.

Alya soupira lourdement, secouant la tête.

— Mon chers Adrien, dit-elle, je ne sais pas pour quelle espèce d'incompétente tu es en train de me prendre, mais il se trouve que je suis la _meilleure amie_ de Marinette. Crois-tu sérieusement que je ne sois pas allée vérifier si elle était chez elle, avant de passer ici ?

La détresse qu'elle lut dans le regard émeraude semblait tellement réelle qu'elle pensa presque à le rassurer quant à ses attentions. Presque. Alya n'était pas ce genre de personne, et elle ferait le nécessaire pour qu'Adrien comprenne ça.

— Je- d'accord, d'accord, marmonna le garçon. Elle est toujours là.

Alya mordit sa lèvre inférieure, essayant d'empêcher l'impression désagréable qui se propageait dans sa poitrine. Marinette avait passé la nuit avec Adrien, bien. C'était un tournant complètement inattendu, même si dernièrement, ils semblaient se parler plus facilement (par dernièrement, elle entendait les deux dernières fois où ils s'étaient vu). Mais c'était bien trop rapide à son goût.

Alya soupira, décidant que tout ça méritait un approfondissement.

— Ok, dit-elle. Tu vois le café au coin de la rue ?

Il hocha la tête.

— On va vous attendre là. Je ne sais pas si Marinette a besoin de se préparer ou quoi que ce soit, juste- venez dès que vous êtes prêts, d'accord ? Il faut qu'on parle.

— … Dans ce cas, je vais la réveiller.

— Je peux compter sur toi, Agreste ?

Il ne sembla même pas réfléchir à la question, ce qui était une bonne chose.

— Bien sûr.

— — —

— — —

Alya était habituée à ce genre de choses — se lever plus tôt que le reste du monde —, et elle était aussi habituée à traîner dans des cafés. Elle se prenait aisément au jeu de la journaliste, et rencontrer des gens avant d'aller en cours, c'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent. La situation était différente, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas la même expression que Nino (à moitié endormi, à moitié paumé).

La terrasse était paisiblement éclairée, la lumière pâle rebondissant calmement sur les bords métalliques des chaises. La jeune fille commanda deux cafés avec beaucoup de lait, et se laissa aller contre son dossier.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est dehors ? Demanda Nino. Il fait trop froid pour ça.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Je préfère dehors. Et je nous ai commandé des cafés, ça va te réchauffer.

Nino prit un air encore plus horrifié.

— Tu sais bien que je ne bois pas de café.

— J'ai demandé beaucoup de lait avec.

— … Ça ne change rien au fait que je n'aime pas ça…

Alya prit un air faussement indigné, parce que c'était comme si Nino ne voulait pas comprendre.

— Mais de quoi aurions-nous l'air, commença-t-elle, si nous jouions les détectives _sans café_ , et assit sur les banquettes intérieures ! C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi, et je suis une professionnelle.

Un rire étranglé échappa les lèvres du garçon.

— Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas un jeu, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

Alya sourit légèrement, mais ne se laissa pas aller à la facilité.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Je veux dire, oui, le truc du journaliste, c'est un jeu, mais… Pour le reste, je suis toujours très sérieuse. Je tiens vraiment à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Nino hocha la tête, l'air un peu plus grave.

— Je ne comprends pas mieux que toi, lâcha-t-il. J'ignorais qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Adrien et moi ne parlons pas toujours de ce genre de chose, mais quand même.

— C'est là qu'il y a un problème, continua la jeune fille, parce que moi et Marinette parlons _toujours_ de ce genre de choses. Surtout lorsqu'elles concernent notre ami commun. Je ne comprends pas comment est-ce que les choses ont pu avancer aussi vite sans que je sois au courant.

Nino croisa ses bras sur son torse, comme pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu. Il leva ses yeux vers ceux d'Alya, et resta un moment silencieux.

— Peut-être, finit-il par dire, qu'ils se foutent juste de notre gueule.

Alya pinça les lèvres, faisant de son mieux pour garder une expression contrariée.

— Pas question de les laisser faire, alors.

— — —

— — —

Lorsque les deux coupables — Alya allait les appeler comme ça — arrivèrent, elle en était déjà à son troisième café. Nino était toujours à son premier, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas faire de commentaires là-dessus.

Adrien avait encore l'air fatigué, et elle le vit étouffer un bâillement, avant de frotter ses yeux lorsque la lumière vive l'éclaira. À côté de lui, Marinette affichait une expression étrange, comme un mélange d'angoisse et… D'amusement. Elle semblait mordre l'intérieur de sa joue, pour s'empêcher de rire, et Alya se dit que _bien, elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça_.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, pour attirer leur attention.

— Salut, Alya, dit doucement Marinette.

— Asseyez-vous, ordonna Alya.

Ils obéirent immédiatement, mais Alya ne trouva pas le temps de s'en trouver satisfaite. Elle avait d'autres plans, et d'autres sujets à aborder, elle n'allait pas perdre de temps avec des salutations.

Elle perdit quelques secondes à chercher la bonne manière d'aborder la discussion, pendant lesquelles Marinette trouva quand même le moyen de parler.

— Ne sois pas en colère, s'il te plaît, dit son amie. Ce n'est pas que je voulais te cacher des choses. C'est arrivé assez rapidement et—

— Tu ne voulais pas me cacher des choses, Marinette ? Demanda Alya, incrédule. Le week end a eu lieu jusqu'à hier. _Hier_ ! Et si je me souviens bien, hier, vous n'étiez _pas_ en couple. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver, mais ce matin, tu es en couple avec Adrien — et j'espère que vous êtes bien en couple, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, Agreste —, et vous avez passé _la nuit_ ensemble ? Alors je ne crois pas que ma réaction soit exagérée.

Marinette sembla se raidir un moment, et lança un regard discret à Adrien, qui baissa immédiatement les yeux ; et Alya se rendit compte avec horreur qu'ils semblaient se retenir de rire.

— Vous. Trouvez. Ça. Drôle.

Personne ne lui répondit, sauf Nino, qui posa tranquillement sa main sur son bras, comme pour essayer de l'apaiser. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'air calme maintenant.

— Vous trouvez vraiment ça drôle, répéta-t-elle. Mon Dieu. Je vais vous tuer. Vous êtes mort, continua-t-elle.

Mais Marinette, étouffant un rire, tendit la main vers elle, et attrapa son poignet.

— Oh, Alya, ne sois pas comme ça ! C'est vrai que votre réaction est drôle, et je- je voulais t'en parler.

Adrien se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Bon, reprit Nino d'un ton détaché, reprenons les choses depuis le début. Vous sortez bien ensemble, maintenant ?

— Oui, répondirent les deux en unisson.

Ils ne semblaient pas hésiter, et Alya se dit que c'était déjà une bonne chose.

— Et… Depuis quand ? Continua le garçon.

 _Là_ , il y eut un peu plus d'hésitation, suffisamment pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille.

— Nous, hum, dit Adrien lorsque le silence fut trop pesant, c'est un peu compliqué. Disons que nous sommes officiellement ensemble depuis hier, mais- je pense que les choses traînent depuis un bout de temps entre nous, déjà. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti.

Il tordait ses mains avec ce qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme de la nervosité.

— Oh, certainement, dit Alya. Ce n'est pas comme si Marinette avait passé ces trois dernières années à baver sur ses posters de toi.

À ces mots, Adrien rougit brusquement, puis se retourna vers Marinette avec un sourire en coin, changeant radicalement d'expression. Alya fut un peu surprise de voir Adrien Agreste (alias le garçon étiqueté 'prude' depuis son premier jour), lancer un regard si aguicheur à son amie. Étrangement, cela l'énerva plus qu'autre chose.

— … Nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour parler de ça, intervint Marinette en jetant un regard noir à son… _Copain_. Mais je suis d'accord avec lui.

— Je croyais que Chloé avait dit qu'il était en couple, interrompit Alya.

— Je n'étais pas vraiment en couple, dit Adrien, je- enfin, si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai dit ça parce que je pensais être suffisamment proche de Marinette pour- enfin…

Alya leva un sourcil.

— Tu te considérais déjà en couple avec elle ?

— P-plus ou moins, admit-il.

— C'est marrant, dit Alya, parce que Marinette n'a jamais parlé de toi. Enfin, pas comme ça, en tout cas.

— Alya ! Intervint Marinette. Je savais ce que tu en pensais : il fallait que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre, parce que j'ai passé trop de temps à- m'accrocher à lui sans résultat.

— Hum.

Marinette soupira.

— De toute façon, c'est comme ça. Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais Adrien et moi sommes en couple, maintenant, et tu ne vas même pas me faire un câlin ou me féliciter ?

— Félicitations, marmonna Nino.

— Je- non ! S'exclama Alya. Je ne vais pas te féliciter, d'accord ? Je suis en colère. Contre toi _et_ Adrien.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment Marinette pouvait juste lui sortir tout ça et espérer qu'elle soit contente. Bien sûr, Alya était ravie de la savoir en couple avec le blondinet sur qui elle craquait depuis assez longtemps comme ça ; mais ce n'était pas tout. Ils avaient _dormi_ ensemble. Ils n'essayaient même pas de le cacher ! C'était beaucoup trop rapide, surtout pour deux adolescents timides comme Adrien et Marinette. Enfin, Alya la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas toujours timide, mais Adrien faisait partie des personnes qui lui faisaient perdre tous ces moyens. Comment diable avaient-ils finit dans _le même lit_?

— Écoute, reprit Marinette, ça doit te paraître précipité, mais je te jure que nous en avons beaucoup parlé, et…

— Ça ne me paraît pas précipité, répondit Alya, _c'est_ précipité.

— Mais je…

— Je suis d'accord avec Alya, intervint Nino. Même si votre histoire ne sort pas exactement de nulle part, je trouve que vous devriez passer plus de temps ensemble avant de… Enfin, voilà, vous me comprenez…

Marinette et Adrien le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, l'air réellement perdu, comme si non, ils ne comprenaient pas.

— Vous avez bien dormi ensemble au camping, répondit Marinette.

— Oui. La situation était différente. Nous étions dans des duvets séparés.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que moi et Adrien avons dormi dans le même lit ?

Alya lui lança un sale regard.

— Je ne sais pas. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec le joli suçon qui traîne sur ton cou, ou sur _son_ cou. Ou le message d'Adrien indiquant que tu dormais à côté de lui. Probablement une de ces choses. Mais peut-être que nous ne savons juste pas analyser correctement les signes, vois-tu.

Ce fut au tour de Marinette de lancer un sale regard à Adrien.

— D'accord, admit Marinette. D'accord. Nous avons dormi dans le même lit.

Alya se demanda comment est-ce que ça avait pu même _arriver_. Elle savait que le père d'Adrien était en déplacement, ainsi que son assistante, mais on parlait quand même d'Adrien Agreste. Elle avait honnêtement du mal à voir le garçon ramener Marinette chez lui. Elle savait que c'était quelqu'un de confiance, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, parce que c'était trop rapide. Marinette était sa pote, et la jeune fille se sentait même un peu responsable d'elle. La protéger des garçons, c'était son job. Alors tant pis si elle devait avoir le mauvais rôle.

— Bon, soupira Alya. Je vous préviens, je vais être embarrassante.

Tout le monde grogna. Alya s'éclaircit la gorge.

— J'espère que vous vous êtes protégés.

Adrien, qui était en train de boire le café de Nino, s'étouffa soudainement, reposant la tasse avec un bruit strident avant de se lancer dans une quinte de toux. Marinette prit une jolie couleur tomate, et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un bruit embarrassé. Alya ne parvint pas à comprendre la moitié de ce qu'elle dit — elle parlait beaucoup trop rapidement, comme si elle récitait une suite de mots qui lui passaient par l'esprit.

— Oh, ne me faites pas ce coup-là, continua Alya. Si vous avez couché ensemble, vous pouvez bien en parler. Et j'espère que vous avez fait ça dans des conditio-

— Alya ! On n'est pas- on n'a pas-, commença Marinette.

— On a juste _dormi_ ensemble, continua Adrien, v-vraiment !

— Enfin, on n'a pas fait _que_ dormir, reprit Marinette, mais…

— … Mais on n'a pas franchi _cette_ limite…

— Oui ! On s'est juste un peu embrassé…

— Enfin, un peu beaucoup-

— Ah- euh, oui ! Beaucoup embrassé, mais rien de plus !

— Rien de plus, répéta Adrien d'un ton étrange, comme s'il tentait de se calmer lui-même.

Alya sentit ses épaules se détendre, mais continua à fixer les deux adolescents d'un air méfiant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils mentaient, mais tenait à être vraiment sûre. Après tout, Marinette ne lui avait pas tout dit jusque-là.

— Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble, répéta-t-elle. Vraiment ?

— Juré, dit Marinette. Ce n'est vraiment pas arrivé.

— Humm…

Elle jeta un regard insistant à Adrien, qui rougit encore plus — si c'était possible —, mais qui ne détourna pas le regard. Elle décida que, d'accord, le garçon était affreusement embarrassé, mais il ne mentait pas. Alya était plutôt douée pour détecter les mensonges (enfin, elle pensait qu'elle l'était), et Adrien disait la vérité. Marinette aussi, certainement. Et cela la rassurait, parce que même si Alya savait qu'à leur âge, ce n'était pas surprenant d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec son partenaire, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à laisser Marinette à Adrien.

Le problème n'était pas Adrien lui-même. Adrien était son ami, il était adorable et honnête et _gentil_. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Marinette, peut-être même plus qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Mais c'était aussi laisser Marinette grandir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et avoir des expériences avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, le genre d'expériences qu'elles n'auraient jamais ensemble. Alya n'était pas _amoureuse_ de Marinette ; mais elle aimait Marinette, en fait, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait la numéro une dans son coeur quoi qu'il arrive. D'accord, il y avait toujours eu Adrien, mais jamais rien de concret, et maintenant que ça le devenait… Elle était presque jalouse.

Un sentiment dont elle devait vite se débarrasser.

— … Tu m'en veux toujours ? Demanda Marinette d'une petite voix.

Alya, qui avait amené son café à ses lèvres, bu une dernière gorgée avant de reposer sa tasse et de se lever. Elle rejoignit son amie en deux enjambées, et la prit dans ses bras.

— Je suis frustrée que tu ne m'en ait pas parlé plus tôt, dit-elle. Mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Marinette répondit à l'étreinte, laissant glisser ses petites mains dans le dos d'Alya.

— Je suis contente pour vous, continua Alya.

Adrien sourit légèrement, et la jeune fille remarqua que sa posture était nettement plus détendue qu'auparavant. Ohhh, il croyait être sorti d'affaire ?

— Par contre, j'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec _M. Perfect_ ici présent, dit-elle en désignant le garçon. Juste _toi et moi_ , mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mords pas. Enfin, je ne pense pas.

La lueur alarmée qui passa dans son regard rendit Alya beaucoup plus satisfaite qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

Marinette étouffa un rire.

— Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, dit-elle.

— Allons, Mari, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

— — —

— — —

La situation était presque amusante.

Ce n'était pas pour le café — il détestait le café ; il le répétait tout le temps à Alya mais elle continuait à en commander pour lui —, ni pour le fait d'être dehors à cette heure et en cette saison — Nino préférait ne pas geler sur place, merci beaucoup — ; non, s'il devait trouver une raison, ce serait certainement… Le fait de voir sa copine, armée d'un esprit vengeur et d'un sourire carnassier, bombarder son meilleur pote de questions embarrassantes et de menaces plus tordues les unes que les autres.

Ils étaient loin, à l'autre bout du café, assis autour d'une table semblable à la leur ; mais la façon dont Adrien rougissait ou regardait Alya avec un air terrorisé n'échappait à personne. Et Nino ne savait pas lire sur les lèvres, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'Alya n'était pas juste en train de prendre des nouvelles de sa famille.

C'était presque amusant, et c'était le genre de choses pour lesquelles il avait signé lorsqu'il avait décidé de sortir avec Alya Césaire. Nino n'était pas du genre _actif_ , ok, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui suscitaient son intérêt, mais il n'était pas celui qui allait ordonner à ses amis récemment en couple de se lever aux aurores pour avoir avec eux _La Discussion_.

Peut-être qu'il devrait parler avec Marinette, qui était assise en face de lui ; gardant ses genoux soigneusement croisés, et regardant leurs deux amis avec une moue amusée et un peu nerveuse en même temps. La lumière pâle éclaira faiblement son cou, et Nino leva un sourcil lorsqu'il repéra la petite marque rouge clairement visible. Huh. Adrien était moins timide qu'il en avait l'air, certainement.

— J'espère qu'après ça, Adrien ne va pas partir en courant, dit Marinette d'un ton léger.

— Je pense que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là…

Marinette hocha la tête. Quelques mèches dégringolèrent jusqu'à son visage, et elle les replaça hâtivement derrière ses oreilles. Nino trouvait qu'elle était vraiment jolie — _objectivement_ parlant —, et qu'elle allait vraiment bien avec Adrien. Genre, ils pourraient faire des couvertures de magazines ensemble et tout. Ils auraient des enfants gentils et super mignons. _Ce_ genre de couple.

— C'est une bonne chose, dit-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

— Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne chose ?

— Tu sais. Toi et Adrien. Vous allez bien ensemble. Et puis, il a besoin de ça.

Une expression douce se dessina sur son visage, et Nino était soudainement heureux. Il faisait confiance à Marinette, il faisait confiance à Adrien, et il savait que les voir ensemble, _enfin_ , était une bonne chose. Il ne pouvait pas parler pour Adrien, il ne savait pas à quel moment exactement il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour elle (avant la fête de Rose, se dit-il) ; mais Marinette était amoureuse de lui depuis le collège, et même si elle avait tourné ça en une obsession, c'était une fille compréhensive. Nino était, un jour, tombé sous le charme de Marinette.

— Oui, dit Marinette. Il va parler à son père, tu sais. Quand il va revenir. J'espère que les choses se passeront bien — il mérite mieux que ça.

Nino opina, laissant ses doigts traîner sur la surface froide de la table.

— Son père n'a jamais été là pour lui. C'est un con, dit Nino.

— Nino…

— Je sais que ça ne se fait pas de dire ça, mais de mon point de vue, c'est un con.

— Peut-être qu'il va se rendre compte que c'est inutile de continuer à le forcer comme ça, dit Marinette, peut-être qu'il ne pensait pas à mal.

Nino haussa les épaules.

— Il ne pensait pas à mal, il pensait à manipuler Adrien pour qu'il devienne quelqu'un comme lui. Et ça fait de lui un vrai salopard. Mais ça reste son père, alors je devrais probablement arrêter de le critiquer.

Il soupira, jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à Adrien. Quoiqu'il soit arrivé avec sa mère, il ne méritait pas ça, et son père ne réagissait certainement pas correctement.

— Tu as le droit de le critiquer, pourtant, contra Marinette. Je suis aussi en colère contre lui, pour avoir mis Adrien dans cet état. Mais j'espère quand même que les choses s'arrangeront.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Marinette posa ses coudes contre la table, laissant son visage reposer dans ses mains ouvertes.

— Bon, en attendant, je me demande de quoi il parlent…

Nino n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir, étonnement.

— Tu ne vas pas me donner le même discours ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Je pensais que _tu_ allais me donner ce discours, rit Nino. Par rapport à Alya.

Le rire de Marinette était léger et semblait sincère.

— Alya est une grande fille. Et je suis une grande fille aussi, mais je vais la laisser jouer à la grande soeur un peu plus longtemps, je crois que ça l'amuse beaucoup. Sinon, je vais juste de dire de ne pas la blesser, mais je te fais confiance.

— Je te fais aussi confiance pour ne pas blesser Adrien.

— Les choses sont plus simples comme ça, soupira Marinette, sans discours à rallonge, je veux dire. J'ai juste envie de récupérer Adrien en un seul morceau, si possible.

— N'espère pas trop. On parle d'Alya, là…

— C'est vrai, sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, regardant curieusement les gens autour d'eux. Un serveur finit par passer et leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient autre chose, et ils commandèrent une nouvelle tournée (café pour Alya, thé pour Marinette et Adrien, et chocolat chaud pour Nino). Marinette sortit son portable et fronça les sourcils.

— Les cours vont bientôt commencer, dit-elle. Je- notre lycée est un peu plus loin, sans parler de celui d'Alya, peut-être que nous devrions-

— On ne va pas aller en cours maintenant, contra Nino.

— On sèche ? Demanda la jeune fille, visiblement incrédule.

— Bah… C'est le plan, ouais. Ça t'embête tant que ça ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je m'inquiète plus pour Adrien.

— Il pourra toujours dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien…

— Son père sera encore plus parano, dit-elle, il pensera que c'est à cause du week-end.

Marinette avait raison, bien sûr. C'était le genre de connerie que Gabriel Agreste penserait.

— On pourra toujours trouver autre chose, soupira Nino.

— C'est vrai, admit Marinette, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller bosser maintenant.

Elle avait l'air heureuse. Elle s'était tournée vers Adrien, et lorsque Nino leva les yeux vers lui, il vit qu'il lui retournait un regard chaleureux. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de deux idiots amoureux. Nino ne put s'empêcher d'observer Alya, et lorsque ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent les siens, il sentit ses joues chauffer, et résista au besoin de détourner le regard. Un sourire était certainement plus romantique.

Alya et Adrien revinrent vers eux au bout de peut-être vingt minutes, et le garçon avait déjà l'air épuisé. Il se glissa à côté de Marinette, prenant sa main pour déposer un discret baiser sur son dos. Marinette sembla retenir un rire, et calla sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. C'était étrange, parce que Nino ne pensait pas les voir aussi tactiles entre eux.

Il reporta rapidement son attention à Alya, qui, honnêtement, l'intéressait bien plus que le couple face à lui.

La raison pour laquelle Alya semblait s'intéresser à lui, il ne la connaissait pas. C'était même un concept étrange de son point de vue, après tout, que pouvait-il lui apporter ? Nino n'était pas vraiment doué avec les gens — certes, il essayait d'être spontané, d'offrir son aide aux autres, mais parfois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de manquer un passage. Il n'arrivait pas à s'adapter, voilà où était le problème. Du moment que la conversation restait dans le cadre qu'il s'était défini — la plupart du temps, il s'adonnait à des sujets tels que le cinéma et la musique ; _surtout_ la musique —, tout allait bien. Si les gens avaient un comportement un peu différent de la normale, Nino ne savait pas comment réagir et les mettre à l'aise. C'était le cas de Gabriel Agreste, bien sûr, et aussi même le cas d'Alya.

Nino la laissait mener la danse ; il la laissait choisir leur sujet de conversation, et il la laissait l'embarquer dans ses plans foireux, parfois. Il lui arrivait de s'énerver un peu avec elle, mais ce n'était jamais très violent, et c'était son caractère à elle qui le voulait.

Pourquoi Alya s'intéressait à lui ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Il n'était pas persévérant comme elle — à part peut-être quand il s'agit de musique —, ni particulièrement beau, ni même intelligent. Il avait peur qu'un jour, elle se rende compte qu'elle trainait avec un type ennuyeux, qu'elle pourrait trouver mieux. Pour le moment, Alya semblait contente avec lui ; et c'était une bonne chose, alors il était aussi heureux. Mais si un jour, elle décidait que ça n'allait plus, il se sentirait vraiment _mal_.

— Tout va bien, Nino ? Demanda Marinette.

Il sursauta, surprit qu'elle s'attarde sur autre chose que le garçon blond à côté d'elle. Il se dit que Marinette était certainement une bonne observatrice — en fait, être Ladybug la poussait à aiguiser cette faculté, mais Nino ne pouvait pas savoir ça. Lorsque, des années plus tard, Alya et Nino auraient une immense dispute, Nino séjournera longuement chez Marinette et Adrien, et sans dire un mot, elle saurait comprendre tout ce qui n'allait pas. Marinette aurait toujours cette faculté à comprendre les autres — lorsqu'elle faisait des efforts pour, et arrêtait d'être complètement bornée —, c'était sans doutes pour cela qu'elle avait été bien meilleure déléguée que Chloé.

— Oui, répondit-il, je me disais juste que ce serait bien si les choses pouvaient rester ainsi.

Cela sembla satisfaire Marinette, puisque la jeune fille sourit de plus belle, comme si la vie atteignait son _climax_ , son moment le plus heureux, et qu'à partir d'ici, rien ne pouvait s'améliorer. Nino avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas une pensée très positive, mais c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses ; ils allaient bientôt grandir, dans le sens où ils auraient d'autres problèmes plus importants, et peut-être que cela leur donnera moins de temps entre eux. Moins de temps à penser aux autres, à leurs liens, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Pour l'instant, ils avaient du temps. Pas d'examen en fin d'année, pas de devoirs trop lourds, pas de _responsabilités_.

Et, Alya pourra dire ce qu'elle voudra, ce qui se passait entre Marinette et Adrien, c'était leurs affaires. Nino était curieux, il trouvait ça un peu étrange — jamais Adrien n'avait réellement parlé de Marinette, pas en tant qu'intérêt romantique, du moins —, mais si tout se passait bien, il ne comptait pas chercher des problèmes partout. C'était une bonne chose, voilà tout. Nul besoin d'y retrouver quelque chose à dire.

— Les choses peuvent continuer ainsi, dit Marinette, enfin, elles seront différentes, dans un sens, mais elles peuvent toujours être aussi commodes.

Il hocha la tête, et lorsque Alya s'intéressa à leur sujet de conversation, continua à parler avec elle.

Nino ne fit pas attention à combien de temps ils restèrent ici, peut-être deux heures, ou même trois, et à son troisième chocolat chaud, il proposa de rentrer, parce qu'il faisait vraiment froid. Comme ils étaient en train de sécher les cours, la question du lieu se posa — il ne fallait pas se faire prendre, même si les parents seraient, à un moment ou un autre, au courant. Au final, Alya, dont la famille travaillait actuellement, se proposa, et ils passèrent la journée à regarder des films, affalés sur des coussins. Nino arrêta de se poser des questions, et parvint enfin à apprécier le moment présent, sans se soucier de ce qui allait venir — penser au futur faisait trop peur, de toute façon ; pourquoi s'y attarder ?

Marinette, lovée contre Adrien, semblait parfaitement à sa place, c'était comme si elle avait toujours été dans cette position, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Nino dû patienter pendant au moins deux épisodes de _How I Met Your Mother_ avant de sentir la chaleur familière de la peau d'Alya contre sa propre épaule. Retenant un grand sourire, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et laissa sa tête reposer contre son cou, respirant le parfum de café mêlé aux odeurs de papier journal.

Et lorsque la mère d'Alya arriva, et les trouva tous ainsi, amassé les uns contre les autres, elle ne trouva même pas la volonté d'être en colère.

— — —

— — —

 _Fin du chapitre bonus ! J'étais partie dans l'idée d'écrire un chapitre surtout drôle, mais je crois que le rendu final est un peu différent de ce que j'avais en tête ; même si je vais laisser ça comme ça. En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé écrire du point de vue de ces deux-là, ça change un peu de Marinette et Adrien :) !_

 _Vu que le chapitre suivant est plutôt long, et que ce site ne me laisse pas poster de textes trop longs (je crois être la seule avec ce bug, ça m'énerve. Il doit faire une vingtaine de pages, pourtant =_=), je vais écrire ma note de 'fin de fiction' ici._

 _Déjà, merci à tous pour votre soutient. Non, sérieusement. J'adore écrire, et je le fais sans me forcer, mais sans avoir de retours positifs et encourageants, c'est très compliqué. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review, même courte, ça ceux qui ont suivis, aimé, et à ceux qui ont lu, tout simplement. Ça compte beaucoup._

 _Ensuite, concernant mes futurs projets : je compte bien sûr continuer à écrire. J'ai plusieurs choses en cours dans ce fandom, aussi, quelques AU (univers alternatifs), surtout._

 _J'essayerai de poster le nouveau chapitre demain — après avoir passé cette foutue épreuve du permis. Oui. Je passe le permis demain. Oui._

 _Bisous !_


	18. XVIII Le soleil est près de moi

_Comme prévu, je poste ce dernier juste après le bonus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) ! Bonne lecture, et merci pour tout !_

— — —

— — —

— Adrien ?

Marinette attrapa un sac accroché à son lit, et passa rapidement devant son miroir, replaçant correctement les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon.

— Adriennnnn ! Appela-t-elle à nouveau.

Venant d'en bas, elle entendit quelques rires et des mots échangés qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier. Elle grogna et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec, elle le put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant la scène : Adrien et son père, affalés sur le canapé, chacun armé d'une manette.

— Adrien, dit-elle plus doucement, il faut y aller. L'avion de ton père est arrivé il y a trente minutes, il ne va pas tarder à arriver chez toi.

Le garçon soupira, perdant subitement son sourire. Il passa une main dans sa nuque, prenant un air anxieux que Marinette détestait. Elle s'approcha et posa ses coudes sur le dossier du canapé.

— Tout va bien se passer, dit-elle d'une voix basse. Allez, tu es prêt, au moins ?

— Je- hum, peut-être que je devrais me recoiffer-

— Tu es très bien comme ça, interrompit son père en riant. Il a s'est déjà recoiffé i peine dix minutes, rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Marinette.

Adrien haussa les épaules, feignant un air embarrassé. Elle regarda avec amusement son père placer sa main sur la tête du garçon, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Adrien ouvrit la bouche avec un air indigné, avant de se mettre à rire.

— Bon. Je vais définitivement devoir me coiffer, grogna-t-il, _encore_.

— Tu l'aurais fait de toute façon, répondit Marinette.

— Peut-être, admit-il.

Elle jeta un regard à son père, qui souriait chaleureusement à Adrien. Il hocha la tête, commençant à se diriger vers la cuisine.

— Je dois retourner travailler, dit-il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez le droit à quelques pâtisseries plus tard. Bonne chance avec ton père, mon garçon, rajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Adrien.

Adrien le remercia avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de Marinette, soignant une dernière fois son apparence. Elle attendit patiemment à l'entrée, et glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'il revint vers elle. C'était un geste auquel elle n'était pas totalement habituée, aussi simple qu'il soit. Depuis dimanche — jour où Adrien avait découvert sa véritable identité —, seulement deux jours s'étaient écoulés, et les deux adolescents avaient encore du mal à ajuster leur relation. Adrien avait passé ses deux soirées chez elle, fuyant la solitude de la demeure Agreste, et s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec ses parents.

Et même si Marinette savait depuis _des semaines_ que Chat Noir était Adrien, elle avait aussi du mal à s'habituer à la situation actuelle. La façon dont Adrien la dévisageait, dont il glissait son regard le long de chaque parcelle de son corps, s'en cachant _à peine_ , l'embarrassait horriblement. Elle se sentait nue sans son masque, fine protection qui lui avait jusqu'ici donné l'impression qu'elle était plus qu'une simple adolescente. Et elle savait qu'Adrien n'allait pas partir, elle savait que, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, il retournait ses sentiments, même si elle n'était que Marinette. Mais c'était compliqué de ne pas rechercher un peu de déception dans les émeraudes brillantes, ou même de _l'inventer_. Et Marinette était très forte à ce jeu-là.

Paume contre paume, ils marchèrent jusque chez lui, le coeur envahi par une angoisse nouvelle. Marinette ne se permit pas d'interrompre Adrien dans ses pensées, car il semblait complètement effacé de la réalité. Mais son air anxieux la dérangea, alors elle bougea calmement son pouce, caressant doucement le dos de la main du garçon pour le rassurer. Adrien leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle, lui offrant un pauvre sourire.

— Ça va aller, dit-elle. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, c'est à lui de te répondre, maintenant.

Il hocha la tête.

— Je sais, je- merci, Marinette.

La façon dont sa voix appuya sur chacune des syllabes de son prénom lui donna envie de se pencher pour l'embrasser, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était exactement la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis, ils auraient tout le temps qu'ils voudraient pour faire ça _après_.

— Il n'a pas le droit de te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Même si c'est supposé être pour ton bien.

— Il n'a pas intérêt à essayer, en tout cas, répondit Adrien. Je compte pas me laisser faire.

L'énorme portail de sa maison était enfin devant eux, et Marinette serra une dernière fois la main d'Adrien, avant de relever ses yeux vers lui. Il respirait lentement, et regardait la longue voiture garée devant la demeure avec un air déterminé.

— Bon, nous y sommes, dit-il d'une voix lente.

— Je t'attends, alors.

— … Tu peux rentrer, tu sais…

— Non, je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas voir ton père — j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir lui parler, mais… Je sens que vous devriez être seuls dans ce genre de moments, dit-elle.

Il sourit doucement, avant de se pencher pour embrasser le front de Marinette, laissant ses doigts caresser la peau de son cou.

— Tu as raison, bien sûr, répondit-il. À tout', alors.

— Bonne chance, Adrien.

— Merci.

Elle resta devant le portail jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte lourde. Avec un soupir, Marinette jeta un oeil à sa montre. Elle avait le temps de prendre un café, se dit-elle.

— — —

— — —

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison, Adrien pensa d'abord que rien n'avait changé — le couloir était toujours silencieux et froid —, mais rapidement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le garçon retint sa respiration, se rappelant les gentilles paroles de Marinette et ses parents (il leur avait vaguement expliqué le problème, monsieur et madame Dupain-Cheng étaient des personnes très compréhensives). _Tu peux faire ça, c'est ton père, tout va bien se passer_.

Il avança lentement jusqu'à la salle à manger, et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur son père et Nathalie, en pleine discussion sur un dossier. Lorsqu'il avança dans la pièce, les deux s'arrêtèrent subitement, et Adrien toisa son père pendant quelques longues secondes, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il portait son habituel costume clair, une cravate, et l'air sévère qu'Adrien lui connaissait bien. Nathalie s'éloigna en s'excusant. Adrien la vit lancer un regard étrange à son père avant de venir le saluer, prenant même une posture qu'il estima encourageante.

Puis elle sortit, et il ne restait qu'eux deux.

— Je- Bonjour, père, commença lamentablement Adrien.

— Adrien, salua-t-il. Viens t'assoir, nous devons parler.

Il se déplaça jusqu'au divan, restant sur ses gardes.

— J'ai parlé avec Nathalie, reprit son père.

Adrien fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas immédiatement le rapport avec leur situation.

— Nathalie ?

— Nous avons parlé de toi, continua-t-il. Je lui ai demandé un avi extérieur.

Le garçon sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous la surprise. Son père était le genre de personne qui détestait recevoir des conseils, ou même des avis. Il était celui qui prenait tout le temps les décisions, et aimait n'avoir qu'à compter sur lui-même.

— Ne prend pas cet air étonné, reprit son père, ce n'est pas si surprenant.

Adrien rit nerveusement.

— Ça l'est, répondit-il. Je te vois très rarement écouter les conseils des autres…

— Mais il ne s'agit pas de la couleur d'un accessoire, reprit Gabriel, il s'agit de toi. Je pense que tu sais que _tu_ es un peu plus important qu'un accessoire, non ?

Pendant un instant, Adrien ne sut pas comment répondre. Devait-il être agacé par le fait que son père lui parle de cette façon, ou bien répondre exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui ? À la place, il choisit la carte de l'honnêteté.

— Je ne sais pas, père.

— Adrien…

— J'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas vraiment être plus important que… Que ma 'future carrière', ou je ne sais pas comment appeler ce futur que tu as planifié pour moi, mais-

— Tu es bien plus important que ça, répéta son père en l'interrompant. Ne sois pas ridicule.

— Je ne suis pas _ridicule_ , et excuse-moi de ne pas toujours comprendre tes marques d'affection. Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas la personne la plus chaleureuse au monde.

Il n'avait pas pris un ton particulièrement brusque, mais Adrien avait conscience de la lourdeur de ses propos. Il n'avait pas juste envie de blâmer son père, mais il ne faisait que dire la vérité, et son père devait savoir ça, non ?

L'homme ne sembla pas se laisser embarquer par l'irritation, et soupira.

— Je sais. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes aussi délaissé. Tu es important pour moi, Adrien, _vraiment_. Tu es la chose- la _personne_ la plus précieuse qu'il me reste.

Et Adrien resta quelques instants sans mot, la gorge sèche, parce que- _wow_. Entendre ces paroles, ces mots particuliers, sortir de la bouche d'un homme qui lui avait accordé si peu de temps en plusieurs années, c'était réellement étrange. Dans le sens positif, bien sûr, même si Adrien avait envie de penser que c'était normal de dire ça à son fils, et que le plus anormal dans cette situation, c'était l'envie de pleurer qu'il avait, juste parce que son père venait de lui dire qu'il était important. Qu'il était _le plus important_ pour lui.

Il refusa de se laisser déborder par l'émotion. Son père avait beau dire ça maintenant, il était resté tellement distant pendant tout ce temps, et Adrien ne savait pas quoi penser. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'allait pas juste accepter tout ce qu'il lui dirait juste pour ça.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était une mauvaise chose.

— Si je suis si important, pourquoi ne pas le montrer ? Demanda-t-il.

Une lueur triste passa dans le regard de son père.

— Je suis désolé, Adrien. Je ne sais pas m'y prendre.

— Parce que _maman_ s'occupait toujours de moi, accusa Adrien, parce que c'était elle, le centre de la famille. Et quand elle a disparu, tu ne savais même pas comment t'y prendre pour _garder ça_. Tu n'as jamais essayé, même quand elle était là !

Il ne haussait pas le ton, il ne voulait pas crier, il voulait juste qu'il comprenne. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait d'autres occasions pour s'exprimer à coeur ouvert, et ils dérivaient peut-être du sujet d'origine, mais Adrien décida qu'il s'en fichait.

— Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de temps, se défendit Gabriel, mon travail demande-

— As-tu au moins essayé d'en trouver ?

— Bien sûr, mais c'est comme ça, des gens ont besoin de moi et je-

— Et le fait que _j'ai_ besoin de toi ? Ça ne compte pas ?

Adrien mordit sa lèvre, réprimandant un tremblement. _Contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi_.

Son père semblait épuisé, et Adrien imagina qu'il était lui aussi en train de lutter pour ne pas hausser le ton. Se dire qu'il _ressentait_ quelque chose était presque rassurant.

— Ça compte, admit son père, mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai des responsabilités auxquelles je ne peux pas échapper.

— Tu as aussi des responsabilités en tant que père.

— Je fais de mon mieux.

— Et comment ? On ne fait absolument _rien_ ensemble, dit Adrien. On ne mange _même pas_ ensemble, la plupart du temps ! Tu sais, je suis allé manger chez une amie, hier, et il y avait toute sa famille à table. Et ils- ils se parlaient ! Ils se disaient ce qu'ils avaient fait de leurs journées, ils riaient ensemble ! Est-ce que c'est normal, que rien de tout ça ne me soit familier ? Depuis que maman est partie, en tout cas. C'est comme si je vivais seul, et que Nathalie là pour me surveiller en permanence.

« Tu sais ce qui est le pire, dans tout ça ? Demanda Adrien. C'est que Nathalie voudrait agir plus familièrement, je peux le voir, mais elle reste distante — elle aussi —, probablement parce qu'elle pense que ce qu'elle doit faire parce qu'elle est une _employée_. Mais elle ne devrait même pas avoir à endosser ce rôle, parce que _tu_ es censé te comporter comme un vrai parent, et pas comme un- un responsable légal, comme si tu n'étais là que pour signer des papiers, et me dire quoi faire et ne pas faire en permanence. Bien sûr, c'est normal que tu montres de l'autorité, mais pour contrebalancer ça, tu es supposé montrer de l'affection aussi ! C'est comme ça que les choses marchent !

« Moi, je fais de mon mieux pour que les choses restent _passables_ , continua le garçon, les yeux rivés sur le sol. J'accepte que tu ne puisses pas passer du temps avec moi, je suis là quand tu as besoin de moi, et j'ai joué les mannequins pendant _cinq foutues années_ , alors que je _déteste_ ça, tout ça pour te faire plaisir. Et peut-être que j'en demande trop. Peut-être je suis égoïste, ou- ou un enfant pourri gâté, je sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas. Alors je suis prêt à faire ce que tu veux pour que les choses s'arrangent, je veux bien accepter qu'on se voie pas aussi souvent qu'une famille normale, mais je n'ai pas envie de me laisser contrôler comme ça plus longtemps. Tu as le droit de me donner ton avis, de me proposer des choses, mais si je ne veux pas poser plus longtemps, alors je ne vais pas le faire. C'est plus juste comme ça, non ?

Adrien prit une grande inspiration, terminant sa phrase avec une voix enrouée. Il avait trop parlé, il en était presque sûr, mais son père ne l'avait pas interrompu, et il avait besoin de dire tout ça.

— Je suis prêt à faire des efforts, termina Adrien, mais il faut que tu en fasses aussi.

Cela résumait à peu près ce qu'il ressentait — mais de façon bien pauvre ; il ne pouvait pas résumer _des années_ de frustration et de colère avec de simples mots. Il osa enfin lever les yeux vers son père, qui était resté dans la même position durant tout son discours. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, Adrien craignit un instant qu'il ne lui ordonne de retourner dans sa chambre, ou qu'il s'énerve.

— Tu veux vraiment arrêter de poser ? Demanda son père.

Adrien crut qu'il avait mal entendu, parce que _vraiment_? Est-ce que son père allait faire comme s'il ne venait pas de dire tout ce qu'il _venait_ de dire, et se concentrer uniquement sur _ça_ ? C'était peut-être leur conversation originale, mais Adrien sentit une pointe d'irritation se glisser dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit.

— Oui. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

— Quel gâchis. Tu es doué à ça, tu sais.

— Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne suis pas intéressé.

Son père soupira, et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, regardant au loin pendant un court instant.

— Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes enfermé, dit-il. Je pense sincèrement que c'est une façon de t'offrir un futur plus sûr, ça n'a rien à voir avec ma fierté, ou quoi que ce soit.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas, se défendit Adrien. Enfin, peut-être que je l'ai dis il y a quelques jours, mais je sais. Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi, mais ça ne marche pas.

— Il y a autre chose, reprit son père. T'avoir comme mannequin est aussi une autre occasion de te voir plus souvent.

— Et ce n'est pas normal, on- on vit _ensemble_ , père ! Dans la même maison ! On ne devrait pas avoir à passer par le travail pour se voir.

Son père soupira.

— Adrien, quoi que tu penses, mon job est vraiment prenant. Je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de passer du temps avoir toi, mais c'est extrêmement compliqué, surtout quand tu es souvent absent dans la soirée.

Adrien voulait bien admettre qu'il était coupable sur ce plan-là. Il prétextait des sorties avec des amis, mais son devoir en tant que super héros était aussi très prenant. Il voulait bien comprendre que son père avait peu de temps à lui accorder, mais…

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'améliorer ce temps-là ? Proposa-t-il. Je peux faire en sorte de manger en même temps que toi, même si c'est plus tard. Et comme j'arrête de poser, on pourra avoir des discussions autres que « tu as un shooting de prévu tel jour à telle heure ». Ça me semble correct.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, Adrien. Si je n'ai plus cette discussion avec toi, je l'aurai certainement avec un autre mannequin. Ça ne nous économise pas de temps-

— Tu n'as pas d'assistants ? De gens qui peuvent s'en charger à ta place ?

— La clé du succès, continua Gabriel, c'est de s'occuper soi-même de ce qui est important. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser des incapables diriger mes modèles.

Adrien prit à nouveau un air contrarié.

— Tu n'y mets pas beaucoup du tien, accusa-t-il.

— Si, c'est juste que tu refuses de le voir.

Il secoua la tête, cherchant un nouveau compromis.

— Est-ce qu'on peut au moins _essayer_? Demanda Adrien. Peut-être que ça ne marchera pas, mais juste voir ce que ça pourrait donner ?

Son père sembla prendre un moment pour y réfléchir, mais Adrien ne vit pas beaucoup d'hésitation lorsqu'il lui répondit.

— Si cela ne chamboule pas trop mon emploi du temps, je ferai de mon mieux. Je vais en parler à Nathalie.

Adrien sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, et ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire satisfait.

— Merci, père, souffla-t-il.

— Et pour ce qui est de ta carrière de mannequin-

— _Ex_ -carrière, rectifia Adrien.

La remarque sembla agacer son père, qui replia ses bras contre son torse.

— Écoute, je ne vais pas te forcer, reprit-il. Je veux que tu saches que tu loupes une bonne opportunité, mais si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre ça. Tu as un bon dossier scolaire, et seras probablement capable d'entrer où tu le souhaites.

Adrien sentit ses épaules se décontracter, et osa un sourire soulagé.

— Alors tu ne vas pas insister plus que ça ? Demanda-t-il pour être bien sûr.

— J'aimerais vraiment que tu continues à poser, reprit son père, mais je ne peux pas te forcer.

Adrien hésita quelques secondes.

— C'est Nathalie qui t'a dit ça ?

— Nathalie m'a dit que je devais être plus indulgent avec toi. Je ne suis pas idiot, Adrien, je sais bien que je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire.

Adrien se rappela d'aller remercier Nathalie dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Au moins, quelqu'un dans cette 'famille', se souciait de lui.

— Oh, vraiment ? Continua Adrien. Parce que jusque-là, tu as fais un _très bon_ job pour me forcer à faire des choses que je n'avais pas envie de faire.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça, que c'était en trop, et que de toute façon, son père venait de dire qu'il acceptait de lui donner plus de liberté. Mais Adrien ne pouvait pas juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Adrien, ne me fais pas passer pour un monstre, dit son père d'une voix sèche. Jusqu'à récemment, j'ignorais que tu détestais être mannequin à ce point. Je ne savais pas à quel point je devais prendre tes protestations au sérieux.

— Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, dit Adrien, _c'est_ arrivé. Et tu as peut-être des excuses, mais est-ce que ça paraît juste, d'insister à ce point ? Parce que j'ai toujours pensé que tu me _détesterais_ si je ne le faisais pas-

— Je ne te détesterai jamais, l'interrompit son père. Ne dis pas ça.

— Parce que c'est difficile de savoir, parfois ! Continua Adrien.

Adrien passa ses mains dans sa nuque, bloquant sa respiration un moment. Il évita son père du regard — il ne voulait pas y lire de la déception ou de la tristesse —, et fit de son mieux pour garder une expression neutre. Le silence pesant dura trop longtemps à son goût, et il finit par se résigner à parler.

— Mais je peux te faire confiance pour ça, hein ? Demanda le jeune homme. Que tu feras de ton mieux pour qu'on se voit plus longtemps, et- le mannequinat, aussi…

Son père hocha la tête.

— Nous parlerons de ton parcours scolaire plus en détail, dit-il, puisqu'une école de mode n'est plus envisageable.

— D'accord.

— Je te dirais quand j'aurais plus de temps pour tout ça.

— D'accord.

— Je vais également demander à Nathalie de réarranger ton emploi du temps — tu pourras déplacer quelques-unes de tes activités pendant le week-end, si tu n'as plus de shooting. Il est important que tu aies une semaine moins chargée si tu souhaites travailler correctement. Tu as bien envie de continuer tout ce que tu fais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr.

— Dans ce cas, le dossier est clos. Si tu as envie, tu peux apprendre une autre langue en plus, ou te permettre une autre activité. Nathalie de donnera plusieurs choix de-

— Père, interrompit Adrien. C'est bon. Je lui en parlerais.

— Bien.

Adrien regarda son père, se demandant ce qu'il restait à dire. Pas grand-chose, sûrement, mais la discussion semblait encore un peu sèche. Il supposait que pour une personne comme Gabriel Agreste, ce n'était pas surprenant, et il ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu'il se mette subitement à sourire tout le temps et à lui montrer son affection. Il pouvait faire avec, pensa-t-il, s'il faisait aussi des efforts.

Il espérait qu'il ferait des efforts.

— Je- hum, Marinette, mon amie, dit Adrien. Elle m'attend. Je vais y aller.

Son père hocha lentement la tête.

— Amuse-toi, dit-il — bien que son ton traduisait tout sauf de _l'amusement_ —, préviens-moi si jamais tu rentres plus tard que prévu.

— Oui. À plus tard.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il quitta la pièce, et où il fut enfin hors du champ de vision de son père, qu'Adrien se permit de se détendre complètement. Il s'appuya contre le mur, soupirant longuement, et regarda ses poignets, encore légèrement tremblant. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il avait été crispé pendant leur échange, mais la sueur encore présente le long de sa nuque était un rappel suffisant.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite, pensa-t-il immédiatement. La conversation ne s'était pas merveilleusement bien passée, mais c'était un bon _début_ , non ? Son père avait accepté ses conditions — même si Adrien trouvait triste de devoir en arriver là —, et avait promis d'essayer de faire de son mieux pour le voir plus souvent. De toute façon, Adrien ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras.

Il quitta le couloir en pensant aux prochaines choses à faire ; prendre une douche, remercier Nathalie, et retourner auprès de Marinette.

— — —

— — —

Adrien, pensa Marinette, ne devait pas être habitué à prendre le bus, et encore moins de nuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder les autres passagers — quelques types particulièrement bruyants, portant quelques bières avec eux — avec un air presque méfiant, et n'arrêtait pas de demander à Marinette si l'arrêt annoncé était leur arrêt. Question à laquelle elle avait déjà répondu, et continuerait à répondre la même exacte réponse.

— C'est une surprise. Je ne vais pas te dire où nous descendons, tu verras bien.

Elle avait arrangé sa tenue, la gardant suffisamment confortable pour suivre le programme prévu. Un short en jean et une tunique ample, d'un bleu pastel, en plus d'un gilet sombre — elle aurait aimé porter autre chose que des tennis légères pour ce qu'elle appelait avec hésitation leur premier rendez-vous (c'était difficilement un rendez-vous, puisqu'ils ne seraient pas que tous les deux, mais tout de même). Adrien n'avait pas vraiment changé de tenue, et le pauvre garçon ne savait même pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, même si ça ne semblait pas le gêner tant que ça. Marinette constata qu'Adrien était tout simplement heureux de sortir avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait, et qu'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas en demander plus, ce qui lui allait très bien à elle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle aimait avoir le contrôle absolu de la situation — c'était loin d'être le cas —, mais elle voulait lui faire plaisir.

— Une surprise, dit Adrien d'une voix basse (comme sans se soucier de la présence de Marinette). C'est une occasion spéciale, alors ?

— Spéciale ? Oui, c'en est une. Nous sommes officiellement un couple.

Adrien rit en entendant ses mots.

— Nous sommes en couple depuis des mois, protesta-t-il.

— Pas en tant que Marinette et Adrien, répliqua la jeune fille.

— Mais, dit Adrien en baissant subitement le ton, mais si nous étions en couple en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug, alors que je suis Chat Noir et que tu es Ladybug, cela revient au même.

— Bon, dit Marinette, dans ce cas, nous somme officiellement un couple _sain_ , sans identité secrète.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un sourire moqueur qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Dit-il. Je pourrais tout aussi bien être le Papillon.

— Bien sûr que non, contra Marinette, ce serait idiot. Tu n'es pas si idiot.

— C'est un compliment, j'espère, dit-il. C'est bien un compliment, hein ?

— Prend-le comme tu veux, gros malin, rit-elle.

Adrien sourit ; ce genre de sourire un peu perdu mais qui avait tout de même un charme démesuré sur ce visage-là, et se pencha pour embrasser Marinette sur le front. Le geste était teinté d'une spontanéité qu'elle connaissait déjà bien chez Chat Noir, mais le garçon se rendit rapidement compte de sa situation, et lorsqu'il recula, ses joues étaient rougies par l'embarras. Marinette se demanda exactement d'où venait cet embarras : était-ce parce qu'ils étaient en public ? Les quelques regards qu'ils s'étaient attiré n'étaient pas particulièrement méchants, en fait, on ne le regardait sans plus d'attention que l'on regardait une personne ayant rit trop fort.

— Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour t'y habituer ? Finit par demander Adrien, se justifiant enfin.

— M'y habituer ?

Il sembla plus gêné encore.

— Au fait que je sois Adrien, continua-t-il d'une voix basse.

Le bus prit un virage serré, balançant soudainement le corps de Marinette en avant, et elle dû se raccrocher à celui d'Adrien pour ne pas tomber. Son bras à lui, entouré autour de sa taille, épousait finement le tissu de sa tunique. Marinette, pendant un instant, se demanda quoi répondre. S'y était-elle habitué ? Absolument pas — la preuve étant ici même, puisqu'elle était encore ébahie de ce genre de situation. Il y avait cependant une grande différence entre son cas et celui d'Adrien. Marinette avait, pendant trop longtemps, regardé le garçon d'une façon peu ordinaire, le tournant en une véritable obsession, comme s'il n'était pas qu'un simple être humain. Depuis qu'il était avec elle, amoureux d'elle, Marinette avait appris à reconnaître l'humain bouffé de défaut qu'était Adrien, et à accepter qu'il soit Chat Noir, sans plus se poser de questions.

C'était encore bizarre, mais ça n'était pas un 'mauvais' bizarre.

— Je suis encore en train de m'y habituer, dit-elle fièrement. Mais je pense être sur la bonne voie. Je réagis plus simplement quand tu es là, par exemple.

— Et c'est une bonne chose ?

— Absolument. Je ne suis pas 'moins affectée' par toi, si cela t'inquiète, j'arrive juste à me contrôler plus aisément.

— Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

Marinette éclata de rire.

— Tu vas y arriver, Adrien.

— Mais tu es tellement- et moi- enfin, nous étions juste à côté, et je n'arrête pas d'y penser et-

— Ce qui est fait est fait, le coupa Marinette. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière et accélérer le processus… D'ailleurs, c'est surtout de ma faute…

Adrien secoua la tête, déposant un nouveau baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. Elle se demanda s'il comptait faire ça encore, et se dit qu'elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, de toute façon.

— Ce qui est fait est fait, répéta Adrien. Et je ne te blâme pas pour ça.

Leur discussion fit presque oublier à Marinette de faire signe à Adrien de descendre à l'arrêt suivant, qui était le leur. Adrien semblait à la recherche d'un indice, quelque chose qui lui donnerait l'objet de sa 'surprise', mais elle savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas si simplement. Paris était une ville complexe, formée de rues abondantes et peu structurées — Adrien avait très, très peu de chances de deviner où ils allaient précisément. Surtout lorsque le lieu en question n'avait rien d'apparemment exceptionnel.

La jeune fille le guida pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment à la façade sombre, éclairée de néons rouges saillants. Elle regarda avec satisfaction l'air perdu, puis immédiatement comblé du garçon, dont le sourire s'agrandissait à chaque seconde qui passait.

— Notre liste, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Marinette, tu n'as pas oublié.

— Nooope, rit Marinette. Tout est gravé dans ma mémoire.

— C'est trop cool ! S'exclama brusquement Adrien. Tu es géniale !

Il tendit ses bras vers le signe « LASER GAME » écarlate, comme si Marinette ne l'avait pas vu.

— Je savais que ça te plairait, Chaton, dit-elle. Attend de voir qui attend à l'intérieur…

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je croyais que Nino et Alya n'étaient pas là.

— C'est le cas.

— Alors qui ?

Il avait l'air un peu embêté, sûrement parce qu'il ne devait pas réussir à penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Adrien avait si peu de personnes proches de lui qu'il n'était pas capable de penser à quelqu'un autre que Marinette, Alya et Nino, qui souhaiterait passer du temps avec lui. Ce qui était idiot, conclut immédiatement Marinette.

— Rentre, dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'avança la première, poussant avec assurance la porte d'entrée, faisant comme si elle était une habituée du coin (et ce n'était pas le cas). Adrien la suivit avec une forme d'hésitation qui se traduisit par de petits pas rapprochés. Au dernier moment, la jeune fille se retourna vers lui pour observer son expression. Elle avait beau avoir l'air sûre d'elle, Marinette n'était pas exactement sûre de la façon dont il allait le prendre — peut-être aurait-il préféré qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux. Mais la soudaine légèreté, l'éclat empreint de joie qu'elle lut dans ses yeux en apercevant le petit groupe face à eux n'était certainement pas de la déception.

— Adrien ! S'exclama Kim. Et Marinette, vous êtes enfin là !

Marinette avait rassemblé toutes les personnes qu'elle avait pu trouver ; plusieurs élèves de leur collège, mais aussi plusieurs élèves de la classe actuelle d'Adrien, qui ne semblaient pas avoir de problèmes avec lui. Elle avait même eu la vague aide de Chloé, qui avait accepté d'ouvrir un groupe Facebook pour l'évènement, ce qui en soi, était déjà un exploit. Marinette ne les connaissait pas — à part le garçon qu'elle avait précédemment vu avec Chloé, et Chloé elle-même —, mais elle réussit à se faire suivre de quatre personnes supplémentaires. En tout, ils étaient une petite quinzaine, ce qui était largement suffisant pour une partie.

Elle regarda un moment Adrien se précipiter vers les autres, prendre et donner des nouvelles, cachant faiblement son excitation. Tout le monde semblait avoir quelque chose à lui dire, même ses camarades de classe, qui d'après ce qu'avait compris Marinette, n'étaient pas si proches de lui que ça. Chloé garda un air renfrogné pendant quelques secondes, mais finit par lui faire la bise, et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart — mais toujours dans le champ de vision de Marinette —, pour avoir avec lui ce qui ressemblait à une conversation très sérieuse.

Une jeune femme vint finalement les chercher, et les emmena dans une pièce à part pour leur expliquer les règles, et donner les équipes (choisies aléatoirement) — ce qui donna la chose suivante : Marinette était avec Alix, Max, et deux élèves quelques connaissait pas, dans l'équipe jaune. De son côté, Adrien se retrouvait avec Rose, Chloé, Kim, et une fille de sa classe, dans l'équipe bleue. La dernière équipe, la rose, était composée de Juleka, Nathanaël, Ivan, et de deux autres personnes — dont le garçon que Marinette avait aperçu. Chacun s'était vu attribué l'équipement nécessaire, que Marinette trouvait bien trop imposant et inconfortable, sans compter l'aspect tout sauf esthétique de la chose. En jetant un coup d'oeil à Adrien, elle remarqua cependant qu'il réussissait toujours à avoir une certaine classe, même munis d'une arme aussi peu convaincante. Il remarqua son regard sur lui, et lui lança un regard chaleureux, suivit d'un signe de la main auquel Marinette voulut répondre — bien qu'elle n'en n'eut pas l'occasion, puisque Alix se précipita sur elle.

— Ne sympathise pas avec l'ennemi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un air farouchement sérieux.

Kim arriva ensuite, et semblait parfaitement d'accord avec Alix, et malgré la mine boudeuse de Marinette, son équipe s'obstina à l'éloigner du garçon. Heureusement pour elle, Marinette était une bonne compétitrice. Elle aurait certes préféré être dans l'équipe d'Adrien, mais jouer contre lui n'était pas non plus déplaisant. En fait, Ladybug et Chat Noir passaient une grande partie de leur temps, lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, à se lancer plusieurs défis. Ce n'était pas encore arrivé à Marinette et Adrien, mais il y avait bien une première fois à tout, non ?

La période qui suivit sembla un peu floue à Marinette. La femme du départ les fit rentrer dans un décor qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une usine désaffectée ; où ils se retrouvèrent perdus entre des murs gris, gardant pour seuls repères les rares marques jaunes laissées à quelques endroits. Le terrain entier était très sombre, malgré les lumières fluo disposées un peu partout, diffusées par des écrans de fumée qui apparaissaient de temps en temps. Marinette se mit à courir sans trop réfléchir, suivie de quelques membres de son équipe. Des bruits de lasers se faisaient entendre de toutes les directions, donnant quelques indications sur les combats voisins. Marinette se glissa discrètement derrière une cloison, au bord d'une fenêtre, essayant de prendre quelqu'un par surprise. Elle vit rapidement une personne — trop éloignée pour qu'elle puisse l'identifier — de l'équipe bleue traverser son champ de vision, et appuya sur la gâchette. Le halo bleu sur l'équipement de son adversaire se mit immédiatement à clignoter, et Marinette entendit une voix en provenance de son propre gilet lui annoncer gaiement « _Well done !_ »

Elle décida que c'était bon, ça pouvait le faire. Ça n'avait rien de compliqué, ce jeu, comparé à sauver Paris régulièrement. Elle pouvait gagner ça, si elle faisait un minimum d'effort, elle en avait la convict—

« _Oh no ! Try again !_ », s'exclama la voix de son équipement.

Marinette se retourna avec un sursaut, cherchant du regard celui qui venant de lui tirer dessus, avant de s'enfuir lâchement. Il voulait jouer à ça ! Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire ; elle allait le traquer, le trouver, et le démolir. Pour sûr, elle allait faire ça, et le type n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Avec un sourire chargé de confiance, elle s'élança souplement dans les allées, restant le plus proche possible des différents abris. Au départ, elle ne croisa que d'autres membres de son équipe, avec lesquels elle s'essaya à différentes stratégies (l'un courant devant l'ennemi, trop loin pour être touché, alors que l'autre se glissait discrètement derrière lui) — mais Marinette ne retrouva pas celui qui l'avait eue. Elle abandonna rapidement l'idée de le retrouver à tout prix ; au bout de dix minutes, elle s'était déjà fait toucher un nombre incalculable de fois.

Dans le noir, décerner qui était qui était compliqué. Elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir tiré au moins trois fois sur Chloé — ce qui était une bonne chose —, et de ne pas avoir encore touché Adrien — ce qui était plus frustrant —, mais à part ça, pas grand-chose. Elle n'était pas si forte que ça, en fait, elle dû le reconnaître au bout d'un moment.

Fatiguée de courir dans tous les sens, elle s'éloigna un peu de la Grande Bataille. Un pas après l'autre, elle progressa lentement vers une partie reculée du terrain — mais lorsqu'elle voulut faire demi-tour pour retourner là où le jeu était plus actif, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. À chaque fois, elle se retrouvait au mauvais endroit, et même si elle n'était pas la seule, elle se mit à pester contre ce stupide labyrinthe.

Un éclair bleu passa devant elle, et elle se crispa. Son arme fermement redressée, elle s'avança avec prudence.

— On est perdue ?

Marinette laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque la voix surgit de nulle part. Elle se retourna vivement, pour faire face au visage d'Adrien, qui abordait un sourire bien trop satisfait à son goût.

— Ne. Refais. Jamais. Ça, menaça-t-elle.

— Quoi, tu aurais préféré que je te tire dessus, directement ? Rit-il.

— Mhhh. Haha. Très drôle. Il n'empêche, moi je t'aurais tiré dessus, contra Marinette en portant ses mains à sa taille.

Adrien s'adossa contre le mur, à la gauche de Marinette. Il prit un air faussement blessé et soupira.

— Tu es tellement cruelle, ma Lady.

— Adrien, arrête de faire ton martyr, c'est une partie de _Laser Game_.

— Et alors ! Les amoureux restent toujours dans le même camp, quoi qu'il arrive ! Fit-il. Regarde dans le loup-garou ! Le but ultime c'est que les amoureux réussissent à vivre ! Oui, c'est ça, l'amour plus fort que tout, comme Roméo et Juliette ! Séparés par absolument tout, mais toujours prêts à mourir pour rester ensemble ! Qu'y a-t-il de plus pur que ça, dis-moi donc, même dans une simple partie de Laser Game, et de plus—

Marinette interrompit cette ridicule tirade par un léger baiser, sur le coin des lèvres d'Adrien. Il se tut immédiatement, et lança un long regard à Marinette, qui sentit ses jours commencer à rougir sous la pression. Heureusement pour elle, Adrien ne pouvait pas voir ça, et par conséquent, prendre cet air ridiculement fier qu'il avait tout le temps.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que si je te tire dessus, tu me laisseras faire sans te défendre ? Demanda Marinette avec un sourire en coin.

Adrien afficha une moue dubitative.

— Je préférais quand tu m'embrassais, se plaignit-il.

Marinette éclata de rire.

— Okay, fit-elle. Et même si j'adore gagner, ça ne me dérange pas non plus de continuer ça.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait vraiment s'habituer à flirter avec Adrien, et surtout, à _Adrien flirtant avec elle_ , mais la chose en elle-même se trouvait être étonnemment agréable, et Marinette décida qu'elle s'en fichait complètement. Le discours d'Adrien pouvait être débile, et alors, dans le fond, c'est lui qui avait raison — et il fallait que ce soit un garçon aussi ridiculement romantique que lui qui dise ça —, Marinette ne pensait pas qu'une histoire de Laser Game offrait une plus grande distraction que lui. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Elle répondit à sa requête avec joie, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour la seconde fois. Ils devaient être seuls dans le coin — peut-être pas, parfois, quelques éclairs colorés suggéraient d'autres formes de vie, mais les yeux fermés, ils ne pouvaient pas les voir. Leur équipement rendait les choses compliquées, les empêchant de rapprocher leurs bustes respectifs, alors ils étaient dans cette position embarrassante, le cou tendu en avant de façon inconfortable. Marinette se dressa sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'elle sentit leur baiser s'approfondir. Elle commença par jouer avec les lèvres d'Adrien, les pinçant délicatement avec les siennes. Sa poitrine était en feu, sûrement à cause de la façon dont elle avait courue dans tous les sens pendant de nombreuses minutes, et elle se retrouva rapidement à bout de souffle. Adrien était appuyé contre le mur, et avait placé ses mains le long de la taille de Marinette pour la soutenir. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, ce qui rendait le baiser plus difficile, et par conséquent, embêtait Marinette. Elle se pencha en arrière pour le réprimander, mais lorsque son visage se retrouva trop éloigné du sien, elle décida qu'elle préférait continuer à l'embrasser.

Ils recommencèrent. Marinette commençait à être familière avec la bouche d'Adrien, en fait, elle avait même appris toutes les petites choses qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Et, oh, lui aussi. Il savait comment s'y prendre pour que Marinette trouve cela agréable. Il savait qu'elle aimait quand il mordillait légèrement sa lèvre, avant d'effectuer des mouvements plus amples de la mâchoire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses genoux s'affaiblir. Il savait qu'elle aimait quand il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, et laissait traîner ses doigts le long de sa nuque. Adrien apprenait rapidement, apparemment. Et Marinette ne pouvait que s'en réjouir — elle se délectait de ses petits détails qu'elle apprenait chaque jour sur lui.

Le baiser avait le gout de chocolat chaud, parce qu'ils s'étaient posés un peu dans un café auparavant. Toutes les pensées qu'elle pouvait avoir s'embrumèrent peu à peu ; tout ce qui n'était pas directement relié à Adrien et à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire disparut. Même les sourires d'Adrien ne formaient plus une gêne. Une espèce de fumée bleutée les enveloppa, diffusant une odeur sucrée que Marinette n'arrivait pas à trouver dérangeante. Elle continua à se perdre dans l'étreinte brûlante d'Adrien, oubliant la partie.

« _Oh no ! Try again !_ »

Marinette mit quelques secondes à réagir au bruitage. Elle crut au départ qu'il provenait de quelqu'un d'autre, mais son équipement clignotait. La mâchoire, décrochée, elle fit un bond en arrière et lança un regard derrière son épaule.

— Ooops, je dérange ?

Chloé. Bourgeois.

Elle se tenait là, son arme à la main, toujours à viser Marinette. La jeune fille voulait _la détruire_. Elle pressa la gâchette, prenant Chloé en ligne de mire, mais son arme ne réagit pas, vu qu'elle venait d'être touchée. Chloé adressa un signe de la main au groupe, et s'éloigna en courant.

— Tu as vu ça ? S'indigna Marinette, lorsque les mots lui revinrent. Cette espèce de— Oh, _non_.

La lueur espiègle dans les yeux d'Adrien n'était pas une invention, pas vrai ? Le fait qu'il soit mort de rire ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, _pas vrai_ ? Marinette lui lança son Regard Noir™, faisant de son mieux pour garder un air menaçant. Ah, d'accord. Les sourires idiots pendant leurs baisers, c'était ça, alors. Et son discours sur l'Amour avec un grand « A », alors. Huh.

— C'est fini entre nous, annonça Marinette d'une voix qu'elle réussit à garder calme.

Adrien perdit son sourire, et ouvrit la bouche avec un air idiot.

— Att-

— Ne me parle _même pas_.

— C'était juste-

— Traître !

— Pour rire et-

— J'avais confiance en toi !

— Mariiii-

— Non. Nope. Nooooope.

Marinette secoua la tête et s'enfuit en courant. Elle regarda derrière son épaule pour voir si Adrien la suivait bien, et avec un sourire en coin, se décida à le coincer. Elle prit les virages les plus serrés possible, éclatant de rire dès qu'il se prenait un mur, ou qu'il essayait de crier pour qu'elle s'arrête.

À un croisement, Alix et Max attendaient patiemment pour prendre les adversaires en embuscade. Ils virent Marinette et lui firent signe de les rejoindre.

— Plus avec ton copain ? Demanda Alix.

— C'est fini. Y'a plus rien entre nous.

— Wow, dur, commenta Max.

— Marinette, c'est _cruel_ , intervint Adrien, qui s'était mis à l'abri derrière un mur, mais pouvait apparemment toujours les entendre.

Le jeu continua un petit moment comme ça, et Marinette ne se priva pas. Elle s'arrangea avec Alix, et toutes les deux, elles traquèrent Adrien partout où elles le pouvaient. Voilà, pensa Marinette, voilà c'qui arrive quand on se fout de moi. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un jeu, tout le monde savait ça. Adrien savait qu'elle l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir véritablement, et ses anciens camarades… Savaient qu'elle avait passé trop de temps à lui tourner autour pour être en colère. Ce n'était qu'une question de bon sens. Les autres — ceux qui étaient dans la classe d'Adrien —, eurent plus de mal avec l'étrange scène, mais comprirent aisément qu'ils pouvaient se joindre à la mêlée.

À la fin, Adrien avait le pire score. Négatif de plusieurs centaines. Marinette ne pouvait pas faire la maligne — parce qu'elle restait tout juste dans le positif —, mais au moins, sa vengeance avait marché correctement. C'était bien fait.

— Il n'empêche, lui glissa Alix à la fin du jeu, ça fait bizarre de vous voir comme ça, toi et Adrien. Genre, de te voir lui parler _normalement_ et même de t'énerver contre lui. Et je l'ai rarement vu aussi décoincé.

Marinette haussa les épaules. Tout le petit groupe avait décidé de boire un coup ensemble, profitant de l'ambiance agitée d'un Paris en fin de soirée. Les rues grouillaient de jeunes et de rires — certains chantaient à tue-tête, d'autres criaient presque pour s'exprimer (sûrement après un verre ou deux). Marinette sentit une main se glisser jusqu'à la sienne, et elle enroula ses doigts autour de ceux d'Adrien. Ils étaient fins et glacés, mais c'était normal à cette période de l'année. Elle releva la tête pour lui sourire. Le vent avait complètement décoiffé ses cheveux, et il avait fermé son manteau en décalant une rangée de boutons, mais elle le trouvait juste comme il fallait. Et son poignet était encore trop maigrelet à son gout, mais ses parents étaient boulangers, alors elle trouverait bien un moyen d'arranger ça.

— Toujours en colère ? Demanda-t-il sans lui-même y croire.

— Mmhh, une alliance avec Chloé Bourgeois ? J'ai le droit de l'être, non ?

Il rit franchement.

— Hey, mais sans ça, je n'aurais jamais pu te battre.

— Huh-huh, chaton, tu ne m'as pas battu. Je t'ai complètement _écrasé_.

— Peut-être, admit-il. Il n'empêche que c'était drôle.

— C'était mesquin.

— Tu peux parler, vu la façon dont tu t'es acharnée sur moi ! Se plaignit-il.

— Tu l'avais cherché !

Adrien soupira, mais son sourire ne le quitta pas.

— Je suis prévenu pour la prochaine fois.

Quelqu'un les bouscula un peu, et ils durent se hisser vers l'arrière pour éviter tout un groupe qui traversait la grande rue. Marinette na lâcha pas sa main.

— D'ailleurs, elle voulait quoi, Chloé, quand elle t'a parlé au départ ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Ah, ça, fit Adrien. Pas grand-chose, en fait. Je pense que c'était un peu la même chose que Nino et Alya : elle était surprise, surtout que je lui avais clairement dit être en couple, alors. Elle pensait que je trompais ma- mon 'autre copine', soupira-t-il. Ou que je me foutais tout simplement de sa gueule.

Marinette hocha la tête avec sérieux. Là où Nino et Alya n'avaient que de vagues éléments, Chloé devait se poser de sérieuses questions. Sa version de l'histoire était beaucoup plus complète à la base.

— Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

— Que je ne faisais rien de mal. Que j'étais en couple avec toi. De se mêler de ses oignons.

— Que- _quoi_?

Il commença à répéter la phrase entière, et Marinette l'interrompit.

— Non mais attend, tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? Et vous avez quand même monté une alliance contre moi ? Elle devrait pas être hyper vexée ?

— J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me plier aux exigences de Chloé, fit Adrien avec une moue dubitative. C'est mon amie, toujours, mais je ne suis pas obligé de tout lui dire. Et je préfère ça à mentir. Elle l'a accepté, peut-être parce qu'elle tient suffisamment à moi pour ça- elle a changé, aussi, tu sais ?

Marinette resta silencieuse un moment, mais ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ses propos. Elle-même détestait mentir à Alya, de toute façon.

— C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait changé.

— Et ça ne te dérange pas, que je traîne avec elle ? Demanda Adrien avec une certaine réserve.

— Pas particulièrement. Je te fais confiance…

À ce moment, Marinette se rendit compte de deux choses. D'une, même les mots prononcés avec la plus grande insouciance pouvaient changer la vie de quelqu'un — il suffisait de repenser à Adrien et elle : comment un « je t'aime », comment un « j'ai envie de prendre ma vie en main » l'avaient transformé. Marinette, à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle lui faisait confiance, réussissait à le rassurer un peu ; et l'inverse était aussi valable. De deux, le mot confiance n'avait pas le même sens pour eux deux. Adrien faisait confiance à beaucoup de monde — c'était une qualité, mais aussi un défaut, qui pouvait vite se transformer en faiblesse, mais Marinette n'arrivait pas à le lui reprocher —, mais ne pensait pas que beaucoup de monde lui faisait confiance. Son père ne lui faisait que rarement confiance — il allait jusqu'à lui engager un garde du corps —, Chloé était un mauvais exemple, et en tant que Chat Noir, il arrivait qu'il reçoive une attention bien inférieure à celle qu'elle recevait (ce qu'elle trouvait absolument incompréhensif). Marinette savait qu'on lui faisait confiance. Elle avait été déléguée, elle était encore une super-héroine — elle acceptait cette confiance sans se poser plus de questions que cela. Si cela l'angoissait quand elle y repensait, c'était aisément devenu une partie de sa vie.

Adrien recherchait la confiance, et l'approbation des autres en permanence. En tant qu'Adrien, en faisant de son mieux pour satisfaire le plus grand nombre de personnes, et en tant que Chat Noir, auprès de Ladybug. Et Marinette avait envie de l'enlacer, de lui dire que bien sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance, que ce n'était pas la peine de faire _cette tête_. Mais à la place, elle sourit gentiment.

— Ne sois pas surpris. C'est normal, que je te fasse confiance. Au fond, Chloé, ton père, ils te font confiance, aussi.

— Haha, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais-

— Ton père accepte de te laisser prendre des choix, non ? Et Chloé te fais confiance, suffisamment pour arrêter de poser des questions sur nous deux. C'est une forme de confiance comme une autre.

— Ce serait plus simple s'ils utilisaient le mot, comme toi.

— Les gens expriment les sentiments de manières bien différentes. Regarde-moi, tu dis ça, mais je suis encore pire qu'eux. J'ai eu peur, jusqu'au bout, de te dire qui j'étais, et en plus, il y a eu cette histoire avec Chloé.

— Tout le monde fait des erreurs, dit-il. Je suis à blâmer pour un grand nombre de choses, aussi.

Un sourire fut échangé. Adrien se pencha en avant pour embrasser Marinette sur la joue. Elle sentit quelques regards se diriger automatiquement vers eux — elle vit même quelqu'un sortir son portable et prendre une photo, sûrement parce qu'Adrien était assez connu pour ça.

— On ne devrait pas rester en plein milieu de la foule, souffla Marinette.

— Ouais. Et les autres ?

— Ils sont devant, dit-elle en riant. Mais ils peuvent bien se débrouiller sans nous.

— Mm-mh.

Marinette réfléchit quelques instants. Elle tapota son menton du bout de son index, et regarda partout autour d'elle.

— Et si on prenait un peu de hauteur ? Demanda Adrien.

— En tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug ?

— Pas forcément. Comme tu veux.

Marinette serra sa main un peu plus fort.

— On peut juste aller sur mon balcon, alors.

— Oui. On peut faire ça.

D'un accord commun, ils tournèrent les talons. Marinette se disait toujours que vu d'en haut, Paris était plus majestueux et imposant que jamais. Elle avait tort, en fait. D'ici, Paris était plein de vie — dans chaque recoin, chaque petite rue, chaque habitation. Peut-être que c'était marcher avec Adrien, qui lui donnait cet effet-là. Eux, ils n'avaient rien de plus que les autres. Ils avaient une vie compliquée, mais qui n'est pas dans ce cas-là ?

Ils n'appelèrent pas de taxi, ils ne prirent même pas le chemin le plus court jusque chez Marinette. Ils marchèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les pieds de Marinette soient presque douloureux. Ils marchèrent dans cette étrange ville, qui les rendait à la fois importants et insignifiants. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur cette étrange ville. Deux personnes avaient été choisies. Le hasard avait fait que ces deux personnes étaient tombées amoureuses, mais vous savez déjà tout ça. Ce soir-là, ils faisaient une pause. Et Paris se porta très bien.

— **E N D —**


End file.
